Nie war das Glück so nah
by Chino
Summary: WoW! kapitel 19 und Kapitel 20! das es mich noch gibt,hm?... Viel Spass!
1. Kapitel

** Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte gehören nicht uns sondern J.K.Rowling**  
  
Nie war das Glück so nah . von Chino and Sjofna  
Kapitel 1  
  
Severus saß unten am See vor dem Schloss. Er sah zum Himmel hinauf und beobachtete die Sterne über ihm, die ihm freundlich zuzwinkerten. Der Vollmond spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser wieder und keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen.  
  
"Wann habe ich eine so wunderschöne Nacht schon einmal erlebt? " Seufzend ließ sich Sev nach hinten fallen. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen und er wäre fast eingeschlafen, wenn er nicht plötzlich Stimmen gehört hätte. Er richtete sich auf und es hörte sich an, als würde sich dort jemand streiten. Er vernahm einen Laut, der sich anhörte wie eine heftige Ohrfeige und dann sah er eine Gestalt, weinend einige Meter an ihm vorbei rennen. Erst wusste Sev nicht was er machen sollte, aufstehen und der Person nach laufen? Dann aber dachte er sich, dass die Angelegenheiten von anderen ihn nichts angehen. So stand Sev auf und wollte wieder zum Schloss zurück gehen. Er ging den kleinen Weg entlang, als er plötzlich von hinten angesprungen wurde und zu Boden geschmissen wurde.  
  
"Du Mistkerl! Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?"  
  
Severus packte die junge Frau an den Schultern und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht was Sie für ein Problem haben Miss, aber ich habe Ihnen bestimmt nichts angetan."  
  
Und da erkannte Sev plötzlich wer die junge Frau war. Es war Hermine. Fast hätte Sev sie nicht erkannt, sie sah so anders aus als sonst, viel weiblicher und ihre Augen funkelten so wundervoll im Mondlicht. Fast hätte er sich in Träumerein verloren, als die Realität zurückkam.  
  
"Miss Granger, was machen Sie um diese Uhrzeit noch auf dem Gelände? 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und melden Sie sich am Montag bei mir nach dem Unterricht," fauchte Snape sie an.  
  
Hermine schoss das Blut in den Kopf und genau so schnell wie sie sich auf Snape gestürzt hatte, sprang sie von ihm wieder auf.  
  
"Professor . . . ich, es tut mir leid . . . ich wusste nicht das. .."Ihre Stimme brach und sie verlor sich in kläglichen Schluchzern, wobei sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht hielt. "Miss Granger, bitte beherrschen Sie sich. Ich bringe Sie jetzt erst mal wieder ins Schloss. "  
  
Als sie loslaufen wollten hörten sie jemanden rufen.  
  
"Hermine, wo bist du? Es tut mir doch leid!"  
  
Severus erkannte die Stimme. Es war Ron Weasley. Warum hatte er sich das nicht gleich gedacht?  
  
"Oh nein, mir reicht es, was will er jetzt schon wieder?", flüsterte Hermine, doch Severus verstand jedes Wort.  
  
"Miss Granger, ich weiß ja nicht was passiert ist und das interessiert mich auch nicht, aber Sie sollten jetzt trotzdem reingehen. Ich werde erst einmal mit Mr Weasley reden."  
  
"Danke Professor," sagte Hermine leise. Sie war so froh, dass sie nicht mehr mit Ron reden musste und verschwand so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Schloss.  
  
"Mr Weasley, was treiben Sie zu so später Stunde noch hier draußen?" fragte Snape gelassen.  
  
Ron erstarrte als er die Stimme seines Zaubertranklehrers hörte.  
  
"Professor Snape . . . ich ähm suche Hermine, sie . . . sie . . . ist ähm nicht hier. Okay, gute Nacht dann."  
  
Ron wollte gerade gehen, als Severus ihn mit seiner tiefen donnernden Stimme zurückhielt.  
  
"Halt", schrie er, dass Ron zusammenzuckte. "Sie kommen sofort wieder her"  
  
"Ja... ähm... was wollen Sie denn von mir?"  
  
"Was glauben Sie denn Mr Weasley? Das Herumlaufen um diese Uhrzeit gibt 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Nun gehen Sie aber so schnell wie möglich rein und ich hoffe, ich werde Sie nicht noch einmal hier draußen um die Zeit erwischen!"  
  
"Ja, natürlich Professor Snape. Ich bin schon weg."  
  
Mit diesen Worten rannte Ron in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und begab sich schließlich auch zum Schloss hinauf.  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Severus nicht sehr gut, er wachte immer wieder auf, und als er zum fünften Mal aufwachte, wusste er auch warum. Voldemort rief ihn.  
  
Schnell stand er auf und ging zum Schrank um seinen Umhang zu holen. Dann schlich er vom Gelände und desapparierte.  
  
Plötzlich stand Severus auf einer großen Klippe und er konnte tief unter sich das laute Rauschen der Wellen hören, die am Ufer brachen. Er stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass er völlig allein vor dem dunklen Lord stand, kein anderer Todesser war anwesend. Das hieß nichts gutes. Er verbeugte sich vor Voldemort und senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Ihr habt nach mir gerufen, Eure Lordschaft."  
  
"Ich habe da so einige Befürchtungen, mein Lieber. Ich vermute, es ist ein Spion unter uns und du als meine treuer Gefährte sollst herausfinden, wer es sein könnte."  
  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre, mein Lord. Ist noch etwas?"  
  
"Eine Sache wäre noch..."  
  
Severus schluckte, was könnte jetzt noch kommen, als wenn das nicht schon genug wäre. Er konnte sich schließlich schlecht selbst dem dunklen Lord ausliefern.  
  
"Severus, ich will, dass du mir einen Trank braust, der mir ein normales Aussehen ermöglicht, wenn ich ihn einnehme, ich habe da etwas in Aussicht, was ich . . . aber das hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Morgen Abend will ich den Trank haben, ich werde dich dann wieder zu mir rufen."  
  
"Aber mein Lord, ich kann unmöglich in dieser kurzen Zeit . . ."  
  
"Crucio!" Severus schrie auf und wand sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden.  
  
"Du hast zu können, Severus! Wage es nie wieder mir zu widersprechen!"  
  
Sev versuchte sich aufzurichten als noch ein Fluch ihn traf.  
  
"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du aufstehen darfst. Wirst du es bis morgen schaffen?"  
  
"Ich werde es schaffen, mein Lord," keuchte Severus.  
  
"Nun darfst du gehen."  
  
Die Sonne ging schon auf. Keuchend schleppte Severus sich durch die Eingangshalle, als er eine Stimme seinen Namen sagen hörte.  
  
"Professor Snape, geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme.  
  
"Ja, Miss Granger. Was machen Sie jetzt schon hier? Frühstück ist erst in zwei Stunden," keuchte Snape  
  
"Ich... ähm... ich wollte nicht gleich morgens auf Ron treffen und wollte daher noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen."  
  
"Eigentlich müsste ich ihnen Punkte abziehen, aber wenn Sie niemanden sagen, dass Sie mich hier gesehen haben, bleibt das unter uns."  
  
"Ja natürlich, Professor"  
  
Severus schlich wankend in Richtung Kerkertreppe, doch dann spielten seine Beine nicht mehr mit und er brach zusammen.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Professor!"  
  
Hermine eilte zu ihm und half ihm so gut sie konnte auf die Beine.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich sollte Sie besser zu Madam Pomfrey bringen."  
  
Severus hätte sich gern von ihr losgerissen, doch er konnte nicht, stattdessen klammerte er sich an sie, um nicht wieder umzufallen.  
  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Granger. Ich möchte nur in meine Räume."  
  
Hermine hielt ihn mit einer Kraft, die Severus bei ihr nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
"Auch wenn Sie mir jetzt dafür Punkte abziehen, aber ich werde Sie jetzt auch gegen Ihren Willen zur Krankenstation bringen. Mit dem Cruciatusfluch ist nicht zu spaßen, Professor. Das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen."  
  
Severus sah sie verdutzt an.  
  
"Glauben Sie, ich sehe das nicht, welcher Fluch Sie getroffen hat? Ich habe schon viel darüber gelesen. Ich verspreche Ihnen auch keine Fragen zu stellen, wenn Sie jetzt mitkommen."  
  
"Miss Granger..."  
  
"Nein Professor, Sie sagen jetzt nichts mehr!!!"  
  
Angekommen am Krankenflügel rannte Hermine zu Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Bitte kommen Sie schnell! Professor Snape geht es nicht gut, er wurde vom Cruciatusfluch schwer getroffen."  
  
"Ich brauche keine Hilfe, Madam Pomfrey" fauchte Sev mit letzter Kraft, bevor er bewusstlos zusammen brach.  
  
Als Sev nach einiger Zeit wieder zu sich kam, sah er Hermine neben sich sitzen.  
  
"Danke Miss Granger," sagte Snape kaum hörbar.  
  
Meinte er das jetzt ernst?, dachte Hermine. Professor Snape, der jedem beim kleinsten bisschen Punkte abzog, hatte sich bedankt?  
  
"Das ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich Ihnen geholfen habe, Professor. Schließlich haben Sie mir gestern Abend auch ein klein wenig bei Ron geholfen."  
  
Severus wollte grad zu einem Lächeln ansetzen, aber besann sich dann doch wieder. Warum sollte er vor einer Schülerin lächeln und sich lächerlich machen? Außerdem fand er, dass er immer so unheimlich unmöglich aussah, wenn er seine Mundwinkel auch nur ein ganz kleines bisschen anhob.  
  
"Was machen Sie eigentlich noch hier?", fragte er stattdessen leise und wieder mit einem grimmigen Ton.  
  
"Ich wollte... gerade gehen."  
  
"Hermine, wo bist du denn heute früh gewesen? Ich dachte, dass wir zusammen zum Frühstück gehen"  
  
"Oh Harry, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte noch vor dem Frühstück ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Hast du eigentlich heute schon mit Ron gesprochen?"  
  
"Ja, er war ein bisschen komisch. Er wollte auch nicht mit zum Frühstück."  
  
"Dann lass uns jetzt in die große Halle gehen."  
  
Am Nachmittag saß Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und wollte gerade ein Buch lesen als Ron die Treppe runter kam.  
  
"Hermine kann ich mit dir reden?"  
  
"Ron, ich glaube wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen! Geh doch zu deiner Janis! " fauchte Hermine ihn an. Sie klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Raum um nur nicht in Rons Nähe zu sein, doch er kam ihr hinterher.  
  
"Hermine, nun warte doch. Es tut mir doch leid. Es war doch nur ein Kuss."  
  
Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und fuhr ihn an: "Nur ein Kuss?!", schrie sie. "Nur ein KUSS? Ihr habt euch doch fast gegenseitig verschlungen, Ron! Nein sag nichts, du hast mich sehr verletzt, und ich möchte jetzt einfach nur meine Ruhe haben, bevor ich wieder mit dir rede! Also verschwinde und lauf mir nicht hinter her!!"  
  
Hermine stolzierte in Richtung Bibliothek davon und ließ Ron allein zurück.  
  
Sie verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit den Büchern, und auch später beim Abendbrot setzte sie sich weit von Ron entfernt, das Einzige, was sie dabei störte, war, dass sie nicht bei Harry sitzen konnte, da er neben Ron saß, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders.  
  
Sie stocherte mit ihrer Gabel in ihrem Essen herum, als die Tür aufging und eine Person mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbei rauschte.  
  
"Was hat der denn schon wieder?" fragte Neville Hermine  
  
"Hermine? .......Hermine ich rede mit dir"  
  
Hermine nahm ihre Augen wieder von Snape und drehte sich zu Neville.  
  
"Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du weißt was Professor Snape schon wieder hat!"  
  
"Ach so..." Ihr Augen schweiften wieder von Neville ab und sie blickte direkt in Snapes finsteres Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist bloß los mit dir? Heute Mittag bist du auch schon so abwesend gewesen"  
  
"Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe," Hermine sprang auf und rannte aus der großen Halle.  
"Was ist bloß los mit mir?" fragte Hermine sich als sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ.  
  
Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Vorhänge von ihrem Himmelbett. Es war sonst nicht ihre Art, so einen Abgang zu bieten.  
  
' Was Professor Snape wohl gedacht hat.  
  
Snape???  
  
Warum frage ich mich was Snape gedacht haben könnte? Bin ich vollkommen bescheuert? Mein Gott Hermine reiß dich zusammen, na ja andererseits sieht er sehr interessant aus. Hm . . . Hermine hör auf, Snape ist alles andere als interessant, na ja aber doch irgendwie . . . Hermine!!!!! '  
Hermine konnte es nicht fassen über was sie da gerade nachdachte, also nahm sie sich ein Buch zur Hand, um sich etwas abzulenken.  
  
Kurze Zeit später legte sie das Buch auf den Nachttisch und versuchte zu schlafen.  
  
' Wie soll ich den Tag morgen überhaupt überstehen? Ich muss ja noch ein Referat mit Ron zusammen halten.'  
  
Der letzte Gedanke von Hermine war, bevor sie einschlief :"und melden Sie sich am Montag bei mir nach dem Unterricht".  
  
Am Morgen wachte Hermine mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen auf und wollte gar nicht aufstehen, aber sie musste ja. Sie ging zum Kleiderschrank und holte sich, ihrer Stimmung nach, eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Oberteil raus.  
  
Langsam trottete sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter und ging so schnell wie möglich zur großen Halle, wo schon Harry und Ron auf sie warteten.  
  
"Guten Morgen Harry.", sagte sie, doch ignorierte sie Ron, als sie an ihm vorbei lief und setzte sich schon wie gestern neben Neville.  
  
Sie tat sich was zu essen auf den Teller und ließ ihren Blick kurz zum Lehrertisch hinüberschweifen und stellte fest, dass alle Lehrer schon anwesend waren, nur Snape war noch nicht da, und dann fragte sie sich zu ersten Mal, warum Snape eigentlich mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt wurde, und ob es heute Nacht vielleicht wieder passiert war, doch dann wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
"Vergessen Sie nicht, heute nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro zu kommen, Miss Granger."  
  
Sie drehte sich um und erblickte einen sehr schlecht aussehenden Snape hinter sich. Er sah müde und erschöpft aus, fast so wie gestern Morgen, als sie sich in der Eingangshalle begegnet waren.  
  
" Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Professor."  
  
Er nickte nur, und schlich dann in Richtung Lehrertisch, doch er ging nicht so wie sonst, er lief ein wenig in sich zusammengekrümmt und es sah auch danach aus, als würde er versuchen zu verbergen, dass er humpelte.  
  
"Hermine, was war denn das?" fragte Neville sie.  
  
"Ach nichts, ich bin einmal Abends nach der Sperrstunde noch ...in der Bibliothek gewesen, und bin dann ihm über den Weg gelaufen" log Hermine. "Und schon muss ich eine Strafarbeit machen."  
  
"Du tust mir echt leid."  
  
"Ich werde es schon überstehen." 


	2. Kapitel

"Bitte schlagen Sie Ihr Buch auf Seite 166 auf und lesen sich die Anleitung zur Herstellung des  
  
Verstehen-Trankes durch und danach suchen Sie sich selbstständig die Zutaten zusammen."  
  
Snape ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen, während die Schüler die Seite im Buch suchten, und als sein Blick auf Neville hängen blieb, fiel dem Jungen das Buch aus der Hand.  
  
Snape fixierte ihn mit seinen kalten Augen.  
  
"Nun Mr Longbottom, wenn Sie der Meinung sind das Buch schon aus der Hand zu legen, dann können Sie mir doch sicher sagen, was dieser Trank bewirkt."  
  
Neville wurde kreidebleich, so wie immer, wenn Snape ihn direkt ansprach.  
  
Severus wusste, dass es gemein war, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass Neville selten mehr als ein quieken von sich gab, wenn er ihn direkt ansprach.  
  
Natürlich wusste Severus auch, dass Neville die Antwort auf seine Frage wusste, doch vor Angst keinen Ton rausbrachte.  
  
Doch dann hörte Severus plötzlich die Worte wie: " Weil man . . . verstehen . . . die Leute . . . kommen nicht von hier . . . nicht englisch.", stammelte Neville vor sich hin.  
  
"Sind Sie nicht in der Lage, vollständige Sätze auszusprechen, Mr Longbottom?", unterbrach Snape ihn grob.  
  
"Professor Snape, Sie sehen doch, dass er Angst vor Ihnen hat!"  
  
"Miss Granger, habe ich Sie um ihre Meinung gebeten?" fauchte Snape sie an und trat auf Hermine zu.  
  
Hermine schluckte.  
  
"Nein, haben Sie nicht. Doch wenn Sie so intelligent sind, wie es von einem Lehrer erwartet wird, dann müssten Sie aus diesem Satz von Neville entnommen haben, dass der Trank dazu dient fremde Sprachen verstehen zu können.", fauchte Hermine zurück.  
  
Snape verengte seine Augen und sah sie bedrohlich an, was ihr Blut zu Eis gefrieren ließ.  
  
"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, dafür dass Sie es wagen, mir die Stirn zu bieten." Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und flüsterte im gereizten Ton: "Jetzt wird Ihre Strafarbeit wirklich keine Kleinigkeit werden, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermine blickte direkt in Snapes Augen und verzog keine Miene, sie blieb genauso kühl wie er, und dann beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte ihm zu: "Das werden wir sehen, Professor!"  
  
Snape blickte sie total verdutzt an und wusste keine Antwort darauf.  
  
"Was gucken Sie denn alle so? Hatte ich Ihnen keine Aufgabe gegeben?"  
  
Snape wandte sich von Hermine ab und ging wieder zu seinem Pult.  
  
  
  
"Viel Glück, Hermine"  
  
"Danke Harry, ich werde es schon überstehen."  
  
"Ach und Hermine, was ich noch sagen wollte, ich habe Snape das erste Mal sprachlos gesehen. Respekt, das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht."  
  
Hermine grinste nur etwas unsicher und machte sich dann auf dem Weg vom Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter in die Kerker. Auf dem Weg dorthin fragte sie sich, ob sie sich nun darüber freuen sollte, Snape in Sprachlosigkeit versetzt zu haben, oder ob es ihr leid tat.  
  
Und es bereitete ihr Unbehagen, als sie sich dabei ertappte, dass es ihr ein wenig leid tat.  
  
Warum eigentlich? War er nicht auch immer gemein zu den Schülern?  
  
RUMPS  
  
"Miss Granger, passen Sie doch auf."  
  
"Professor McGonagall! Oh es tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken."  
  
"Das sehe ich, passen Sie das nächste Mal bitte besser auf. Wer weiß, wen Sie sonst noch umrennen."  
  
Professor McGonagall schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann weiter.  
  
' Hermine was ist nur in letzter Zeit los mit dir?' , fragte sie sich, und setzte ihren Weg fort, mit dem Versuch ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
"Herein bitte....", Snape blickte von seinem Schreibtisch hoch "Schön, dass Sie her gefunden haben! "  
  
"Es tut mir leid Professor, aber ..." Hermine wollte noch etwas sagen, als Professor Snape sie unterbrach.  
  
"Miss Granger, mich interessieren Ihre Teenagerprobleme nicht."  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass..."  
  
"Sie können gleich dort drüben schon einmal anfangen, die Gläser von Staub zu befreien, bis ich Ihnen die nächste Aufgabe gebe."  
  
Hermine blickte zu dem Regal, wo die ganzen Einmachgläser standen. Ihr graute davor diese Gläser abzustauben, denn der Inhalt war nicht unbedingt schön anzusehen. Sie konnte bei manchen nicht definieren was es war, und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie das auch gar nicht wissen.  
  
Sie seufzte auf und ging zu den Gläsern hinüber.  
  
"Hier auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt ein Lappen" ,sagte Snape ohne von seinen Papieren aufzusehen.  
  
Hermine nahm sich den Lappen und fing an die Gläser abzuwischen und stellte sie dann vorsichtig ins Regal zurück.  
  
"Gehen Sie vorsichtig damit um, dieser Vorrat an Zutaten ist sehr selten."  
  
Hermine verdrehte, ohne dass Snape es sehen konnte, die Augen.  
  
Sie griff nach einem weiterem Glas, und entdeckte ein Auge in der gelblichen Flüssigkeit schwimmen.  
  
Plötzlich bewegte sich das Auge und zwinkerte ihr zu. Vor Schreck ließ sie das Glas fallen, was mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden in tausend Stücke zersprang, und das Auge über den Boden rollte.  
  
Snape sprang auf.  
  
"Miss Granger!!!!!!!", schrie er mit einer Stimme, die das gesamte Schloss zum Erschüttern brachte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid Professor, aber ich habe einen Schreck bekommen"  
  
"Langsam reicht es mir mit Ihnen, Miss Granger!" schrie Snape, aber nicht mehr so laut wie vorher.  
  
Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gleich in Tränen ausbrach, aber sie konnte sich noch beherrschen.  
  
  
  
Snape wollte sich gerade runterbeugen um das Auge aufzuheben, als Hermine der gleiche Gedanke kam, um das Auge vielleicht noch retten zu können.  
  
Sie griff zur selben Zeit wie Snape zu dem Auge und so berührten sich ihre Hände.  
  
Diese Berührung jagte Hermine einen Schauer durch den Körper und sie blickte instinktiv in Snapes Gesicht.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in diesem Moment war ihnen das Auge vollkommen egal.  
  
Ihre Hände berührten sich immer noch und vollkommen unbewusst griff Hermine sanft nach seiner Hand.  
  
' Hermine, was machst du da? Er ist doch dein Lehrer! Und noch dazu ist es Snape!'  
  
Hermine zog ihre Hand wieder schnell weg und stand auf.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Professor", hauchte Hermine.  
  
"Was?... Ach so schon in Ordnung, Hermine...ähm Miss Granger."  
  
Hermine musste lächeln und erschrak dann.  
  
Sah sie gerade richtig? Lächelte Snape etwa zurück?  
  
"Sie sollten öfter lächeln, Professor, das steht Ihnen gut.", sagte sie leise.  
  
Sofort nahm Snape wieder seinen gewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Diese Meinung kann ich gar nicht teilen."  
  
"Aber es war mein Ernst. Ich finde wirklich, dass es Sie sehr attra ... gut aussehen lässt."  
  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie mit einem Blick an, wobei sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. Sie ahnte, dass er sich denken konnte, was sie zuerst sagen wollte.  
  
"Nun ist aber gut, Miss Granger."  
  
"Dann werde ich es für heute mit Komplimenten sein lassen" sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder dem Regal zuwenden, als sie auf dem nassen Boden ausrutschte und mit ihrer Hand in den Glasscherben landete.  
  
"Hermine, ist Ihnen etwas passiert?" fragte Severus besorgt. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Hermines blutende Hand.  
  
"Es geht schon Professor, es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Es tut nur etwas weh."  
  
"Kommen Sie her, Hermine. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen, dann sollte es wieder gut sein."  
  
Hermine stand auf und ging in Snapes Richtung, der in einem Regal nach dem richtigen Trank suchte.  
  
"Ahh, hier ist der Trank. Vielleicht schmeckt er nicht besonders, aber es hilft."  
  
Hermine trank mit einem Schluck die Phiole leer und begann auf einmal zu weinen.  
  
"Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? Auch noch mit dieser dummen Kuh Janis Jalin "  
  
Severus blickte sie verdutzt an. Sein Blick schweifte rüber zu der leeren Phiole, die auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
'Oh nein, ich habe ihr den falschen Trank gegeben und ausgerechnet den Gefühlstrank'  
  
Hermines Schluchzen wurde immer schlimmer.  
  
"Ich werde es ihm nie verzeihen." Hermine ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und saß dann mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Boden.  
  
Sev ging langsam zu Hermine rüber und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden.  
  
"Hermine, das wird schon wieder. Es gibt immer ein zweites Mal."  
  
"Nein, das wird es nie geben. Ich will diesen Mistkerl nie wieder sehen. Zum Glück ist das Schuljahr bald zu Ende und wir werden die Schule verlassen. Ich werde mein ganzes Leben kein Wort mehr mit dem reden.."  
  
  
  
Hermine liefen Tränen über die Wangen, die Professor Snape liebevoll mit einem Taschentuch wegwischte. Der Trank ließ langsam nach und Hermine kam wieder zur Besinnung  
  
"Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal. Danach gehen Sie wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm und legen sich etwas hin. Wir lassen das dann mit der Strafarbeit für heute. "  
  
"Danke Professor " ,sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme, "Ich werde dann mal gehen."  
  
Severus stand auf und reichte Hermine seine Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.  
  
"Danke, das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen." Hermine huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen.  
  
Severus drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Miss Granger, und denken Sie nicht so viel nach!"  
  
"Das werde ich nicht. Gute Nacht, Professor."  
  
  
  
Snape blickte noch einen Moment Hermine nach, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. 


	3. Kapitel

Kapitel 3  
  
  
  
"Hermine wach auf. Es gibt bald Abendessen und so wie du aussiehst solltest du noch mal unter die Dusche gehen."  
  
"Was...Was ist? Wo bin ich?" sagte Hermine verschlafen.  
  
"Du bist im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und du bist wohl auf der Couch eingeschlafen"  
  
"Stimmt ja, ich habe es wohl nicht mehr ins Bett geschafft."  
  
Langsam wurde Hermine wach, und erkannte erst dann wer mit ihr sprach. Es war Harry , der gerade vom Quidditchtraining kam.  
  
"Dann werde ich mal ins Bad gehen und mich rasch umziehen."  
  
"Treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier?"  
  
"Ja, ich werde mich beeilen."  
  
Hermine stand auf und langsam kam ihr Gedächtnis wieder. Sie hatte sich heute bei Professor Snape ausgeheult.  
  
  
  
'Habe ich das wirklich gemacht' fragte sich Hermine als sie unter der Dusche stand.' Hoffentlich passiert mir das nie wieder'  
  
Hermine wühlte in ihrem Schrank - irgendwie wusste sie nicht, was sie anziehen sollte.  
  
'Schwarz ist doch eigentlich keine so schlechte Farbe ... Professor Snape steht sie auch sehr gut ... Hermine warum musst du nur die ganze Zeit an diesen Mann denken?'  
  
Hermine schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak 'Was schon so spät? Dann muss ich mich aber beeilen.'  
  
Hermine entschied sich dann für einen schwarzen Rock und ein dunkel-rotes Oberteil, das Ron so hasste, weil er der Meinung war, dass jeder ihr dann hinterher gucken würde. Aber das interessierte sie nicht mehr.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging zu Harry, der schon im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet hat.  
  
"Mensch Hermine, du strahlst ja wie ein Honigkuchenpferd."  
  
"Warum, darf ich das nicht?"  
  
"Doch, doch. Ich dachte eigentlich, dir geht es nicht so gut wegen der Sache mit Ron."  
  
"Darüber denke ich nicht mehr nach. Lass uns gehen, ich habe riesigen Hunger!"  
  
Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, als Ron ihnen entgegen kam.  
  
"Hallo Harry", Ron lächelte Harry an, aber dieses verschwand wieder als er Hermine erblickte.  
  
"Kommst du gleich mit uns?"  
  
"Nein, ich möchte noch kurz meine Sachen wegbringen, ich komme dann nach."  
  
Hermine zog Harry am Arm, weil sie weiter wollte.  
  
"Harry, ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen, also lass uns weiter gehen."  
  
"Ok, bis gleich, Ron!"  
  
  
  
Hermine und Harry betraten die große Halle und suchten sich einen Platz.  
  
"Setzt du dich zu mir?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Nein lieber nicht. Ron sitzt doch neben dir. Ich werde mich wieder neben Neville setzen."  
  
"Das ist deine Entscheidung. "  
  
  
  
Hermine ging auf Neville zu und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Du lebst ja doch noch. Ich dachte schon Professor Snape hat dich im Kerker eingeschlossen."  
  
"Nein nein, so schlimm war es nun auch nicht. Man kann es überleben."  
  
Hermines Blick wich an Neville vorbei, zum Lehrertisch.  
  
Suchend guckte sie am Lehrertisch entlang und dort saß er, Professor Snape. Sie blickte, nein, starrte ihn sogar an.  
  
'Hoffentlich hat er das von heute Nachmittag schon wieder vergessen.'  
  
Plötzlich hob sich Snapes Kopf und er blickte zu Hermine hinüber. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte ihm über das Gesicht und er ließ seinen Kopf wieder nach unten sinken.  
  
Hatte sie eben richtig gesehen?  
  
Sie wandte sich ihrem Essen zu und wollte gerade anfangen zu essen, als jemand hinter ihr mit schnellen Schritten vorbei rauschte. Sofort drehte sie sich in Richtung Tür.  
  
'Wer war das bloß' fragte sie sich.  
  
  
  
"Hast du das eben gesehen, Hermine?"  
  
"Hä...was?"  
  
"Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Professor Snape aufgesprungen ist und mit wehendem Umhang den Raum verlassen hat?"  
  
"Nein habe ich nicht, Neville."  
  
Hermine blickte auf ihren Teller, irgendwie war ihr der Appetit vergangen.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Snape stand wieder an der Klippe und konnte das Wasser rauschen hören.  
  
Und wieder war er allein mit dem dunklen Lord.  
  
Doch diesmal konnte man die untergehende Sonne am Horizont sehen. Severus verbeugte sich. "Eure Lordschaft."  
  
"Severus, wie nett das du doch noch gekommen bist, ich wollte gerade schon wieder gehen."  
  
"Bitte verzeiht, mein Lord, aber ich saß schon in der großen Halle, beim Abendessen."  
  
"Das interessiert mich nicht!", zischte Voldemort. "Erst hältst du den vereinbarten Zeitpunkt für meinen Zaubertrank nicht ein, und jetzt lässt du dir auch noch Zeit um zu mir zu kommen. Du enttäuschst mich Severus. Und ich gehe mal davon aus, das deine Recherchen über den Spion, der unter uns weilt, auch erfolglos waren. Habe ich recht?"  
  
Severus schwieg, um nichts falsches zu sagen, denn er erkannte in Voldemorts Stimme die Lust und den Drang zu quälen oder zu töten.  
  
"Du sagst nichts?"  
  
Voldemort trat auf ihn zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, wobei seine Kapuze ein wenig nach hinten rutschte und Severus sein abstoßendes Gesicht sehen konnte. Und doch verzog er dabei keine Miene.  
  
Der dunkle Lord fixierte Snape mit seinen roten Augen und flüsterte mit eisiger Stimme: "Oder bist du wohlmöglich der Spion, Severus?"  
  
Severus trafen diese Worte wie ein Schlag. Voldemort konnte das unmöglich wissen! Er schluckte, während er nach Worten suchte, doch Voldemort unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Aber nein, doch nicht mein Severus," zischte er scheinheilig. "Das wäre doch vollkommen lächerlich. Severus Snape, ein Spion. Oh nein, du würdest doch niemals mit dem Ministerium zusammen arbeiten, oder etwa doch?"  
  
"Nein eure Lordschaft!", sagte Snape schnell.  
  
"Wie auch immer, ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir in den nächsten Tagen Informationen liefern kannst, die für mich wichtig sein könnten. Und ich will diesen Trank noch in dieser Woche! Hast du mich verstanden? Denn sonst wirst du nicht wieder so glimpflich davon kommen, wie Vorgesternnacht."  
  
"Ja mein Lord. Ich werde, euch nicht wieder enttäuschen."  
  
"Das erwarte ich auch von dir. Und nun geh zurück nach Hogwarts, bevor Dumbledore sich fragt, wo du bist."  
  
Severus verbeugte sich noch einmal und apparierte dann zurück.  
  
Er apparierte genau an die Grenze vom Hogwartsgelände, wo er sich erst mal im Gras niederließ und ganz tief durchatmete.  
  
  
  
"Oh entschuldigen Sie uns, Professor Snape. Wir wollten grade rein gehen."  
  
Severus drehte sich um und sah Ron, der die Hand eines Mädchens festhielt.  
  
"Das hoffe ich auch Mr Weasley. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Gryffindor wegen Ihnen noch mehr Punkte verliert. Und Sie Miss Jalin sollten sich wieder auf den Weg zu Ihrem Haus machen. "  
  
Normalerweise hätte er den beiden Punkte abgezogen, doch er hatte jetzt andere Probleme.  
  
"Dann einen schönen Abend noch, Professor."  
  
'Es könnte auch nicht besser sein,' dachte sich Snape 'Ich muss noch einen Trank brauen und dann muss ich mich noch als Spion selber überführen. '  
  
"Verschwinden Sie jetzt", sagte Snape leicht gereizt.  
  
Janis und Ron drehten sich wieder um, und gingen in Richtung Schloss.  
  
' Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley ', Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf 'Das hätte ich aber nicht von ihm gedacht. Hoffentlich sieht Hermine ihn nicht, wenn er mit seiner neuen Freundin turtelnd durch die Gegend läuft.'  
  
Langsam wurde es dunkel, aber Snape beschloss noch einen Augenblick draußen zu bleiben. Er hatte das Gefühl, in den Kerkern zu ersticken, wenn er jetzt rein ging. Er wollte noch für einen Augenblick die Freiheit hier draußen geniessen.  
  
'Irgendwie tut sie mir leid ...Severus, sie ist deine Schülerin'  
  
Er nahm sich vor darüber nachzudenken, wie er das mit dem Trank in dieser kurzen Zeit schaffen sollte, und was er Voldemort sagen würde, was seine Recherchen, die er natürlich nicht durchführen konnte, denn immerhin war er selbst derjenige den er aufspüren sollte, ergeben haben.  
  
Nur ertappte er sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken immer wieder zu diesem einen Mädchen hinüberschweiften.  
  
Er dachte an dieses eine Mädchen, das ihn in seinem Unterricht mit dem ständigen melden und schnippen ihrer Finger wahnsinnig machte, doch er musste zugeben, sie hatte sehr schöne Hände . . .  
  
Er dachte an dieses eine Mädchen, das ständig alles besser wusste, doch andererseits hatte er ein wenig Respekt vor ihrem Wissen in diesem Alter . . .  
  
Er dachte an dieses eine Mädchen, das so schrecklich buschige Haare hatte, doch irgendwie betonte es ihr hübsches Gesicht . . .  
  
Er dachte an dieses eine Mädchen, das an diesem Tag plötzlich seine Hand nahm, und er musste sich eingestehen, das es ein schönes Gefühl war an sie zu denken, an Hermine.  
  
******  
  
Hermine saß mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und lernte für die Abschlussprüfungen. Eigentlich wusste sie alles, aber sie wollte sich ablenken von den Gedanken an Ron.  
  
'Was er wohl jetzt macht ... Hermine lern lieber sonst schaffst du deinen Abschluss nicht.'  
  
"Hermine was ist denn mit dir los? Ich dachte, dass du lernen willst aber jetzt sitzt du schon eine Stunde vor der gleichen Seite."  
  
"Ach Harry, ich komme einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken klar, dass Ron mit Janis geknutscht hat. Wo ist er denn überhaupt? Er müsste nämlich auch mal lernen."  
  
'Warum machst du dir eigentlich Gedanken darum, was er macht?'  
  
"Also er ist ..."  
  
"Ja Harry?"  
  
"Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir Freunde sind und daher will ich dich nicht belügen ... Er ist draußen!"  
  
"Und was ist daran so schlimm?"  
  
"Er ist mit ... Janis unterwegs."  
  
"WAS!?!?!", schrie Hermine Harry an.  
  
"Nun schrei mich doch nicht so an, ich kann doch nichts dafür. Außerdem hast du doch vor dem Abendessen noch gesagt, dass du schon gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenkst, was ihn und Janis betrifft."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber irgendwie stört es mich schon, es ist nur, weil, mein Gott. Was hat sie was ich nicht habe?", sagte sie fast schluchzend und von Wut geschüttelt, während sie aufsprang.  
  
"Wo willst du denn hin Hermine? Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa raus und sie suchen?"  
  
"Warum nicht? Ich würde liebend gern noch mal mit Janis reden, denn komischerweise geht sie mir immer aus dem Weg, wenn wir uns sehen, und versteckt sich bei ihren tollen Hufflepuff-Freunden."  
  
"Ach Hermine, nun lass doch den Blödsinn. Das passt nicht zu dir."  
  
"Ach was weißt du schon?", mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und lief durch das Schloss hinaus in Freie.  
  
Die ersten Sterne waren schon zu sehen, und es fiel ihr im ersten Augenblick schwer ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, doch sie lief trotzdem schnurstracks weiter, auf der Suche nach Ron und Janis.  
  
Severus schlenderte am See vorbei und beschloss, sich noch einige Minuten nieder zu lassen , um die Ruhe zu genießen.  
  
"Ron? Ron? Bist du hier irgendwo? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden!"  
  
Hermine dachte, dass sie Ron und Janis gesehen hätte und ging runter zum See. Severus hatte die Rufe von Hermine gehört und insgeheim darauf gehofft, dass sie ihn finden würde.  
  
Er hörte dann ein Rascheln hinter sich und drehte sich um.  
  
"Nein, er ist nicht mehr hier. Ich habe ihn vor einer Weile reingeschickt, und mit Punktabzügen gedroht."  
  
Hermine musste ein wenig lächeln.  
  
"Was wollten Sie denn von ihm? Ich dachte, dass Sie nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln wollten. "  
  
"Warum so neugierig, Professor?" Hermine schmunzelte.  
  
I hre Angst vor Snape war irgendwie verflogen, doch sie hatte immer noch sehr großen Respekt vor ihm.  
  
Severus wollte sich gerade aufregen über diese freche Frage, doch als er dieses Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht sah merkte er, dass sie es nicht ernst gemeint hatte.  
  
'Du solltest langsam anfangen, den Humor deiner Mitmenschen zu verstehen, Severus', dachte er bei sich.  
  
"Es war nur eine Frage, Miss Granger. Sie müssen sie mir ja nicht beantworten ", sagte er ein wenig beleidigt.  
  
"Nun auf mal wieder Miss Granger? Sonst sagen Sie doch neuerdings Hermine zu mir." Wieder lächelte sie vorsichtig. Und da fiel auch Severus auf, dass er sie das letzte Mal Hermine genannt hatte.  
  
"Na ja . . . also . . .," stammelte er etwas verlegen. "Wie auch immer, aber . . . na ja, ich sollte eigentlich nicht Hermine zu Ihnen sagen." Und dann ganz leise fügte er kaum hörbar: "Tut mir leid", hinzu.  
  
Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, und sie merkte das ihm der letzte Satz ein wenig peinlich war, sich vor einer Schülerin zu entschuldigen, und in diesem Augenblick kam er ihr vor wie ein kleiner Junge, und nicht wie der grimmige Zaubertranklehrer, vor dem alle solche Angst hatten.  
  
"Ich fand, Hermine hörte sich netter an. Wenn Sie mich immer Miss Granger nennen, denke ich sofort, ich bekomme gleich Punkteabzug. "  
  
Langsam fing Severus an zu lächeln.  
  
"So schwer ist es wohl doch nicht, Professor."  
  
"Was meinen Sie?"  
  
"Sie haben gelächelt und es sah gar nicht so schlimm aus."  
  
" Hermine, Sie sind unmöglich!", grinste Snape sie an.  
  
"Finden Sie? Also wenn ich unmöglich bin, was sind Sie dann?"  
  
Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Was denken Sie denn, was ich bin?"  
  
Hermine hob eine Hand an ihr Kinn und tat so als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken.  
  
  
  
"Also in meinen Augen sind Sie nur ein grimmiger Zaubertranklehrer, der morgens einfach zu wenig ißt, denn sonst hätten Sie doch tagsüber bessere Laune."  
  
Severus brauchte wieder einen Augenblick, um diesen Satz nicht falsch zu deuten. Auch Hermine merkte an seinem Blick, dass sie nicht zu viel herumscherzen sollte bei diesem Mann.  
  
Offenbar war Snape es nicht gewohnt zu scherzen, geschweige denn einen Scherz richtig zu verstehen und sich nicht dadurch angegriffen zu fühlen.  
  
"Sagen Sie mal Professor? Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich?", fragte Hermine, ohne vorher richtig über diese Frage nachgedacht zu haben.  
  
"Was meinen Sie denn? Denken Sie daran, es gibt für fast alles Zaubertränke."  
  
"Das meinen Sie doch nicht ernst, oder ?"  
  
Erst dachte Hermine sie hörte nicht richtig, doch auch ihre Augen ließen keinen Zweifel zu, dass Professor Snape gerade laut loslachte.  
  
"Sehen Sie, ich bin doch nicht nur ein grimmiger Zaubertranklehrer. Wollen Sie wirklich wissen, wie alt ich bin?"  
  
"Ja Professor, mich interessiert das schon."  
  
'Hermine, was denkst du dir eigentlich? Du fragst grade deinen Lehrer nach seinem Alter. Hoff mal lieber, dass Gryffindor den Hauspokal bekommt und nicht wegen dir verliert.'  
  
"Ich bin 39. So jetzt wissen Sie es. Wollen Sie noch etwas wissen?"  
  
Hermine guckte ihn verdutzt an.  
  
"Meinen Sie das im Ernst?"  
  
"Sie haben noch zehn Sekunden Zeit, um mich etwas zu fragen. Sie sollten sich beeilen, ich ändere meine Meinungen sehr schnell, wenn es um Privates geht."  
  
Hermine überlegte nicht lange, sondern fing gleich an alles zu fragen, was ihr in den Sinn kam.  
  
"Sind Sie verheiratet? Haben Sie Kinder? Sind Sie Einzelkind? Wie lange sind Sie schon Lehrer hier? Hatten Sie schon immer vor Lehrer zu werden? Waren Sie früher ein guter Schüler? Haben Sie . . .?"  
  
"Es reicht!", unterbrach Severus sie amüsiert. "Sie fragen einem ja Löcher in den Bauch. Falls es irgendwann mal ein Buch über mich geben sollte, können Sie es sich ja kaufen, bei den vielen Fragen, die Sie haben."  
  
"Das werde ich auf jeden Fall tun, Professor."  
  
  
  
Hermine ließ sich in das weiche Grass fallen und wurde wieder ernster.  
  
"Wissen Sie was, Professor?! Ich werde Hogwarts vermissen."  
  
"So ging es mir nicht, als ich die Schule verlassen hatte und wo sitze ich jetzt? "  
  
Severus legte sich neben Hermine auf den Rücken und guckte hinauf zu den Sternen.  
  
"Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich eines Tages wieder hier in Hogwarts sein würde und. . ."  
  
"Mit Ihren Schülern im Gras liegen und mit denen über die Vergangenheit zu reden," vervollständigte Hermine den Satz.  
  
Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und schaute Snape ins Gesicht.  
  
"Na ja, im Moment liege ich ja nur mit einer Schülerin im Gras."  
  
Hermine grinste.  
  
"Ja stimmt. Oh warten Sie, Sie haben da so einen komischen hellen Käfer im Haar."  
  
Bevor Snape reagieren konnte, rückte Hermine näher an ihn heran und strich sanft mit ihrer Hand über seine Haare.  
  
"Hier sehen Sie mal, so einen Käfer habe ich noch nie gesehen."  
  
Sie hielt ihm den Käfer hin, doch Severus sah nicht auf den Käfer hinab, sondern schaute ihr in die Augen und beobachtete, mit welcher Interesse sie den Käfer begutachtete.  
  
"Was glauben Sie ist das für einer? Es könnte ein . . ."  
  
Hermine stockte, denn sie fühlte plötzlich seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn, die sanft ihren Kopf anhob.  
  
"Käfer haben mich noch nie sonderlich interessiert, im Moment interessiert mich etwas ganz anderes," hauchte er ihr entgegen, während sein Mund dem ihren immer näher kam.  
  
Hermine begann leicht zu zittern und schloss die Augen.  
  
Und da passierte es.  
  
Seine Lippen schlossen sich über ihren, und sie fühlte seine Zunge voller Zärtlichkeit und Zurückhaltung in ihrem Mund.  
  
Sie legten die Arme umeinander und er zog sie immer tiefer in diese Umarmung, während sie im Gras lagen und ihren Küssen kein Einhalt mehr gebieten konnten.  
  
"Hermine, du bist wunderschön."  
  
"Danke ... Pro ... Severus."  
  
Snapes Hand wanderte langsam zu ihrer Hüfte und unter ihr T-Shirt.  
  
"Bitte nicht!"  
  
Schnell zog Severus seine Hand wieder zurück und legte sie in Hermines Nacken.  
  
"Es tut mir leid ", flüsterte Snape ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Erneut küssten sie sich zärtlich, bis Hermine plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte.  
  
"Hast du das auch gehört Severus?" flüsterte Hermine.  
  
Schnell lösten sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung und setzten sich wieder gerade hin.  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape, was machen Sie denn hier mit ... Miss Granger?" hörten sie Professor McGonagall's leicht gereizte Stimme.  
  
"Ähm ... also ich ... wie haben über das Leben nach der Schule geredet. Ich habe Miss Granger ein paar Vorschläge für ihre Berufslaufbahn gegeben."  
  
"Hätten Sie das nicht auch bei Tage machen können? Und vielleicht auch in Ihrem Büro?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Professor McGonagall " sagte Hermine während sie aufstand.  
  
"Es trifft sie keine Schuld. Professor Snape, würden Sie Miss Granger noch bis zum Schloss bringen."  
  
Severus war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden und drehte sich zu Minerva.  
  
"Ja natürlich. Eine schöne Nacht Ihnen noch."  
  
Hermine und Snape gingen dann in Richtung Schloss und Professor McGonagall ging zu Hagrids Hütte.  
  
"Da hatten wir aber Glück, Professor."  
  
"Auf einmal bin ich wieder Professor ", lächelnd sah Severus Hermine an.  
  
"Wie sollen wir uns denn jetzt verhalten? Ich werde in zwei Wochen die Schule verlassen und wir werden uns nie wieder sehen!"  
  
"Weißt du noch, was ich dir vor ein paar Tagen gesagt habe? Es gibt immer ein zweites Mal. "  
  
"Was soll denn das heißen, Severus?"  
  
"Das werden wir noch sehen. Morgen nach dem Abendessen wirst du dann deine restliche Strafarbeit abarbeiten", Severus blieb stehen und blickte Hermine in die Augen.  
  
Er gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss, bevor er die Tür zum Schloss öffnete.  
  
"Schlaf gut, Kleines."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Professor."  
  
  
  
Noch immer spürte Hermine Severus Lippen auf ihrer Wange vom Abschiedskuss, als sie im Bett lag.  
  
'Er ist doch dein Lehrer! Wie konntest du das nur machen? Aber er ist doch so ... liebevoll zu mir gewesen. Aber ich werde die Schule nie wieder sehen und das heißt, ihn werde ich auch nie wieder sehen.'  
  
Mit ein paar Tränen in den Augen schlief Hermine ein.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Severus hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum geschlafen, die Sache mit Hemine war einfach zu verwirrend. Er verstand nicht so recht, was da in ihn gefahren war, sie einfach zu küssen, und doch war es wunderschön. Er rief sich immer wieder in Erinnerung, wie es sich anfühlte ihre Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren und ihre Zunge, die vorsichtig seine liebkoste.  
  
Bei diesen Gedanken lief ihm ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Und schließlich ganz früh am Morgen schlief er endlich ein. Der nächste Tag verlief wie üblich, Unterricht, nervige Kinder ertragen, und schlechte Laune haben. Doch einen kleinen Lichtblick gab es an diesem Tag. Hermine Granger.  
  
Immer wenn sie sich auf den Gängen über den Weg liefen, tauschten sie vielsagende Blicke miteinander aus, Blicke die ihnen deutlich machten, dass sie die kurze Zeit, die sie gestern Abend am See verbracht hatten, sehr schön fanden.  
  
Beide freuten sich darauf, den anderen später nach dem Abendessen beim "Nachsitzen" wieder zu sehen. Doch es sollte alles anders kommen.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen erhielt Hermine eine Eule, die an das Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes klopfte. Hermine öffnete das Fenster und stellte fest, dass der Brief, den die Eule trug, für sie war.  
  
  
  
Liebe Hermine, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber wir müssen deine Strafarbeit für heute verschieben. Obwohl wir doch beide wissen, dass es wohl keine Strafarbeit geworden wäre, oder?  
  
Ich kann jetzt nicht viel zur Erklärung schreiben, bitte verzeih, wir werden uns morgen wieder sehen, und die Strafarbeit morgen nachholen.  
  
Severus S.  
  
Etwas enttäuscht ließ Hermine den Brief in ihrer Hand sinken. 'Na ja', dachte sie sich. 'Zumindest kann ich dann mehr für meine Prüfungen lernen, die nächste Woche anstehen.'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Severus stand in seinem Labor hinter einem großen Kessel. Er hatte das Abendessen nur schnell hinunter geschlungen, um schnell wieder zu dem Trank  
  
zurückzukehren, den er Voldemort brauen sollte, nachdem er in den letzten Stunden endlich alle Zutaten herausgefunden hatte, damit dieser Trank funktionierte.  
  
Es wäre ihm allerdings lieber gewesen, den Abend nochmal mit Hermine zu verbringen. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn mehr das zu leugnen, er dachte wirklich oft in den letzten Tagen an dieses Mädchen, doch seit gestern wußte er, dass dort ein Gefühl in ihm erwacht war, das ihn nur so dazu drängte, ihre Nähe zu spüren.  
  
Nur leider mußte er sich Prioritäten setzen, nicht nur als Lehrer, sondern auch als ungewollter Anhänger Voldemorts.  
  
Er mußte diesen Trank fertig stellen, und wenn Voldemort ihn in dieser Nacht auch nicht rief, würde er es schaffen.  
  
Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als Severus plötzlich diesen stechenden Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm spürte.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchte er laut. "Warum hat dieses Monster keine Geduld? Ich brauche zumindest noch eine Stunde, um den Trank fertigzustellen."  
  
Der Schmerz in seinem Arm wurde stärker, und Severus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Todesserumhang zu holen und sich auf dem Weg zu Voldemort zu machen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Nun Severus, warum hast du den Trank nicht gleich mitgebracht?", sagte der dunkle Lord kalt, ohne jegliche Begrüßung, nachdem Snape aufgetaucht war. Severus ging sofort auf die Knie und verneigte sich vor dem dunklen Lord, und er stellte fest, dass noch ein anderer Todesser dabei war.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Bitte verzeiht mein Lord, aber hättet Ihr mich eine Stunde später gerufen, hätte ich den Trank fertiggestellt und mitnehmen können."  
  
Voldemorts Augen funkelten gefährlich, und er trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Severus zu. "Crucio," flüsterte Voldemort mit seiner kalten Stimme.  
  
Severus, der noch immer auf den Knien saß, fiel mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne und krallte vor Schmerzen seine Finger in das harte Geröll, wobei seine Fingerspitzen anfingen zu bluten.  
  
"Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst Severus, du hast mir schon einmal widersprochen, das sollte man nie ein zweites Mal tun. Und schon gar nicht solltest du mir sagen, wann ich dich zu rufen habe, und das weißt du auch, oder? Damit du es endlich lernst, werde ich den Fluch nicht mehr von dir nehmen, bis du es akzeptierst hast, wer hier die Befehle gibt, und wer ohne zu fragen zu gehorchen hat. Lucius, du übernimmst den Fluch, und nehme ihn erst von ihm, wenn er sich nicht mehr rührt, du kennst die Grenze. Höre erst auf, wenn du weißt, dass er nicht mehr kann, aber es trotzdem überleben wird. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich werde mir dieses geschmacklose Schauspiel nicht länger antun. Langsam fängt Severus an mich zu langweilen"  
  
"Ja mein Lord."  
  
Severus blickte auf, und konnte nur noch ganz verschwommen Lucius erkennen. Er hielt diese Schmerzen nicht mehr aus, und versuchte zu Lucius zu sprechen.  
  
"Luc . . . bitte . . . ich . . .kann nich . . ."  
  
Lucius grinste schadenfroh.  
  
"Was ist? Ich versteh dich so schlecht, Severus." Severus hustete und schmeckte sein eigenes Blut in seinem Mund, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dachte er. Lucius würde die Grenze nicht erkennen, und dann würde er sterben, ohne Hermine . . . Hermine!  
  
"Luciu . . . hör auf . . . du hast die Grenze . . .!", schrie Severus von Schmerzen gequält, doch er hörte Lucius nur lachen, und dann spürte er plötzlich wie eine Lähmung durch seinen Körper kroch, und wie eine warme klebrige Flüssigkeit aus seinem Mund lief, er konnte seine eigenen Schreie kaum noch hören, und dann wurde es still und die Dunkelheit um ihn herum nahm immer mehr zu . . . 


	4. Kapitel

Kapitel 4  
  
  
  
"Albus, kommen sie schnell. Ich habe Professor Snape vor dem Hogwartsgelände bewusstlos gefunden und ihn sofort zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht." Professor McGonagall war ganz außer sich, als sie in Dumbledores Büro stürmte.  
  
Schnell folgte Albus ihr in den Krankenflügel, ohne noch weitere Fragen zu stellen, denn er konnte sich denken, warum er wieder im Krankenflügel lag.  
  
" Madam Pomfrey, wie geht es ihm ? Was ist passiert?", fragte Ablbus besorgt.  
  
"Es sieht nicht besonders gut aus. Er wurde noch nie so schlimm gequält, aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf. Ich habe ihn erst mal einen Trank geben, damit er schläft und nicht so viele Schmerzen hat."  
  
"Sagen sie mir bitte Bescheid, wenn sich etwas verändert."  
  
"Das werde ich tun Professor."  
  
Albus nickte. "Brauchen sie noch Hilfe?"  
  
"Nein, das ist lieb von ihnen, aber ich schaffe das allein. Ich habe bei Severus ja schon langsam Übung. Der arme er tut mir leid.", murmelte Poppy. als sie, mit gesenktem Kopf, in ihr Büro schlich.  
  
Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck begab sich Albus wieder zurück in seine Räume.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Hermine? Kann ich mit dir reden?"  
  
"Was ist denn Ron?"  
  
Hermine hob den Kopf und guckte über den Rand von ihrem Buch.  
  
"Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich glaube du hast da was falsch verstanden."  
  
"Ich glaube das, was ich gesehen habe und das reicht mir auch."  
  
Ron setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Hermine.  
  
"Es ist mir auch total egal was du machst. Ich kann gut ohne dich leben. Geh ruhig zu Janis"  
  
"Was soll denn das jetzt Hermine? Ich wollte ganz ruhig mit dir reden und du motzt mich gleich so an!"  
  
Ron wurde langsam immer lauter. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"Wer erzählt mir denn was von der 'großen Liebe' und macht dann mit einer anderen rum? Ich geh jetzt zum Frühstück und bitte Ron, sprich mich nie wieder an."  
  
I m selben Moment als Hermine den Raum verlassen hatte, kam Harry die Treppe runter.  
  
"Was war denn hier eben los?"  
  
"Hermine hat hier eben total rumgezickt. Ich wollte nur mit ihr reden und wieder Frieden schließen."  
  
"Das hörte sich für mich aber nicht so an. Als erstes habe ich dich rumschreien hören."  
  
"Hältst du jetzt auch noch zu ihr?!"  
  
"Ihr seid beide meine Freunde und es ist nun mal schwer unparteiisch zu sein. Bitte, lass uns jetzt nicht streiten. "  
  
"Ok, kommst du mit zum Frühstück?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Lass uns gehen."  
  
  
  
Hermine setzte sich wie immer neben Neville, der sofort anfing, sie voll zu quatschen.  
  
Doch viel konnte er nicht sagen, weil Professor Dumbledore sich erhob und etwas sagen wollte.  
  
" Neville, sei still", fauchte Hermine ihn an.  
  
"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Die Abschlussprüfungen für die 7. Klassen haben mittlerweile begonnen und werden noch eine Woche gehen. Nächste Woche Mittwoch ist dann die Abschlussfeier, an der alle Schüler teilnehmen können. Am Donnerstag morgen wird der Hogwartsexpress in Richtung London fahren. Als letztes gibt es noch eine Ansage: Der Zaubertrankunterricht wird bis zu den Ferien nicht mehr stattfinden, da Professor Snape einen wichtigen Termin im Ministerium hat. Die Prüfungen finden natürlich wir vorgesehen statt."  
  
Hermine sah Dumbledore überrascht an. Das hätte Severus doch in dem Brief an sie erwähnt, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Sie nahm sich vor, später noch einmal Dumbledore zu fragen, warum genau er so dringend weg musste.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie mit den Ravenclaws zusammen Verwandlung. Auf dem Weg dahin fing Hermine einige Satzfetzen, von einem Jungen auf, der seinen Mitschülern, ganz aufgeregt, etwas erzählte.  
  
"Snape. . . hab ihn gesehen, und gehört . . . ich hatte meine Hand verstaucht . . . Krankenflügel . . ."  
  
Hermine ging zu dem Jungen hinüber und unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Entschuldige bitte, aber wo hast du Snape gesehen? Im Krankenflügel?"  
  
"Ja. Ich bin zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen, weil ich heute morgen auf einer Wasserpfütze, die Peeves hinterlassen hatte, ausgerutscht bin und mir die Hand verstaucht habe. Das war ganz komisch, ich durfte nicht direkt in das Krankenzimmer, Madam Pomfrey hat mich in ihrem Büro behandelt.  
  
Da hat plötzlich ein Mann ganz laut geschrien, und das kam aus dem Krankenzimmer. Madam Pomfrey ist sofort aufgesprungen und sagte nur ich solle warten und mich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Na ja, ich bin dann hinüber zur Tür gegangen, und hab in den Krankensaal geguckt, neugierig, wie man nun mal ist.  
  
Es brannte nur ein ganz mattes Licht, die Vorhänge waren alle zu gezogen, doch ich konnte genau erkennen wer sich dort auf dem Bett vor Schmerzen krümmte. Es war Snape. Er sah furchtbar aus, er sah fast so aus, als wäre er tot, so blass war er, noch blasser als sonst, als ob kaum noch Blut in seinen Adern fließen würde."  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf. Severus fast tot? Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie davon, in Richtung Krankenflügel, wobei sie Harry und Ron fasst umrannte.  
  
Hermine stürmte in den Krankenflügel und dort sah sie ihn, Severus.  
  
Sofort rannte sie zu seinem Bett und begann zu weinen.  
  
"Severus was ist mit dir passiert? "  
  
Von weiten hörte Hermine Stimmen.  
  
" Er wird erst mal längere Zeit schlafen. Er sieht zwar immer noch nicht besser aus, aber er wird es überstehen."  
  
Schnell versteckte sich Hermine hinter einem Vorhang und hörte den beiden zu.  
  
"Das ist eine gute Nachricht Madam Pomfrey "  
  
"Sie rufen mich sofort, wenn sich sein Zustand verschlechtert?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey gingen dann wieder aus dem Raum in ihr Büro.  
  
Hermine kam wieder hinter dem Vorhang vor und strich mit ihrer Hand über Severus Gesicht.  
  
"Hoffentlich wirst du wieder schnell gesund."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Die Tage schlichen dahin , und Hermine fragte sich jeden Tag, wie es Severus gehen mochte.  
  
Doch sie wußte das er in guten Händen war, und sie mußte sich auch auf ihre Prüfungen konzentrieren. Es war Sonntag und sie hatte ein Gespräch zwischen Professor Dumbeldor und Professor McGonagall mitbekommen, in dem sie über Severus Zustand sprachen.  
  
Er hatte den Krankenflügel verlassen und kurierte sich jetzt weiter in seinen Räumen aus.  
  
Hermine machte sich gleich nach dem Abendessen auf den Weg in die Kerker. Denn wenn Severus schon wieder in seinen Räumen war, war er auch wieder ansprechbar, und er brauchte keine Krankenschwester mehr die ihn versorgen musste.  
  
Hermine hoffte ,dass er sich über ihren Besuch freuen würde, und dass er ihr erklären könne was vorgefallen war, denn sie machte sich langsam Sorgen um ihn. Es stand zumindest fest, dass an seinem Befinden der Cruciatusfluch Schuld war, das war offensichtlich.  
  
Bei jedem Schritt mit dem sie Severus Räumen näher kam, kribbelte es immer mehr in ihrem Bauch.  
  
Sie war bisher immer nur in seinem Büro gewesen, und fragte sich wie wohl sein Wohnzimmer und sein Schlafzimmer aussah.  
  
Sie klopfte an die Tür seines Büros, da sie wusste, dass die Büros der Lehrer immer mit den privaten Räumen verbunden waren. Und schließlich sah sie hier keine andere Tür, außer die Tür zum Klassenraum, die aber viel weiter unten im Gang lag.  
  
"Kommen sie ruhig rein Albus."  
  
Hermine öffnete langsam die Tür und stand dann in Severus Büro.  
  
Aber niemand war im Raum.  
  
"Ich bin im Wohnzimmer."  
  
'Soll ich jetzt da rein gehen , fragte sich Hermine.  
  
Sie beschloss es zu wagen. Was könnte schon passieren?  
  
"Ähm ... Entschuldigung aber ich bin nicht Albus."  
  
"Hermine, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Severus sah überrascht von seinem Buch auf, und erhob sich von seinem Sessel, als er sie erblickte.  
  
"Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
  
"Gut das du da bist, ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden. Setz dich doch."  
  
Snape bot ihr den Sessel neben sich an. Dann setzte auch er sich wieder und starrte ins Feuer.  
  
"Es wird vielleicht schwer für dich zu verstehen sein", Severus musste erst einmal schlucken.  
  
"Aber es geht nicht anders, bitte stell mir keine Frage warum es so ist."  
  
"Severus was ist denn los? Du machst mir Angst."  
  
"Ich . . . Hermine das mit uns das wird niemals gehen. Ich bin dein Lehrer und du bist meine Schülerin."  
  
Hermine traf es wie ein Schlag, wollen sie denn alle immer nur verarschen?  
  
"Aber . . . aber ich bin doch in ein paar Tagen keine Schülerin mehr, Severus."  
  
Snape schloss die Augen. "Ja ich weiß, aber es wird trotzdem nicht gehen, ich bin doch auch viel zu alt für dich. Was würden deine Eltern denn dazu sagen?"  
  
Hermine sprang auf und schrie ihn an.  
  
"Sag doch einfach wenn, du mich nicht willst!! Versuche nicht dir solche Ausreden zu überlegen! Sag doch die Wahrheit! Warum willst du mich nicht? Bin ich in deinen Augen etwa immer noch ein Kind? Oder ist es ,weil meine Eltern Muggel sind?!"  
  
Jetzt sprang auch Severus auf und packte sie am Arm. Er hasste es angeschrien zu werden, es gab nichts was er mehr verabscheute.  
  
"Hermine!", schrie er zurück, was sie verstummen ließ. "Reiß dich zusammen, und mache mir nicht so eine Szene! Wenn du sagst ,dasd du kein Kind mehr bist, dann benimm dich auch nicht so!"  
  
Er ließ sie langsam wieder los, wobei es ihm das Herz zerriss, als er eine Träne über ihre Wange laufen sah.  
  
"Gut, " sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme,"Gut, wenn du es so willst, meinetwegen."  
  
Es war ihr plötzlich egal wie seine privaten Räume aussahen, das Interesse sich in diesen dunklen Räumen umzusehen, war verflogen. Sie wollte auch nicht mehr wissen, warum er so krank war, woher der Fluch kam. Sie wollte nur noch allein sein. Sie fühlte sich enttäuscht und sehr traurig.  
  
Hermine sah ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht und drehte sich dann um, um seine Räume zu verlassen.  
  
"Hermine," sagte Severus noch, als sie zur Tür ging. "Es tut mir leid. Vielleicht wirst du es irgendwann verstehen."  
  
"Vielleicht Severus, vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht."  
  
Dann schloss sie dir Tür und war verschwunden.  
  
Snape ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken und starrte ins Feuer.  
  
'Vielen Dank Voldemort. Nur wegen dir musste ich jetzt das Glück aufgeben, dass mir immer verwehrt wurde.'  
  
Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und verfluchte sein Leben. Doch er wusste ,dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als Hermine fortzuschicken, wenn er sie vor Voldemort schützen wollte. Denn früher oder später wäre es rausgekommen, dass Severus Snape kein Single mehr war. Und er wollte nur das beste für sie.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Er blieb bis zum Ende des Schuljahres in seinem Kerker, da Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, er bräuchte Ruhe, und Severus wunderte sich, warum Voldemort ihn in den letzten Tagen nicht rief, doch er war eigentlich sehr froh darüber. Dumbledore, wollte die Prüfungen im Fach Zaubertränke leiten, und so war es Severus auch nicht möglich Hermine nocheinmal zu sehen, doch er sagte sich ,dass es auch besser war, wenn er sie nicht sah.  
  
Severus ging erst ein paar Tage, nachdem alle Schüler in die Sommerferien entlassen wurden, wieder nach oben.  
  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl den Schluss des Schuljahres nicht richtig mitbekommen zu haben. Und jetzt würden sechs langweilige Wochen auf ihn warten, die er hier in Hogwarts ohne Schüler verbringen musste. Obwohl er auch froh darüber war, mal keine Schüler zu quälen, sondern einfach nur seine Ruhe vor ihnen zu haben, wünschte er sich die eine Schülerin in seinen Träumen immer wieder zu sich.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Severus war gerade dabei den Zaubertrank für Lord Voldemort in Flaschen abzufüllen, als er ein brennen an seinem Unterarm spürte.  
  
'Gutes Timing, Lord'  
  
Snape schnappte sich eine Flasche und holte seinen Umhang aus dem Schrank.  
  
So schnell er konnte verließ er das Hogwartsgelände und desapparierte.  
  
  
  
"Guten Abend Severus, hast du deine Aufgaben gemacht? "  
  
Severus verbeugte sich und gab Voldemort die Flasche mit dem Trank.  
  
"Hier eure Lordschaft."  
  
"Und was ist mit der anderen Aufgabe?"  
  
"Oh ja, also der Spion ... ich konnte ..."  
  
"Ich höre Snape."  
  
"Ich habe keinen Spion ausfindig machen könne. Es gab mehrer Leute die in Frage kamen aber ich habe nach geforscht und meine Verdächtigungen wiederlegten sich."  
  
Severus dachte schon, dass er gleich eine Strafe bekäme  
  
"Hm ... Ich sehe ja, dass du dir Mühe gegeben hast und letztes Mal hast du deine Strafe schon bekommen ... Du darfst gehen."  
  
"Danke mein Lord"  
  
Severus apparierte an die Grenze Hogwarts und war erleichtert diesmal so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Im Schloß traf er auf Albus.  
  
"Severus, guten Abend. Haben sie einen Sparziergang gemacht?"  
  
"Guten Abend Albus, nein ich wurde gerufen. Haben sie vielleicht noch etwas Zeit für mich? Ich würde gern noch einmal mit ihnen über die letzten Geschehnisse reden."  
  
"Ja das sollten wir ohnehin tun, da wir in den letzten Wochen schließlich wenig Zeit hatten, wegen der Prüfung. Ich schlage vor, ich komme gleich mit in ihr Büro,  
  
Severus, und dann können sie mir alles erzähen. ich hoffe nur, das wir es bald geschafft haben ,und sie von ihrer Tätigkeit als Spion erlöst sind." Severus seufzte.  
  
"Ja, das hoffe ich auch." 


	5. Kapitel

Kapitel 5  
  
  
  
drei Jahre später  
  
  
  
Hermine saß auf der Couch, in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, und las in einem Buch, als etwas an die Scheibe klopfte.  
  
Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Es war eine Eule mit einem Brief .  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Granger  
  
Hogwarts sucht z.Z. eine neue Lehrkraft für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste".  
  
Ich habe von Professor McNeal erfahren, dass sie ihren Abschluss mit Bestnoten bestanden haben, daher möchte ich ihnen diese Stelle als Lehrerin anbieten.  
  
Ich würde mich sehr über eine positive Nachricht von ihnen freuen.  
  
  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
'Vor drei Jahren habe ich Hogwarts verlassen ' Hermine erinnerte sich wieder an die letzten Tage in Hogwarts ''und ich war glücklich als der Zug los fuhr. Aber dieser Job ist eine große Chance und eine große Ehre für mich besonders, weil Professor Dumbledore mir das zutraut'  
  
  
  
Hermine ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und zog ein Blatt Pergament aus der Schublade.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen begann sie zu schreiben.  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,  
  
ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass sie mir diese Stelle anbieten. Und ich denke, dass ich so eine Chance nie wieder bekommen werde.  
  
Ich nehme ihr Angebot also mit dem größten Vergnügen an, und freue mich darauf, bald als ihre Kollegin nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.  
  
Vielen Dank für ihr Vertrauen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Hermine Granger  
  
Hermine band den Brief an das Bein der Eule, öffnete das Fenster und die Eule machte sich sofort auf den Weg.  
  
Als sie der Eule noch hinterher sah, dachte sie an Severus. Wenn sie als Lehrerin zurückkehrte, würde es sich nicht vermeiden lassen ihn wieder zu sehen. Doch nun gab es kein zurück mehr, sie hatte Dumbledores Brief schon mit einer Zustimmung beantwortet und das konnte und wollte sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen.  
  
Sie musste es in Kauf nehmen Severus wiederzusehen, ob sie wollte oder nicht.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufstand , saß die Eule schon vor ihrem Fenster.  
  
"Hier, du hast einen langen Flug hinter dir." Hermine legte der Eule ein Stück Toast hin.  
  
  
  
Liebe Miss Granger,  
  
ich habe mich sehr über ihre rasche und positive Antwort gefreut.  
  
Das Schuljahr wird am 1. September beginnen und ich möchte sie bitten schon eine Woche früher zu kommen, um sich ein wenig einzuleben.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
'Das ist ja schon in 2 Tagen ' dachte sich Hermine, als sie auf den Kalender in der Küche guckte.  
  
'Dann muss ich heute unbedingt noch in die Winkelgasse.'  
  
  
  
Nachdem sie die Eule wieder rausgelassen hatte klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Dich hätte ich fast vergessen, Ron. Komm rein!"  
  
Ron betrat Hermines kleine Wohnung.  
  
"Hey Hermine! Harry wollte heute Abend auch noch mal kurz vorbei kommen, aber du weißt ja wie das bei Auroren so ist. Immer viel zu tun.  
  
Hermine lachte.  
  
"Sonst sagst du doch immer, dass du im Ministerium so viel zu tun hast."  
  
"Ja schon, aber heute hab ich ja frei."  
  
Ron setzte sich auf einen Sessel in Hermines Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Und was gibt es neues?"  
  
"Ha! Das wirst du mir sowieso nicht glauben."  
  
Ron sah sie verwundert an.  
  
"Also gibt es etwas neues? Na dann erzähl mal."  
  
Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch.  
  
"Ich habe gerade einen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen. Er hat mir eine Stelle als Lehrerin in Hogwarts angeboten. In 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'.  
  
Ron starrte sie mir offenem Mund an.  
  
"Is´ nicht dein Ernst."  
  
"Doch", sagte Hermine während sie ihm den Brief von Dumbledore reichte.  
  
"Voll crass", bemerkte Ron begeistert.  
  
"Und? Wirst du es machen?"  
  
"Sicher. So ein Angebot, bekommt man sicher nur einmal im Leben."  
  
"Hermine die Lehrein ", Ron musste lachen.  
  
"Ich fahr in 2 Tagen schon los. Ich müsste noch mal in die Winkelgasse. Würdest du mitkommen und tragen helfen?"  
  
"Ja gerne. Ich brauch auch noch ein paar Bücher."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Hermine guck mal."  
  
Ron zog Hermine zu einem Schaufenster in der Winkelgasse.  
  
"Guck dir das an . Die haben hier die Scherzartikel von Fred und George."  
  
"Sehr schön Ron!" , sagte Hermine leicht genervt,"Ich will irgendwann auch mal wieder zu Hause ankommen."  
  
"Dann trennen wir uns eben. Ich gucke mich in dem Laden hier noch ein bisschen um und dann geh ich das Buch kaufen was ich brauche."  
  
"Ok Ron. Treffen wir uns in einer Stunde im Tropfenden Kessel?"  
  
"Ja, also bis später."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
'Was brauch ich denn noch?'  
  
Hermine war ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken , als sie plötzlich jemanden anrempelte und eins ihrer Bücher runterfiel.  
  
"Oh entschuldigen sie bitte."  
  
Hermine wollte sich gerade bücken , als ihr eine Hand das Buch reichte.  
  
" Vielen Dank ....",sie hob ihren Kopf. "Severus .... Ähm Professor Snape?"  
  
Erst hätte sie ihn fast nicht erkannt, er sah schlecht aus noch blasser als früher.  
  
"Kennen wir uns Miss? " fragte er mit seiner typisch genervten Stimme.  
  
"Ich bin es, Hermine ", noch bevor sie denn Satz beenden konnte war er verschwunden.  
  
  
  
"Hermine, das hat aber gedauert. "  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe eben Professor Snape getroffen und noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, war er wieder verschwunden."  
  
"Wenn er wüsste, dass du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wirst, hätte er dich auf der Stelle umgebracht."  
  
"Dann ist es wohl besser so." Hermine klang etwas traurig. Warum hatte er sie nicht erkannt? Er konnte sie doch nicht vergessen haben?  
  
"Willst du noch etwas essen bevor wir wieder gehen?", riss Ron sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Ach ja, Harry wollte ja noch vorbei kommen, dann sollten wir lieber noch eine oder zwei Flaschen Wein kaufen. Ich könnte auch kochen. Was hältst du denn davon?"  
  
"Ja das hört sich sogar sehr gut an."  
  
Hermine und Ron gingen dann aus dem Tropfenden Kessel und suchten noch einen Supermarkt um einzukaufen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Severus lief eine Weile noch durch die Winkelgasse auf der Suche nach ein paar Kräutern und Büchern.  
  
Immer wieder hatte er das Gesicht der jungen Frau vor den Augen, die ihn vorhin fast umgerannt hatte.  
  
'Wer war das nur? Sie kannte mich , aber ich kann sie nicht einordnen.'  
  
Er überlegte die ganze Zeit, während er durch die Winkelgasse ging, und dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz.  
  
'Severus, wie konntest du nur so dumm sein? Hermine Granger! Natürlich! Mein Gott, sie ist noch hübscher geworden.'  
  
Severus erinnerte sich an früher, und musste feststellen, dass es ihm immer noch Leid tat, sie damals so gehen zu lassen. Doch er konnte es nicht verantworten, dass Voldemort etwas von ihr erfuhr.  
  
Er drehte sich noch einmal um in der Hoffnung, sie noch mal irgendwo zu entdecken, doch sie war verschwunden.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Ron machst du mal bitte auf! Ich kann gerade nicht , mir kocht sonst noch alles über."  
  
"Ja natürlich", Ron ging zu Tür und öffnete sie, "Hallo Harry, Hermine kocht für uns ist sie nicht nett?"  
  
"Das trifft sich gut. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger."  
  
Die drei Freunde saßen noch bis spät in die Nacht im Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Und du willst wirklich nach Hogwarts, Hermine?" fragte Harry sie besorgt.  
  
"Ja, ich habe mir es gut überlegt.Warum sollte ich denn nicht gehen?"  
  
"Wir drei verstehen uns wieder so gut und du willst einfach gehen."  
  
"Ach Harry, ich werde euch doch nicht vergessen. Ich komme euch doch besuchen!"  
  
"Das hoffe ich ja mal", mischte Ron sich ein.  
  
Alle drei mussten lachen.  
  
  
  
Als Harry und Ron später gehen wollten, war sie etwas traurig, als sie sich verabschiedeten. Ihr war klar, dass sie dei beiden am meißten vermissen würde.  
  
"Ich werde euch vermissen."  
  
Sie gab beiden noch einen Kuss auf die Wange .  
  
"Wir dich auch Hermine, melde dich, okay?"  
  
"Ja das werde ich ", rief sie beiden noch hinterher und schaute noch kurz in die Dunkelheit, bis sie die Tür schloss.  
  
  
  
Hermine konnte diese Nacht nicht gut schlafen .Sie träumte nur wirres Zeug. Aber an eine Sache erinnerte sie sich noch genau. Sie hatte von einem See geträumt an dem sie lag mit einem Mann und er hatte sie geküsst. Wer der Mann war konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber sie glaubte es war Severus.  
  
An diesem Tag suchte sie all ihre Sachen zusammen und packte alles ein.  
  
'Wie soll ich nur mit den vielen Sachen zum Bahnhof kommen?'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Am nächsten Tag war es soweit. Sie nahm sich ein Taxi zum Bahnhof. Am Bahnhof angekommen erinnerte sie sich an ihre erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts, als sie Ron und Harry kennen lernte.  
  
Sie hatte immer eine schöne Schulzeit gehabt, aufregend und sehr lehrreich. Und doch wünschte sie sich manchmal die letzten Wochen des siebten Schuljahres rückgängig machen zu können.  
  
Die Sache mit Severus hatte ihr sehr weh getan und sie war damals so sauer auf ihn.  
  
Sauer, war sie jetzt zwar nicht mehr so richtig, aber sie hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis mit ihm näher etwas zu tun haben zu wollen. Alles was je noch zwischen ihnen sein würde, wäre aus rein beruflichen Gründen.  
  
Und doch mußte sie sich eingestehn, dass sie oft an ihn dachte, und ihn manchmal auch vermisste.  
  
Liebte sie ihn?  
  
Hatte sie ihn überhaupt je geliebt?  
  
Sie hatten doch kaum Zeit sich damals, in dieser Hinsicht, richtig kennenzulernen.  
  
Warum dachte sie dann so oft an ihn?  
  
Hatte sie etwa gelernt, ihn zu lieben, auch in seiner Abwesenheit?  
  
Drei Jahre lang?  
  
'So ein Blödsinn, Hermine!'  
  
Sie war jetzt erwachsen und wollte sich auch so benehmen, auch wenn sie manchmal in Harrys und Rons Gegenwart wieder zu einem Kind wurde.  
  
Doch jetzt wollte sie Severus beweisen, dass er sie nicht mehr als Kind bezeichnen konnte.  
  
'Hermine, du machst dir schon wieder zu viele Gedanken über diesen Mann.'  
  
Hermine sah aus dem Fenster und liess die Landschaft an ihr vorbei ziehen, bis sie irgendwann die Augen schloss und einschlief.  
  
Sie wurde erst wieder wach, als sie jemand sanft an der Schulter wachrüttelte.  
  
"Miss Granger sie müssen aufstehen. Sie sind angekommen."  
  
"Was.. was ist los?", Hermine öffnete ihre Augen , "Oh Professor Dumbledore, entschuldigen sie mich."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung. Hagrid ist schon dabei ihre Koffer zum Schloss zu bringen. Ich werde sie gleich zu ihren Räumen begleiten."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an, und sie verspürte eine gewisse Vorfreude, auch wenn ihre Gefühle ich mit etwas Ungewissheit mischten.  
  
  
  
Hermine stieg mit Professor Dumbledore aus dem Zug und sie setzten sich in die Kutsche um zum Schloss zu fahren.  
  
  
  
Als Hermine ausstieg und die Eingangshalle betrat erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihren ersten Schultag.  
  
Und nun war sie wieder hier, aber dieses mal nicht als Schülerin.  
  
  
  
"Kommen sie mit Miss Granger. Ich hoffe ihnen gefallen die Räume, die ich für sie ausgewählt habe. Sie sind in der Nähe von ihrem alten Haus."  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten blieb Professor Dumbledore vor einer Tür stehen.  
  
"So da wären wir Miss Granger. Hagrid hat ihre Sachen schon in ihre Räume gebracht. Werden sie zum Abendessen kommen?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt würde ich noch gerne auspacken und mich dann hinlegen. Obwohl ich eingeschlafen bin , fühle ich mich nicht besonders fit."  
  
"Verständlich, Miss Granger. Ich würde sie bitten morgen nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro zu kommen, dann werden wir noch ein paar Sachen wegen dem Unterricht besprechen."  
  
" Aber natürlich.Gute Nacht Professor, bis morgen."  
  
"Schlafen sie gut in ihrem neuen Zuhause. "  
  
Hermine öffnete die Tür und stand in ihrem Büro. Es war groß und in der Mitte stand ein grosser Schreibtisch. Sie ging weiter durch den Raum zu Tür, die in ihre privaten Räume führte.  
  
Hermine konnte es kaum glauben, das Wohnzimmer war riesig, nichts im Vergleich zu ihrer alten Wohnung in London.  
  
Der Raum war hell und mit antiken Möbeln ausgestattet.  
  
Unweigerlich musste sie an Snapes Räume denken, diese waren dunkel ,soweit sie sich noch erinnern konnte.  
  
Hermine schaute sich weiter um. An der Wand war ein Kamin mit zwei sehr bequemen Sesseln davor, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein großes Bücherregal und daneben eine Couch mit einem kleinem Tisch davor.  
  
Sie ging dann weiter in ihr Schlafzimmer. Ihre Koffer standen vor dem großen Holzschrank.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf das Bett.  
  
Es sah fast aus wir ihr altes Bett, als sie noch Schülerin war, aber es war deutlich größer und es passten gut 3 Leute in dieses Bett.  
  
Nachdem Hermine ihren Rundgang beendet hatte, das Bad wollte sie sich später angucken, begann sie ihre Koffer auszupacken.  
  
Zuerst ordnete sie ihre Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank ein und danach verteilte sie ihre persönlichen Gegenstände in ihren Räumen. Ein Foto von Ron und Harry stellte sie auf eine kleine Kommode, die auf der anderen seite des Bücherregals stand, genauso eines von ihren Eltern.  
  
Danach beschloss sie erst einmal zu baden.  
  
Sie betrat das Badezimmer und konnte kaum aufhören zu strahlen.  
  
'Hermine', sagte sie sich, 'du hast dich richtig entschieden. Du wärst noch umgekommen in deiner  
  
kleinen Wohnung.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, ich freue mich sie zu einem neuen Schuljahr begrüßen zu dürfen. Viel neues gibt es nicht zu sagen. Bei den Lehrern ist eigentlich alles gleich geblieben außer die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde neu besetzt. Unsere neue Kollegin ist heute angekommen und konnte leider heute Abend noch nicht zum Abendessen erscheinen. Einige von ihnen werden sie sicherlich noch kennen, aber darauf kommen wir dann morgen früh noch einmal zurück, wenn sie auch anwesend ist. Jetzt wünsche ich ihnen einen guten Appetit ."  
  
Severus´ Laune war wieder einmal auf dem Tiefstpunkt.  
  
'Wie jedes Jahr, ich bekomme nie diese Stelle, und jetzt ist es auch noch eine Frau. Dieses Schuljahr wird bestimmt interessant.'  
  
Severus wollte gar nicht wissen wer die neue Lehrerin war, am liebsten hätte er sich verkrochen, was er nach dem Abendessen auch schnell in die Tat umsetzte.  
  
Er beschloss früh ins Bett zu gehen, da er sehr erschöpft von den letzten Monaten war.  
  
Es wurde von Tag zu Tag schwieriger, Dumbledore Informationen über Voldemort zu liefern.  
  
Die Todessertreffen wurden immer seltener, seit dem der dunkle Lord den Trank benutzte der ihm ein normales Aussehen verlieh.  
  
Überall starben Menschen und es war offensichtlich, das Voldemort daran Schuld war.  
  
Severus mied es auch, sich mit fremden Leuten zu unterhalten, denn er wusste schließlich nie, ob es nicht vielleicht Voldemort sein könnte. Und er verfluchte sich jeden Tag selbst, dass er ihm diesen Trank brauen musste, doch ihm blieb damals ja keine andere Wahl, und das Voldemort regelmäßig auf Nachschub bestand, hätte er sich auch damals schon denken können.  
  
Severus´ Angst, als Spion entdeckt zu werden wurde von Tag zu Tag größer, und seine Nächte immer unruhiger.  
  
Er hätte gern jemanden gehabt mit dem er darüber reden konnte, doch er hatte niemanden. Er war allein.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hermine wachte früh auf und wollte vor dem Frühstück noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen.  
  
'Irgendwie habe ich Hogwarts vermisst.'  
  
Hermine lief runter zum See und setzte sich in das Gras. Es war die selbe Stelle an der sie vor drei Jahren mit Severus saß. In den letzten Tagen musste sie immer wieder an ihn denken und dann hatte sie ihn auch noch in der Winkelgasse getroffen, aber er hatte sie nicht erkannt. Irgendwie machte sie dieser Gedanke traurig.  
  
Sie musste aber auch daran denken, dass sie ihn in wenigen Minuten sehen würde.  
  
'Ob er mich dieses Mal erkennt? Oh nein ich werde noch zu spät kommen.'  
  
Schnell sprang sie auf und begab sich zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Als sie durch die Tür der großen Halle trat sah sie, dass alle Lehrer schon am Tisch saßen.  
  
Hermine ging auf den Tisch zu, als Professor Dumbledore begann zu sprechen. Alle Lehrer hoben die Köpfe und schauten zu Hermine, die vor dem Tisch stehen blieb. Nur Professor Snape guckte noch zu seinem Teller und stocherte in seinem Essen herum.  
  
"Haben sie gut geschlafen, Miss Granger?"  
  
Bei dem Wort Granger schoss Severus´ Kopf in die Höhe und blickte Hermine an, doch sie schaute zu Professor Dumbeldore hoch.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich habe total die Zeit vergessen."  
  
"Das macht doch nichts, wir sind hier schließlich noch unter uns. Setzen sie sich doch ... neben Professor Snape ist noch ein Platz frei."  
  
'Das ist sie, die Frau aus der Winkelgasse. Hermine Granger' Severus konnte es kaum glauben. Schon gar nicht, als sie sich auch noch neben ihn setzte.  
  
"Miss Granger wird ab jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten und ich hoffe sie wird sich gut in Hogwarts einleben."  
  
"Danke Professor, ich glaube das wird mir nicht schwer fallen."  
  
"Dann wünsche ich ihnen einen guten Appetit."  
  
  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
Hatte sie eben richtig gehört? Professor Snape hatte sich entschuldigt?  
  
"Für was denn? Ich glaube das hatten sie schon vor drei Jahren"  
  
"Nein ich meine nicht das. Ich meinte den Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen in der Winkelgasse. Ich habe dich ... sie nicht erkannt. Sie haben so anders ausgesehen."  
  
" Ist schon ..." Hermine wurde unterbrochen  
  
"Sagen sie Miss Granger was haben sie denn studiert?" Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite.  
  
" Ich habe Flüche und schwarze Magie, studiert Professor McGonagall."  
  
Viel lieber hätte sie sich weiter mit Severus unterhalten, aber der war grade dabei aufzustehen.  
  
Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
  
"Bis dann Professor."  
  
Er reagierte gar nicht. Er ging einfach ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
'Warum bin ich einfach aufgestanden? Ich hätte gerne noch ein wenig mit ihr geredet, aber immer muss diese McGonagall dazwischen funken. Bestimmt ist sie immer noch sauer auf mich. Du machst aber auch immer alles falsch.'  
  
Hermine beobachtete Severus, wie er mit wehendem Umhang aus der großen Halle rauschte.  
  
"Lassen die sich von seinem Verhalten nicht verunsichern, Miss Granger," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Aber sie wissen ja, dass er noch nie der höflichste Mensch war."  
  
Auf diesen Satz hin, sah Hermine ihre neue Kollegin ein wenig giftig an. Es störte sie irgendwie, dass Professor McGonagall schlecht über Snape sprach.  
  
"Ich denke, dass er schon seine Gründe haben wird, wenn er so eine Laune hat. Haben sie ihn denn zumindest schon einmal gefragt, warum er so ist? Wissen sie denn auch nur einen kleinen Teil über ihn? Nein, ich glaube nicht."  
  
McGonagall sah sie überrascht an.  
  
"Miss Granger, was ist denn mit ihnen los? Das war doch nicht so gemeint."  
  
Hermine wunderte sich plötzlich über sich selbst, warum verteidigte sie Severus eigentlich? Sie wollte doch eigentlich gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Und warum hat sie überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen?  
  
"Tut mir leid, Professor. Ich, ach . . . ich bin nur ein wenig müde.Ich wollte ihnen nicht unhöflich gegenüber sein."  
  
"Jaja, schon gut." Minerva wendete sich wieder von Hermine ab und aß ihr Frühstück weiter. 


	6. Kapitel

Kapitel 6  
  
  
  
Später machte Hermine sich dann auf den Weg zum Büro von Dumbledore, der ihr schon beim Frühstück erzählt hatte, wie sie dort hin kam, und wie das Passwort lautete.  
  
Sie erreichte den Wasserspeier, und nannte das Passwort. Beim eintreten in den Raum erblickte sie eine große Wendeltreppe, die sie hinauf ging, und je höher sie kam um so deutlicher konnte sie Stimmen hören.  
  
"Wie oft soll ich es ihnen noch sagen, Albus? So leid es mir tut, aber ich kann nun mal nicht Sachen sehen, die er vor mir verborgen hält."  
  
"Aber Severus, er benutzt jetzt schon seit drei Jahren diesen Trank. Sie müssen doch irgendwann mal gesehen haben welches Aussehen er annimmt."  
  
"Das glauben sie, Albus! Er ist doch nicht so unvorsichtig und benutzt immer das selbe Aussehen."  
  
Hermine stand mittlerweile direkt vor der Tür und hörte Dumbledore seufzen.  
  
"Ja, sie haben wohl Recht. Aber es kann bald nicht mehr so weiter gehen, schon alleine wegen ihnen müssen wir dem ganzen endlich ein Ende setzten. Sie sehen schlecht aus, Severus, und ich würde sagen, dass sie in den letzen Monaten rapide abgenommen haben."  
  
"Es ist ja wirklich rührend das sie sich so um mich sorgen, Albus. Aber Mitleid brauche ich jetzt am aller wenigsten, vor allem brauche ich kein . . . ah . . . verdammt!! Immer zur rechten Zeit. Bitte entschuldigen sie mich."  
  
"Es muss wohl sein. Passen sie auf sich auf."  
  
Severus lachte einmal bitter auf.  
  
"Tue ich das nicht immer?"  
  
Hermine wich einen Schritt von der Tür weg, als sie schnelle Schritte hörte, die in Richtung Tür gingen.  
  
Severus riss die Tür auf und stürmte an Hermine vorbei, wobei er ihr nur kurz in die Augen sah. Ihr schien es, als wollte er stehen bleiben, als er sie sah, als sich aus irgendeinem Grund sein Gesicht plötzlich schmerzvoll verzog. Er rannte die Treppe hinunter, sein Umhang majestätisch hinter sich her wehend.  
  
  
  
"Hallo Professor Dumbledore", sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme.  
  
"Oh, Miss Granger treten sie ein. Wie lange standen sie denn schon vor der Tür?"  
  
"Ich bin eben erst gekommen, als Professor Snape mich fast umgerannt hätte"  
  
"Setzten sie sich doch. Ich wollte mit ihnen über den Unterricht reden. Ich denke mal, dass sie das ganz gut machen werden", Albus reichte ihr einen Zettel, "Das wäre der Rahmenplan für den Unterricht für jede Klassenstufe, darüber hinaus können sie frei Themen wählen, wenn es die Zeit erlaubt."  
  
"Danke. Aber wenn ich Fragen habe kann mich doch an sie wenden?"  
  
"Natürlich Miss Granger. Ich glaube ,den Weg zum Klassenraum werden sie noch finden."  
  
"Es ist schon etwas länger her, aber ich werde es schon finden"  
  
" Das wäre es dann. Wir sehen uns heute Abend beim Essen."  
  
Hermine erhob sich wieder von dem Stuhl und reichte Albus die Hand.  
  
"Dann bis später, Professor."  
  
  
  
Auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen musste sie immer wieder an Severus denken, wie er mit diesem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an ihr vorbei rannte.  
  
'Bestimmt war er noch immer sauer auf mich, wegen heute früh. Warum musste Professor McGonagall auch unbedingt unsere Gespräch unterbrechen?'  
  
Hermine wollte sich erst einmal ablenken und begann den Unterricht vorzubereiten, was sie auch den ganzen Tag beschäftigte. Sie wollte schließlich das alles perfekt ist, und ,dass ihre Schüler bei ihr viel lernen konnten .  
  
Sie erhoffte sich auch, ihre Schüler zum lernen animieren zu können. Sie vergaß die Uhrzeit, und verließ nur ab und zu ihr Büro, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als ihr Magen schließlich so laut knurrte, als würde ein Erdbeben bevorstehen, immerhin hatte sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, warf sie schließlich einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
'Was? Schon so spät? Ich darf nicht schon wieder zu spät zum Essen kommen.'  
  
Nachdem Hermine all ihre Sachen geordnet hatte ,begab sie sich auf den Weg zur grossen Halle.  
  
Als sie ankam waren schon einige Lehrer da, außer Severus, der auch nicht mehr kam.  
  
Hermine fragte sich wo er sein könnte, und ob es vielleicht etwas mit seinem plötzlichen Aufbruch bei Dumbledore zu tun hatte.  
  
"Wo ist denn Professor Snape?", fragte sie Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Der . . . ja also, er sollte glaube ich noch irgendwo hin, schien wichtig zu sein."  
  
Hermine kräuselte die Stirn, das hörte sich für sie nicht unbedingt glaubwürdig an, aber andererseits, ging es sie ja auch nichts an.  
  
Nach einer Weile erhob Dumbledore das Wort, und sagte mit freudigem Ton:  
  
" Ich würde mich sehr freuen, euch, meine lieben Kollegen, später noch auf ein Glas Wein in meinen Räumen empfangen zu dürfen."  
  
"Nanu Albus, " scherzte McGonagall. "Fühlen sie sich allein in ihrem Turm?"  
  
"Ohne sie doch immer, meine liebe Minerva."  
  
Hermine musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als sie sah wie rot McGonagall wurde.  
  
"Also dann", fuhr Albus fort. "Ich freue mich über jeden Gast der mich mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt."  
  
  
  
Die Lehrer brachen auf, um sich noch etwas frisch zu machen, und auch Hermine ging nochmal in ihre Räume, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Albus machte.  
  
Sie nahm noch schnell eine Flasche Wein aus dem Schrank und verließ ihre Räume.  
  
Hermine empfand das Schloss viel größer als früher, als sie durch die vielen Gänge lief.  
  
Sie musste kurz überlegen wie das Passwort zu Dumbledors Räumen war, es fiel es aber schließlich doch noch ein.  
  
Hermine blickte sich kurz um, weil sie nicht wusste wo hin sie gehen sollte. Dann sah die aber einen Zettel, der an dem Geländer der Wendeltreppe klebte.  
  
  
  
Links von der Treppe ist eine Tür, diese führt zu meinen Wohnräumen, Miss Granger.  
  
  
  
Hermine musste kurz lachen, dann ging sie zu der Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
"Hallo Miss Granger es freut mich, dass sie auch noch gekommen sind."  
  
"Danke für die Einladung und auch für den Hinweis an der Treppe. Ich habe noch eine Flasche Wein mit gebracht."  
  
Hermine blickte sich um ,stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raums und setzte sich dann auf einen freien Platz neben Professor Binns.  
  
"Miss Granger, wie geht es denn Mr Potter?"  
  
"Dem geht es gut. Er hat aber viel zu tun als Auror."  
  
Hermine blickte sich in dem Raum um.  
  
Es waren Professor McGonagall, Professor Binns(der allerdings nichts trank), Madame Hooch, Professor Sprout, der kleine Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra und Albus Dumbeldore anwesend, dass Professor Trelawney nicht anwesend war, verwunderte sie nicht.  
  
Alle unterhielten sich angeregt und der Wein floss nur so, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und eine dunkel gekleidete Peson den Raum betrat.  
  
"Oh Professor Snape, wie schön, dass sie uns auch noch Gesellschaft leisten möchten," sagte Minerva.  
  
"Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie alle hier sind. Albus hätten sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?" Severus Blick schweifte von Albus ab, und blieb bei Hermine hängen.  
  
"Kommen sie mit in mein Büro." Blitzartig drehte Severus seinen Kopf wieder zu Albus.  
  
Schweigend veließen beide den Raum.  
  
"Der arme Mann, er sieht jeden Tag immer schlechter aus."  
  
"Das sind ja mal ganz andere Töne von ihnen, Minerva.", quiekte Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
"Naja, sonst haben sie immer an Severus etwas auszusetzen."  
  
"Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes, da geht es meist um schulische Dinge, und wir beide wissen doch genau, warum er im Moment so schlecht aussieht. Er tut mir in dieser Hinsicht nun einmal leid. Aber ich denke, das hier ist jetzt nicht der richtige Ort um darüber zu sprechen."  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zu Hermine herüber, und Professor Flitwick nickte, dass er verstanden hatte.  
  
"Ich habe Hagrid noch gar nicht gesehen," unterbrach Hermine die Stille die kurz eingetreten war.  
  
"Naja," sagte Professor Sprout. "Er hat sehr viel mit den magischen Geschöpfen zu tun im Moment. Und er sagte sogar er hätte neulich ein Einhornfohlen gesehen, und er ist jetzt jeden Tag auf der Suche danach, um nachzusehen ob es gesund ist."  
  
"Oh. Na dann ist es natürlich verständlich, das man ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommt."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Severus ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und Albus blickte ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Was gibt es neues von Voldemort?"  
  
"Eigentlich könnte ich froh sein, aber ich weiß nicht was er wieder anstellen wird."  
  
"Sagen sie schon."  
  
"Morgen Abend muss ich ihm noch einmal den Trank in großen Mengen zu ihm bringen und dann möchte er für einen Monat nach Deutschland. Ich weiß aber nicht warum. Fragen kann ich ihn auch nicht, aber es heißt sicher nichts gutes."  
  
"Für sie ist es vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit um sich zu entspannen."  
  
"Das wäre schön, aber nächste Woche beginnt das Schuljahr."  
  
"Das stimmt schon. Vielleicht könnte Miss Granger für 2 Wochen ihren Unterricht übernehmen."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist."  
  
"Severus, sie wissen ganz genau, dass sie eine der besten Schülerinnen in der Geschichte von Hogwarts ist."  
  
"Naja, schon, aber Zaubertränke ist unheimlich kompliziert, Albus, und mir ist nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken, wenn eine Anfängerin mein Fach unterrichtet."  
  
" Severus, ich bitte sie, Hermine Granger als Anfängerin zu bezeichnen, ist nicht unbedingt der richtige Ausdruck."  
  
Severus seufzte.  
  
"Mir gefällt das trotzdem nicht."  
  
"Es wäre doch auch nur gut für sie mal ein wenig Ruhe zu haben. Und wenn Miss Granger ihnen nur assistiert? Das würde ihnen doch auch schon einen Teil Arbeit abnehmen."  
  
"Gut sie haben gewonnen Albus, aber sie werden sie fragen, ob sie dazu bereit wäre."  
  
"Ich denke, dass ist ihre Aufgabe. Kommen sie, setzten sie sich noch einen Augenblick zu uns, und trinken sie ein Glas Wein mit uns. Dann können sie Miss Granger auch gleich fragen."  
  
Severus stand auf und obwohl er lieber allein gewesen wäre, verspürte er auch ein kleines Gefühl von Freude in sich aufsteigen, warum nur?  
  
"Meinetwegen. Ich setze mich noch für einen Augenblick zu ihnen, aber ich werde Miss Granger nicht in Gegenwart der anderen fragen."  
  
Albus lachte und schob Severus zur Tür. "Das bleibt ihnen ja auch selbst überlassen, mein Lieber."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So meine Lieben. Jetzt bin ich wieder ganz für sie da und habe auch noch jemanden mitgebracht."  
  
"Guten Abend", sagte Severus kaum hörbar.  
  
"Neben Miss Granger ist noch ein Platz frei, wollen sie sich nicht dort hinsetzen?"  
  
"Ja danke, aber ich glaube ich bin alt genug um mir selber einen Platz zu suchen."  
  
Leider musste Severus feststellen, dass nur noch dieser Platz frei war. Irgendwie war er aber froh neben Hermine sitzen zu dürfen.  
  
Albus bot ihm ,nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, ein Glas Wein an, dass er dankend annahm.  
  
Hermine und Severus schwiegen sich die ganze Zeit an bis er das Wort ergriff und sie ansprach.  
  
"Wir wurden ja neulich beim Frühstück bei unserem Gespräch unterbrochen." Snape warf McGonagall einen bösen Blick zu, den niemand sah, außer Hermine.  
  
"Vielleicht hatte sie nicht gehört, dass wir uns unterhalten haben. Aber lassen wir das jetzt sein. Wie geht es ihnen denn?"  
  
"Ich glaube das mit dem siezen können wir sein lassen", Severus zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
"Das haben wir doch schon damals abgeschafft. Also mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Und was ist mit dir?"  
  
" Also ich vermisse meine Familie , Harry und Ron, ansonsten geht es mir gut."  
  
"Also sind du und Ron wieder zusammen?"  
  
"Ja, also nein. " Severus Blick wurde wieder ernster.  
  
"Wir haben uns 6 Monate später durch Zufall getroffen und dann kam eins zum anderen. Aber es hielt nicht lange und jetzt sind wir nun mal immer noch gut befreundet."  
  
Severus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Hermine nicht mit Ron zusammen war, aber Moment . . . vielleicht gab es einen anderen.  
  
"Also . . .ähm bist du im Moment . . ."  
  
"Haben sie noch Wein Miss Granger?", unterbrach Minerva ihn.  
  
Hermine wandte den Kof von Severus ab.  
  
"Nein, aber ich hätte gern noch einen kleinen Schluck. Dankeschön."  
  
Sverus schloß kurz die Augen, in der Hoffnung sich nicht darüber aufzuregen wieder von Minerva unterbrochen worden zu sein.  
  
"Also," wandte Hermine sich ihm wieder zu. "Was wolltest du sagen?"  
  
Severus holte tief Luft.  
  
"Ich wollte fragen, ob du im Moment . . ."  
  
"Was? Sie duzen sich?", unterbrach Professor McGonagall die beiden erneut. Doch diesmal platze Severus der Kragen.  
  
"Sagen sie mal, haben sie denn gar keinen Anstand, Minerva?", keifte er sie an.  
  
"Sehen sie denn nicht das ich die ganze Zeit versuche mich mit Miss Granger zu unterhalten? Und taub scheinen sie auch noch zu sein."  
  
"Severus! Nun reißen sie sich zusammen!! Stellen sie sich doch nicht gleich immer so an!"  
  
Severus sprang auf und bäumte sich vor Minerva auf.  
  
"Ich stelle mich an?!"; brüllte er. "Wenn ich das tue was tun sie dann?! Sie sind doch nicht besser. Aber bei ihnen kann man das ja auf ihr Alter schieben, nicht wahr?  
  
Immerhin passiert das bei so alten Schachteln wie ihnen doch öfter, das sie ihre Ohren nicht mehr richtig benutzen können!"  
  
Minerva schrie empört auf, und kippte ihren Wein in Severus Gesicht.  
  
Severus sah sie nur noch einmal mit funkelnden Augen an und verließ dann stürmisch den Raum, wobei er die Tür mit aller Wucht hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
  
Eigentlich tat Hemine Minerva leid, dass sie so von Snape angebrüllt worden war, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie auch sauer auf sie. Severus und sie wollten mal wieder ein Gespräch beginnen, und schon wieder unterbrach sie es.  
  
"Ich werde mich dann auch mal verabschieden. Ich habe morgen noch viel zu tun. Ich wünsche ihnen allen eine gute Nacht ," Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ging noch einmal auf Minerva zu.  
  
"Ja wir duzen uns!"  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Professor Dumbeldore , der ihr zunickte, verließ sie den Raum.  
  
Hermine hatte das Verlangen noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen, und sie mußte sich eingestehen, dass sie sich erhoffte Severus draußen irgendwio zu treffen.  
  
Es war sinnlos sich etwas vorzumachen, sie hatte noch lange nicht mit diesem Mann abgeschlossen, denn sie konnte tun was sie wollte. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich immernoch zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, also vergass sie ihren Vorsatz, nicht mehr mit ihm zu reden, wenn es um privates ging, und nahm sich vor, alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen.  
  
Sie lief aus dem Schloss ,an den Gewächshäusern vorbei bis sie zum dem Weg kam, der zum See führte.  
  
Sie ging gradewegs auf den Platz zu an dem sie auch heute morgen gesessen hatte.  
  
Als sie schon den See sehen konnte bemerkte sie, dass jemand genau an dieser Stelle saß.  
  
"Severus? Bist du es?" Hermine bekam keine Antwort, daher ging sie auf diese Person zu.  
  
"Serverus?", sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, "Lass dir nicht deine Laune durch sie verderben."  
  
Ohne zu fragen setzte sie sich neben ihn.  
  
"Von der doch nicht.", sagte er grimmig.  
  
"Also, was wolltest du mich gerade fragen?"  
  
Severus nahm einen kleinen, flachen Stein und warf ihn, um, ihn über das Wasser hüpfen zu lassen.  
  
"Ach ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du . . . naja, ob du im Moment eine Beziehung führst."  
  
Hermine lachte.  
  
"Nein. Die meisten Männer sind entweder die totalen Dummköpfe, oder wollen immer nur das eine."  
  
Severus schmunzelte ein wenig.  
  
"Dann hast du nur noch nicht den richtigen getroffen, würde ich sagen. Aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal, das ist kein Gesprächsthema für uns."  
  
Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick.  
  
"Ich hätte da eine Bitte an dich, Hermine."  
  
"Und die wäre?"  
  
Severus schluckte.  
  
"Also ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir nicht vielleicht in Zaubertränke assistieren möchtest. Ich habe in den nächsten Wochen sehr viel zu tun und ich würde mich über ein wenig Unterstützung sehr freuen."  
  
Severus sprach diese Sätze sehr leise und schnell, woran Hermine deutlich merkte, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel sie darum zu bitten.  
  
"Danke, ich nehme das Angebot gerne an. Ich würde dir sogar mit dem größten Vergnügen assistieren."  
  
Severus sah sie strahlend an. So hatte sie ihn noch nie lächeln gesehen, es wirkte so erleichtert, und fast ein bisschen glücklich.  
  
"Sag mal, warum siehst du eigentlich so schlecht aus?"  
  
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Hermine, jetzt noch nicht."  
  
Ein wenig war Hermine enttäuscht, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragen sollte.  
  
"Wie waren denn die letzten drei Jahre hier in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Nachdem ihr die Schule verlassen habt , war nicht mehr so viel Chaos."  
  
"Was meinst du denn damit?"  
  
"Überlege doch mal?", Severus lächelte sie an. " Es gab unter anderem keine Schüler, die meinen Umhang in Brand setzten, oder immer alles besser wissen mussten."  
  
Hermine musste lachen.  
  
"Was soll denn das heißen? War ich wirklich so schlimm?"  
  
"Nein.", Severus rutschte näher an Hermine ran, "In Wirklichkeit habe ich es vermisst."  
  
Severus guckte Hermine tief in die Augen, wie beim ersten Mal , als er sie geküsst hatte. Und ganz langsam kam er ihr mit seinem Gesicht immer näher.  
  
"Entschuldige mich Severus. Ich möchte gerne zurück zum Schloss."  
  
Hermine stand auf und schaute ihn an.  
  
"Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung . Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, aber ich kann das nicht. Nicht jetzt."  
  
Severus stand jetzt auch auf.  
  
"Bitte versteh das nicht falsch", er lächelte sie an. Hermine ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Schlaf gut bis morgen."  
  
"Ich wünsche dir süße Träume". Er guckte ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
  
'Severus was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?', warf er sich vor ''Eben gerade hatte sie noch von Typen gesprochen, die immer nur das Eine wollen und du bist nicht anders.'  
  
Aber er wollte nicht das Eine, er wollte sie. In den drei Jahren, in denen er sie nicht gesehen hatte musste er immer wieder an sie denken. Ihm fehlte das dauernde Schnipsen im Unterricht und ihr Lächeln.  
  
Noch auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss machte er sich Vorwürfe, aber die Vorwürfe wurden von dem Gedanken überschattet, dass sie ihn vorhin auf die Wange geküsst hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Immer wieder musste sie an Severus denken.  
  
'Hermine du bist doch dumm. Eigentlich willst du doch, dass er dich küsst. Warum hast du nie den richtigen gefunden?  
  
Du hast immer nach einem Mann gesucht, der war wie er und jetzt wo du den Mann hast, den du willst, lässt du ihn eiskalt abblitzen.'  
  
Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und am liebsten wäre sie sofort zu Severus gerannt um ihn zusagen, wie viel sie für ihn empfand, aber sie konnte nicht.  
  
Sie dachte, dass er immer noch denkt, dass sie das kleine Mädchen von früher war.  
  
'Aber so ist es doch nicht', sagte Hermine sich immer wieder bis sie einschlief. 


	7. Kapitel

Kapitel 7  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine auf und bei dem Blick in den Spiegel erschrak Sie vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild.  
  
'Wie Siehst du denn nur aus. Du bist total verheult, so kannst du aber nicht zum Frühstück gehen'  
  
Hermine beschloss ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen und sich dann fertig zu machen. Sie blickte noch einmal in Spiegel und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie sprach ein paar  
  
Worte und ihre geschwollenen Augen und die Augenringe waren verschwunden.  
  
'So Siehst du schon viel besser aus.'  
  
  
  
Hermine betrat mal wieder als letzte die große Halle. Sie setzte sich neben Professor Snape, der schon fast fertig mit dem Essen war.  
  
"Guten Morgen Severus."  
  
Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf in ihr Richtung und murmelte ein kaum verständliches: 'Hallo'.  
  
Hermine blickte auf ihren Teller und sah einen Brief, der unter ihm hervorkam.. In dem Moment als Sie Severus fragen wollte, ob er von ihm sei stand er auf und verließ im gewohnten Stil die Halle.  
  
Hermine steckte den Brief schnell ein, damit ihn niemand sah.  
  
Während des Essens fiel ihr auf, dass Minerva immer wieder ihren Kopf hielt, als wenn Sie Schmerzen hätte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Professor?"  
  
"Ich habe nur etwas Kopfschmerzen, war wahrscheinlich etwas zu viel Wein gestern. Ich würde Severus ja fragen, ob er mir einen Trank gibt, nur habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr mit mir redet, und ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch nicht das Bedürfnis mit ihm zu reden."  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Sie benehmen sich wie kleine Kinder."  
  
"Miss Granger, Sie haben gestern doch selbst gehört, was er zu mir gesagt hat"  
  
"Ja das habe ich, aber er hat nicht grundlos so reagiert, sicher, er hätte Sie nicht unbedingt so beleidigen sollen. Aber auch ich muss zugeben, bitte nehmen Sie mir das nicht übel, aber ich war auch etwas genervt davon, das Sie ständig unser Gespräch unterbrachen."  
  
Minerva sah Hermine überrascht an und sie war auch ein kleines bisschen gekränkt.  
  
"Na dann", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandte. "Dann tut mir das leid. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
Hermine wollte noch etwas sagen, ließ es aber doch bleiben, da sie nicht ewig auf diesem Thema herumreiten wollte. Plötzlich fiel ihr der Brief ein, und sie beeilte sich schnell die große Halle zu verlassen, damit sie ihn lesen konnte.  
  
Es war wunderschönes Wetter draußen, also lief sie nach unten an den See, und setzte sich da ins Gras, und holte den Brief hervor.  
  
  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
zuerst möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich es schön finde, dass du wieder hier bist, und ich hoffe, dass du dich hier auch gut zurecht finden wirst, ansonsten  
  
biete ich dir gern meine Hilfe an, denn schließlich wolltest du mir auch für  
  
ein paar Wochen assistieren, wofür ich dir sehr dankbar bin.  
  
Ich würde gern noch einmal ausführlich mit dir reden, wenn du Zeit hast. Es  
  
sei denn, du willst darüber nicht reden.  
  
Ich denk, du weißt, was ich meine.  
  
Was damals passiert ist tut mir sehr leid, ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es  
  
so endet.  
  
Auch wenn damals nicht lange etwas zwischen uns war, weiß ic,h dass ich  
  
dir sehr weh getan habe, denn mich hat das Ganze auch zutiefst berührt. Und  
  
ich habe die letzten drei Jahre viel an dich gedacht.  
  
Auch das mit gestern tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen dich zu  
  
küssen.  
  
Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, und doch würde ich trotzdem noch mal  
  
gern persönlich mit dir reden.  
  
Alles Liebe  
  
  
  
Severus Snape  
  
  
  
Hermine wusste gar nicht, was sie machen sollte.  
  
Sie wollte nicht gleich zu ihm rennen, daher ging sie wieder ins Schloss und arbeitete noch ein wenig an ihrem Unterricht.  
  
Es waren nur 4 Tage bis das Schuljahr beginnen würde und Hermine fühlte sich richtig wohl in Hogwarts. Nicht nur wegen einer ganz bestimmten Person, nein sie fühlte sich einfach nur gut aufgehoben hier. Sie beschloss dann etwas später zu Severus zu gehen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Severus braute schon seit den ersten Sonnestrahlen an dem Trank für Voldemort. Heute Abend müsste er ihm diesen noch vorbeibringen und dann ist er ihn für ein paar Wochen los.  
  
Er stand bis in den späten Nachmittag in seinem Labor. Und er war vollkommen erledigt, nachdem er die letzte Flasche mit dem Trank gefüllt hatte.  
  
Er beschloss erst einmal duschen zu gehen, es war kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl, wenn die gesamte Kleidung nur noch an einem klebte.  
  
In seinen Räumen schmiss er seine Kleidung achtlos durch das Zimmer, Hauptsache alles runter.  
  
Das Wasser tat ihm gut, und für einen Augenblick vegaß er auch, wo er heute Abend noch hin sollte. Er dachte an den Brief den er Hermine geschrieben hatte, und fragte sich warum sie noch nicht zu ihm gekommen war.  
  
Plötzlich meinte er jemanden gehört zu haben, der an seine Bürotür klopfte. Severus stellte das Wasser ab und lauschte. Da klopfte es wieder.  
  
"Verdammt", fluchte er, schnappte sich ein Handtuch, das er sich um die Hüfte band, und tapste mit nassen Füßen durch sein Büro zur Tür. Da klopfte es wieder.  
  
"Ja ist ja schon gut. Ich komme ja schon."  
  
Severus öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und sah Hermine vor der Tür stehen.  
  
"Ähm ... Ja ich war grade unter der Dusche. Komm rein und setzt dich ins Wohnzimmer ."  
  
Snape öffnete die Tür weiter und versteckte sich hinter ihr. Hermine lief durch die Tür zu seinen Räumen und setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er huschte hinter ihr her und verschwand in seinem Badezimmer.  
  
Hermine sah die ganzen Sachen auf dem Boden liegen, die er vorhin achtlos durch den Raum geworfen hatte.  
  
'Besonders ordentlich ist er aber nicht.' Seufzend ließ sie sich richtig in den Sessel fallen.  
  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis Severus endlich wieder aus dem Bad kam. Mit seinen nassen Haaren sah er richtig süß aus, dachte Hermine sich und musste lächeln.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestört habe."  
  
"Das konntest du ja nicht wissen."  
  
"Wegen gestern Abend. Es braucht dir nicht leid tun." Severus machte den Kamin an und setzte sich neben sie auf den zweiten Sessel.  
  
"Ich war ein Idiot."  
  
"Nein, das warst und bist du auch nicht, sonst wäre ich doch jetzt nicht hier. Ich bin dir auch nicht böse deswegen."  
  
Severus sah ihr dankend in die Augen.  
  
"Weißt du," fuhr Hermine fort. "Wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll, wäre ich gestern auch noch gern bei dir sitzen geblieben, und ich hätte auch gern einen Kuss von dir erwidert, nur . . Ach Severus, wären wir dann nicht genau wieder da, wo wir vor drei Jahren waren? Du würdest mir doch nur  
  
wieder sagen, ich bin dir doch zu jung."  
  
Severus sah sie entrüstet an.  
  
"Nein Hermine, das würde ich nicht. Es hatte damals nicht unbedingt etwas mit deinem Alter zu tun. Dieser Grund, warum es damals nicht ging, der existiert leider immer noch. Doch mir ist klar geworden," sagte er während er sich vor ihren Sessel kniete und sie ansah, "dass ich es nicht länger aushalte, meine Gefühle einzusperren. Ich fühle immer noch dasselbe für dich, wie damals, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es immer stärker wird, und ich kann und will mich auch nicht länger dagegen wehren. Ich hatte nie besonders viel Glück in meinem Leben und ich würde so gern mein Glück mit dir teilen, nein, anders, ich will dich zum Auslöser meines Glücks machen, Hermine. Ich möchte dich um mich haben, ich möchte dich riechen, dich berühren, deine Stimme an meinem Ohr hören, dich . . . oh Gott, ich rede zu viel. Tut mir leid."  
  
Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an, das hätte sie nie von ihm erwartet, war es nicht genau das, was sie sich auch von ihm wünschte?  
  
Er wollte gerade aufstehen um sich von ihr zu entfernen, doch sie hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Warte", flüsterte sie.  
  
Beide schauten sich in die Augen und Hermine beugte langsam ihren Kopf nach vorne und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Severus erwiderte ihr Kuss etwas zurückhaltend und stand langsam auf, dabei zog er Hermine mit sich.  
  
"Du ist wunderschön, noch schöner als früher", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Hermine gab sich ganz Severus' Küssen hin und vergaß dabei alles um sich herum. Er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und drückte sie fest an sich. Und auch  
  
Hermine hielt ihn so fest in ihren Armen, als könnte sie es nicht ertragen, ihn jemals wieder los zu lassen.  
  
Er schob sie während des Küssens behutsam rückwärts, und Hermine konnte sich denken, in welchen Raum er sie da gerade beförderte.  
  
Dann spürte sie, wie er sie sanft nach hinten schupste und sie auf seinem Bett landete. Er ließ ihr gar keine Chance etwas zu sagen, denn sofort fanden seine Lippen wieder die ihren.  
  
Er hob sie höher auf das Bett rauf und legte sich zu ihr, den Arm fest um sie geschlungen.  
  
Seine Küsse wurden fordernder, und sie spürte sein Verlangen nach körperlicher Nähe, sie spürte seine Männlichkeit, die sich an sie drückte.  
  
Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, und sie genoss es, ihm so nah zu sein. Seine Hände wanderten behutsam über ihren Körper, und erfüllten Hermine mit angenehmen Schauern. Sie spürte seine Hand unter ihrem T-Shirt, auf ihrer Brust, auf ihrem Bauch, auf dem Stoff ihrer Hose. . .  
  
Sie streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken, und wanderte langsam immer tiefer.  
  
  
  
Severus spürte ihre kleine Hand plötzlich unter seinem Hemd, und dann, unterhalb der Gürtellinie, was ihn dazu veranlasste tief einzuatmen und sich an sie zu klammern  
  
  
  
Sie fühlte seine Erregung, und bekam im ersten Augenblick einen Schreck, als ihre Hand seine Männlichkeit umschloss.  
  
Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und sah Severus liebevoll in die Augen.  
  
"Bitte gib mir noch Zeit, ich möchte das noch nicht tun . . ich habe auch ein wenig Angst davor."  
  
Severus sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Angst?"  
  
Hermine wurde rot.  
  
"Naja, ich hab das . . noch nie . . . ich meine . . ach du weißt schon."  
  
Severus streichelte sanft über ihre Wange, sein Atem ging noch etwas stoßweise.  
  
"Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein, Hermine. Und es ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn du dich noch nicht bereit dafür fühlst. Ich gebe dir alle Zeit der Welt, Liebes."  
  
Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und zog sie in seine Arme. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn, und atmete tief seinen männlichen Duft ein, den nur Severus besaß, dieser Duft, der ihr schon früher die Sinne raubte.  
  
Serverus strich sanft über Hermines Gesicht. Über ihre Augenlider, über ihre Nase und malte dann die Konturen ihres Mundes mit dem Finger nach.  
  
"Hermine, ich liebe dich, ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen."  
  
Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und schaute ihn an  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, immer noch, was ich niemals für möglich gehalten hatte, aber ich muss dich bald verlassen."  
  
Sofort sah Severus sie entsetzt an.  
  
"Was soll denn das heißen?"  
  
Hermine lachte ihn an.  
  
"Es gibt bald Essen und ich habe einen riesen Hunger."  
  
"Mach das nie wieder", er musste jetzt auch lachen und kitzelte sie.  
  
"Bitte hör auf", sie konnte kaum reden vor Lachen, "Ich schwöre dir auch, dass ich dich nie allein lassen werde."  
  
Serverus beugte sich über sie "Das hoffe ich auch" und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
"Gehen wir zusammen zum Essen?", fragte Hermine.  
  
"Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass wir das tun sollten." sagte er leise, wobei er auf seinen linken Unterarm starrte, wo unter dem Stoff seines Hemdes das dunkle Mal verborgen war.  
  
"Hermine, ich muss dir da was sagen."  
  
Sie hörte an seinem Tonfall, dass es ihm plötzlich sehr ernst war.  
  
"Ich höre.", sagte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Wo fange ich am besten an?"  
  
Er überlegte kurz, und schob schließlich den linken Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch, und zeigte ihr das darunter verborgene Mal.  
  
"Ich nehme an, du weißt was das ist?"  
  
Hermine schrie auf, und sprang vom Bett.  
  
"Du bist ein Todesser???!!!!", kreischte sie entsetzt.  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten rannte sie aus dem Zimmer. Severus sprang auf und rannte ihr hinterher. Er schaffte es gerade noch ihr die Bürotür, die auf den  
  
Gang führte, vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.  
  
"Jetzt hör mir doch zu!", schrie er sie an. Hermine hörte auf, ihn hysterisch mit den Armen von sich zu schubsen, und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
  
"Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer," sagte er jetzt wieder ruhiger. "Und ich werde dir alles erklären."  
  
Hermine folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen. Severus setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und starrte ins Feuer während er sprach.  
  
"Damals, als ich so alt war wie du, bin ich zu Voldemort übergegangen, ich erhoffte mir Ruhm und Macht, was mir auch versprochen wurde. Voldemort wollte mich unbedingt in seinen Reihen sehen, da ihm sehr wohl bekannt war, wie ich Flüche beherrschte und welch Magie in meinen Adern fließt. Und ich schwöre dir, schon beim ersten Stich des dunklen Mals wusste ich, dass ich den größten Fehler gemacht habe, den ein Zauberer begehen kann."  
  
Er seufzte und fuhr dann fort.  
  
"Ich habe so viele Menschen getötet, Hermine. Es war furchtbar, jedesmal habe ich mich danach übergeben, ich konnte das Leid in ihren Augen sehen, das Leid, das durch meinen Zauberstab verursacht wurde. Schließlich bin ich eines Tages zu Dumbledore gegangen, ich wollte ihn um Hilfe bitten, da Albus immer der einzige Mensch war, der stets zu mir gehalten hat. Ich erzählte ihm alles, ich schüttete ihm mein Herz aus, vergoss Tausende von Tränen, und er hörte mir zu.  
  
Er bot mir seine Hilfe an, und er versprach mir mich vor Askaban zu bewahren.  
  
Ich musste zwar zu einem Prozess, doch Albus verteidigte mich. Und erzählte Fudge unter vier Augen, das er mich als Spion eingesetzt hatte, was zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht stimmte. Und ich wurde frei gesprochen. Ja, das war der eigentliche Punkt. Denn jetzt musste ich weiterhin bei Voldemort bleiben, doch allerdings als Spion. Was nicht gerade ungefährlich ist. Zumindest bin ich sozusagen für einen guten Zweck ein Todesser, nur von dem guten, was die Sache mit sich trägt, bekomme ich leider gar nichts ab.  
  
Ich muss trotzdem jede Nacht raus, und den Bösen spielen, Menschen umbringen, auch wenn ich immer versuche es zu vermeiden und ich es auch schon oft geschafft habe. Es ist trotzdem nicht leicht für mich und wenn Voldemort es jemals rausfinden sollte, wird er sich für mich sicher eine Strafe ausdenken, die schlimmer ist als der Tod."  
  
Hermine ging zu Severus hinüber und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Also das war der Grund und ich dachte immer, dass ich zu jung bin."  
  
Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund  
  
"Ich werde immer für dich da sein, egal was passiert."  
  
"Heute Nacht muss ich zu ihm und ihm einen Trank bringen, der ihm ein normales Aussehen verleiht. Dann wird er einige Zeit in Deutschland sein, aber ich weiß nicht was heute noch passieren wird. Bitte Hermine, sag es niemandem, nicht Ron und schon gar nicht Harry."  
  
"Nein ich werde es nicht verraten. Quält er dich eigentlich immer so schrecklich, wie das eine Mal, als du im Krankenflügel gelegen hast?"  
  
"Manchmal."  
  
"Du kannst heute Abend zu mir kommen, wenn du wieder da bist."  
  
Severus ging wieder näher an sie heran und umarmte sie.  
  
"Das werde ich tun, mein Engel. Aber jetzt solltest du langsam gehen. Es gibt bald Abendessen."  
  
"Ich werde mich dann vorher noch mal baden und mich dann umziehen."  
  
Severus lächelte sie an und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro.  
  
"Aber nicht zu aufreizend, wir wollen doch nicht, dass Professor Flitwick ohnmächtig wird. "  
  
Hermine musste lachen.  
  
"Warum denn grade er? Ich habe eher Bedenken bei dir?"  
  
Severus warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, der dann aber zu einem Lächeln wurde.  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen."  
  
Er gab ihr noch einen letzten leidenschaftliche Kuss, bevor Hermine durch das Büro lief und sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen machte.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermine fühlte sich überglücklich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Severus nun für sich hatte. Sie hatte immer davon geträumt ihm so nah zu sein und jetzt konnte sie es. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich für einige Sachen noch nicht bereit, aber zum Glück gab er ihr Zeit.  
  
Hermine stand vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und wusste nicht, was sie anziehen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie ihm gefallen aber auf der anderen Seite durfte sie, wie er gesagt hatte, nicht zu aufreizend sein.  
  
Dann entschied sie sich für einen schwarzen mittelangen Rock und ein rotes enges Shirt.  
  
Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte ging sie los.  
  
Dieses mal war sie nicht die letzte, es fehlten noch einige Lehrer, genauso wie Severus. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stammplatz und sprach noch einige Worte mit Professor Dumbeldore.  
  
Langsam füllte sich die Halle mit allen Lehren und als letztes kam Severus rein.  
  
"Was hast du denn noch gemacht?" fragte Hermine ihn.  
  
"Nichts besonderes." Severus musste ein bisschen lächeln.  
  
"Sag schon. Das interessiert mich?"  
  
Ihr Gespräch wurde von Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen.  
  
"Am Samstag werden die ersten Schüler kommen. Sie haben also noch 3 Tage sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Die Erstklässer kommen dann am Montag Abend an. Sonst habe ich nichts mehr zu sagen und ich wünsche Ihnen damit einen guten Appetit."  
  
Mit seinen letzen Worten füllte sich der Tisch mit Essen.  
  
Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Severus um weiter mit ihm zu reden, als sie sah wie er sich den linken Unterarm hielt.  
  
"Wir reden dann später weiter. Ich komme dann sofort zu dir wenn ich wieder da bin."  
  
Severus verließ die Halle ohne einen Bissen gegessen zu haben.  
  
Hermine machte sich Sorgen um ihm und konnte daher auch nichts essen.  
  
Kurze Zeit nach ihm verließ sie dann auch die große Halle und ging zurück zu ihren Räumen.  
  
  
  
Hermine öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Wohnzimmer und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Stühlen am Kamin.  
  
Dort stand ein großer Strauss Rosen mit einer kleinen Karte davor. Hermine ging auf den Tisch zu und nahm die Karte in die Hand.  
  
  
  
Mein lieber Engel,  
  
ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt und du jetzt hier bei mir bist.  
  
Ich liebe Dich und will dich nie wieder verlieren.  
  
Dein Serverus S.  
  
  
  
Hermine kamen die Tränen. Sie betrachtete den wunderschönen Strauß roter Rosen, und dachte bei sich, dass sie früher niemals geglaubt hätte, dass Severus ein so lieber Mensch sein konnte.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Währenddessen erreichte Severus Voldemort.  
  
Mit einer Tasche beladen, die einen großen Vorrat an Zaubertränken enthielt. Sie waren allein, kein anderer Todesser war anwesend.  
  
Severus verneigte sich vor dem dunklen Lord.  
  
"Mein Lord,"murmelte er.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, hast du meinen Vorrat an Zaubertränken mitgebracht, Severus. Sehr gut."  
  
Voldemort ging auf ihn zu, und Severus richtete sich auf, um ihm die Tasche zu reichen.  
  
"Das ist wirklch mehr als genug,"flüsterte Voldemort mit einem Glitzern in den Augen.  
  
"Gute Arbeit, Severus"  
  
"Danke, mein Lord. Ich stehe euch jeder Zeit zur Verfügung."  
  
Voldemort lachte kalt.  
  
"Das ist auch dein Glück. Aber jetzt werde ich dich die nächsten Wochen nicht brauchen. Du darfst dich entfernen Severus." Severus verbeugte sich noch einmal und apparierte dann zurück nach Hogwarts.  
  
Erleichtert, und mit Vorfreude auf die nächsten "Voldemortfreien" Tage, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Er wußte ganz genau, wo er jetzt hingehen würde. Und er war sehr glücklich darüber, dass ihn sein Weg heute Abend nicht mehr in die Kerker führen würde. 


	8. Kapitel

Kapitel 8  
  
"Danke Dobby. Das wird wohl für uns beide reichen."  
  
"Wenn Miss Granger noch etwas haben will, kann sie jeder Zeit nach Dobby rufen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte Dobby wieder durch die kleine Luke in der Wand.  
  
  
  
Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Kamin und las noch einmal den Brief von Severus, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und lächelte, als sie Severus erblickte. Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, fiel sie Severus sofort um den Hals.  
  
"Du bist so süß", sie gab ihnen einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Das ist alles? Ein lächerlicher Kuss auf die Wange?",  
  
Hermine überlegte einen Moment und antwortete ihm mit einem gehässigen Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, für diesen Moment schon."  
  
"Du bist ja so gemein zu mir." Er trat einen Schritt näher an sie ran.  
  
"Versuch es erst gar nicht." Hermine schob ihn ein Stück zurück und lächelte ihn an. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Nimmst du bitte die Decke?"  
  
Severus nahm die Decke ein wenig widerwillig, aber dann klemmte er sie schließlich unter seinen Arm und Hermine nahm den Korb mit dem Essen.  
  
"Wo geht es denn hin, Engel?"  
  
"Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen?"  
  
Hermine öffnete die Tür und ging voraus.  
  
  
  
Sie verließen das Schloss und Hermine führte ihn zu "Ihrer" Stelle am See. Severus breitete die Decke aus und Hermine begann einige Sachen aus dem Korb zu holen..  
  
Sie holte ein paar Kerzen aus ihrem Umhang und zündete sie an.  
  
"Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht Hunger hast, da du vorhin nichts essen konntest."  
  
"Du bist wirklich perfekt Hermine."  
  
Hermine stellte zwei Weingläser auf die Decke und Severus öffnete die Flasche.  
  
  
  
"War es schlimm?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
Für einen Moment, wusste Severus nicht was sie meinte, aber dann verstand er.  
  
"Es ist immer schlimm ihm gegenüber zu stehen, Liebes. Aber wenn du meinst, dass er etwas mit mir angestellt hat, kann ich dich beruhigen. Ich bin heute wirklich verschont geblieben. Gott sei Dank."  
  
Severus begann etwas Wein in die Gläser zu schenken, und reichte Hermine dann ein Glas.  
  
"Und?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Worauf stoßen wir an?"  
  
Severus überlegte nicht lange.  
  
"Auf dich, Hermine. Auf das wundervollste Mädchen . . . entschuldige, auf die wundervollste Frau, die mir je in meinem Leben begegnet ist."  
  
Hermine wurde ein wenig verlegen durch diese sanft gesprochenen Worte, und nippte etwas unsicher an ihrem Wein.  
  
"Hermine," sagte Severus besorgt. "Was ist denn los? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"  
  
Hermine streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange.  
  
"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Du hast mich nur etwas in Verlegenheit gebracht, das ist alles."  
  
Severus grinste, doch sah dann plötzlich skeptisch zum Himmel hinauf.  
  
"Ich habe das dumme Gefühl," bemerkte er." dass die Sterne immer weniger sichtbar werden. Ich glaube, es bewölkt sich."  
  
Hermine blickte auch in den Himmel und streckte ihre Hand aus.  
  
"Es fängt an ein bisschen zu regnen, aber dürfte eigentlich nicht so schlimm werden."  
  
Severus rutschte zu Hermine rüber und umarmte sie. Hermine kuschelte sich an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
  
Langsam merkte sie, dass sie immer öfters einen Regentropfen auf ihrer Nase spürte.  
  
"Vielleicht war es doch nicht so eine gute Idee heute hier draußen zu sitzen, aber trotzdem war es süß von dir."  
  
Hermine richtete sich auf und blickte ihm in die Augen.  
  
Er streichelte ihr über die Wange und sie schloss wieder die Augen, dann begann er sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
  
Sie ließen sich wieder auf die Decke fallen und Hermine legte sich auf ihn.  
  
Dann plötzlich wurde der Regen immer doller. Der Regen tropfte aus Hermines Haaren Severus ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ich glaube wir sollten reingehen, Liebes."  
  
Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir baden gehen?"  
  
"Baden? Jetzt? Hier? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."  
  
Hermine lachte und sprang auf.  
  
"Warum nicht? Es ist doch so schön warm und dieser warme Sommerregen hat doch auch noch das gewisse Etwas."  
  
Während sie sprach zog sie sich ihr T-Shirt aus.  
  
"Aber Engel, wir können doch nicht . . . ich meine, wie willst du denn baden? Doch wohl nicht etwa . . . nackt?", stammelte Severus.  
  
"Was spricht dagegen?"  
  
Hermine grinste ihn frech an, und zog dann in Windeseile ihre restlichen Kleidungsstücke aus.  
  
Severus sah ihr ungläubig hinterher, als sie ins Wasser ging.  
  
"Was ist denn?!", rief sie. "Willst du da sitzen bleiben? Nun komm schon, du hast doch nichts, wofür du dich schämen bräuchtest!"  
  
Severus schluckte und erhob sich langsam um sich auszuziehen. Er tat so was nicht unbedingt sehr gerne, immerhin konnte ihn jetzt jeder sehen. 'Wie peinlich', dachte er.  
  
Nachdem sein letztes Kleidungsstück ausgezogen war, beeilte er sich zum Wasser zu kommen, schließlich konnte ein möglicher ungebetener Gast unter Wasser nichts erkennen.  
  
Hermine schwamm zu ihm hinüber und kicherte.  
  
"Was ist denn los Sev?"  
  
" Nichts," knurrte er. "Was soll denn sein?"  
  
"Du siehst so verbittert aus."  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und tauchte unter.  
  
  
  
Hermine erschrak, als er plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte. Sie strich ihm seine nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?"  
  
Severus zog sie an sich ran und küsste sie. Im ersten Augenblick zuckte sie zurück, aber dann klammerte sie sich an ihn.  
  
Sie wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Severus drückte sie immer mehr an sich ran und strich langsam über ihren Rücken.  
  
"Willst du das überhaupt?"  
  
"Ja Severus. Bitte hör nicht auf."  
  
Sev hob sie ein Stück an und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Behutsam trug er sie aus dem Wasser. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf die Decke und legte sich auf sie. Er küsste ihren Hals und wanderte immer tiefer, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte.  
  
"Hast du das gehört?", flüsterte er.  
  
"Nein . . . ich bin gerade nicht so ganz in der Lage, etwas zu hören." keuchte sie. "Bitte Sev . . . hör nicht auf . . . das wird irgendein Tier gewesen sein."  
  
Hermine wollte Severus wieder an sich ziehen, doch er lauschte dem Geräusch, das er gerade gehört hatte, und wimmelte sie ab.  
  
"Hermine bitte, sei mal kurz still."  
  
Sie wollte protestieren, doch er hielt ihr mit seiner Hand den Mund zu.  
  
Der Regen wurde weniger, und da hörte Severus wieder dieses Geräusch, das sich anhörte, als würde jemand über das nasse Gras laufen, und die Schritte kamen immer näher.  
  
Jetzt hörte es auch Hermine und sie sah Severus ein wenig panisch an.  
  
"Severus," flüsterte sie. "Wer immer das auch ist, ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut wäre, wenn derjenige uns hier nackt liegen sieht."  
  
Severus erhob sich vorsichtig.  
  
"Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung," flüsterte er während er nach seinen Klamotten greifen wollte, doch da hörte er schon eine Stimme, die ihm wahnsinnig bekannt vorkam und die ihn dazu veranlasste, schnell seine Shorts überzuziehen.  
  
"Oh . . . Verzeihung . . .ich habe nicht gewusst . . . , dass Sie . . ", stammelte Minerva mit leichter Röte im Gesicht.  
  
"Minerva!", brüllte Snape sie an, "Warum müssen Sie uns immer stören?!"  
  
Severus richtete sich auf und stand nur mit Shorts vor Minerva. Hermine hatte sich schnell Severus großen Umhang geschnappt und ihn sich umgeworfen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht stören.", sagte die alte Frau etwas kleinlaut.  
  
"Sagen Sie, immer wenn wir hier sind, sind Sie auch Sie in der Nähe! Spionieren Sie mir etwa nach?!"  
  
"Nein das tue ich nicht, aber ich sitze nun mal auch gerne am See und ich gehe immer diesen Weg." Minerva versuchte sich zu verteidigen, aber Severus reagierte erst gar nicht und wendete sich Hermine zu, die er scharf ansah.  
  
"Lass uns reingehen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr hierzubleiben.". zischte er.  
  
Hermine stand auf, aber musste dabei aufpassen, dass sie den Umhang nicht fallen ließ. Schnell sammelte sie alle Sachen zusammen und packte sie ein.. Severus legte demonstrativ seinen Arm um Hermine und ging nur mit Shorts bekleidet zurück zum Schloss.  
  
  
  
"Es tut mir leid Hermine. Hättest du trotzdem noch Lust, mit zu mir zu kommen?"  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Ist doch schon ok. Ich bin auch etwas genervt von dieser Frau. Natürlich komme ich gerne noch mit zu dir."  
  
Severus öffnete die Tür und ließ sie als erstes eintreten.  
  
"Ich würde gerne schnell unter die Dusche. Willst du nicht mitkommen," Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
"Liebend gerne, mein Schatz."  
  
Hermine ließ dem Umhang im Wohnzimmer fallen uns Severus zog seine Shorts auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer aus.  
  
Beide stellten sich unter die Dusche und genossen die wohlige Wärme.  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und Severus umarmte sie von hinten. Hermine wollte seine Nähe spüren und Severus begann ihren Hals zu küssen, dabei strich er ihr am  
  
Hals entlang bis zu ihrem Busen.  
  
"Bitte hör nicht auf Severus."  
  
Heute früh hatte sie anders darüber gedacht, aber jetzt wollte sie ihn spüren, ihn noch näher bei sich haben.  
  
Hermine drehte sich wieder um und küsste Severus auf den Mund. Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und ihre Zungen spielten liebevoll miteinander. Hermine ließ nach kurzer Zeit wieder von ihm ab.  
  
"Mir ist kalt." Mit dem süßesten Blick, den Severus jemals gesehen hatte, guckte Hermine ihn an.  
  
"Was machen wir denn da?"  
  
"Am liebsten würde ich mich jetzt in dein Bett legen, aber nur wenn du dich zu mir legst." Sie lächelte ihn weiterhin an.  
  
Severus hob sie hoch und brachte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Langsam ließ er sie auf das Bett gleiten.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön."  
  
Severus stand immer noch vor dem Bett. Hermine richtete sich wieder ein Stück auf, reichte ihm ihre Hand und zog ihn zu sich ins Bett.  
  
"Severus ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, "Und ich will dich."  
  
Etwas überrascht sah er sie an. "Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er leise.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn mit gefühlvollem Blick an.  
  
"Ja," hauchte sie ihm entgegen. "Aber bitte versprich mir, dass du ganz vorsichtig sein wirst, denn . . . ich . . . habe immer noch ein wenig Angst."  
  
Sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss und nahm sie fest in seine starken Arme.  
  
"Hab keine Angst, Kleines. Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein. Vertrau mir."  
  
Hermine nickte nur und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie war so glücklich, sie hatte sich so lange gewünscht ihm so nahe zu sein, auch wenn es teilweise unbewusst war.  
  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich, verschmolzen miteinander. Ihre Küsse wurden fordernder.  
  
Er spürte ihre zierlichen Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken, spürte wie sie unter ihm vor Erregung zu zittern begonnen hatte. Sie drückten ihre Körper gegeneinander, wobei beide erschauerten bei den Berührungen, die sie im Schoß spürten.  
  
Doch Severus hielt sich zurück, er gab seinem Verlangen noch nicht nach. Er wollte den Augenblick der Offenbarung noch hinauszögern. Er wollte sie erst wahnsinnig machen, bevor sich ihre Körper vereinten.  
  
Langsam rutsche er an ihr herunter, und berührte mit seine Zunge zärtlich ihre weiche Haut. Er streichelte dabei vorsichtig, und ein wenig scheu ihre Brüste und er konnte spüren, wie sie unter den Zärtlichkeiten seiner Zunge und seiner Hände immer mehr in Ekstase geriet.  
  
Ihr Atem wurde lauter, ihre Hände versuchten sich an etwas Greifbarem festzuhalten, sie hatte das Gefühl jeden Augenblick zu explodieren. Es war so ein wunderschönes Gefühl, von Severus so berührt zu werden.  
  
Sie spürte seinen Mund seine Hände, die immer tiefer wanderten. Sie genoss, wie er ihre Oberschenkel streichelte und sich langsam, ganz langsam, mit seine Fingern einen Weg zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle bahnte. Doch so weit kam es nicht.  
  
Kurz vorher wanderte er mit seiner Hand hoch zu ihrem Bauch, was sie fast wahnsinnig machte, Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, er würde sie berühren.  
  
"Sev . . . du . . .", flüsterte sie.  
  
Doch Severus verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Er wusste, dass sie protestieren wollte und er wusste, dass sie wollte, dass er sie berührte, doch noch nicht. Er wollte sie zappeln lassen.  
  
Leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und schlang die Arme um ihn.  
  
Sie drehten sich von der einen auf die andere Seite, und beide spürten das Verlangen nach dem anderen. Hermine spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Bein, was sie vollkommen übersprudeln ließ, sie wollte ihn ganz spüren.  
  
  
  
Langsam strich sie mit ihrer Hand an seinem Körper hinunter, bis zu seinem Po, den sie zärtlich streichelte. Behutsam schubste sie ihn ein wenig von sich, so dass er nicht mehr auf ihr lag, sondern neben ihr.  
  
Sie küssten sich wieder und da spürte Severus ihre kleinen zärtlichen Finger die langsam zu seinem Schoß wanderten. Er klammerte sich an sie. 'Berühr mich ,'dachte er. 'Bitte, berühr mich'.  
  
Er spürte, wie ihre Finger für einen winzigen Augenblick seine Erektion streiften, doch dann wanderte ihre Hand wieder hoch zu seiner Brust.  
  
"Hermine . . .", keuchte er. "Das . . .das ist gemein."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und ihr kam es plötzlich so vor, als würde er, so halb unter ihr liegend, vollkommen hilflos wirken.  
  
"Ich zahle dir nur das heim, was du eben auch getan hast.", flüsterte sie.  
  
Er sah sie grimmig an, doch Hermine wusste, dass dieser Blick nicht Ernst gemeint war.  
  
Plötzlich packte er sie an den Schultern und schubste sie ruckartig, fast ein wenig brutal und doch immer noch liebevoll in die Kissen zurück.  
  
Er beugte sich mit seinem ganzen Körper über sie und schob ganz vorsichtig mit seinen Beinen ihre Beine auseinander.  
  
Hermine schluckte und sah ihn einfach nur an.  
  
"Möchtest du lieber, dass ich es lasse, Liebes?" sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, in der man seine Erregung deutlich hören konnte.  
  
Hermine sah an seinem Körper hinunter und sah Severus Männlichkeit, die nur darauf wartete, endlich eingeladen zu werden.  
  
Es machte ihr ein wenig Angst, denn sie hatte schon einige nackte Männer gesehen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass keiner von denen ihrem Sev das Wasser reichen konnte.  
  
IN KEINER HINSICHT!  
  
  
  
Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen und erkannte ein erwartungsvolles Hoffen, dass sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.  
  
"Nein, "flüsterte sie. "Ich möchte dich spüren . . . in mir.", fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu, doch Severus verstand jedes Wort.  
  
Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich, wobei er mit der einen Hand langsam an ihrem Körper hinunter glitt.  
  
Er küsste sie ununterbrochen, spielte zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge. Und dann spürte Hermine seine Erregung, geführt von seiner Hand, in ihrem Schoß. Instinktiv öffnete sie die Augen und stellte fest, dass Severus sie ansah. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen hörte er auf, sie zu küssen, und wartete auf eine Reaktion, als er ganz langsam und vorsichtig in sie eindrang.  
  
Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an und spürte wie er langsam immer ein Stück tiefer in ihr versank.  
  
Doch dann zuckte sie zusammen und Severus hielt sofort inne.  
  
Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine griff mit ihren Händen nach seinen Hüften und es gab einen Ruck.  
  
Sofort klammerte Hermine sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
Hermine sah ihn an und Severus sah, dass er ihr weh getan hatte.  
  
"Liebes, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun.", sagte er etwas panisch, wobei er sich gerade von ihr lösen wollte, doch Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Wage es ja nicht, dich jetzt von mir zu lösen, Severus." , flüsterte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Aber . . ."  
  
"Kein aber," unterbrach sie ihn sanft.  
  
"Es ist schon vorbei. Wirklich. Es tut nicht mehr weh."  
  
Severus lächelte und Hermine konnte seine Erleichterung sehen, denn sie wusste, dass er ihr niemals weh tun wollte.  
  
"Gut.", flüsterte er und küsste sie, wobei er ganz langsam anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen.  
  
Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss und ihr Atem wurde immer lauter.  
  
Beide klammerten sich aneinander, ihre Küsse wurden immer wilder. Sie bewegte ihre Hüfte, um Severus Bewegungen nur noch mehr anzutreiben.  
  
Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und ihm entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. Hermine öffnete kurz ihre Augen und beobachtete sein Gesicht. Es war so wunderschön, dabei sein Gesicht zu sehen. Als er auf sie hinunter sah und feststellte, dass sie ihn ansah, sah er ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
Beide sahen das Feuer in den Augen des anderen. Severus bewegte sich schneller, er konnte einfach nicht mehr an sich halten. Er schloss wieder die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Hermines Haaren die auf dem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet waren.  
  
Auch Hermine fühlte wie plötzlich ein Gefühl in ihr wach gerufen wurde, das sie nie zu vor gespürt hatte.  
  
Ihr Atem ging in ein Stöhnen über und sie schlang ihre Arme noch fester um Severus Oberkörper, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Ihre Beine schlang sie um seinen Unterkörper, was Severus ermöglichte, noch tiefer in sie einzudringen.  
  
Ihre aufeinander abgestimmten Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, der Rhythmus, den sie versuchten zu halten, geriet außer Kontrolle.  
  
Sie schwammen in einem Meer von überschäumenden Gefühlen, ihre Hormone spielten verrückt und sie hatten das Gefühl, alles aus sich heraus schreien zu müssen.  
  
"Severus . . .oh Gott . . ."  
  
Severus sah sie an und versuchte zu lächeln, doch dann nahm sein Gesicht einen vollkommen überraschten Ausdruck an, und er bewegte sich noch schneller.  
  
Hermine wusste schon gar nicht mehr wo sie hin sollte. Sie spürte, wie dort etwas in ihrem Körper gebildet wurde, was immer größer wurde und größer, und es kam bei jeder Bewegung von Severus immer näher. . .  
  
Sie konnte hören, spüren, fühlen, dass auch Severus diesem Gefühl langsam immer näher kam.  
  
Wie von einem Blitz getroffen, stöhnten beide zur gleichen Zeit laut auf, und versuchten, diese Explosion, die beide zur gleichen Zeit erlebten, noch länger zu halten, noch ein letztes Mal dem anderen ganz nahe zu sein, bevor es endete.  
  
Und dann . . .dann war es ganz still. Der Sturm war vorüber.  
  
  
  
Erschöpft ließ Severus sich neben Hermine auf die Bettdecke fallen, der Schweiß lief ihm in dünnen Fäden die Stirn hinunter.  
  
Beide lagen für kurze Zeit auf dem Rücken und starrten völlig überwältigt an die Decke. Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig, und sie hatten beide das Gefühl, als wenn sie dem anderen nicht hätten näher sein können.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm Severus ein Schluchzen. Sofort drehte er sich zu Hermine um und sah sie an, und da entdeckte er eine Träne, die über ihre Wange lief.  
  
"Oh Gott, Hermine. Was ist los? Habe ich dir doch weh getan?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
Hermine wandte sich ihm zu und klammerte sich an ihn.  
  
"Nein," schluchzte sie. "Es . . . es war nur so wunderschön. Ich hätte es mir niemals so schön vorgestellt."  
  
Severus atmete erleichtert aus und hielt Hermine fest in seinen Armen.  
  
"Ich fand es auch wunderschön, Liebes."  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn, wobei sie sich noch näher an ihr heran kuschelte.  
  
Severus zog die Bettdecke über sie beide und beobachtete Hermine, wie sie einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen in seinen Armen lag.  
  
'Sie ist so wunderschön', dachte er.  
  
Und noch bevor er das Licht ausmachte, merkte er, dass sie vor lauter Erschöpfung schon in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. 


	9. Kapitel

Kapitel 9  
  
Es wurde schon langsam hell, als Hermine aufwachte. Sie drehte sich zu Severus und guckte ihn an, dabei strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Es war so ein schönes Gefühl bei ihm zu sein, bei diesem Gedanken klopfte ihr Herz ganz schnell und wieder liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Plötzlich hob sich  
  
Severus Hand und strich diese weg.  
  
"Engel, was ist denn los?" Severus sah sie etwas traurig an.  
  
"Es ist nichts", Hermine lächelte ihn an, "Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."  
  
Severus zog sie fest an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
" Schlaf ruhig noch weiter. Es ist erst fünf Uhr morgens."  
  
Severus strich noch ein wenig über ihr Gesicht, bis er wieder einschlief.  
  
Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, war Severus verschwunden. Sie stand auf, nahm sich eine Decke und wickelte sich diese um. Sie wollte Severus suchen.  
  
Als sie die Tür langsam öffnete hörte sie Severus mit jemanden reden. Sie ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen stehen und hörte den beiden zu.  
  
"Severus, vielleicht wissen Sie ja warum ich hier bin."  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht warum Albus?", Severus sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Minerva kam gestern Nacht zu mir. Können Sie sich jetzt vorstellen, worum es in diesem Gespräch geht?"  
  
"Diese Frau treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn." Severus rollte mit den Augen, "Ich hätte es Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen schon noch gesagt."  
  
"Ich habe es irgendwie schon geahnt. Schon vor Jahren." Albus lächelte ihn leicht an.  
  
"Diese Minerva, die kann nichts für sich behalten. Aber zurück zum Thema. Hermine und ich lieben uns und niemand, wirklich niemand kann uns auseinander bringen."  
  
"Sie sind sich aber wirklich sicher. Aber es wird nicht leicht für Sie sein und schon gar nicht für Miss Granger."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass es schwer wird, aber wir werden das schon schaffen"  
  
  
  
"Was werden wir schaffen?" Hermine kam aus dem Schlafzimmer, sie hatte aber immer nur noch die Decke um.  
  
"Guten Morgen Miss Granger." Albus lächelte sie an, was Hermine etwas verdutzte.  
  
Sie ging zu Severus hinüber und stellte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Guten Morgen Professor. Was machen Sie denn schon so früh hier?"  
  
"Das müsste ich eigentlich Sie fragen", Dumbledore lächelte immer noch.  
  
Hermine wurde ein wenig rot, als sie an sich heruntersah und wickelte sich die Decke instinktiv noch fester um ihren hübschen Körper.  
  
"Ich . . .ähm," Sie sah zu Severus herüber, der sie schüchtern anlächelte. Bei ihrem süßen Anblick und ihren zerzausten Haaren kam ihm sofort der Gedanke, das gestern Geschehene zu wiederholen.  
  
Hermine wandte ich wieder an Albus.  
  
"Nun . . .ich, naja . . .können Sie sich das nicht denken, Professor?"  
  
Albus lachte.  
  
"Schon gut, Miss Granger, es geht mich ja auch nichts an."  
  
Er blickte wieder zu Severus hinüber. "Severus, ich würde es begrüßen, Sie heute Abend noch in meinem Büro zu sehen. Ich möchte auch nicht länger stören. Ich erwarte Sie dann heute Abend in meinem Büro."  
  
"Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was es da noch zu besprechen gibt, aber meinetwegen."  
  
Albus nickte und verließ Severus Räume.  
  
"Guten Morgen mein Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?" , wandte Severus sich wieder an Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
"Du siehst gerade unheimlich niedlich aus.", grinste er.  
  
"Severus, " ignorierte sie sein eben Gesagtes. "Was meintest du mit, wir werden es schon schaffen?"  
  
"Ist schon ok.", erwiderte er enttäuscht.  
  
"Nein Severus, sag es mit bitte, was sollte das denn heißen?"  
  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Es ist wegen Voldemort, auch wenn er in Deutschland ist, kommt er irgendwann wieder und er hat auch seine Spione. Wir müssen einfach nur aufpassen, verstehst du? Er darf nichts von dir erfahren, ich kann nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren."  
  
Hermine ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Das verlange ich auch nicht von dir.", Hermine löste sich wieder und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Du bist so niedlich. "Serverus lächelte zurück. "Wir dürfen einfach nicht zu vertraut wirken und uns darf niemand sehen, wenn wir Abends und Morgens durch die Gänge schleichen, aber das werden wir schon schaffen." Er schaute an ihr runter. "Ich glaube du solltest dich anziehen."  
  
"Ja, das werde ich auch jetzt tun."  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und ging zu dem Korb von gestern Abend, um ihre Sachen zu suchen.  
  
Nachdem sie all ihr Sachen gefunden hatte, ging sie ins Bad und machte sich fertig.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Severus ich bin dann fertig."  
  
Severus saß vor dem Kamin und las in einem Buch.  
  
"Willst du dich noch kurz zu mir setzen, bevor wir zum Essen gehen?"  
  
Er legte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich.  
  
Hermine setzte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf seinen Schoss.  
  
"Weißt du was, Severus?"  
  
"Was denn Liebes?" Er schaute ihr ganz tief in die Augen.  
  
"Es wird mir so schwer fallen, wenn wir zusammen unterrichten. Sag mal, bist du eigentlich immer noch so mies im Unterricht. "  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Severus grinste sie an.  
  
"Grins nicht so doof. Na ja früher hast du immer bestimmte Personen bevorzugt, und einige nicht besonders nett behandelt. Ein Beispiel ist Neville Longbottom, der hatte wirklich Angst vor dir! "  
  
"Auch wenn du meine Freundin bist, hast du nichts an mir oder meinem Unterricht zu kritisieren."  
  
Er piekste ihr in die Hüfte und sie zuckte dabei zusammen.  
  
"Mach das nicht noch mal!"  
  
Er machte es noch einmal, aber dieses mal fing Hermine auch an ihn zu kitzeln.  
  
Sie alberten so herum, dass sie beide vom Sessel fielen. Severus lag auf Hermine und sah ihr nur noch tief in die Augen, als sie schließlich ihre Augen schloss, und ihm ihre Lippen entgegen streckte.  
  
Hermine ließ sich von ihm küssen und am liebsten hätte sie die gestrige Nacht jetzt wiederholt. Und es hatte ganz den Anschein, als würde es Severus nicht anders ergehen.  
  
Sie wanden sich auf dem Boden und er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr T- Shirt, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte.  
  
Severus sah sie an.  
  
"Ich werde einfach nicht aufmachen."  
  
  
  
Hermine lachte.  
  
"Nun mach schon auf, wir wollten doch sowieso zum Frühstück."  
  
Wieder klopfte es, und Severus stand langsam auf.  
  
"Was wäre denn, wenn es jetzt nicht geklopft hätte?", fragte er.  
  
"Dann, mein Lieber, dann wären wir wahrscheinlich im Bett gelandet, oder wir hätten es hier auf dem Boden vollzogen."  
  
Grimmig sah er zur Tür, und ging schließlich um sie zu öffnen.  
  
"Severus, guten Morgen. Ich wollte gerade wieder gehen, weil Sie nicht die Tür aufgemacht haben. Ich störe doch nicht, oder?"  
  
Severus spürte, wie er langsam zu kochen begann.  
  
"Nein Minerva," sagte er leise beherrscht, doch man konnte deutlich seinen Zorn spüren, der von ihm ausging.  
  
"Sie stören doch nie. Wie kommen Sie darauf? Haben Sie denn schon jemals GESTÖRT??!!"  
  
Minerva schluckte.  
  
"Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, dass ich gestern Abend ... wie soll ich das nennen? Dass ich in ihr ..ähäm, in ihr Picknick reingeplatzt bin."  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und sagte nur kalt: "Entschuldigung NICHT angenommen."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlug er ihr mit voller Wucht die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
  
"Diese Frau macht mich wahnsinnig!!" schrie er, dass sogar Hermine zusammen zuckte, die mittlerweile auf dem Sessel saß. Severus stürmte ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Dreimal darfst du raten, wer das war!!," brüllte er.  
  
"Wenn diese alte Schachtel in Zukunft nicht besser aufpasst wann und wo sie auftaucht, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen, mal sehr ungemütlich zu werden!!"  
  
"Severus, bitte schrei nicht so," gab Hermine kleinlaut bei, denn trotz allem hatte sie immer noch Respekt vor diesem Mann.  
  
"Ich soll nicht so schreien?!!! Ich schreie so laut und so viel wie ich will!!! Es regt mich auf, Hermine, dass diese Frau einfach keinen Anstand besitzt!!"  
  
"Sie konnte doch nicht wissen, dass wir gerade auf dem Boden lagen und ..."  
  
"Was weißt du schon?!!! Das macht die doch mit Absicht!!!"  
  
Hermine erhob sich von dem Sessel und ging zu Severus.  
  
"Könntest du bitte aufhören mich so anzuschreien?! Was soll denn das?! Ich bin doch nicht Schuld daran, dass sie uns immer stört!!" Hermine brüllte ihn so sehr an, dass er erschrak.  
  
Severus wollte sie am Arm festhalten, aber sie riss sich wieder los.  
  
"Lass mich los! Ich habe jetzt keine Lust mehr auf dich!"  
  
Beide standen sich aber noch immer gegenüber und Severus schaute Hermine ins Gesicht. Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
  
"Liebes, ich will mich nicht wegen dieser Frau mit dir streiten." Severus drückte sie an sich."Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angebrüllt habe."  
  
Hermine löste sich etwas aus der Umarmung und guckte ihn an.  
  
"Ist schon gut ", Hermine schluchzte, "Bitte mach das nie wieder."  
  
"Ich verspreche es dir. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."  
  
Zum ersten mal sah Hermine eine Träne über Severus Wange laufen und konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr sauer sein, weil sie wusste, dass er das eigentlich nicht wollte.  
  
"Severus es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich so angemotzt habe, aber ich hasse es, wenn man mich anschreit."  
  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss.  
  
"Es war ganz allein meine Schule, Engel." Er lächelte sie an "Ich glaube, es gibt gleich Frühstück."  
  
"Ist es etwa schon so spät? Dann sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen." Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu. "Hättest du heute Abend vielleicht Zeit, um da weiterzumachen, wo wir eben aufgehört haben?"  
  
Severus grinste.  
  
"Ich muss erst noch zu Albus heute Abend, aber danach werde ich genug Zeit für dich haben, mein Engel. Und dann komme ich zu dir, ja? Nur muss ich dir für heute  
  
Nachmittag einen Korb geben, da ich noch eine Menge für nächste Woche vorbereiten muss. Mein Schreibtisch würde sich freuen, endlich mal von dem ganzen Papierkram erlöst zu werden."  
  
"Ist ja auch in Ordnung, ich muss auch noch ein wenig für den Unterricht vorbereiten. Aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal frühstücken, ja? Nach dieser Nacht habe ich besonders viel Hunger."  
  
Severus lachte.  
  
"Gut, dann lass uns gehen, bevor du mir vor Hunger noch umfällst."  
  
Beide zogen sich ihre Umhänge über und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.  
  
Auf den Gängen lächelten sie sich immer wieder an, doch niemand sagte ein Wort.  
  
Vor der großen Tür, hielt Severus sie noch einmal auf.  
  
"Wir dürfen uns nichts anmerken lassen, Hermine. Es ist auch schon komisch genug, dass wir zusammen die Halle betreten." Hermine nickte.  
  
"Dann geh du am besten vor, wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt nebeneinander laufen."  
  
Darufhin riss Severus die Tür auf und rauschte hinauf zum Lehrertisch.  
  
Hermine musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. 'Ganz der alte.', dachte sie bei sich, bis sie schließlich auch die Halle betrat und sich an ihren Platz neben Severus setzte, der plötzlich sehr finster dreinschaute.  
  
"Kein schlechter Schauspieler," flüsterte sie ihm zu, und sie konnte ganz genau sehen, wie er kämpfte, ein Loslachen zu unterdrücken und seinen Tee, den er gerade trank, nicht wieder auszuspucken. 


	10. Kapitel

Kapitel 10  
  
Heute verließ Hermine die große Halle als erstes. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen kamen immer wieder die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht. Sie freute sich schon auf den heutigen Abend, leider würde sie nicht bei Severus übernachten können, aber sie hatte ihn dann für sich allein.  
  
Hermine öffnete ihre Tür und ihr Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro.  
  
Dort lag ein riesiger Stapel mit Unterlagen, die sie noch durch arbeiten musste.  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und begann zu arbeiten. Immer wieder guckte sie auf die Uhr und wartete ungeduldig auf ihren Severus.  
  
Doch nach einiger Zeit klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Es ist offen." Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus kam herein.  
  
"Na Liebling, wie war es?"  
  
"Ging so. Albus hat erst mal alles aufgezählt, was wir nicht dürfen, wenn niemand von und erfahren soll. Und dann hat er mir jetzt auch noch einen Auftrag erteilt."  
  
"Soll das etwa heißen, dass du nicht bleiben kannst" Severus sah die Entäuschung in Hermines Gesicht.  
  
"Es tut mit leid mein Engel, aber ich muss für Madame Pomfrey noch einige Tränke brauen, sonst kann sie keine Schüler mehr im neuen Schuljahr heilen und dann muss ich mich durch meine eigenen Sachen durcharbeiten."  
  
Er ging zu ihr hin und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.  
  
"Schade, aber es lässt sich dann wohl nicht ändern. Ich hoffe, dass du morgen Zeit hast. Irgendwie kommt mir das heute auch zu gute, dass du keine Zeit hast, weil ich habe, wie du siehst, auch eine Menge zu tun."  
  
"Wir verschieben es auf Morgen. Versprochen. So, dann werd ich jetzt wieder gehen. Gute nacht, Kleines und träum nachher was schönes."  
  
Er küsste sie noch einmal zärtlich und ging dann zur Tür.  
  
"Gute Nacht Sev, schlaf du auch schön."  
  
Severus hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Hand und pustete ihn ihr zu.  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Kerker, ärgerte er sich, heute noch Tränke brauen zu müssen und das ,was er heute Nachmittag eigentlich schon erledigt haben wollte, war auch noch nicht ganz fertig, er hatte mindestens noch die Hälfte an Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen.  
  
Er beschloss zuerst die Tränke zu brauen und später die Schreibarbeit zu erleledigen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Die Kessel strahlten hitzige Wärme aus und Severus wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er stand schon einige Stunden in seinem Labor, und war froh das er nur noch die Tränke in Flaschen abfüllen musste.  
  
Nach getaner Arbeit fühlte er sich müde und schlapp, also beschloss er noch eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, damit er über seinem Schreibtisch später nicht einschlief.  
  
Das Wasser war erfrischend und während das Wasser über seinen Körper lief, dachte er an Hermine, und fragte sich ,ob sie schon schlief.  
  
Er dachte an die letzte Nacht und ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es war so wunderschön, sie so nah zu spüren, ihre Gefühle mitzuerleben, sie lieben zu dürfen, ihr die Jungfräulichkeit zu stehlen . . .  
  
Severus riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, und kletterte schließlich aus der Dusche.  
  
Er trocknete sich ab und griff nach einer schwarzen Shorts und einem schwarzen Hemd. Es war ihm zu ungemütlich jetzt noch eine Hose überzuziehen.  
  
Wiederwillig setzte er sich an seinen Schriebtisch und begann zu arbeiten.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden, etwa, konnte er nicht mehr auf die Papiere sehen. Ihm schien schon, als würden die Buchstaben weglaufen.  
  
'Den Rest werde ich dann wohl morgen Mittag machen, so viel ist auch nicht mehr.'  
  
Severus machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer, dabei musste er immer wieder an Hermine denken, wie süß sie letzte Nacht war und ihr wunderschönes Lächeln.  
  
Er war grade dabei sich in sein Bett zu legen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.  
  
Schnell stand er wieder auf und holte sich einen Umhang. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er das überhaupt tun sollte, aber dann öffnete er die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Räumen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu ihr schaute er sich mehrmals um, um auch sicher zu sein, dass ihn niemand sah.  
  
Dies war eigentlich ausgeschlossen, da es schon 1 Uhr Nachts war.  
  
An ihrer Tür angekommen blieb er einen Moment stehen und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Alohomora ", murmelte er und die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
In dem Raum war nur ein leichtes Licht. Fast hätte er Hermine nicht gesehen, die an ihrem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war.  
  
Er ging zu ihr und musste Lächeln, sie sah so niedlich aus wenn sie schlief , dachte er.  
  
Sie hatte schon ihr Schlafsachen an, die er unheimlich süß an ihr fand.  
  
Er nahm sie in die Arme und hob sie hoch. Als er sie durch das Wohnzimmer trug wachte sie auf.  
  
Sie war ganz verschlafen.  
  
"Severus was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Schlaf weiter Engel ich bring dich ins Bett."  
  
Hermine blinzelte ihn verschlafen an.  
  
"Warum bist du denn jetzt hier?"  
  
Severus legte sie ins Bett und deckte sie zu.  
  
"Ich habe dich vermisst, Liebes. Und da dachte ich mir, gehe ich doch einfach zu dir, und gucke ob du schon schläfst"  
  
Hermine kuschelte sich in ihre Decke und sah ihn mit einem Auge an.  
  
"Mitten in der Nacht?", nuschelte sie, halb am schlafen.  
  
Severus lächelte.  
  
"Ich kann mir ja nicht aussuchen wann ich dich vermisse, Liebes. Aber nun schlaf, du bist doch ganz müde. Du kriegst ja kaum den Mund auf, wenn du sprichst."  
  
Hermine knurrte und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, die aber gleich wieder aufs Bett fiel.  
  
"Komm her, leg dich zu mir, ich möchte das du heute Nacht hier bleibst."  
  
Severus verspürte ein kribbeln im Bauch, legte seine Kleidung ab, außer seine schwarze Shorts, und legte sich dann zu ihr.  
  
Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und legte ihre Arme um ihn.  
  
"Mhm, du riechst gut, " flüsterte sie , während sie an seinem Hals roch, was Severus ein wenig kitzelte.  
  
Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Haare und gab ihre einen Kuss auf dir Stirn.  
  
Hermine schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn ran als er seinen Arm um sie legte.  
  
Der Geruch ihrer Haare, stieg ihm in die Nase, und er musste schon wieder an gestern Nacht denken, wie wunderschön es mit ihr war.  
  
Der Gedanke daran fing langsam an, ihn mit Begierde zu erfüllen, doch er schalt sich selbst, sich zu beherrschen, da Hermine schon fast eingeschlafen war.  
  
Doch ihr Geruch und ihr leises Atmen, ja ihre bloße Anwesenheit, machte ihn schon wahnsinnig.  
  
Er rutschte mit seiner Hüfte ein Stück von ihr weg, da er nicht wollte ,dass sie seine momentanen Gefühle mitbekam.  
  
"Severus warum gehst du denn weg?" Hermine war immer noch verschlafen, aber irgendwie wurde sie langsam wach, schließlich war Severus bei ihr. Sie zog ihn wieder an sich.  
  
"Ich . . . ich dachte nur, du würdest gern mehr Platz haben wollen."  
  
Hermine sah ihn wieder nur mit einem geöffneten Auge an und sie konnte ein Zittern in seiner Stimme vernehmen.  
  
"Was redest du denn da für einen Blödsinn, Sev?" Doch da merkte sie warum er weggerutscht war. Sie musste wieder an die letzte Nacht denken, und er erinnerte sich allem Anschein nach, auch daran.  
  
"Du kannst mir nichts vormachen mein Lieber", Hermine guckte ihn mit offenen Augen an.  
  
" Vormachen? ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Engel." ,stammelte er.  
  
"Severus," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Das ist dir doch wohl nicht etwa peinlich?"  
  
Severus bekam ein leichte Röte im Gesicht, die man aber Gott sei Dank nicht in diesem matten Licht sehen konnte.  
  
Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm ein klein wenig peinlich war, durch ihre Anwesenheit und nur durch die Erinnerung von gestern Nacht in solche Erregung versetzt zu werden.  
  
'Sie denkt bestimmt, dass du ein alter unter Notstand leidender Mann bist.', dachte er bei sich.  
  
"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein", Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, wobei ihm ein warmes Gefühl durch den Körper schlich.  
  
Aus dem kleinen Kuss wurde mehr.  
  
Hermine schlang sich um ihn und sie küssten sich eine ganze Weile, bis Hermine sich auf ihn setzte.  
  
Er sah zu ihr hoch und seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Top, und berührten ihre weiche Haut.  
  
Sie saß direkt auf seiner Mitte und sie konnte förmlich alles spüren, auch durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch. Sie genoss die Berührungen von Severus Händen und fing an sich vollkommen unbewusst mit ihrer Hüfte sanft zu bewegen.  
  
Severus Erregung wurde immer größer, das spürte Hermine deutlich. Er begann ihr Top auszuziehen und strich dabei mit seiner Hand immer wieder über ihre nackten Körperstellen.  
  
Hermine begann Severus' Hals zu küssen und wanderte immer tiefer, dabei strich er ihr zärtlich über den Rücken.  
  
Ihr Zunge glitt sanft über seine Haut, an seiner Brust hielt sie kurz inne und biss sanft in seine Brustwarzen, dann wanderte sie mit ihrem Mund immer tiefer und umkreiste mit ihrer Zunge seinen Bauchnabel.  
  
Severus Atem ging stoßweise und er hatte das Gefühl vor lauter Glück zu fliegen.  
  
Dann spürte er ihre Hand an seiner Shorts und langsam zog sie diese runter.  
  
Er konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten, nachdem Hermine die Shorts aus dem Bett geworfen hatte.  
  
  
  
Er wollte sich aufrichten, und sie zu sich hochziehen, doch Hermine schubste ihn in die Kissen zurück,wo er dann regungslos liegen blieb, denn das was darauf folgte, hatte er noch niemals in seinem ganzen Leben erlebt.  
  
Er spürte ihren Mund, der sich zärtlich um sein Gemächt schloss, er spürte ihre Zunge, wie sie zärtlich mit seiner Männlichkeit spielte.  
  
Er schloß die Augen und genoß dieses Gefühl, doch als er merkte, dass er fast seinen Höhepunkt ereicht hatte, zog er sie sanft zu sich hoch. Denn das wollte er ihr nicht antun.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn an und er erkannte ein wenig Stolz in ihren Augen.  
  
Sie küsste sich an seinen Bauch hoch, bis zum Hals.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Serverus ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie wieder.  
  
Ihre Zungen spielten liebevoll miteinander.  
  
Seine Hände wanderten an ihr hinunter und er blieben an ihrer Hüfte stehen.  
  
Er wollte sie jetzt spüren.  
  
Er drehte sie auf den Rücken und legte sich auf sie, seine Hände lies er über ihren Körper gleiten, wobei sie immer wieder einen Schauer spürte , der durch ihren Körper ging.  
  
Langsam zog er ihren Slip aus und rutschte wieder an ihr hoch.  
  
Diesmal hatte Hermine keine Angst, sie sehnte sich so sehr danach ihn so nah zu spüren.  
  
Severus war jetzt genau über ihr, und sie streckte ihm ihr Becken entgegen, ungeduldig sah sie ihn an.  
  
"So ungeduldig, Liebes?", fragte er sie.  
  
Hermine nickte nur, und Severus wollte sie auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen.  
  
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig versank er in ihren Tiefen. Hermine stöhnte leise auf als sie ihn in ihr spürte.  
  
Severus begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Sein und ihr Verlangen wurde immer größer.  
  
Sie verschlangen sich mit ihren Küssen, und vergaßen alles um sich herum. Jede kleinste Bewegung, verursachte einen Stromschlag in ihren Körpern. Er ließ sich immer ein Stück tiefer in ihr fallen, was sie vollkommen wahnsinnig machte.  
  
Sie streckte ihm ihr Hüfte entgegn, um ihn mehr zu spüren. Severus wurde immer schneller, er merkte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bei ihm und bei ihr.  
  
Sie stöhnten auf und riefen beide vor lauter Wollust den Namen des anderen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen.  
  
Hermine und Severus bekamen einen Schreck und hielten sofort inne, und sahen beide schockiert zur Tür.  
  
Als Severus sah wer da stand, löste er sich sofort aus Hermine, und zog ihnen beiden die runtergerutschte Decke über. Er hielt es nicht unbedingt für nötig das  
  
Dumbledore sie beide nackt sah.  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, sie stören zu müssen. Ich wollte auch erst nicht reinkommen, als ich sie schon vor der Tür gehört habe, aber ich bin der Meinung mein Anliegen ist etwas wichtiger.Severus, ich muss sie bitten unverzüglich mitzukommen."  
  
Severus sah Dumbledore verdutzt an.  
  
"Sagen die mal, wissen sie eigentlich wie spät es ist? Kann ich denn niemals ungestört mit Hermine sein?"  
  
Dumbledroe seufzte.  
  
"Ich habe mir schon gedacht das ich sie stören würde, wenn ich hierher komme, nachdem ich sie in ihren Räumen nicht gefunden habe. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig.", sagte er schnell.  
  
Severus war sichtlich genervt.  
  
"Worum geht es denn?"  
  
"Es geht um Minerva . . ."  
  
"Was?!", unterbrach er den Direktor schreiend.  
  
"Das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst!!! Ich bring sie um , irgendwann bringe ich sie um!!"  
  
Severus sprang auf, und stand vollkommen nackt vor Dumbledore, und schrie ihn an.  
  
"Wenn sie glauben das ich jetzt irgendeinen Finger wegen dieser Frau krümme, dann haben sie sich geschnitten!!!," brüllte er. "Das ist es doch was sie wollen, oder?! Meine Hilfe!!"  
  
"Severus, " sagte Hermine sanft von hinten. "Beruhige dich."  
  
Er fuhr herum und schrie sie an.  
  
"Halt du dich gefälligst da raus!!!!"  
  
"Severus! Was soll das? Schrei mich bitte nicht so an! Hör dir doch erst mal an, was er zu sagen hat." Severus tat es schon wieder leid, dass er sie so angeschrien hatte.  
  
"Entschuldige mein Schatz, ich wollte dich nicht anbrüllen, aber wenn es um Minerva geht, reicht es langsam."  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn leicht an.  
  
"Bitte Severus, ich brauch ein Gegengift ... Minerva wollte sich umbringen."  
  
Hermine stockte der Atem  
  
"Severus bitte, spring über deinen Schatten und hilf ihr."  
  
Severus suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich jetzt verlassen muss." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und drehte sich zu Albus.  
  
"Dann lassen sie uns zu mir gehen. Was hat sie denn genommen?"  
  
Hermine hörte nur noch die Tür zufallen und ließ sich wieder in Bett sinken.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Severus und Albus rannten durch die Gänge in die Kerker, um ein Gegengift zu holen.  
  
Albus hatte ihm inzwischen schon erzählt, was sie für ein Gift genommen hatte.  
  
"Warum wollte sie sich nur umbringen, Albus?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe das wir nicht zu spät kommen, um sie später zu fragen."  
  
In den Kerkern stieß Snape die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und stürmte zu den Schränken. Er suchte das Gegengift heraus und machte sich dann mit Albus schleunigst auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, wo Poppy schon ungeduldig wartete.  
  
"Warum hat es denn so lange gedauert?", fragte sie die beiden Männer, als sie Severus schon die Flasche aus der Hand riss, und schnell zu dem Bett hinüber eilte wo Professor McGonagall lag.  
  
Keiner gab auf ihre Frage eine Antwort, sondern folgten ihr nur zum Bett.  
  
Minerva lag da und sah aus wie tot und da kam Severus plötzlich der Gedanke, dass er sich eingestehen musste, dass er sie doch ein wenig vermissen würde, wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre.  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und sah auf sie herab.  
  
Poppy gab ihr die Flüssigkeit zu trinken, während Albus ihren Kopf anhob. Sie sah so hilflos aus.  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick und dann bewegte sie plötzlich ihren Kopf und als sie die Augen leicht öffnete, sah sie direkt in Severus Richtung.  
  
"Severus ....was?"  
  
"Psst, "sagte er sanft, was Dumbledore und Poppy überraschte, doch alle drei wussten ,dass sie im Moment nur Severus sehen konnte, da die anderen beiden hinter ihr standen.  
  
"Ist schon gut, Minerva. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Aber . . . was mache ich denn hier? Ich wollte nur ein Glas Wein trinken und dann wurde mir plötzlich schwarz vor Augen. . ."  
  
Sie fiel wieder in Ohnmacht und Severus sah zu Dumbledore und Poppy hinüber.  
  
"Es hört sich ganz danach an, " sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. "Als hätte sie sich nicht umgebracht."  
  
Albus runzelte die Stirn, aber ich habe eine leere Flasche von diesem Gift neben ihr auf dem Boden gefunden."  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Severus schnell und stürmte aus dem Krankenflügel und ließ die beiden verdutzt zurück.  
  
  
  
Kurze Zeit später, Dumbledore saß immer noch an Minervas Bett und hielt ihre Hand, kam Severus mit der Flasche Wein zurück.  
  
Dumbledore sah auf, als er seinen Kollegen erblickte.  
  
"Ist Madame Pomfrey in ihrem Büro?", fragte er den Direktor.  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Gut dann kommen sie mit, das wird sie interessieren."  
  
Albus folgte ihm ins Büro von Poppy.  
  
"Ich möchte sie bitten, Madam Pomfrey, diesen Wein zu untersuchen. Ich habe da so einen Verdacht."  
  
Poopy nickte und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand.  
  
Gebannt beobachteten sie wie die Hexe den Wein in eine kleine magische Schale füllte und ihn darin herum schwenkte.  
  
Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.  
  
Sofort färbte sich die Schale in ein tiefes Rot, das aussah wie Blut.  
  
Die beiden Männer sahen Poopy erwartungsvoll an, diese sagte nur.  
  
"Vergiftet."  
  
"Aber das hat doch nichts zu sagen, Severus."  
  
"Albus, warum sollte Minerva, wenn sie den Wein selbst vergiftet hat, nicht erst die kleine Flasche Gift wegräumen? Um die Spuren zu vertuschen? Ich denke, dass ihr jemand das Gift in den Wein getan hat. Ich meine, wenn ich mich vergiften wollte und das mit Wein tun möchte dann würde ich das Gift in die Weinflasche füllen, und erst die kleine Giftflasche entsorgen, bevor ich den Wein trinke, in der Hoffnung, dass mir niemand rechtzeitig ein Gegengift geben kann."  
  
"Dann . . . aber wer sollte sie denn vergiften?"  
  
"Die Frage ist wohl eher, wie kommt dieser jemand ins Schloss? Denn von uns wird es keiner gewesen sein."  
  
Plötzlich sah Severus Albus erschrocken an, und rannte aus dem Büro.  
  
"Severus wo wollen sie denn hin?!", rief Albus ihm hinterher.  
  
"Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich Hermine jetzt allein lasse!Wer weiß, ob dieser Jemand noch im Schloß ist"  
  
Und schon war er aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden, er hatte auf einmal so ein ungutes Gefühl.  
  
Albus sprang auf, und folgte ihm.  
  
Severus rannte durch die Gänge zu Hermines Räumen, und als er den Gang erreichte sah er weiter unten im Gang genau auf der Höhe von Hermines Räumen einen großen schwarzen Schatten mit Kapuze aus ihrer Tür kommen. Die Gestallt humpelte ein wenig. In diesem Moment kam auch Albus an dem Gang zu Hermines Räumen an.  
  
"Gucken sie nach ihr!" rief er Albus zu.  
  
Severus beschleunigte seine Schritte und als der Schatten ihn sah, versuchte er zu fliehen, aber er kam nicht weit. An der nächsten Ecke stürzte Severus sich auf ihn.  
  
Sofort zog er dem Eindringling die Kapuze vom Kopf und bekam einen Schreck. Er stand auf und blickte einem hellblonden Jungen ins Gesicht.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, was machen sie denn hier?"  
  
"Voldemort hat mich beauftragt Professor McGonagall und Miss Granger umzubringen."  
  
Severus hätte ihn am liebsten zu Dumbledore gebracht, aber was sollte er dann Voldemort erzählen?  
  
"Dann verschwinden sie so schnell wie möglich, sonst kommen sie noch nach Askaban. Ich werde sagen, dass ich sie verloren habe."  
  
"Danke Snape, wir sehen uns beim nächsten Treffen in ein paar Wochen."  
  
Draco erhob sich und humpelte davon. Sofort rannte er wieder zu Hermines Räumen.  
  
  
  
"Albus wo ist sie?" fragte Severus besorgt.  
  
"Sie ist im Bad .Sie kommt aber gleich wieder. Keine Sorge, es geht ihr gut."  
  
Severus fiel ein Stein von Herzen.  
  
Die beiden Männer setzten sich hin und warteten auf Hermine.  
  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und sie trat in das Wohnzimmer. Sofort sprang Severus auf und ging zu ihr.  
  
"Liebes, geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Ja.", sie strahlte ihn an "Ich habe es noch mal überlebt."  
  
"Miss Granger, ich weiß es ist kein guter Moment darüber zu reden, aber was ist denn hier vorgefallen?"  
  
Hermine setzte sich auf den Sessel neben Albus. Severus stand hinter ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
"Nachdem sie Severus geholt haben bin ich aufgestanden und habe mich vor den Kamin gesetzt. Ich wollte auf ihn warten, als plötzlich die Tür zu meinem Büro aufgestoßen wurde. Ich wusste, dass es nicht Severus sein konnte, weil er erst einige Minuten weg war und nicht die Tür so aufgeschlagen hätte. Also zog ich meinen  
  
Zauberstab und wartete, bis die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufging. Sofort richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf die Person und sprach einen Fluch aus. Er fiel sofort zu Boden. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, also blieb ich hinter meinen Stuhl sitzen. Dann hörte ich, und auch er Schritte und er raffte sich auf und verschwand wieder. Und dann waren sie beide da."  
  
"Es war Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und schaute in Severus' eiskaltes Gesicht.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Hermine ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick.  
  
"Ich habe ihn in der nächsten Biegung überwältigt."  
  
"Und wo ist er jetzt?" Hermine blickte ihn immer noch an, "Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa ..."  
  
"Ich musste ihn gehen lassen," dabei blickte er zu Albus rüber.  
  
"Wie sollte ich das denn Voldemort erklären. Einer seiner begabtesten Jünger vermasselt den Job und kommt nach Askaban und sein bester Todesser steht daneben und macht nichts? Ich werde schon Ärger dafür bekommen, dass ich Minerva gerettet habe." Hermine sprang auf und drehte sich zu Severus, dabei liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen  
  
"Sag mal und ich interessiere dich nicht? Was wäre, wenn er mich getötet hätte?"  
  
Severus strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, aber Hermine riss seinen Arm weg.  
  
"Fass mich jetzt bloss nicht an. Ich bitte euch zu gehen."  
  
Hermine drehte sich zu Albus und verabschiedete sich, Severus würdigte sie keinen Blickes.  
  
"Severus kommen sie bitte noch mit in mein Büro. Ich würde gerne noch mal mit ihnen reden."  
  
Snape drehte sich noch einmal zu Hermine, aber sie war schon in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Severus ,ich verstehe ihr Verhalten, aber ich verstehe auch, dass Miss Granger sauer auf sie ist."  
  
"Was soll ich denn machen? Wäre sie tot hätte ich mich gerächt, aber sie ist es nun mal nicht."  
  
Albus bot ihm ein Glas Wein an, dass Severus dankend annahm.  
  
"Ich hoffe sie verzeiht mir das."  
  
"Sie wird es bestimmt verstehen. Sie sollten sie aber erst mal allein lassen. Ich werde Morgen auch noch einmal mit ihr reden."  
  
"Das wäre nett von ihnen Albus. Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen, ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen. Ich kann wirklich nicht mehr ohne sie leben, sie gibt mir das, was ich all die Jahre nie hatte."  
  
Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich anfängt zu weinen, aber er kam wieder zurück zu Albus.  
  
"Aber ich hätte noch eine Frage."  
  
"Ja Severus?"  
  
"Warum waren sie um diese Uhrzeit noch bei Minerva?"  
  
"Ich glaube, das geht sie nichts an mein Lieber" Albus zwinkerte ihm zu und Severus verstand sofort.  
  
"Dann will ich sie nicht weiter stören. Gute Nacht."  
  
  
  
Severus verließ den Raum mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Bauch.  
  
Immer wieder dachte er nach, was er überhaupt getan hat. Fast wäre Hermine umgekommen und er ließ diesen Bengel auch noch laufen.  
  
Er machte sich solche Vorwüfe, dass er nicht schlafen konnte.  
  
'Ich werde das nie wieder gutmachen können' dachte er sich ,'Dumbledore kann da auch nicht viel dran ändern.'  
  
Irgendwann schlief er doch noch ein. 


	11. Kapitel

Kapitel 11  
  
Hermine war nicht danach in die große Halle zu gehen.  
  
Sie wollte heute allein sein ,Severus nicht sehen, und über alles nachdenken.  
  
Sie liebte ihn, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie Flüche beherrschte, aber das half ihr jetzt auch nicht weiter.  
  
Sie hatte überlebt, aber Draco, diese dreckige kleine Schlange, kam einfach so davon und Severus war Schuld daran. Er hätte noch einige Zeit mit diesem Fluch zu kämpfen, aber das munterte sie auch nicht auf, also stürzte sie sich in Arbeit, um sich abzulenken.  
  
Am Nachmittag klopfte es an der Tür, erst dachte sie, dass es Severus war, aber es war Albus.  
  
"Wie geht es ihnen, Miss Granger?" fragte Albus besorgt.  
  
"So weit ganz gut. Was wollen sie von mir?" Hermine wünschte sich, dass er so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwand, sie wollte allein sein.  
  
"Ich würde gerne mit ihnen über die letzte Nacht reden."  
  
"Ich glaube, da gibt es nicht viel zu reden. Ich kann von Glück sagen, dass ich noch lebe."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass es schwer zu verstehen ist, aber Severus tut es wirklich leid. Er war gestern Abend noch bei mir und er sah wirklich nicht glücklich aus."  
  
"Ja und?" , sagte Hermine mit einem verachtenden Ton.  
  
Albus setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihr.  
  
"Glauben sie mir, er hätte nicht anders handeln können. Seitdem sie hier in Hogwarts sind, hat er sich verändert. Sie haben seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben."  
  
Hermine seufzte. "Denken sie mir fällt das leicht? "  
  
"Wissen sie, Minerva hat mir schon vor drei Jahren davon berichtet, dass sie sich treffen und da dachte ich, dass sie sein Leben verändern würden. Leider kam es nicht dazu, die genauen Gründe weiß ich nicht, aber ich glaube er wollte sie einfach nur beschützen, als er es beendete."  
  
Hermine kamen die Tränen, erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.  
  
"Ich habe ihn nie vergessen und als sie mir den Brief geschrieben haben, kamen all diese Gefühle wieder hoch und ich war glücklich, als er mir sagte, dass er mich noch immer liebt."  
  
"Vielleicht war sein Handel heute Nacht nicht richtig, aber es tut ihm leid. Mehr kann ich nicht dazu sagen. Aber bitte verzeihen sie ihm, sie haben ihn verändert. Und er braucht sie."  
  
Hermine blickte ihn mit glasigen Augen an und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Ich werde ihn nie hergeben." Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und dachte einen Moment nach, "Danke Albus, dass sie zu mir gekommen sind. Ich glaube ich muss etwas gutmachen. Vielleicht könnten sie mir dabei helfen."  
  
Ein Lächeln ging über Hermines Gesicht.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
  
"Herein bitte" hörte man eine genervte Stimme sagen.  
  
"Hallo Severus, störe ich?" fragte Albus und blickte zu ihm rüber.  
  
Severus hatte einen großen Stapel an Unterlagen auf dem Tisch liegen.  
  
"Kommen sie ruhig rein. Setzen sie sich doch."  
  
Albus ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es zur Zeit etwas unpassend aber ich hätte eine Auftrag für sie."  
  
"Und das wäre" Severus blicke ihn grimmig an.  
  
"Sie müssten für mich nach London fahren."  
  
"Sie sehen doch, dass ich noch viel zu tun habe." Severus legte seinen Federkiel beiseite, und riss sich schließlich zusammen, immerhin hatte Albus auch schon so viel für ihn getan.  
  
"Was soll ich denn für sie tun?"  
  
"Ich würde ja gerne selber fahren, aber das geht leider nicht, da ich noch einige Sachen zu tun habe. Sie müssten für mich etwas von einem Freund abholen. Er wohnt außerhalb von London auf dem Land. Am besten sie fahren bis London mit dem Zug und nehmen dann ein Taxi, damit dauert es etwa noch eine halbe Stunde."  
  
Dumbledore gab ihm einen Zettel mit der Adresse.  
  
"Dann werde ich mal meine Sachen packen," Severus guckte auf die Uhr, "Den Zug in fünf Minuten werde ich wohl nicht mehr schaffen. Ich werde dann noch ein bisschen arbeiten und dann den Zug vor dem Abendessen nehmen."  
  
"Danke Severus, dass sie das für mich machen."  
  
"Ach ja, was ist mit Hermine? Haben sie schon mit ihr geredet?"  
  
"Ja, ich würde ihnen vorschlagen, dass sie Hermine heute noch in Ruhe lassen, damit sie noch nachdenken kann. "  
  
Albus konnte die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht sehen. "  
  
"Geben sie ihr noch Zeit."  
  
"Ja das werde ich wohl tun müssen. Bis morgen dann."  
  
Albus erhob sich und drehte seinen Rücken zu Severus. Als er auf dem Weg zu Tür war konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, er drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Bis dann Severus."  
  
Severus ging in sein Schlafzimmer und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Immer wieder musste er an Hermine denken.  
  
Nachdem er fertig mit packen war, ging er zurück in sein Büro und machte sich daran weiter zu arbeiten. Immer wieder guckte er zur Uhr.  
  
Am liebsten wäre er noch kurz zu Hermine gegangen, bevor er zum Zug gehen musste.  
  
Aber er folgte dem Rat von Albus.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, dachte er sich, dass er solange warten würde, mit Hermine zu reden, bis sie zu ihm kam. So konnte er schließlich nichts falsch machen, oder doch?  
  
Was wenn sie nie wieder mit ihm reden würde?  
  
Aber so oberflächlich war sie nicht und er wusste das. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie zu ihm kommen würde. Und er würde warten, er würde so lange warten, bis sie sich bereit fühlte wieder mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Er war ein wenig traurig darüber, da er nicht wusste wie lange er warten musste.  
  
Am Bahnsteig wartete er auf den Zug, der auch bald kam. Wie lange war er schon kein Zug mehr gefahren? Es war Ewigkeiten her.  
  
Er setzte sich in ein leeres Abteil, da er nicht unbedingt Gesellschaft haben wollte.  
  
Die Zugfahrt dauerte lange und er musste mit sich kämpfen nicht einzuschlafen, da er die letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hatte.  
  
In Kings Cross angekommen, raffte er sich auf, und verließ den Zug.  
  
Seine Laune verschlechterte sich als er die Muggelwelt betrat. Er hasste es hier zu sein.  
  
Er gehörte einfach nicht hierher.  
  
Vor dem Bahnhof versuchte er ein Taxi zu bekommen was er noch mehr verabscheute, denn entweder wurden sie ihm vor der Nase weggeschnappt, oder sie waren schon bestellt, oder total überfüllt.  
  
Aber dieses mal hatte er Glück, er bekam sofort ein Taxi. Er öffnete die Tür, stellte seine Reisetasche auf den Sitz neben ihm und setzte sich dann rein.  
  
"Wo soll es denn hingehen ?"  
  
Der Taxifahrer drehte sich um und musterte Severus genau.  
  
Severus gab ihm den Zettel mit der Adresse, den Albus ihm gegeben hatte.  
  
"Was starren sie mich so an?"  
  
Der Mann nahm den Zettel und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
"Ist schon ok Mister, ich wollte sie nicht belästigen."  
  
"Nun fahren sie schon los. Ich würde gern noch heute ankommen."  
  
"Regen sie sich nicht gleich auf. Fahr ja schon los."  
  
Severus hatte wieder total schlechte Laune.  
  
Warum musste ihn dieser Taxifahrer in nur voll labern , er hatte anderes zu tun. Severus wäre am liebsten gleich heute Abend wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gefahren, aber heute fuhr kein Zug mehr nach Hogsmeade. Und apparieren hatte Dumbledore ihm untersagt, aus welchem Grund auch immer, aber wenn er so etwas sagte, hatte es meist einen trifftigen Grund.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde erreichten sie den kleinen Vorort. Das Taxi blieb vor einem alten restaurierten Bauernhaus stehen. Severus bezahlte den Taxifahrer und stieg aus.  
  
  
  
Er blieb noch einen Moment vor dem Haus stehen, nachdem das Taxi abgefahren war.  
  
'Irgendwie romantisch dieses Haus', dachte sich Severus, 'wäre Hermine nur hier.'  
  
Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und der Mond war schon zu sehen.  
  
Severus ging den kleinen gepflasterten Weg zum Haus hoch und blieb vor der Tür stehen.  
  
Es brannte nur ein kleines Licht im inneren der Hauses. Er klopfte, aber keiner machte auf.  
  
'Toll', dachte sich Severus 'Jetzt ist keiner da, aber es brennt doch Licht.'  
  
Er überlegte erst, ob er wieder gehen sollte, aber der Freund von Albus wusste doch, dass er kommt. Dann aber versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie war abgeschlossen. Er blickte sich um, ob ihn jemand sah und zog dann seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Alohomora", murmelte er und die Tür öffnete sich. Er stellte seine Tasche im Flur ab du ging in das Wohnzimmer. Es sah gemütlich aus, an der Wand stand ein  
  
Kamin in dem ein Feuer brannte und davor stand eine Couch. Severus traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sah, wer da lag.  
  
"Hermine?", flüsterte er.  
  
Langsam ging er auf die Couch zu und stellte fest ,dass sie schlief.  
  
Er kniete sich neben sie und fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft durch ihr Haar. Er blickte sich um und sah,dass der Tisch gedeckt war, auf dem Kerzen brannten.  
  
"Severus?", hörte er sie plötzlich flüstern.  
  
"Liebes, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", sagte er sanft.  
  
Sie streckte sich und nahm seine Hand in ihre.  
  
"Ist schon gut, ich wollte auch eigentlich nicht schlafen."  
  
"Was machst du hier?"  
  
Hermine lächelte.  
  
"Nun ja, Pofessor Dumbledore, hat das für uns organisiert. Er sagte ,wir sollen uns wieder vertragen. Das hier ist ein Haus von einem Freund von ihm und der ist gerade in Urlaub gefahren."  
  
Serverus sah sie ungläubig an.  
  
"Und dieser Freund hat uns einfach sein Haus überlassen?"  
  
"Sieht wohl ganz danach aus.", Hermine stand auf und ging zu dem liebevoll gedeckten Tisch hinüber.  
  
"Ich hoffe du hast Hunger. Setz dich doch, ich habe uns was leckeres zu essen vorbereitet."  
  
Severus folgte ihr und nahm den Platz an, den sie ihm wies.  
  
"Hermine, es tut mir so leid . . ."  
  
"Psst," unterbrach sie ihn. "Wir werden nach dem Essen darüber reden. Du musst doch Hunger haben. Warte einen Augenblick, ich bin sofort wieder da."  
  
Hermine verließ das Wohnzimmer und ließ Severus allein zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie mit einem Tablett wieder rein.  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen mein Liebling?" fragte er sie.  
  
"Nein ... es geht schon." Hermine hatte Mühe, dass Tablett sicher zu tragen. Schließlich stellte sie es auf einem kleinen Tisch ab.  
  
Sie stellte alles auf den großen runden Tisch. Als letztes öffnete sie noch eine Flasche Wein und goss Ihr und Severus etwas ein.  
  
"Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir." Hermine lächelte ihn an.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Es war wirklich fabelhaft, mein Schatz." Severus ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.  
  
"Warte hier, ich komm gleich wieder."  
  
Severus blickte ihr hinterher, wie sie die Treppe hinaufging.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder runter und er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen.  
  
"Wie kannst du mir das nur antun?" Severus lächelte sie liebevoll an.  
  
Sie sah traumhaft aus in diesem durchsichtigen Neglige unter dem sie schwarze Wäsche trug.  
  
"Was tue ich dir denn an?", hauchte sie ihm entgegen, als sie sich auf seinen Schoss setzte.  
  
"Naja, dich hier so zu präsentieren. Du siehst umwerfend aus, mein Schatz."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Hermine strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuß, dann stand sie auf und reichte ihm die Hand.  
  
"Komm," flüsterte sie.  
  
Severus sagte nichts und nahm nur ihre Hand und ließ sich von ihr die Treppen hoch führen in ein prächtiges Schlafzimmer.  
  
Auf dem riesigen Bett, waren überall rote und weiße Rosenblätter verteilt, und ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als er daran dachte wie viel Mühe sie sich gemacht haben musste, um all das vorzubereiten. Erst das Essen und jetzt noch das.  
  
Neben dem Bett entdeckte er eine Flasche Champagner, zwei Gläser und Erdbeeren.  
  
Er war gerührt.  
  
"Was soll denn das werden?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Das, was wir draus machen, mein Lieber." Sie zog ihn mit sich auf Bett und sie verloren sich in einem langen Kuss.  
  
Sie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen während er ihr liebevoll den Rücken streichelte.  
  
Severus richtete sich auf und Hermine zog ihm das Hemd aus.  
  
Sie beugte sich zu dem Nachttisch und goss Champagner in die Gläser und reichte ihm eins.  
  
"Auf uns beide und unsere Liebe, die uns niemand nehmen kann."  
  
Sie stießen an und tranken einen Schluck, Sie nahm ihm das Glas wieder ab und stellte beide zurück auf den kleinen Nachttisch.  
  
Vorsichtig drückte sie ihn nach hinten.  
  
Ihre Hand griff zu der Schale mit den Erdbeeren, sie nahm eine raus und steckte sie sich halb in den Mund. Langsam beugte sie sich zu Severus.  
  
Er nahm die andere hälfte der Erdbeere in den Mund und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Hermine biss ab und beide lösten ihren Kuss.  
  
Wieder griff sie zu der Schale, aber dieses mal legte sie die Erdbeere auf seine Brust.  
  
Liebevoll küsste sie seine Brust bis sie zur Erdbeere kam, sie schloss ihren Mund um sie und nahm sie hoch.  
  
Hermine rutschte wieder hoch und blickte Severus in die Augen.  
  
Er musste lachen.  
  
"Du siehst süß aus, wenn du mich mit dieser Erdbeere im Mund so ansiehst."  
  
Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, was mit der Erdbeere im Mund etwas schlecht möglich war.  
  
Severus klaute ihr die Erdbeere aus dem Mund und kaute genüsslich, während er sie ansah.  
  
"Hey, das war meine.", protestierte sie.  
  
"Tja."  
  
Hermine lachte.  
  
"Du gemeiner Kerl," scherzte sie, und stürzte sich dann auf seine Lippen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hermine gab Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er schlief noch tief und fest.  
  
Sie nahm sich den Morgenmantel, der über dem Stuhl hing und zog ihn an.  
  
'Er sieht so süß aus, wenn er schläft.'  
  
Hermine drehte sich noch mal um, bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.  
  
Sie war gerade dabei den Kühlschrank zu öffnen als ihr jemand den Nacken küsste und sie umarmte.  
  
"Guten Morgen mein Engel." Hermine drehte sich um und gab Severus einen Kuss.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich im Bett frühstücken.", sagte sie, worauf Severus sich wieder umdrehte und ohne ein Wort zusagen ging.  
  
Hermine nahm sich das Tablett und stellte alles darauf.  
  
Langsam ging sie die Treppe hoch, damit nichts runterfiel. Severus saß aufrecht im Bett und wartete schon ungeduldig.  
  
"Hättest ruhig was mit hoch nehmen können."  
  
"Warum du bist doch die perfekte Hausfrau." Er grinste sie frech an.  
  
Hermine stellte das Tablett ab, nahm ein Kissen und warf es nach ihm.  
  
"Hey, was soll denn das? Ich habe doch nichts gemacht"  
  
"Am liebsten würdest du mich doch in der Küche anketten und die Kette muss so lang sein, dass sie bis zum Bett reicht." Severus zog Hermine zu sich ins Bett und beide begannen zu lachen.  
  
"Nein so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht."  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, nahm Hermine das Tablett und stellte es in die Mitte.  
  
"Ich hoffe es ist zu ihrer Zufriedenheit eure Hoheit." Hermine lächelte ihn an und er gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
"Das wird es sein." Nachdem sie beide satt waren stellte sie das Tablett wieder weg und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.  
  
"Es war wunderschön letzte Nacht." Sie blickten sich beide in die Augen.  
  
"Ja, das finde ich auch, mein Engel. Wie lange bleiben wir eigentlich hier?"  
  
"Morgen sollten wir wieder im Schloss sein."  
  
"Aber wir können doch nicht Morgen erst mit dem Zug zurück, da sind doch dann überall Schüler."  
  
"Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir mit dem Zug fahren. Albus hat mir einen Portschlüssel gegeben, mit dem wir Morgen nach Hogsmeade kommen." Severus lächelte sie an.  
  
"Na toll und ich musste mit dem Zug fahren."  
  
"Och Liebling, ich brauchte nun mal Zeit um alles vorzubereiten."  
  
Severus rutschte ein Stück runter und zog Hermine wieder an sich.  
  
"Ich kann wirklich glücklich sein, dich zu haben." Severus seufzte.  
  
"Hermine, es tut mir wirklich leid, das ich Draco laufen gelassen habe. Aber versuch auch bitte mich zu verstehen. Ich musste ihn laufen lassen, was hätte ich denn Voldemort sagen sollen?"  
  
"Bitte lass uns nicht mehr davon reden. Ich lebe schließlich noch und das ist das wichtigste. Was war denn mit Minerva?"  
  
"Draco sollte sie auch umbringen, ich weiß nicht warum Voldemort das angeordnet hatte, aber sie hat auch überlebt. Ich will gar nicht wissen , was Voldemort mit mir machen wird."  
  
Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an. "Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
"Na ja, Minerva lebt und das findet er bestimmt nicht gut und ich habe ihr nun mal geholfen."  
  
Hermine strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Sev. Ich habe Angst das dir was passiert. Bitte versprich mit ,dass du immer vorsichtig sein wirst, ja?"  
  
Severus versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es sah sehr oberflächlich aus, denn innerlich hatte er genau so viel Angst, wie Hermine, doch das wollte er ihr nicht zeigen, denn sonst hätte sie sich nur noch mehr Sorgen gemacht.  
  
"Ich verspreche dir immer vorsichtig zu sein, Liebes. Mir wird schon nichts passieren."  
  
"Das hoffe ich. Ich würde es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren. Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine. Noch nie habe ich einen Menschen so sehr geliebt, wie ich dich liebe."  
  
Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
"Hast du denn schon mal jemanden geliebt, vor mir?," fragte sie ihn leise. "Ich weiß eigentlich gar nichts über dich, Sev. Ich würde gern was von deiner Vergangenheit erfahren, würdest du es mir erzählen?"  
  
Severus schluckte. Seine Vergangenheit war für ihn ein Punkt der überwiegend schmerzhafte Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Er wusste nicht ob er es ihr erzählen sollte, da er ungern darüber sprach. Doch einiges hatte er ihr schon erzählt. Die Sache mit Voldemort.  
  
Hermine gab ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das Gefühl das erste mal in seinem Leben richtig geliebt zu werden.  
  
Er holte tief Luft.  
  
"Was willst du wissen?", sagte er mit trauriger Stimme.  
  
"Ich möchte ,dass du mir alles erzählst. Ich möchte dich so gerne noch mehr verstehen lernen."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll," sagte er tonlos.  
  
"Erzähle mir von deiner Kindheit."  
  
  
  
Severus lief es bei dem Gedanken an seine Kindheit kalt den Rücken runter, doch er riss sich zusammen.  
  
Er wollte ihr, der Frau die er liebte, alles erzählen.  
  
"Es war keine schöne Zeit. Meine Mutter hat uns sitzen lassen und ich war immer allein mit meinem Vater. Er hat mich geschlagen .Es war schrecklich aber dann kam ich nach Hogwarts und dort habe ich die falschen Freunde gefunden."  
  
"Und so bist du zu den Todessern gekommen?" Hermine blickte Severus ins Gesicht und sah, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er hasste es darüber zu reden, und er konnte auch nicht anders, als es nur in kurzen Sätzen zu schildern  
  
"Ja, und das ... das war der größte Fehler in meinem Leben." Severus liefen immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen "Ich habe so vielen Menschen leid zu gefügt und ich muss es immer noch tun."  
  
"Sev, bitte guck mich an. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, egal was du machst." Hermine wischte seine Tränen weg.  
  
"Hast du sich schon einmal verliebt?"  
  
"Ich hatte mich beim Studium in eine Frau verliebt, aber sie hat mich nur benutzt. Es war Malfoy, er hat sie beauftragt. Dieses Schwein." Severus schluchzen wurde immer schlimmer.  
  
"Gab es denn nichts was dich glücklich machte?"  
  
"Nein ... ", Severus blickte zu Hermine und versuchte zu lächeln, "Doch eine Sache macht mich glücklich. Du machst mich glücklich."  
  
"Oh Sev, du mich auch."  
  
Hermine nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Das brach entgültig das Eis in Severus. Er fing noch doller an zu weinen und wurde von bitteren Schluchzern geschüttelt. Hermine strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Lass es raus, Severus. Ich glaube ,das war mal ganz dringend nötig."  
  
"Ich . . .ich . . .will das alles nicht mehr tun, ich will keine Menschen mehr töten müssen . . .ich will meine Vergangenheit vergessen können . . . ich . . . ich möchte doch nur ein ganz normales Leben führen. Hermine? Warum darf ich das nicht? . . . warum muss ich leben, als wäre ich schon tot? Du bist der einzige Lichtblick in meinem Leben . . . und ich . . . ", seine Stimme brach.  
  
Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Hermine, und weinte herzzerreißend an ihrer Schulter, dass sie schon die Tränen durch den dünnen Morgenmantel fühlen konnte, den sie trug.  
  
"Severus, es wird besser werden. Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen." Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und griff sich eine Serviette, die auf dem Tablett lag, und wischte ihm erneut die frischen Tränen weg.  
  
"Und eines Tages werden wir ein normales Leben führen." Sie nahm in wieder fest in den Arm.  
  
"Ja das hoffe ich." Severus versuchte zu lächeln, aber immer wieder liefen ihm Tränen aus den Augen. Nach einer Weile nahm Hermine ihren Kopf wieder von Severus Schulter.  
  
"Weißt du was, du wirst jetzt erst einmal ein Bad nehmen und dich entspannen und dann setzen wir und gemütlich vor den Kamin."Severus Tränen trockneten langsam.  
  
"Das hört sich gar nicht schlecht an, aber eine Sache fehlt dann noch."Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch an.  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Na ja, du fehlst. Würdest du nicht gerne mit ihn die Wanne kommen?"  
  
"Du bist so süß." Severus Augen leuchteten, als Hermine ihn anguckte, "Dann werde ich mal Wasser einlassen."  
  
Hermine stand auf und ging ins Bad. Severus musste immer wieder an eben denken, er hatte geweint, geweint vor Hermine.  
  
'Ich will sie nie verlieren' Severus blieb noch eine Weile liegen bis Hermine ihn rief.  
  
  
  
Als Severus das Badezimmer betrat saß Hermine schon in der Wanne und war bedeckt von Schaum.  
  
"Komm schon rein." Severus zog sich seine Shorts aus und ließ sich in die Badewanne gleiten.  
  
Hermine legte sich zwischen seine Beine und er umarmte sie von hinten.  
  
"Besonders viel Platz haben wie hier aber auch nicht."  
  
"Es wird schon gehen, . . . irgendwie."  
  
"Ich glaube, dass geht in Hogwarts besser," bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Sev, ich hoffe, dass eben war nicht zu intim für dich?" Hermine drehte leicht ihren Kopf um ihn anzugucken.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube es war auch gut mal darüber geredet zu haben, aber jetzt wieder zu uns."  
  
Severus blickte ihr in die Augen. "Ich finde es richtig niedlich von dir ,mich so überrascht zu haben."  
  
"Das habe ich doch gerne für dich getan, mein Schatz."  
  
"Morgen kommen ja schon die ersten Schüler und dann geht alles wieder los."  
  
"Also ich freu mich schon auf den ersten Schultag und natürlich auch auf die Einteilung in die Häuser."  
  
"Hmm ... ich glaube du wirst dich nicht mehr so freuen, wenn du mal in meinem Unterricht gewesen bist." Er grinste sie an.  
  
"Ganz der alte also? Das werde ich schon ändern, mein Lieber."  
  
"Denk jetzt nicht, dass ich meinen Ruf für dich aufgebe."  
  
Beide fingen an zu lachen.  
  
"Ich freu mich wirklich schon auf den Unterricht mit dir. Ich kann meine Augen bestimmt nicht von dir wenden."  
  
"Mir wird es auch nicht anders gehen, aber über den Unterricht werden wir Sonntag Abend noch reden." Beide genossen dann noch ihre gemeinsame Zeit in der Badewanne.  
  
  
  
Hermine löste sich von Severus und stieg aus dem Wasser.  
  
"Hey... grade als es richtig gemütlich wurde." Severus sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.  
  
"Wir können es uns gleich noch vor dem Kamin schön machen, ok Schatz?"  
  
"Dann muss es wohl so sein."  
  
Sie reichte ihm ein Handtuch und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer, um sich etwas anzuziehen.  
  
  
  
Severus ging, nachdem er sich etwas angezogen hatte, nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine saß auf der Couch und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift, als Severus den  
  
Raum betrat, sah sie auf, und wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen.  
  
Er trug eine ganz normale blaue Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und darüber eine schwarzen Pullunder.  
  
Sie sah ihn von oben bis unten genau an, und stellte fest, dass das was er trug ihn unheimlich attraktiv aussehen ließ, ja mit anderen Worten , einfach sexy!  
  
"Ist was? Fragte er mit gespielter Überraschung und hob seine Arme, wobei er sich einmal im Kreis drehte.  
  
Hermine starrte auf seinen Po und konnte kaum noch die Augen abwenden. 'Mein Gott, ' dachte sie. 'Jetzt weiß ich warum er immer eine Robe trägt und immer Stoffhosen anhat. Wahrscheinlich würden ihm sonst alle Frauen hinterher rennen.'  
  
"Hermine? Hermine, hallo?"  
  
"Was? Äh . . .ja, ich ... weißt du eigentlich das dir diese Muggelklamotten unheimlich gut stehen?"  
  
"Findest du?"  
  
Hermine nickte heftig. "Ja, durchaus."  
  
Severus grinste, und ging zu ihr hinüber.  
  
"Weißt du, mir ist nicht danach, hier vor dem Kamin zu sitzen. Ich würde gern mit dir spazieren gehen. Natürlich nur, wenn du das auch willst."  
  
"Ja, sicher. Du hast ja auch Recht, es ist viel zu schönes Wetter um hier herum zu sitzen, dafür haben wir schließlich noch den ganzen Abend."  
  
"Eben, also?" Severus bot ihr den Arm. "Darf ich bitten, Miss Granger?"  
  
Lächelnd nahm sie an. "Liebend gern, Professor Snape."  
  
  
  
Hermine hatte sich bei ihm eingeharkt und beide liefen durch das kleine Dorf in dem das Haus stand.  
  
"Sev lass uns da lang gehen." Hermine zeigte mit ihrem Finger in Richtung Dorfplatz.  
  
"Wenn du willst." Severus lächelte sie an ," Ich glaube hier könnte ich öfters Urlaub machen."  
  
"Ja das könnte ich auch, aber nur mit dir."  
  
Nach einer Weile blieb Hermine vor einem bunten Plakat stehen.  
  
"Severus guck mal, in London ist ein Zirkus. Da würde ich gern hin."  
  
"Bist du nicht schon aus dem Alter raus?"  
  
Hermine guckte ihn mit einen Blick an, dem man nichts ausschlagen konnte.  
  
"Also gut wenn du unbedingt willst." Hermine drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Das ist der ganze Dank dafür?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
"Was das angeht, werden wir noch die ganze Nacht haben, ein Lieber."  
  
Severus grinste.  
  
"Ich werde darauf zurückkommen. Steht da wann die Vorstellung anfängt?"  
  
Hermine blickte auf das Plakat.  
  
"Ja heute Abend um zwanzig Uhr. Dann hast du noch ein paar Stunden Schonzeit."  
  
"Das werde ich auch brauchen, aber andererseits, wird es mit dir sicher keine Schonzeit werden."  
  
Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
  
"Pass bloß auf." Sie gingen noch eine ganze Weil durch das Dorf, und redeten über einige Ereignisse von Früher, als Hermine noch seine Schülerin war. Früher fand Severus all diese Dinge nicht lustig, aber jetzt musste er darüber lachen.  
  
Hermine zog ihm zu einem kleinen Bäckerladen, wo sie sich Kuchen kauften, denn es war schon bald später Nachmittag und sie wollten zusammen vor dem Haus, von Albus Freund sitzen, und gemütlich zusammen Tee trinken. Und Hermine bestand darauf, etwas Kuchen dazu zu essen, auch wenn Severus Coockies bevorzugte, konnte er sich in diesem Punkt nicht gegen Hermine durchsetzen. Als sie wieder zurück beim Haus waren, taten ihnen beiden ein wenig die Beine weh, da sie fast den ganzen Nachmittag durch die wunderschöne Landschaft gelaufen waren.  
  
"Setz du dich ruhig hin, Severus, ich werde den Tee machen."  
  
Sie stellte den Kuchen auf den Tisch, der draußen stand, und verschwand im Haus.  
  
Severus setzte sich auf die hübsche Holzbank vor dem Haus und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kam Hermine mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem sie den Tee und Geschirr abgestellt hatte.  
  
Sie stellte jedem eine Tasse und einen Teller hin, dann setzte sie sich zu ihm auf die Bank.  
  
"Ich könnte mich immer so von dir verwöhnen lassen." Severus grinste sie frech an.  
  
"Hör bloß auf. " Hermine schubste ihn leicht an und lehnte sich dann an ihn, wobei er einen Arm um sie legte und ihre Schulter streichelte. Hermine seufzte einmal.  
  
"Was ist denn mein Engel?"  
  
"Nichts nichts, ich muss nur daran denken, dass wir, wenn wir zurück sind, nicht so offen leben können."  
  
"Ja leider, aber wir werden das schon hinbekommen, davon bin ich überzeugt, Liebes."  
  
Sie tranken gemeinsam ihren Tee, und aßen genüsslich den leckeren Kuchen.  
  
Nach dem Essen saßen sie noch lange draußen. Es war schon fast wieder Zeit um zu Abend zu essen, aber beide waren noch satt von dem Kuchen und beschlossen das Abendbrot ausfallen zu lassen.  
  
Severus half Hermine noch beim aufräumen und sie wuschen zusammen ab.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Severus, wir sollten uns ein Taxi rufen, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen, sonst kriegen wir keine guten Plätze mehr."  
  
Severus legte sein Buch zu Seite das er gerade las und sah von er Couch auf.  
  
"Wenn du meinst, aber das machst du, ich hasse es zu telefonieren."  
  
Hermine lachte.  
  
"Ja, ist gut." 


	12. Kapitel

Kapitel 12  
  
" So da sind wir. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend." Hermine reichte dem Fahrer das Geld.  
  
"Ja, das werden wir haben," .  
  
Sie ging zu der kleinen Kasse vor dem Zelt. Severus wartete an der Seite. " Zwei Erwachsene bitte."  
  
Die Kassiererin gab ihr zwei Karten und Hermine reichte ihr das Geld.  
  
"Viel Spaß."  
  
"Kommst du?" Leicht genervt trottete Severus zu ihr hinüber und beide gingen in das Zelt.  
  
Hermine suchte ihnen zwei Plätze in der Mitte.  
  
"Setz dich es wird bald anfangen." Sie blickte ihn an, "Du hättest es auch sagen könne, wenn dir das hier nicht gefällt."  
  
"Für dich mache ich das gerne und so schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht"  
  
Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und in der Mitte der Manege stand ein Mann, der von einem Lichtstrahl beleuchtet wurde.  
  
Herzlichen Willkommen bei uns im Zirkus Dreamer. Ich hoffe sie genießen unsere Vorstellung, und haben viel Spass."  
  
Und schon begann die Show.  
  
Eine Frau in einem merkwürdigen Rüschenkleid tanze auf einem Seil, Pferde rannten durch die Manege und ein Mann teilte seine Assistentin in zwei Teile.  
  
Immer wieder blickte Hermine zu Severus, der wenig begeistert war. Das einzige was ihm zu gefallen schien, waren die Pferde, aber bei den anderen Atraktionen hörte seine Begeisterung auch schon wieder auf.  
  
"Als nächstes kommt unser beliebter Beppo in die Manege und wird sie zum lachen bringen."  
  
Hermine lehnte sich zu Severus "Das wird dir bestimmt gefallen."  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Noch bevor er antworten konnte war ein Scheinwerfer auf ihn gerichtet, und es ertönte die pippsige Stimme des Clowns  
  
"Kommen sie mal her junger Mann ."  
  
Hermine musste lachen "Komm schon geh zu ihm hin." Sie drückte ihn etwas von seinem Stuhl.  
  
"Haben sie keine Angst.", sagte der lustig gekleidete Mann.  
  
"Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen, Liebes." Severus drehte sich noch mal zu Hermine um.  
  
Er ging langsam die Treppe zur Manege hinunter.  
  
'Wie konnte ich mich nur auf so was einlassen?' dachte er auf dem Weg nach unten.  
  
"Riechen sie doch mal an meiner Blume. Die duftet so wunderbar." Der Clown hielt ihm die Blume ,die an seiner Jacke befestigt war, entgegen und als Severus sich vorbeugte um daran zu riechen ,kam ein Wasserstrahl aus der Blume und traf ihn ins Gesicht.  
  
Alle Leute in dem Zelt mussten lachen, alle außer Severus.  
  
Er guckte den Clown nur grimmig an und hätte am liebsten einen Fluch auf ihn gelegt, aber er konnte sich noch beherrschen.  
  
  
  
"Ron guck mal genau hin!"  
  
"Was ist denn Harry? Wo soll ich genau hin gucken?"  
  
"Schau dir den Mann an! Erkennst du ihn nicht? "  
  
Fred schubste Ron an. "Sag mal bist du so doof oder tust du nur so? Das ist Snape."  
  
"Was?", brüllte Ron, "Was macht der denn hier?"  
  
Severus war wieder auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz. Ron und Harry guckten ihm hinterher.  
  
"Der ist doch bestimmt nicht allein hier? Mich interessiert ja mal, wer mit diesem Typen in den Zirkus geht." Ron sah Harry wieder an, als Fred und George aufsprangen und guckten wo sich Severus hinsetzte.  
  
"Setzt euch wieder" meckerte Mrs Weasley die beiden an, und zog sie an den Armen wieder runter.  
  
"Aber Mum, das war Snape! Snape der fiese Zaubertranklehrer."  
  
"Ihr spinnt doch langsam alle."  
  
  
  
"Ich geh nie wieder in einen Zirkus."  
  
So schlimm war es doch auch nicht, mein Schatz." Hermine zog Severus zu sich und gab ihm einen Kuss, "Hier kennt dich doch keiner. Wollen wir danach noch essen gehen?"  
  
"Meinetwegen, aber erst mal muss das hier zu Ende sein," genervt sah er sie an.  
  
"Noch eine halbe Stunde , dann ist es doch endlich vorbei."  
  
Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass diese halbe Stunde endlos lang war, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, da er Hermine nicht verletzen wollte, denn sie war total begeistert von der Vorstellung.  
  
Nach Ende der Vorstellung standen Hermine und Severus auf und gingen in Richtung Ausgang. Er legte seinen Arm über ihre Schulter.  
  
So schlimm war es auch nicht, mein Engel." Hermine lächelte ihn an und gab ihm noch mal einen Kuss auf die Wange. * * * * *  
  
"Harry da vorne ist er. Komm lass uns hingehen." Ron zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Snape.  
  
"Irgendwie kommt mir die Frau bekannt vor."  
  
Ron und Harry rannten zum Ausgang.  
  
"Professor Snape! Hallo!"  
  
Severus und Hermine sahen sich erschrocken an und er nahm sofort den Arm von ihrer Schulter und drehte sich um.  
  
"Sie sahen ja richtig gut aus in der Manege." Langsam drehte sich Hermine auch um.  
  
"Hallo Ron, Hallo Harry" sagte Hermine etwas verlegen und lächelte beide leicht an.  
  
"Ah, Hallo Mr Potter und Mr Weasley."  
  
Er hatte seinen typischen Lehrerblick wieder angenommen.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Ron total verdutzt, als er Hermine erkannte.  
  
"Ähm also ... "  
  
"Wir haben einen Auftrag von Professor Dumbledore bekommen und mussten nach London. Miss Granger wollte dann unbedingt noch in den Zirkus."  
  
"Ja, ... also ... das stimmt.", stammelte Hermine.  
  
Nicht nur, dass Severus sich total peinlich bei dem Clown gemacht hatte, jetzt kam auch noch die ganze Weasley Familie auf ihn zu.  
  
"Sie sind also der bekannte Zaubertranklehrer aus Hogwarts."  
  
Freundlich reichte Mrs Weasley ihm die Hand. Zögernd steckte auch Severus ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
  
"Oh Hallo Hermine, mit dir hätte ich aber nicht gerechnet."  
  
"Ist schon okay Mrs Weasley, das haben wohl einige nicht." Sie lächelte Ron und Harry an.  
  
"Wir werden dann mal weiter, oder Miss Granger?" Er blickte Hermine streng an.  
  
" Na dann, " sagte Harry etwas irritiert. "Einen schönen Abend noch.  
  
"Danke. Ich werde euch mal schreiben, wenn ich mal ne freie Minute habe. Professor wir können gehen. Bis dann."  
  
Hermine und Severus drehten sich um und gingen an dem kleinen Kassenhäuschen vorbei zu Strasse.  
  
"Harry hast du das gesehen?" Ron guckte Harry mit riesigen Augen an.  
  
"Was denn? Ich habe nur gesehen, dass Hermine mit Snape hier war und das ist schon komisch genug."  
  
"Ja das meine ich ja auch, aber er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt." Harry guckte Ron skeptisch an.  
  
"Und? Das soll doch nichts heißen. Bist du etwa eifersüchtig." * * * * *  
  
"Miss Granger würden sie mich heute Nacht noch ins Bett begleiten?"  
  
"Ja sicher Professor Snape."  
  
Als Hermine und Severus an der Ecke standen mussten beide lachen.  
  
"Das war aber peinlich. Glaubst du die haben was gesehen?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
"Ich hoffe ja nicht und wenn schon, du bist mir ja nicht peinlich. Wollen wir jetzt eigentlich noch was essen gehen, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Aber sicher, Professor Snape."  
  
  
  
Sie liefen durch die Straßen von London, bis sie ein gemütliches italienisches Restaurant gefunden hatten.  
  
"Sollen wir hier rein gehen? Das sieht doch ganz nett aus."  
  
Severus nickte und ließ sich von ihr in das Restaurant ziehen.  
  
Sie suchten sich einen gemütlichen Platz aus und stöberten in der Speisekarte.  
  
  
  
Während sie noch die Karte überflogen kam eine junge Kellnerin und zündete die Kerze an, die auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
"Möchten sie sich schon etwas zu trinken bestellen?", fragte sie freundlich.  
  
"Wir hätten gerne eine Flasche Rotwein.", sagte Hermine. "Haben sie Sangiovese?"  
  
"Ja, den haben wir."  
  
"Wunderbar," freute sich Hermine. "Dann hätten wir davon gern eine Flasche."  
  
"Sehr gern."  
  
Die junge Kellnerin tippelte davon.  
  
"Sangiovese?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Ja, den musst du unbedingt mal probieren, der wird dir schmecken. Warte einfach mal ab."  
  
"Wenn du meinst. Also, was willst du denn essen, Liebes?"  
  
Hermine überflog noch mal die Karte und wählte schließlich ein typisch italienisches Gericht.  
  
"Ich nehme Tortellini in der Champignon-Sahne-Soße. Und du?"  
  
"Hm . . . hört sich gut an. Ich glaube das nehme ich auch."  
  
  
  
Die junge Kellnerin kam mit der Falsche Wein zurück und füllte etwas Wein in die Gläser.  
  
"Und, haben sie sich entschieden?", fragte sie, mit einem Blick auf Severus, der Hermine gar nicht gefiel.  
  
"Wir nehmen zweimal die Nummer 56."  
  
"Gute Wahl."  
  
Mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Severus, wandte sie sich wieder ab, und ging.  
  
"Du scheinst ihr zu gefallen, mein Lieber.", bemerkte Hermine mit einem leicht eifersüchtigen Ton.  
  
"Hey, nicht eifersüchtig sein," Severus nahm Hermines Hand, "Ich liebe doch nur dich, du bist doch meine kleine Hexe."  
  
Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und erhob sein Glas.  
  
"Trinken wir auf ... unsere gemeinsame Zeit, die nie enden darf."  
  
Beide stießen an und gaben sich über den Tisch hinweg einen Kuss.  
  
Sie beobachteten noch eine Weile die anderen Gäste und sprachen über die letzten drei Jahre, bis das essen kam.  
  
"Sag mal, bist du eigentlich sauer, dass ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten werde?" Hermine blickte ihn an.  
  
"Du weißt ja, dass ich dieses Fach gerne hätte, aber weil du es bist, bin ich nicht böse." Er lächelte sie an und wischte ihr etwas Soße von ihren Mundwinkeln.  
  
"Oh danke." Hermine sah ihn verlegen an, "Das hätte ja peinlich enden können."  
  
  
  
"Möchten sie noch etwas haben?" Die Kellnerin konnte ihren Blick nicht von Severus lassen.  
  
"Liebling?" Er blickte zu Hermine, "Möchtest du noch etwas haben."  
  
"Nein Schatz eigentlich nicht." Die Kellnerin guckte beide verdutzt an, ihr wahr es wohl peinlich ihn immer so angestarrt zu haben.  
  
"Ich hätte dann noch gerne einmal Tiramisu."  
  
"Bringe ich ihnen sofort." Die Bedienung ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Theke.  
  
"Wenn ich das jetzt gesagt hätte, dann hätte sie bestimmt nicht in diesem vollkommen übertrieben freundlichen Ton 'Bringe ich ihnen sofort', gesagt."  
  
"Liebes, nun sei doch nicht eifersüchtig. Da hast du doch gar keinen Grund zu."  
  
Hermine sah ihn grummelig an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Hermine," flüsterte Severus und küsste sie.  
  
Plötzlich versteifte sich Hermine und wollte ihn weg drücken.  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
Hermine deutete mit ihren Augen gerade aus. Und da sah Severus auch, was sie plötzlich hatte.  
  
Das sassen Harry und Ron mit der ganzen Weasley Sippe und alle guckten zu ihnen rüber.  
  
"Oh verdammr, was machen wir denn jetzt?" fluchte Severus.  
  
"Ähm... ja, gute Frage. Ich glaube ich ruf Harry und Ron mal her." Hermine winkte den beiden verlegen zu.  
  
Harry und Ron gingen grinsend auf die beiden zu.  
  
"Oh Hallo Professor Snape, nett sie wieder zu sehen.", sagte Ron mit einer Ironie in der Stimme.  
  
"Setzt euch doch bitte. Wir müssen uns mal unterhalten." Hermines Blick wurde ernster.  
  
"Mr Weasley würden sie ihre Scherze vielleicht lassen. Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass sie mir jetzt zu hören." Das Grinsen in den Gesichtern von Harry und Ron verblasste und wurde zu einem ernsten Blick.  
  
"Ich will ihnen nicht zu viel sagen, aber eines ist sicher. Niemand, aber wirklich niemand darf von diesem Abend erfahren. Ich würde sie daher bitten, das auch ihren Familienmitgliedern zu sagen."  
  
"Hermine warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt? Wir sind doch Freunde."  
  
"Ja Harry, das sind wir, aber ich konnte euch das nicht sagen. Es tut mir leid ,dass ihr es so erfahren musstet."  
  
"Also, seid ihr ein Paar?" , platze es Ron heraus, Harry stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
  
Hermine sah zu Severus hinüber.  
  
"Ja, Mr Weasley. Das sehen sie vollkommen richitg," sagte Severus mit scharfem Blick auf die beiden jungen Männer.  
  
"Voll crass," flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Bitte versprecht mir, das keinem zu sagen.", flehte Hermine sie an.  
  
"Sicher," entgegnete ihr Harry. "Wir werden es keinem sagen, oder Ron? Ron? Hey Ron?"  
  
"Was? . . . äh ja, natürlich, wir behalten es für uns. Versprochen."  
  
"Das will ich ihnen auch geraten haben," sagte Snape mit gebieterischen Ton.  
  
"Sev, bitte. Was soll das?"  
  
"Was soll was, Liebes?"  
  
"Nun sei doch nicht gleich so böse."  
  
"Bin ich doch gar nicht."  
  
"Doch bist du wohl, du hast schon wieder diesen typischen Professor Snape- Blick."  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich verdutzt an, bis Harry schließlich das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Ähm . . . wir wollen eure Streiterein auch nicht länger stören. Wir werden dann mal wieder rüber gehen und keine Angst, wir werden schon nichts sagen."  
  
Harry wartete keine Antwort ab, und zog Ron mit sich zu den Weasleys hinüber.  
  
"Hast du das gehört?", fragte Ron ihn. " Sie hat Sev zu ihm gesagt. Ich glaube mir wird gleich schlecht."  
  
"Ich dachte, dass du mir ihr abgeschlossen hast."  
  
"Ja und? Ich darf doch wohl noch meine Meinung sagen. 'Liebes', da wird mir ja noch schlechter. "  
  
  
  
"Sev, bitte. Warum streiten wir uns immer wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten?" Hermine guckte ihn enttäuscht an.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber so bin ich nun mal. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, aber du darfst mir nicht immer reinreden, das hast du schon immer gerne getan, besonders als Schülerin."  
  
"Hey, was soll denn das heißen?" Hermine sah ihn mit gespielt empörtem Blick an.  
  
Severus musste laut lachen, ihm war es jetzt total egal, was die anderen über sie dachten, die auch in diesem Restaurant saßen.  
  
"Du bist so süß, mein Engel. Ich kann mich einfach nicht mit dir zoffen. Wenn ich dir in die Augen sehe, kann ich alles verzeihen und vergessen"  
  
Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf zu ihm hinüber und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Sev und ich liebe auch den bösen Zaubertranklehrer." Hermine grinste ihn so an, dass Severus auch lächeln musste.  
  
"Ich werde diese ruhigen Stunden mit dir wirkich vermissen."  
  
"Ich auch Severus, aber wir werden bestimmt eine Gelegenheit finden unsere Ruhe zu haben, wenn wir uns nach der Sperrstunde treffen, kann uns doch kein Schüler sehen. Außerdem weiß ich auch gar nicht, ob ich schlafen kann, wenn du nicht neben mir liegst."  
  
"Als wenn sie Schüler sich an die Sperrstunde halten würden, Hermine. Das müsstest du doch eigentlich am besten wissen, schließlich bist du früher auch sehr oft mir Harry und Ron, Nachts über das Schlossgelände geschlichen."  
  
Hermine lachte.  
  
"Ja du hast Recht. Aber die Schüler würden bestimmt nicht freiwillig in die Kerker gehen. Die haben doch zu viel Angst, dir über den Weg zu laufen, Schatz. Dann werden wir in deinen Räumen immer unsere Ruhe haben." Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu. In dem Moment kam die Kellnerin und brachte den Nachtisch für Severus.  
  
"Bitte sehr, ich wünsche ihnen guten Appetit, Sir."  
  
Severus nickte nur und bemerkte nicht wie die Kellnerin ihn anhimmelte. Sie wandte sich auch erst ab, als sie Hermines bösen Blick bemerkte.  
  
Sie war gerade wieder gegangen , als Severus hustete, als hätte er sich an seinem Tiramisu verschluckt.  
  
"Das darf doch nicht war sein ,"flüsterte er.  
  
Hermine sah ihn fragend an. "Sieh dir das mal an."  
  
Er deutete auf seinen Teller. Unter dem Tiramisu kam ein Zettel zum Vorschein, auf dem eine Nummer stand.  
  
"Das ist eine Telefonnummer," bemerkte Hermine gereizt.  
  
Severus sah auf, und entdeckte die junge Kellnerin hinter dem Tresen, die zu ihm hinübersah und ihm zuzwinkerte.  
  
Doch zu ihrem Pech bekam Hermine diese Geste mit und nun war es auch offensichtlich von wem die Nummer auf dem Teller stammte.  
  
"Hermine denk nicht mal dran!"  
  
"An was soll ich nicht denken" fauchte Hermine ihn an.  
  
"Lass deine Hand von dem Zauberstab, mein Schatz. Die Frau kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich so attraktiv bin.", schmuzelte er.  
  
"Können wir vielleicht gehen? Ich finde das nicht so amüsant wie du."  
  
"Wenn du willst, vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Die Frau fängt langsam an zu nerven. Wenn ich bezahle gebe ich ihr den Zettel zurück und lege noch einen kleinen Fluch drauf. "  
  
"Ich hätte da einen netten Fluch", Hermine lächelte ihn, "Aber das ist doch etwas zu viel."  
  
Severus winkte die Kellnerin zu sich und bezahlte, als sie zurückkam legte er das Trinkgeld hin und daneben den Zettel. Die Bedienung lächelte ihn an und ging wieder zurück. Als sie an der Theke stand blickte sie zu ihm hinüber und öffnete den Zettel mit einem Lächeln, das Lächeln war aber wieder verflogen, als sie sah, dass er ihr, ihren Zettel nur zurück gegeben hatte.  
  
Severus und Hermine hatten sie beobachtet und konnten sich ihr lachen kaum verkneifen.  
  
"Sev, ich glaube das war zu viel für sie."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich. Was meinst du, sollen wir gehen?"  
  
"Ja. Ich möchte nur noch eben Ron und Harry tschüß sagen. Kommst du mit?"  
  
Er sah sie genervt an.  
  
"Muss das sein?"  
  
"Ja, das muss sein." Ohne zu zögern packte sie ihn bei der Hand und schleifte ihn hinüber zum Tisch, wo Harry und die Weasleys saßen.  
  
"Ich wollte euch allen noch tschüß sagen, bevor wir gehen.", sagte Hermine. "Und ich hoffe, dass ihr beide, "sie zeigte auf Ron und Harry, "mich mal in Hogwarts besuchen kommt."  
  
"Sicher machen wir das. Ach Hermine, könnte ich dich vielleicht noch mal kurz sprechen?", fragte Harry sie.  
  
Hermine sah nur einmal kurz zu Severus hinüber und ließ sich dann von Harry mitziehen.  
  
Severus kam sich etwas blöd vor, als er ganz allein vor dem Tisch stand und alle Weasleys ihn anstarrten, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt. Doch er konnte sich denken warum, denn seine Kleidung die er trug, war für ihn schließlich nicht ganz alltäglich. Er kam sich mittlerweile auch ein wenig hilflos vor, ohne seine weite Robe, bei diesen vielen Gesichtern die ihn anstarrten.  
  
"Wollen sie sich nicht so lange zu uns setzten, Professor Snape?", fragte Mrs Weasley ihn.  
  
Severus überlegte, setzte sich dann aber doch auf Harry's lehren Platz, zwischen Ginny und Ron.  
  
"Danke", knurrte er. Bei diesem Wort musste Fred husten und gab sich Mühe seine Cola nicht über den Tisch zu spucken.  
  
Ron fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Hatte Snape tatsächlich gerade 'Danke' gesagt?!  
  
  
  
"Was ist denn Harry?", fragte Hermine, etwas genervt, da sie jetzt am liebsten mit Severus gehen wollte, um nicht noch länger in der Nähe dieser lästigen Kellnerin zu sein.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich nerve dich jetzt, aber ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht von dir. Ich dachte ich bin dein bester Freund? Warum hast du mir nie von Snape erzählt?"  
  
"Nie? Harry, das mit Severus und mir, ist erst seit ein paar Tagen so."  
  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Hermine durchdringend an.  
  
"Ich bitte dich Hermine, mir kannst du doch nichts vor machen. Das mit Snape und dir hat doch schon in der Schule angefangen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, das mir das nicht auffällt?"  
  
Hermine bekam einen Schreck. Ob Ron es damals auch schon gewusst hatte?  
  
"Keine Sorge Hermine, Ron hat nichts gewusst," sagte er, als wenn er gerade ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte.  
  
"Ich glaube ich war der einzige der das gemerkt hat."  
  
"War das so auffällig?" Hermine guckte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Als wir einmal nach dem Essen durch die Gänge liefen und es hieß, dass Snape auf der Krankenstation ist, bist du sofort abgehauen. Na ja und ich habe auch gesehen, wie ihr euch immer angeguckt habt."  
  
"Ja das stimmt schon, aber das war nichts Ernstes. Das hat sich erst in den letzten Tagen so entwickelt, aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Bitte sag es niemanden, das ist wirklich wichtig."  
  
Enttäuscht sah Harry sie an.  
  
"Wenn du meinst. Dann lass ich euch jetzt in Ruhe."  
  
"Harry bitte," Hermine umarmte Harry, "Es tut mir leid, aber ich hätte es euch schon gesagt. Bitte wir sind doch beste Freunde."  
  
"Ich hoffe du belügst mich nicht wieder. Ich werde Ron nichts davon erzählen."  
  
  
  
Harry und Hermine gingen wieder zu den anderen an den Tisch.  
  
"Sev, wir können dann gehen."  
  
"Okay. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend."  
  
Erstaunt blickten ihn alle an.  
  
"Bis dann. Harry und Ron ich werde mich bei euch melden." Severus legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und beide verließen das Restaurant.  
  
"Ist doch gar nicht so schlecht, dass Hermine und Snape was haben. Durch sie hat er sich richtig zum positiven gewandelt," bemerkte Ginny.  
  
"Na, war es sehr schlimm so ganz allein bei den Weasleys?", neckte Hermine ihn, als sie durch die dunklen Londoner Straßen gingen.  
  
"Furchtbar." Entgegnete Severus und bedeckte mit einer theatralischen Handbewegung sein Gesicht, so das Hermine lachen musste.  
  
"Was denkst du, sollen wir uns gleich ein Taxi rufen, oder möchtest du noch ein wenig durch die Stadt laufen?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Och, ich würde schon noch gern ein wenig durch die Straßen mit dir gehen."  
  
Severus nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie Hand in Hand durch die Stadt, und blieben hier und da vor einem Schaufenster stehen, da Hermine ständig etwas schickes zum anziehen entdeckte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Severus eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich seinen Namen sagen.  
  
"Severus, welch Überraschung dich hier in London zu treffen, solltest du nicht in Hogwarts sein? Und dann noch dazu in Begleitung eines . . . Schlammblutes. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, ist es denn normal das Lehrer die Hände ehemaliger Schüler halten? Aber . . . Moment, ihr seid doch wohl nicht etwa ein Paar?"  
  
Severus schluckte als er die fiese, hinterhältige Stimme von Lucius Malfoy erkannte, sofort ließ er Hermines Hand los.  
  
"Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Severus Snape mit einem Schlammblut, und dann auch noch mit einer so billigen Ausgabe." Das war zu viel für ihn, er hatte seine Hermine zweimal als Schlammblut bezeichnet, und sie dann auch noch als billig abgebgestempelt.  
  
"Lucius, das reicht!!!"  
  
Severus ging auf ihn los und schlug ihm in den Bauch.  
  
Lucius sackte kurz zusammen , erhob sich aber wieder schnell und setzte auch zu einem Schlag an. Dieser traf Severus im Geicht und Blut spritze aus seiner Nase.  
  
"Hört auf!" brüllte Hermine, aber beide Männer ließen sich nicht davon ablenken und schlugen beide weiter auf einander ein, bis Hermine dazwischen ging.  
  
"Aua!" Hermine wich wieder ein Schritt zurück, denn sie hatte einen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht bekommen.  
  
" Jetzt reicht es aber." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.  
  
Plötzlich flogen beide voneinander weg und lagen bewegungslos auf dem Gehweg. Sofort rannte Hermine zu Severus .  
  
"Geht es dir gut mein Schatz?" fragte sie besorgt.  
  
Langsam richtete er sich auf und guckte zu Lucius rüber, der immer noch regnungslos dort lag.  
  
"Es geht schon"  
  
Er strich sich über sein Gesicht und sah das Blut an seiner Hand.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn das hier so abgelaufen ist, aber ich will nicht, dass dich jemand beleidigt. Ich glaube aber wir haben jetzt ein Problem! Lucius wird sein Maul nicht halten können."  
  
"Du meinst, er wird es Vodemort erzählen?"  
  
Hermines Stimme klang erschrocken.  
  
Severus stand langsam auf und ging zu Lucius hinüber.  
  
"Ich fürchte schon, Liebes."  
  
Er stieß vorsichtig mit dem Fuß nach ihm.  
  
"Hey!", raunzte er. "Steh auf du dreckiger Mistkerl."  
  
Malfoy stöhnte und versuchte langsam aufzustehen. Severus packte ihm am Arm und riß ihn hoch.  
  
"Du wirst denn Mund halten, verstanden?"  
  
Lucius löste sich aus seinem Griff, und lächelte ihn hnterhältig an.  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Damit tue ich dir doch nur einen Gefallen, und das will ich auf keinen Fall."  
  
Mit diesen Worten apparierte er, und war verschwunden.  
  
Severus fluchte und trat gegen einen Mülleimer der da gerade stand, und der sich dann auf der anderen Straßenseite wiederfand, und ein Stück die Straße hinunter rollte.  
  
"Sev," redete Hermine beruhigend auf ihn ein, während sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.  
  
"Bitte, sei ruhig, komm, lass uns gehen."  
  
Er fuhr herum und entgegnete ihr im gereizten Ton: "Dir scheint das ja sehr gleichgültig zu sein!"  
  
"Nein! Nein, ist es nicht. Aber wir müssen das ja nicht hier auf der Straße ausdiskutieren, lass uns zum Haus zurückgehen, bitte. Da können wir in Ruhe darüber reden."  
  
Severus sah sie immer noch mit bösem Blick an, und griff dann nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
"Severus! Nein, du kannst doch nicht. . . " ' PLOP '  
  
"Das darf doch nicht war sein, jetzt hat er auch noch appariert!"  
  
Hermine schüttelte verärgert den Kopf über seine Unvorsichtigkeit, doch griff dann auch nach ihrem Zauberstab. Bevor sie apparierte, vergewisserte sie sich jedoch, ob sie auch niemand sah. 


	13. Kapitel

Kapitel 13  
  
"Liebes, wir können doch eh nichts machen. Außerdem ist er nicht da, und Lucius würde sich hüten ihm jetzt nach Deutschland zu folgen, denn er weiß ganz genau, dass er Voldemort dann nur mit seiner Anwesenheit stören würde. Also, lass und die Nacht heute noch nutzen, solange wir noch ein ganzes Haus für uns allein haben."  
  
Hermine seufzte.  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Also, dann fang doch am besten mal an, dich nur um mich zu kümmern."  
  
Severus lächelte sie an, und flüsterte: "Mit dem größten Vergnügen."  
  
Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie die Treppen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Ich verspreche dir, das du diese Nacht nie vergessen wirst," hauchte er ihr entgegen, bevor er ihr den zärtlichsten Kuss gab, den sie je erlebt hatte.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Die Luft um sie herum schien immer noch zu knistern, nach diesem unglaublichen Akt der Liebe, den gerade beide genossen hatten.  
  
"Das war wundervoll, Severus."  
  
Severus drückte Hermines verschwitzen Körper an sich. "Ja, Liebes, das war es."  
  
"Zum Glück trennen uns nur wenige Schritte in Hogwarts."  
  
"Du kannst aber nur daran denken meine Süße."  
  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
" Mit so einem Mann wie dir kann man an nichts anderes denken,"hauchte sie ihm sanft entgegen.  
  
Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und legte einen Arm um ihn und mit dem anderen stütze sie ihren Kopf ab.  
  
"Weißt du was? Du solltest öfters Muggelsachen anziehen, dann könnte man sich öfters bei Muggeln mit dir blicken lassen, vielleicht auch... ach vergiss es." Hermine lächelte ihn frech an.  
  
"Was soll denn das heißen? Du willst doch nicht etwa zu deinen Eltern?" Severus guckte sie leicht ungläubig und etwas skeptisch an.  
  
"Hast du das so verstanden? Willst du sie denn kennen lernen?"  
  
"Ähm ... na ja ich weiß ja nicht, was du ihnen von mir in deiner Schulzeit erzählt hast."  
  
"Da warst du für sie immer nur der böse Zaubertranklehrer aus meinen Erzählungen, der Harry nicht leiden konnte."  
  
Hermine strich ihm seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Aber das kann ich ihnen erklären. Sie werden dich schon mögen!"  
  
"Wir reden Morgen darüber, mein Liebling."  
  
"Das ist schön." Severus schubste Hermine wieder auf den Rücken und legte sich dann auf sie.  
  
"Du kannst wohl auch an nichts anderes denken, Sev." Sie zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu bevor er sie leidenschaftlich küsste.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kleines aufwachen" Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Wir wollen doch nicht so spät zu deinen Eltern kommen."  
  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen.  
  
"Was... was hast du gesagt? Du ... du willst doch nicht im Ernst freiwillig zu meinen Eltern?" Ihre Stimme klang verschlafen.  
  
"Für dich mache ich das gerne. Frühstück ist schon fertig, also solltest du dich schnell anziehen."  
  
"Dann beeil ich mich natürlich" Hermine stand auf und suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen, "Ich werde sie dann gleich anrufen."  
  
"Ich geh dann wieder runter." Severus drehte sich um und ging die Treppe runter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Du könntest auch öfters mal Muggelsachen anziehen"  
  
Severus zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie hatte einen kurzen Rock und ein enges schwarzes Oberteil an.  
  
"Danke mein Lieber" Hermine lächelte ihm zu und dann drehte sie sich zum Telefon, "Ich ruf meine Mum dann mal an."  
  
Hermine wählte die Nummer und musste ein wenig warten.  
  
"Hallo Dad ... Kannst du mir mal Mum geben ... Ja ich warte... Hi Mum ... Mir geht es sehr gut und ich hoffe euch auch ... Ich bin grade in der Nähe von London und würde gerne vorbei kommen und jemanden mitbringen ... Wann sollen wir denn vorbeikommen? ... Okay, wir werden dann gegen 15 Uhr da sein ... Bis später ... Ja ich freu mich auch."  
  
"Oje," stöhnte Severus.  
  
"Worauf habe ich mich da nur wieder eingelassen. Jetzt werde ich doch tatsächlich deinen Eltern vorgestellt. Was willst du ihnen eigentlich sagen? Ich meine, ich war immerhin mal dein Lehrer, und bin doch auch viel älter als du."  
  
Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
  
"Mach dir da drüber keine Sorgen, mein Schatz. Ich denke, dass meine Eltern dich akzeptieren werden, immerhin bist du der Mann den ich liebe."  
  
Severus sah sie zweifelnd an.  
  
"Na ja, werden wir ja später sehen, was sie sagen werden."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh Gott!", fluchte Severus, als sie am Nachmittag aus dem Bus stiegen.  
  
"Ich hasse es Bus zu fahren! Ich komme mir immer wie ein eingepferchtes Tier vor! Hätten wir nicht mit dem Taxi fahren können, Hermine?"  
  
"Das wäre viel zu teuer gewesen, bei dem weiten Weg. Und außerdem finde ich Bus fahren lustig."  
  
"Ja, du vielleicht, aber ich nicht. Also, wie weit ist es denn jetzt noch? ",fragte Severus etwas gereizt.  
  
"Nun sei doch bitte nicht so genervt, Sev"  
  
"Ja, schon gut. Tut mir leid. Ich werde jetzt versuchen mich zu beherrschen. Schließlich wollen wir doch , dass ich bei deinen Eltern einen guten Eindruck hinterlasse."  
  
  
  
Severus fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, gleich Hermines Eltern kennen zulernen.  
  
Er hatte auch ein wenig Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, da er schließlich mal Hermines Lehrer war. Die Tatsache, dass beide Muggel waren, störte ihn nicht so sehr, so hatte er zumindest ein wenig das Gefühl von Sicherheit.  
  
Hermine zog ihn durch einige Straßen, bis sie an einen langen, von Bäumen umgebenen, Sandweg kamen, der sich am Ende in einer Kurve verlor.  
  
"Das ist unsere Auffahrt. Es sieht groß aus, aber unser Haus ist eigentlich im normalen Stil gehalten."  
  
Severus lächelte nur schwach.  
  
' Wenn ich doch bloß meine Robe an hätte. Ich komme mir so nackt vor.'  
  
"Nun, komm schon, sie werden dich schon nicht beißen, Severus."  
  
Er sah sie etwas grimmig an, doch Hermine schleifte ihn einfach mit vor die Haustür.  
  
"So, dann gehen wir doch mal rein," lächelte sie ihn an, wobei sie genau erkannte, das ihm gar nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache war, ja sogar, dass es ihm sehr unangenehm schien.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu und öffnete dann die Tür, wobei sie Severus noch an der Hand hielt und ihn mit sich ins Haus zog.  
  
"Mum? Dad? Hallo! Wir sind da!"  
  
"Hallo meine Kleine. Ich freu mich , dass du hier bist."  
  
"Mum, das ist Mein Freund Severus Snape."  
  
Hermines Mutter musterte Severus genau, aber gab ihm dann schließlich die Hand.  
  
"Guten Tag, also ich bin Carol, Hermines Mutter. Mein Mann ist im Wohnzimmer, wenn sie wollen können sie zu ihm gehen. Ich werde noch mit Hermine in die Küche gehen und den Kaffe holen. "Sie deudete zu der letzten Tür in dem Flur und zog ihre Tochter am Arm in die Küche.  
  
"Er sieht ja ganz nett aus ..."  
  
"Aber?..."  
  
"Na ja er ist doch schon etwas älter als du. Sag mal kennt ihr euch schon lange? Sein Name kommt mir bekannt vor! Woher kenne ich diesen Mann denn nur?"  
  
"Ist das Alter nicht total egal Mum? Ich liebe ihn nun mal und das Alter interessiert mich nicht...," eigentlich wollte Hermine noch etwas sagen, aber ihr Mutter unterbrach sie.  
  
"Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Er war dein Lehrer in Hogwarts, der fiese Zaubertranklehrer. Ja so hast du ihn immer genannt." Ihre Mutter konnte es kaum glauben.  
  
"Ja und? Er hat sich nun mal geändert!" Hermine holte ein paar Tassen aus dem Schrank.  
  
"Das musst du wissen. Ich mische mich da nicht ein.", sie schüttelte noch ienmal den Kpf, bis sie schliesslich meinte, das die beiden Männer nicht so lang allein im Wohnzimmer sitzen sollten  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer wollte Hermine kaum ihren Ohren trauen. Sie hörte Severus und ihren Dad lachen und auch nicht gerade leise.  
  
"Na amüsiert ihr euch gut , Sev?" Hermine blickte Severus lächelnd an .  
  
"Ja sehr gut sogar. Wie haben festgestellt, dass wir den gleichen Whisky mögen und wir haben uns eben über deine Kindheit unterhalten."  
  
"Dad!," Hermine drehte sich schnell zu ihrem Vater, "Was soll das? Du kannst doch nicht all mein Schandtaten ausplaudern!"  
  
"Ich habe nichts schlimmes gesagt! Ich meinte nur, dass du als kleines Kind nur Blödsinn im Kopf hattest und dass du gerne deine Meinung äußerst. " Hermine setzte sich zu ihrem Dad und er umarmte sie.  
  
"Mein kleines Mädchen. Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
Sein Blick wich wieder von Hermine ab und zu Severus, "Ach ja und sie Severus, kümmern sie sich gut um meine Kleine."  
  
"Das werde ich tun. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen."  
  
"Sagen sie, wie haben sie sich denn kennen gelernt?"  
  
"Kevin sei nicht immer so neugierig!" unterbrach seine Frau ihn.  
  
"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, Mrs Granger," sagte Severus. "Ich werde ihnen diese Frage gern beantworten, immerhin, würden sie es früher oder später sowieso erfahren. Also, ich bin . . . na ja war früher Hermines Lehrer."  
  
Wenn die beiden Frauen und Severus jetzt eine schockierte Reaktion von Hermines Vater erwartet hatten, hatten sie sich getäuscht.  
  
Denn er fragte nur: "Und welches Fach haben sie unterrichtet?"  
  
"Zaubertränke," sagte Severus. "Und ich unterrichte es heute noch."  
  
" Ach sie sind das! Der böse gemeine Zaubertranklehrer!", lachte Mr Granger. "Na dann scheint Hermine ihr Meinung aber rapide geändert zu haben."  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
"Was denn, Schatz? Es ist doch so, oder nicht? Also nachdem was du uns früher über Professor Snape erzählt hast, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du ihn uns irgendwann als deinen Freund vorstellst."  
  
Hermine sah ihren Vater etwas böse an.  
  
"Dad, das gehört jetzt nicht hierher."  
  
"Ach Hermine, nun reg dich doch nicht auf." Severus lächelte sie liebevoll an, "Ich weiß doch wie ich früher zu euch war und ich kann es verstehen, wie du über mich gedacht hast."  
  
Hermines Mutter verteilte die Tassen und schenkte jedem etwas ein.  
  
"Also nett ist er ja, Hermine." Kevin stieß seiner Tochter in die Seite und umarmte sie wieder, "Wann habe ich denn die ersten Enkel?"  
  
"Dad! Ich glaube soweit sind wir dann doch noch nicht." Severus musste lachen.  
  
"Das werden wir auch noch hinkriegen Mr Granger." Sev lächelte Hermine frech an.  
  
"Nennen sie mich doch Kevin. Ich glaube das ist etwas angenehmer."  
  
" Sie können mich dann Severus nenn und ihre Frau natürlich auch."  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und Hermine räumte noch mit ihrer Mutter den Tisch ab und brachte alles in die Küche.  
  
"Er ist wirklich sehr nett, hätte ich deinen Erzählungen von früher kaum glauben können."  
  
"Tja, hab ihn nun mal erzogen," Hermine musste jetzt auch lachen, "Wir werden gleich los müssen. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg zum Haus und dann müssen wir noch nach Hogwarts zurück."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"War schön, dass ihr hier gewesen seid. Ich und Carol würden uns freuen, wenn ihr uns mal wieder besuchen kommt."  
  
Severus reichte ihren Eltern noch die Hand. "Es war sehr nett bei ihnen."  
  
"Wir werden spätestens in den nächsten Ferien vorbei kommen, Dad." Hermine gab ihren Eltern noch einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Tschüss ihr Lieben und denkt an meine Enkel."  
  
"Dad!!" Hermine drehte sich noch mal um und drohte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger.  
  
Als sich dir Tür hinter Hermine und Severus schloss, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und beide gingen wieder in Richtung Bushaltestelle.  
  
"Deine Eltern sind wirklich nett. Hätte ich gar nicht so viel Angst haben müssen."  
  
"Hab ich dir doch gesagt. Okay, meine Mum hat erst nicht verstanden warum grade meinen ehemaligen hass Lehrer." Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"So kann sich das alles ändern."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hermine hast du meinen Umhang gesehen?!" brüllte Severus durch das Haus.  
  
"Der liegt im Wohnzimmer hinter der Couch." rief sie aus dem Bad zu Severus, der im Schlafzimmer stand und seine Sachen packte.  
  
"Wie spät ist es denn Schatz?" Hermine packte noch ein paar Sachen in ihre Reisetasche.  
  
"Halb Neun. Ich glaube wir sollten uns beeilen. Gehen wir morgen zu Albus, Hermine?"  
  
"Ähm ... ja können wir machen. Ich werde bestimmt gleich ins Bett fallen und tief schlafen. Kann ich eigentlich zu dir kommen diese Nacht?"  
  
"Natürlich, du kannst jeder Zeit bei mit übernachten. Du kannst aber auch gleich bei mir einziehen."  
  
"Lieber nicht. Dann kann ich gar nicht mehr arbeiten und wir dürfen nichts auf Spiel setzen. Wir können ja immer noch hoffen, dass Voldemort Lucius nicht glaubt. Aber trotzdem werde ich dich gerne in der Nacht besuchen kommen." Hermine ging auf Severus zu und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Mein kleiner Engel. Ich werde dich nie allein lassen."  
  
Hermine schloss ihre Tasche, nachdem sie alles eingepackt hatte und ging die Treppe hinunter. Severus folgte ihr mit seiner Tasche in der Hand.  
  
"Dann werden wir mal wieder zurück nach Hogwarts."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Es war schon dunkel, als Hermine und Severus das Hogwartsgelände erreichten. Beide gingen noch ein Stück Hand in Hand, bis sie jemanden rufen hörten.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Ich habe es gefunden. Kommen sie schnell her!"  
  
Hermine und Severus gingen den Stimmen entgegen.  
  
Hinter einem Gebüsch standen Hagrid und Albus, sie betrachteten etwas, das auf dem Boden lag.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie die Störung Albus, aber wir sind grade angekommen und hatten Stimmen gehört. Brauchen sie vielleicht Hilfe?"  
  
"Es freut mich sie wieder in Hogwarts zu sehen. Hagrid ist ein geschwächtes Einhorn aus dem Gatter abgehauen und wir haben es eben wiedergefunden." Albus blickte zu Hermine, die leicht rot wurde.  
  
"Hermine wollen du es dir mal angucken," fragte Hagrid sie freundlich.  
  
"Oh ja gerne" Hermine und Hagrid knieten sich vor das kleinen Einhorn.  
  
"Also ist die Überraschung von Miss Granger gelungen!?", fragte Albus als Hermine mit dem Einhorn beschäftigt war.  
  
"Ja, ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut, aber es ist auch etwas schief gelaufen."  
  
Albus blickte ihn besorgt an und zog ihn ein Stück weg von Hagrid und Hermine.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
"Ich dachte eigentlich wir reden alle morgen in Ruhe darüber, aber eines kann ich ihnen schon mal sagen. Wie haben Lucius Malfoy getroffen." Severus atmete tief ein und wieder aus.  
  
" Das hört sich nicht gut an. Ich würde gerne schon mehr erfahren, aber sie sollten erst mal schlafen gehen, sie sehen immernoch müde aus. Ich werde mich wieder mit Hagrid zusammen um das Einhorn kümmern."  
  
"Bis Morgen Albus. Hermine kommst du mit?"  
  
Hermine stand auf und ging auf Severus zu, sie sah dann Albus besorgten Blick.  
  
' Wie es scheint hat Severus schon etwas erzählt.' Sie drehte sich zu Severus, "Ja wir können gehen. Ich bin total müde."  
  
"Ich bitte sie dann nach dem Frühstück zu mit zu kommen und dann reden wir über das Geschehene."  
  
"Gute Nacht," Hermine winkte Hagrid zu "Tschüss Hagrid und danke, dass ich es anfassen durfte."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ich werde noch schnell duschen und dann können wir uns noch ein bisschen vor den Kamin setzten" Hermine blickte zu Severus, als sie schon begonnen hatte sich auszuziehen.  
  
"Vielleicht möchte ich auch duschen, Schatz."  
  
"Das kannst du ja auch, aber erst wenn ich fertig bin."  
  
"Aber . . ." Severus wurde unterbrochen, da Hermines T-Shirt auf seinem Gesicht landete, das sie kichernd über seinen Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
"Na warte."  
  
Severus sprang auf und rannte Hermine hinterher, die nur noch mit Jeans und BH bekleidet, die Flucht ergriff.  
  
"Du kriegst mich eh nicht," lachte Hermine, als sie durch das Wohnzimmer rannte.  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen," keuchte Severus.  
  
Hermine lief einmal um die Couch herum und flitzte dann die in das Schlafzimmer, Severus ihr immer noch auf den Fersen. Sie konnte seinen Atem hören, der sich nicht gerade so anhörte, als würde es Severus leicht fallen, hinter ihr her zu rennen.  
  
Schließlich ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen.  
  
Snape tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Keuchend ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und sein Atem bewegte die Matratze auf und ab.  
  
"Na, werden wir etwa alt, mein Lieber?", fragte Hermine ihn mit einem Lächeln als sie sich über ihn beugte.  
  
"Ich bin nun mal nicht mehr der Jüngste", Er packte Hermine am Arm , schubste sie auf die Seite und beugte sich jetzt über sie.  
  
"Aber stärker als du bin ich immer noch."  
  
Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich.  
  
" Aber um den Finger wickeln, kann ich dich besser."  
  
Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund. Aus dem kleinen Kuss wurde immer mehr.  
  
Sie begannen sich beide gegenseitig auszuziehen und Severus küsste dabei jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Severus auf den Rücken fallen und Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
  
Liebevoll strich er ihr durch die Haare und Hermine schlief dann behütet ein.  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt", flüsterte er, wobei er sie noch eine Weile Hermine anguckte, bis er auch einschlief. * * * * *  
  
"Hermine," Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Du musst aufstehen. Es gibt bald Frühstück und wir sollten auch nicht unbedingt dort zusammen auftauchen. Es sind ja schon Schüler da. "  
  
Hermine zog sich die Decke über das Gesicht.  
  
"Ich will nicht aufstehen. Ich bin so müde."  
  
Severus zog ihr die Decke wieder vom Gesicht und sah sie liebevoll an.  
  
"Nun komm schon Kleines. Nimm am besten eine klate Dusche, dann wirst du auch richtig wach."  
  
Hermine stand knurrend auf, und griff nach ihre Sachen, die auf dem Fußboden lagen.  
  
"Ich sollte in meine Räume gehen, dann kannst du hier in Rughe duschen, und außderdem ist es besser wenn ich jetzt gehe. Später würde mich vielleciht noch ein Schüler sehen, das wäre nicht gut."  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
"Dann sehen wir uns später beim Frühstück. Und Hermine, wir sollten nicht so viel miteinadner reden, das würde nur auffallen."  
  
"In Ordnung Sev. Bis später dann."  
  
"Bis später, mein Schatz."  
  
Hermine gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuß, und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, um sich ihr T-shirt überzuziehen, das noch von gestern Abend da lag. Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und verließ die Räume von Severus. 


	14. Kapitel

Kapitel 14 Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief den Gang zur Großen Halle entlang.  
  
Ihr Herz klopfte immer mehr, als sie vor der Tür zur Halle stand. Sie musste noch einmal tief durchatmen bis sie die Tür öffnete.  
  
Langsam ging sie auf den Lehrertisch zu und wurde dabei von einigen Schülern beobachtet.  
  
Einige von ihnen begannen zu tuscheln, aber das interessierte sich nicht, denn ihr Blick ging immer wieder zu Severus, der seinen typischen miesgelaunten Blick aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
Fast wäre sie auf der Treppe gestolpert, aber dann fing sie sich doch wieder und setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Severus.  
  
"Guten Morgen Professor McGonagall. Geht es ihnen wieder besser?"  
  
Erstaunt blickte Minerva Hermine an, damit hätte sie nie gerechnet.  
  
"Ähm, ja es geht schon wieder. Bin nur noch ein wenig schwach."  
  
"Das ist bestimmt in den nächsten Tagen weg.", versuchte Hermine sie zu ermutigen.  
  
"Na ja, es wird schon gehen. Aber den Unterricht werde ich sicher ohne Mühe abhalten können."  
  
"Sagen sie mir Bescheid," erklang eine tiefe Stimme von links. "Sagen sie mir Bescheid, wenn sie umkippen, ich würde gern dabei sein, wenn sie sich irren."  
  
"Nun, mein lieber Severus," sagte Minerva gereizt.  
  
"Ich denke, irgendwann wird auch der Tag kommen an dem sie sich einmal irren werden. Warten sie es ab."  
  
"Gibt es Probleme?", fragte Dumbledore. "Ich würde den Herrschaften nahe legen, sich zumindest einmal zu beherrschen, und sich nicht ständig anzukeifen. Und vor allem nicht wenn die Schüler da sind. Das gilt auch für sie, Severus. Sie brauchen gar nicht mit den Augen zu drehen. Reißen sie sich zusammen."  
  
Severus wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu und Hermine konnte förmlich spüren, welch Zorn in ihm brodelte. Sie vergaß sogar für einen kurzen Augenblick das dieser Mann, Severus Snape, ihr ein und alles war.  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie nur Professor Snape in ihm. Und da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie eigentlich noch immer großen Respekt vor ihm hatte.  
  
Dieser Mann ,brachte sie zum erschauern, er flößte ihr eine Gänsehaut ein, er nahm ihr den Atem, er beraubte sie mit seinen Augen, um ihre Sinne.  
  
Dieser Mann war immer noch auf seine Weise geheimnisvoll und sie wusste ,dass sie niemals jemanden so sehr geliebt hatte, und je lieben wird, wie ihn.  
  
Hermine wollte grade etwas zu Severus sagen, als dieser in gewohnter Weise aufsprangt und mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ. Einige Schüler duckten sich sogar, als er an ihnen vorbei rauschte.  
  
"Miss Granger, denken sie daran, dass sie nach dem Frühstück noch zu mir kommen."  
  
"Ja, das haben wir ... ähm ich nicht vergessen." Hermine blickte zu Albus rüber, der ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.  
  
Hermine aß noch einen Apfel, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen machte. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen ihr einige Schüler entgegen und guckten sie verdutzt an.  
  
"Ey, ich glaube das ist die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die sieht ja richtig heiß aus."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich der Junge um und wurde rot.  
  
"Ähm entschuldigen sie Professor. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie es hören würden."  
  
"Nicht alle Lehrer sind alt und können nicht mehr hören." Hermine zwinkerte ihm noch mal zu, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.  
  
Sie schloss die Tür zu ihrem Büro auf und ging dann in ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie setzte sich vor den Kamin und zündete ihn an, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den kleinen Tisch.  
  
Dort lag ein kleine Schachtel.  
  
Hermine nahm die Schachtel in die Hand und öffnete sie.  
  
Es kam eine wunderschöne silberne Kette zum Vorschein, die das Muster einer Schlangenhaut hatte.  
  
Der Anhänger bestand aus einer kleinen Schlange, die plötzlich ihren Kopf in Hermines Richtung drehte und ihr Maul öffnete, in dem ein kleiner Spiegel sichtbar wurde. Sie sah in diesen Spiegel hinein, und erblickte Severus, der sie anlächelte und dann wieder verschwand. Die Schlange schloss ihr Maul und legte wieder ihren Kopf zu Seite.  
  
Hermine lächelte und band sich die Kette um den Hals, als ihr Blick noch auf einen kleinen Zettel fiel, der neben der Schachtel lag.  
  
Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und las.  
  
Hallo Liebes  
  
Ich hoffe dir gefällt diese Kette.  
  
An dem Spiegel kannst du erkennen, wie es mir geht. Mein Gesichtsausdruck verrät dir mein momentanes Befinden, und ich nehme an, dass ich gerade gelächelt habe?  
  
In Liebe  
  
Severus  
  
Hermine betrachtete die Schlange noch einen Augenblick. Sie musste lächeln, denn immer wieder kam der Gedanke, dass sie ja eine Gryffindor war und jetzt eine Schlange um den Hals trug.  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte zur Uhr und sie erschrak.  
  
'Oh nein, ich komme zu spät.'  
  
Hermine schnappte sich ihren Umhang und knallte die Tür zu. Schnell rannte sie durch die Gänge, bis sie mit jemanden zusammen stieß.  
  
"Sie werden ja genauso unfreundlich wie Professor Snape."  
  
Hermine sah auf und erblickte Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Nein das werde ich nicht. Ich muss weiter." Hermine rannte wieder los ohne sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte Minerva ihren Weg fort. * * * * *  
  
"Entschuldigung, ich habe vergessen auf die Uhr zu gucken" Hermine ließ sich keuchend auf den Stuhl neben Severus fallen.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Miss Granger. Severus kam auch gerade erst."  
  
Albus Blick ging wieder zu Snape.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal beginnen. Severus würden sie vielleicht beginnen zu erzählen?"  
  
Er atmete tief ein und begann zu erzählen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er Dumbledore alles erzählt.  
  
"Hmm," Albus sah sehr nachdenklich aus.  
  
"Glauben sie, dass Lord Voldemort Malfoy glauben wird?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Voldemort weiß, dass wir uns nicht besonders leiden können und Malfoy scharf auf meine Position ist." Severus seufzte.  
  
"Wir können nur abwarten und wenn er Malfoy glaubt, haben wir ein großes Problem. Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, wie wir Hermine schützen könnten."  
  
Die beiden Männer blickten Hermine besorgt an.  
  
"Hier in Hogwarts wäre sie eigentlich sich, aber man weiß ja nie. Ich will gar nicht daran denken."  
  
Alle blickten sich an und niemand sagte mehr ein Wort.  
  
"Dann werden wir warten, bis er wieder da ist. Und wenn es nicht so läuft," Albus strich sich über seien langen Bart, "wie wir es hoffen, werden sie wohl untertauchen müssen Miss Granger "  
  
"Und was ist dann mit Severus?" entsetzt blickte sie Albus an.  
  
"Der wird sie wohl begleiten, haben sie keine Angst. Ich werde sie schon nicht trennen."  
  
Severus griff nach Hermines Hand und hielt sie fest.  
  
"Ich werde dich immer beschützen und dich nie allein lassen."  
  
"Aber das geht doch nicht!"  
  
Hermine sprang auf.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort wird ihn suchen, und wenn er ihn findet, wird er Severus töten, weil er sich einfach so von ihm abgewendet hat. Er wird ihn als Verräter dastellen"  
  
"Es gibt Schutzzauber und Geheimniswahrer, Miss Granger."  
  
"Ja, die gibt es," sagte Hermine verzweifelt.  
  
"Und die haben bei James und Lily Potter auch nichts gebracht. Professor, das ist doch einfach zu riskant!"  
  
"Hermine, nun beruhige dich. Wir werden das schon irgendwie hinbekommen." Sie strich Severus sanft über die Wange.  
  
"Sev, ich will nicht die Schuld dafür tragen, wenn dir etwas passiert. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich allein untertauche, so wird er keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Wenn wir zusammen untertauchen, wird er es nur herausbekommen und das macht alles nur noch schlimmer."  
  
Severus sah sie entsetzt an.  
  
"Aber dann müssen wir uns doch trennen! Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"  
  
"Ich dich auch nicht, Severus. Und du wirst mich auch nicht verlieren, dass verspreche ich dir. Komme was wolle."  
  
"Albus," wandte Severus mit leicht verzweifelten Ton an Dumbledore.  
  
" Wäre es nicht besser einfach gar nichts zu tun? Ich meine, wenn wir jetzt einen von uns verschwinden lassen, sieht es doch genau so aus, als hätten wir Angst, dass Voldemort etwas von Hermine erfährt! Wir sollten es alles so lassen wie es ist, denn nur so denkt er vielleicht, dass Malfoy gelogen hat."  
  
"Da könnte sein, bei Voldemort kann man sich nie sicher sein. Wir werden erst mal abwarten und dann in zwei Wochen sehen, wem er was glaubt. Ich werde mich schon um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für sie beide kümmern, falls es nicht wie erhofft abläuft."  
  
"Danke Albus." Snape hielt immer noch Hermines Hand.  
  
"Egal was passieret ich werde dich nie allein lassen Hermine."  
  
Hermine liefen langsam Tränen aus den Augen, die Severus sanft mit seinen Fingern wegwischte.  
  
"Kleines, es wird schon alles wieder gut werden."  
  
"Sie können dann auch wieder gehen. Sie haben bestimmt noch viel für das neue Schuljahr zu tun."  
  
"Ja das haben wir," Severus stand auf und reichte Dumbledore seine Hand.  
  
"Danke Albus."  
  
"Bis heute Abend."  
  
Albus blickte den beiden besorgt hinterher. Nachdem die Tür wieder geschlossen war, nahm Albus ein Stück Pergament und begann einen Brief an einen alten Freund zu schreiben, der Hermine und Severus helfen sollte. * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Willst du mit deinen Unterlagen zu mir kommen, dann können wir zusammen arbeiten. Wir müssen auch noch über den Zaubertränke Unterricht reden." Severus und Hermine standen noch vor dem Wasserspeier.  
  
"Hmm.... Ich weiß nicht ... Ich werde dann gleich vorbei kommen. Aber wir müssen wirklich arbeiten."  
  
Hermine hatte wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Severus strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange und ging dann in Richtung Kerker.  
  
Er nahm seine Unterlagen aus seinem Schreibtisch im Büro und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Er dachte sich ,dass es im Wohnzimmer gemütlicher wäre, um mit  
  
Hermine den Unterricht vorzubereiten.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Severus ging um sie zu öffnen. Er lächelte als er Hermine sah, die über und über mit Büchern beladen war.  
  
"So viele Bücher, Liebes? Wolltest du meine Arbeit vielleicht gleich mit übernehmen?"  
  
"Du spinnst wohl."  
  
Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und schwankte mit dem Bücherstapel auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Sag mal Sev, können wir nicht raus gehen? Und uns mit unseren Unterlagen an unsere Stelle am See setzen? Es ist doch so wundervolles Wetter."  
  
Severus lächelte.  
  
"Das würde ich schon gerne, aber es sind schon Schüler da, und ich weiß nicht ob es gut ist, wenn sie uns zusammen am See sitzen sehen."  
  
"Ach Severus, glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dann gleich denken, wir hätten was miteinander?"  
  
Severus lies sich in den einen Sessel, vor dem leeren kalten Kamin fallen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es riskieren sollten, mein Schatz." Severus guckte sie etwas besorgt an.  
  
"Hm, vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber wir gehen dann heute Abend noch etwas raus, okay?!"  
  
"Ach Hermine, du bist so niedlich."  
  
Er grinste sie breit an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, "Dann lass uns mal anfangen zu arbeiten."  
  
Hermine arbeitete sich noch durch ihre Unterlagen, bis sie anfing mit Severus über den Zaubertränkeunterricht zu reden. Eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen waren sie endlich fertig.  
  
"Puh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so anstrengend sein kann, Unterricht vorzubereiten."  
  
Hermine stand auf und setzte sich auf Severus Schoß.  
  
"Aber mit dir arbeite ich gerne" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"Aber jetzt muss ich wieder zurück in meine Räume. Es gibt bald Abendessen und ich will noch duschen und mich umzeihen."  
  
"Schade", es sah sie etwas enttäuscht an.  
  
"Ich dachte du bleibst noch ein bisschen bei mir."  
  
"Och Schatz, ich werde dafür bei dir übernachten"  
  
Dieser Satz trieb ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir für die Kette bedankt." Sie gab ihm wieder einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"Ich finde es total süß von dir."  
  
Hermine sprang wieder auf und sammelte ihre Bücher und Unterlagen zusammen.  
  
"Ich werde dann mal gehen. Wir werden uns beim Abendessen sehen."  
  
Severus war etwas enttäuscht nachdem Hermine gegangen war. Er hätte von ihr mehr Freude über sein Geschenk erwartet, aber vielleicht gefiel es ihr ja auch nicht.  
  
Langsam und etwas geknickt packte er seine Unterlagen zusammen, um sie wieder in seinen Schreibtisch im Büro unterzubringen.  
  
Er nahm sich vor ebenfalls eine Dusche zu nehmen, vielleicht fühlte er sich dann wieder etwas erleichterter und vor allem frischer. Diesen ganzen Schreibkram zu erledigen hatte ihn müde gemacht und da kam eine kalte Dusche nur Recht.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Später betrat er frisch geduscht die große Halle. Hermine saß schon an ihrem Platz und sah auf, als er die Tür aufstieß, wie er es immer mit seiner ungehaltenen Art tat.  
  
Er schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu, als plötzlich ein Schüler aufsprang, und Severus gegen ihn stieß.  
  
"Können sie nicht aufpassen?" Zischte Snape.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie Professor, das war sicher nicht meine Absicht."  
  
Die Augen des Schülers funkelten gefährlich und Severus bekam einen Schreck, denn er wusste nicht ob er da gerade richtig sah, oder ob er sich das einbildete, denn die Augen des Schülers, der ca. 17 Jahre alt sein musste, schimmerten leicht rot.  
  
Severus schluckte, und machte sich auf, um so schnell wie möglich auf seinem Stuhl neben Hermine Platz zu nehmen.  
  
Zitternd ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken, was Hermine nicht entging.  
  
"Severus," flüsterte sie. "Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Ich . . . ich, ach es ist nichts."  
  
"Wirklich nicht?", fragte sie leise besorgt.  
  
"Ja, verdammt. Es ist nichts."  
  
Hermine sah ihn noch einen Augenblick etwas verwundert an, und wandte sich dann schließlich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass Severus sich wegen irgendetwas Sorgen machte.  
  
'Warum nur, war er plötzlich so unruhig?'  
  
"Albus, haben sie nach dem Essen kurz Zeit?" Severus stand hinter Albus und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.  
  
"Ja natürlich Severus. Ich werde in 30 Minuten bei ihnen sein." Albus drehte sich wieder zu Minerva, mit der er sich grade unterhielt.  
  
Snape ging an den Tischen der Schüler vorbei, aber der Junge von vorhin war nicht mehr da, und ging dann in sein Büro. Immer wieder guckte er auf die Uhr, die Zeit verging überhaupt nicht. Er blätterte nervös in seinen Unterlagen herum, bis es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Albus betrat das Büro und sah Severus besorgten Blick.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert Severus?"  
  
"Setzen sie sich doch."  
  
Snape deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm.  
  
"Vorhin, als ich die Halle betrat, hat mich ein Schüler angerempelt und ich habe ihm in die Augen geguckt." Severus schluckte.  
  
"Und seine Augen waren ROT. Genauso wie die von Voldemort."  
  
"Severus beruhigen sie sich erst einmal. Sind sie sich da ganz sicher?"  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Kannten sie denn den Schüler schon?"  
  
"Ähm nein, ich habe ihn noch nie hier gesehen. Er sah auch etwas älter aus."  
  
Albus überlegte einen Moment, bis er Severus mit einem Lächeln ansah.  
  
"Ich glaube ich weiß, wem sie da über den Weg gelaufen sind. Es ist ein neuer Schüler, er kommt aus Amerika und , ja es wird für Ärger sorgen, er ist ein halb Vampir."  
  
Severus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, aber gleichzeitig war er immer noch geschockt.  
  
"Und was heißt halb Vampir und warum denn dann die roten Augen?"  
  
"Er braucht nur einmal im Monat Blut und er kann einige Zeit in der Sonne bleiben. Das ist noch nicht alles aber das wichtigste. Seine Augen sind so rot, da er das in der Sonne bleiben heute wohl ein wenig übertrieben hat."  
  
"Da bin ich aber froh." Severus stand auf und reichte Albus seine Hand.  
  
"Ich werde dann mal zu Hermine gehen. Ich muss mich bei ihr entschuldigen."  
  
Albus stand auf und die beiden gingen dann zur Tür.  
  
"Ich habe mich auch schon um eine Unterkunft für sie gekümmert, falls alles schief läuft."  
  
"Albus," Severus guckte ihn über glücklich an ," Danke für alles, was sie für mich getan haben. Ich werde das nie gut machen können."  
  
"Das werden wir noch sehen Severus."  
  
Mit diesem Worten verabschiedete sich Albus und Severus machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermine. * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Einen Moment, ich komme schon."  
  
Hermine riss die Tür auf und blickte einen großen Strauss Rosen an.  
  
"Severus, das musste doch nicht sein." Sie nahm die Blumen und schloss dir Tür. Sie legte sie erst mal auf den Schreibtisch und umarmte dann Severus.  
  
  
  
"Ich wollte mich für vorhin entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, das ich so genervt war."  
  
"Ist doch okay, ich bin ja nicht so. Aber was war denn nur los?"  
  
Hermine löste sich wieder von ihm.  
  
"Ich dachte einer der Schüler wäre Voldemort, da er so rote Augen hatte."  
  
"Was?" Sie sah in entsetzt an.  
  
"Nein er war es natürlich nicht. Der Junge ist ein halb Vampir und war heute zu lange in der Sonne, daher hatte er rote Augen. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier."  
  
"Da bin ich aber froh, du hast mir einen totalen Schreck eingejagt. Warum bist du denn dann hier?"  
  
"Ich dachte, wir machen uns heute noch einen schönen Abend vor dem Kamin und gehen dann später noch ein bisschen spazieren."  
  
Hermine nahm den Blumenstrauß und zog Severus hinter sich her. Er ließ seinen Umhang auf den Boden fallen.  
  
"Setz dich doch schon mal. Möchtest du einen Wein?" Hermine stellte die Blumen in eine große Vase.  
  
"Ja gerne."  
  
Er setzte sich in den einen Sessel vor dem Kamin und beobachtete Hermine, wie sie die Gläser und den Wein aus dem kleinen Schrank holte.  
  
"Sag mal, gefällt dir die Kette nicht?"  
  
"Natürlich gefällt sie mir," Hermine griff unter ihr Oberteil und holte die Kette hervor.  
  
"Ich habe sie immer um."  
  
Severus war sichtlich erleichtert. Hermine reichte ihm ein Weinglas und beide stießen an.  
  
"Auf meinen Engel" Severus lächelte sie verliebt an und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln .  
  
"Auf meinen Schatz."  
  
Beide saßen noch eine Weile vor dem Kamin, bis es dunkel wurde.  
  
"Wollen wir jetzt rausgehen! Es dürften jetzt keine Schüler mehr auf dem Gelände sein, ansonsten gibt es jetzt schon Punktabzug."  
  
"Da ist er wieder, der fiese Zaubertranklehrer" Hermine piekste ihm in die Seite.  
  
"Hey, was soll das." Severus hielt Hermine von hinten fest und kitzelte sie.  
  
"Ich ergebe mich." Hermine riss ihr Hände hoch, "Ich mach alles, was du willst. "  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
Er ließ sie wieder los.  
  
"Hmm ... dann holst du mir jetzt meinen Umhang und dann begleitest du mich nach draußen."  
  
"Ich bin doch nicht dein Dienstmädchen. Den kannst du dir selber holen, nach draußen begleite ich dich aber gern."  
  
Hermine guckte Severus mit einem fiesen Lächeln an.  
  
"Da sagst du, du machst alles für mich und ich träume schon vor mich hin und dann lässt du meinen Traum wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen."  
  
Severus versuchte beleidigt zu wirken.  
  
"Versuch es erst gar nicht, du bist ein schlechter Schauspieler." Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Severus Hals und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.  
  
"Jetzt kannst du dir deinen Umhang holen," Hermine deutete mit dem Finger auf den Umhang, der auf dem Boden lag ," Und dann können wir los."  
  
"Alles muss man selber machen." Severus bückte sich und warf den Umhang um.  
  
  
  
Severus umarmte Hermine und beide liefen zu ihrer Lieblingsstelle am See. Severus breitete seinen Umhang aus und beide legten sich auf ihn.  
  
"Weißt du noch vor drei Jahren?"  
  
Hermine blickte in die Sterne.  
  
"An was soll ich mich denn erinnern?" Severus blickte sie an, aber sie guckte immer noch nach oben.  
  
"Vor etwa drei Jahren haben wir auch hier gesessen und dann hast du mich geküsst."  
  
Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch.  
  
"Genau so war es, du hattest einen Käfer im Haar."  
  
Severus zog Hermine an sich ran und küsste sie.  
  
Beide spürten ein Kribbeln, das durch ihren Körper ging. Hermine liefen Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
"Was ist denn los Hermine?"  
  
Besorgt blickte er sie an.  
  
"Es ist gar nichts. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, dass es dich gibt. Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben." Severus wischte mit seiner Hand die Tränen weg.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch. Ich bereue es wirklich, dass es nicht von Anfang an so gelaufen ist, wie wir es beide gehofft hatten. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich diese drei Jahre ohne dich überstanden habe."  
  
Beide lagen noch eine Weile Arm in Arm, bis sie Stimmen hörten und es sich anhörte als würde etwas ins Wasser springen.  
  
"Wer ist denn das?"  
  
Hermine richtete sich auf und guckte auf das Wasser.  
  
"Ich glaube Schüler sind es nicht. Komm Severus lass uns mal gucken gehen."  
  
"Hermine? Muss das sein."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Sie zog ihn hoch und er schnappte sich seinen Umhang. Sie zerrte ihn hinter ein Gebüsch, als Hermine plötzlich anfing zu lachen.  
  
"Das sind ... das sind ... Minerva und Albus."  
  
Hermine musste sich beherrschen, dass die beiden ihr Lachen nicht hörten.  
  
"Ich glaube es nicht!"  
  
Severus begann auch zu lachen.  
  
"Psst sei leise, sie sollen uns nicht sehen."  
  
Sie zog ihn wieder von dem Gebüsch weg.  
  
"Wollen wir noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Wir wollen die beiden mal nicht stören."  
  
"Och. Ich würde Minerva gerne mal stören," Severus grinste frech, "So oft, wie die mich gestört hat."  
  
Hermine packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn weit weg vom See.  
  
"Du musst mir aber immer den Spaß verderben."  
  
"Das nächste Mal. Lass uns lieber noch die gemeinsame Zeit genießen."  
  
"Du hast recht, Liebes."  
  
Severus nahm Hermine wieder in den Arm und dann gingen sie weiter.  
  
Nach einer Weile zogen Wolken am Himmel entlang und es begann ein wenig zu Regnen.  
  
"Zu dir oder zu mir" Severus zwinkerte Hermine an.  
  
"Zu mir! Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich, also es ist nichts besonderes."  
  
"Eine Überraschung? Oh, wie aufregend, na da bin ich ja mal gespannt."  
  
Hermine grinste, nahm in bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Schloss. Das Gekicher von Minerva und Albus, das noch immer zu hören war, entlockte den beiden immer wieder ein Kopfschütteln.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mach jetzt die Augen zu. Ich führe dich jetzt, aber nicht schummeln."  
  
Hermine öffnete dir Tür und nahm Severus an die Hand. Sie suchte unter ihrem Umhang nach dem Zauberstab.  
  
Sie beobachtete, wie Severus die Augen geschlossen hielt, während sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Unhang zog.  
  
Gemeinsam betraten sie das Schlafzimmer und Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Bett, dann murmelte sie: "Inflamare", und im nächsten Augenblick entflammten hunderte von Kerzen, die um das Bett herum standen, in wunderschönen antiken Kerzenständern.  
  
Auf dem Bett waren dunkelrote Rosenblätter verteilt, von denen ein lieblicher Geruch ausging.  
  
Hermine schmiss ihren Umhang in die Ecke "Lass deine Augen noch zu!" ,und begann sich auszuziehen, danach legte sie sich auf das Bett.  
  
"Jetzt darfst du deine Augen wieder aufmachen."  
  
Severus blickte sich um und konnte es kaum glauben, wie schön Hermine den Raum gestaltet hatte und dann blickte er auf sie, wie sie nur noch in Spitzen Unterwäsche auf dem, von Rosenblättern bedeckten, Bett lag.  
  
Ein Schauer überlief seinen Körper. und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihn dieser Anblick erregte.  
  
Ohne etwas zu sagen und ohne richtig nachzudenken, zog er sich in windeseile aus, bis er nur noch in schwarzer Shorts vor dem riesigen Himmelbett stand.  
  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blieb mit ihren Augen in Höhe seiner Männlichkeit stehen.  
  
"Tztz . . . Severus. So ungeduldig?"  
  
Severus sah an sich hinunter und lächelte etwas peinlich berührt, wie er so da stand.  
  
Hermine zog ihn am Arm ins Bett und Severus blieb auf dem Rücken liegen.  
  
"Wie hast du es eigentlich die ganzen Jahre ausgehalten?" Hermine zwinkerte ihm frech zu.  
  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht."  
  
  
  
"Würde mich ja mal interessieren, mein Lieber."  
  
Severus spürte ihre Hand, an seinem Bauch hinunter gleiten und wie sie langsam unter den Stoff seiner Shorts wanderte und seine Erregung umschloss.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und genoss alle Berührungen die folgten.  
  
Er genoss es bis zum letzten Augenblick, bis beide verschwitzt und völlig erschöpft da lagen, und nach Atem rangen.  
  
"Es ist jedes Mal wunderschön mit dir, mein Engel" Severus strich Hermine eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Das finde ich auch ,Severus."  
  
"Deine Überraschung ist wirklich gelungen. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich mich dafür revangieren kann."  
  
Er zog sie an sich ran und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
  
"Das war mein Geschenk für dich, du hast mir doch die Kette geschenkt."  
  
Hermine blickte ihm in die Augen und spielte mit seinen Haaren.  
  
Wenig später schlief Hermine ein, Severus streichelte sie noch eine Weile, bis er die Kerzen mit dem Zauberstab ausmachte. 


	15. Kapitel

Kapitel 15  
  
Als Hermine am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war sie allein. Severus war schon gegangen. Ein wenig enttäuscht kuschelte Hermine sich wieder in die Decke ein. 10 Minuten später stand sie schließlich auf. Auf ihrem Nachttisch lag ein kleiner Zettel.  
  
Entschuldige Engel,  
  
aber ich wollte nicht, dass mich ein Schüler um diese Uhrzeit in der Nähe der Gryffindortrums sieht.  
  
Es war einer der vielen wundervollen Nächte mit und bei dir.  
  
In ewiger Liebe  
  
S.S.  
  
Hermine nahm ihre Kette in die Hand und guckte in den geöffneten Mund der Schlange. Severus lächelte, ein Stein viel ihr vom Herzen, als er ihr sogar einen Luftkuss schickte.  
  
Sie trottete langsam ins Bad und nahm erst mal eine Dusche, danach suchte sie sich ihre Sachen für den heutigen Tag raus.  
  
Heute Abend sollten die neuen Schüler ankommen und der Hut wird sie in die Häuser einteilen. Hermine war schon gespannt wie viele Leute nach Gryffindor kommen würden.  
  
  
  
Sie sortierte noch einmal ihre Unterlagen für den morgigen Unterricht, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle machte.  
  
Einige Schüler saßen schon an den Tischen der Häuser. Hermine setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz neben Severus, der noch nicht da war. Langsam füllte sich die Halle mit Schülern und den letzten Lehrern.  
  
Severus stürmte mal wieder in dir Halle und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Morgen Hermine," er drehte langsam seinen Kopf zu ihr.  
  
"Gut geschlafen?" seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
  
Hermine guckte ihn an und lächelte.  
  
"Ja natürlich. Hatte nette Gesellschaft."  
  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab. Severus versuchte sich sein lächeln zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, Liebe Lehrerinnen und Lehrer," ertönte Dumbledores Stimme.  
  
"Heute Abend werden die 1.Klässler ankommen und wir werden unser Willkommensfest feiern, daher bitte ich sie alles, ihre Festkleidung zu tragen. Heute Abend werde ich dann mehr zum neuen Schuljahr erzählen. Guten Appetit "  
  
Albus setzte sich wieder und plötzlich war der Tisch gefüllt von allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten.  
  
Hermine unterhielt sich beim Essen angeregt mit Minerva, die keine Bemerkungen mehr über  
  
Severus oder ihr Verhalten machte. Immer wieder musste Hermine an den letzten Abend denken, als sie und Severus draußen waren und Minerva und Albus im See gesehen haben. Sie versuchte sich ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was aber nicht ganz klappte.  
  
"Über was amüsieren sie sich denn so, Miss Granger?"  
  
Minerva guckte sie mit einem strengen Blick an.  
  
"Es ist nichts, ich musste nur über einen Witz nachdenken, den ich heute gehört habe. Es hat nichts mit ihnen zu tun." Sie versuchte wieder ernster zu werden.  
  
Die Tische mit den Schülern leerten sich langsam und einige Lehrer waren auch schon gegangen. Zum Schluss saßen nur noch Hermine, Minerva und Albus an dem Tisch.  
  
"Hermine würden sie sich einen Moment neben mich setzen?" Albus sah an Minerva vorbei.  
  
"Sicher, Professor."  
  
Sie stand auf, und ging zu ihm hinüber.  
  
"Was gibt es denn?"  
  
Albus räusperte sich, leise.  
  
"Also . . . wie soll ich das sagen, ich hab sie gestern Abend gesehen, als sie am See waren. Ich . . . ich möchte sie nur bitten das für sich zu behalten, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine.", flüsterte er.  
  
"Natürlich Albus", Hermine grinste ihn breit an, "Sie haben es ja auch für sich behalten und sie helfen uns ja auch sehr. Kann ich sonst noch was für sie tun, Professor?"  
  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf, und deutete ihr , das sie gehen konnte. Also stand sie wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume.  
  
"Sie verlässt im gleichen Stil wie Severus die Halle." Minerva schüttelte nur noch den Kopf,  
  
"Dieses hübsche und intelligente Mädchen mit diesem . . . "  
  
"Minerva hör auf."  
  
"Es ist doch wahr, Albus. Severus ist ein Griesgram, er verdirbt dieses junge Mädchen doch nur.  
  
Glaubst du nicht, dass sie etwas besseres verdient hätte, als ihn? Diesen . . ."  
  
"Aber um mein Leben für sie aufs Spiel zu setzen, bin ich ihnen gut genug, was Minerva?!"  
  
Minerva erschrak, als sie plötzlich die kalte Stimme von Snape hinter ihr hörte.  
  
"Oh Severus, ähm ... also..."  
  
" Ich hätte sie auch einfach streben lassen können vor ein paar Tagen, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Und falls es ihn entgangen sein sollte, "flüsterte er mit bösem Blick. " Tue ich alles, um alle mögliche Information über Voldemort an Albus weiter zu geben. Können sie sich überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon machen, was der dunkle Lord mit mir anstellen würde, wenn er heraus bekommt, dass ich ein Spion bin?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid Severus!" Minerva senkte ihren Kopf.  
  
"Ja ja, jetzt tut es ihnen wieder leid. Sie machen es sich ganz schön einfach. Vielleicht denken sie noch einmal darüber nach, was sie eben gesagt haben."  
  
Snape drehte sich wieder um und wollte die Große Halle verlassen.  
  
"Severus, warten sie. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint!"  
  
Er drehte ihr nur den Rücken zu und winkte ihr ab.  
  
"Severus bitte!"  
  
"Sparen sie sich das!", schrie er und knallte dann die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Wutentbrannt rauschte er hinab in die Kerker, wobei er den Schülern den er begegnete, einen so bösen Blick zuwarf, dass sie zur Seite sprangen, um ihm Platz zu machen.  
  
Er stieß die Tür zu seinen Räumen auf, und stürzte ins Wohnzimmer, wobei er beim vorbei gehen, an seinem Schreibtisch, mit seiner Hand, all seine Papiere von der Tischfläche fegte.  
  
Er war so wütend und gleichzeitig enttäuscht über Minervas Worte.  
  
Was wusste sie schon? Sie konnte sich doch gar nicht vorstellen, was es bedeutete ein Spion zu sein! Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was es hieß, Menschen töten zu müssen. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung in was für einer Gefahr er ,als Spion, schwebte?  
  
Severus wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er lief durch sein Büro und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" brüllte er beim öffnen der Tür.  
  
"Sev, ich bin es!" Hermine ging ein Stück zurück, "Ich kann auch wieder gehen."  
  
"Oh Hermine, es tut mir leid. Komm rein."  
  
Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und lies sie eintreten.  
  
"Sag mal ist hier ein Tornado durch gerauscht?" Hermine musste schmunzeln.  
  
"Ähm ... also ... das war ich. Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer, ich erzähl die warum ich so sauer war."  
  
Sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und beobachtete Severus, der immer wieder auf und ab ging.  
  
"Sag mal, was ist denn los mit dir?"  
  
"Diese Minerva, da rettet man ihr das Leben und als dank, ja was bekommt man dafür, Beleidigungen."  
  
"Setz dich erst mal hin. Was hat sie denn gesagt?" Hermine guckte ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Ich war noch mal in der Großen Halle und wollte noch etwas holen, als ich ein Gespräch von  
  
Albus und Minerva hörte. Sie meinte, dass ich dich verderbe und ..." Severus ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen.  
  
"Hey Sev, du verdirbst mich doch nicht. Lass die Frau doch einfach reden." Hermine stand auf und setze sich vor ihn,  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch so wie du bist."  
  
"Das ist ja nicht alles. Die weiß doch gar nicht, was ich alles auf mich nehme, die Arbeit als Spion ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren. "  
  
Hermine legte einen Finger unter Severus Kinn und hob es hoch.  
  
"Guck mich an. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Ich werde dich für immer lieben, egal was kommt. Und denk nicht weiter über Minerva nach, die weiß doch gar nichts. Ich ruf erst mal eine Hauselfe und die soll dir dann einen Tee bringen. Ich werde erst mal dein Büro aufräumen."  
  
Severus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."  
  
"Denk aber nicht, dass ich immer deinen Kram aufräume." Sie zwinkerte ihm frech zu.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch am Kamin stand eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen.  
  
"Ich dachte du kommst jetzt jeden Tag und räumst auf."  
  
Severus zog an ihrem Arm und er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er umarmte sie so fest, als ob es sie nie wieder loslassen wollte.  
  
"Träum weiter, Severus." Sie lächelte.  
  
"Ich bin ja so aufgeregt," sagte sie plötzlich mit einem Anflug von Unerwartung in der Stimme, als sie von seinem Schoß aufsprang.  
  
"Wegen deiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Ja. Oh Sev, ich habe solche Angst etwas falsch zu machen, und . . . ach ich weiß auch nicht."  
  
Severus erhob sich langsam und ging zu ihr hinüber.  
  
"Ist es denn möglich, das Hermine Granger tatsächlich einmal sprachlos ist?", scherzte er. Doch er wurde im nächsten Augenblick wieder ernst, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
"Liebes, ich glaube, dass du eine wundervolle Lehrerin abgeben wirst, glaub mir. Es wird schon alles gut. Du wirst schon sehen, nach den ersten Tagen wird es alles wie von selbst gehen. Und um Zaubertränke brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen, das ist sowieso nicht für lange, außerdem bin ich ja bei dir. Aber wage es ja nicht mich vor den Schülern zu blamieren, und irgendwelche Kommentare abzugeben. Ich kann doch wohl darauf hoffen ,dass du mir während des Unterrichts großen Respekt entgegen bringst."  
  
Hermine lachte.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dich schon nicht vor den Schülern auf deinen Pult werfen und über dich herfallen."  
  
Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und wendete sich dann von ihr ab.  
  
Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile vor dem Kamin, bis Hermine aufstand und ihren Umhang suchte.  
  
"Es sind noch vier Stunden, bis die Feier beginnt und ich würde gerne noch etwas für den Unterricht vorbereiten und dann dauert es wieder eine Ewigkeit, bis ich mich angezogen und so weiter habe."  
  
Severus stand auch auf und gab ihre einen langen Kuss.  
  
"Aber nicht zu aufreizend, sonst werde ich noch schwach." Er lächelte sie frech an.  
  
"Ich werde das anziehen, was mir gefällt. Ich habe da schon was im Auge." Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Severus öffnete dir Tür und sie ging mit Bücher über Zaubertränke bepackt in ihr Räume.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Grübelnd stand Hermine vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie anziehen sollte, unter ihrem Umhang sieht man ja sowieso fast nichts 'Aber ein Knielanger Rock wäre doch ganz nett.  
  
'Der gefällt bestimmt auch Sev'  
  
Hermine griff in den Schrank und holte einen schwarzen Rock und ein rotes Oberteil heraus.  
  
Sie duschte noch schnell und machte sich dann fertig.  
  
Einige Schülern überholten sie, während sie durch die Gänge schlich und über ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts nachdachte. Sie erinnerte sich gerne an die Zeit, als sie noch mit ihren Freunden Harry und Ron Nachts durch die Gänge schlich und so manch Abenteuer erlebt hatte.  
  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie durch die riesige Tür zur großen Halle trat. Fast alle Plätze an den Haustischen waren belegt und die meisten Lehrer waren schon anwesend.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg hinauf zum Lehrertisch, merkte sie immer wieder, wie einige Köpfe sich nach ihr umdrehten, und ihr hinterher starrten. Und sie musste etwas schmunzeln, als sie sah, dass es überwiegend männliche Schüler waren, die sie ansahen.  
  
Severus machte gleich eine leise Bemerkung, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
  
"Na das fängt ja gut an. Jetzt sehen dir sogar schon die Schüler hinterher. Wer ist der nächste? Flitwick vielleicht?"  
  
Hermine musste sich sehr stark zusammen reißen nicht laut los zu lachen.  
  
Der Platz an ihrer linken war frei. Und sie wusste nur zu genau wo Professor McGonagall in diesem Augenblick war.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, öffnete sich die große, schwere Tür, am Eingang der Großen Halle, und Professor McGonagall erschien. Gefolgt von einer Menge Erstklässlern, deren ängstlichen Gesichter, langsam einem Staunen wichen, als sie die verzauberte Decke und die vielen schwebenden Kerzen sahen. Hermine lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
Es war ein toller Anblick vom Lehrertisch aus, dieses ganze Geschehen zu beobachten, und sie konnte nur zu gut mit den Schülern mitfühlen. Als sie damals eingeschult wurde, hatte sie genau so viel Angst, aber sie vermied es, das preiszugeben.  
  
Minerva stellte sich auf das Podest mit einem langen Stück Pergament und sagte noch etwas zu den neuen Schülern, bevor sie begann die einzelnen Namen aufzurufen.  
  
"Alice Baker"  
  
Ein Mädchen mit düsteren Blick und schwarzen Haare ging die paar Stufen hinauf. Sie setzte sich auf den Hocker und setzte den Hut auf.  
  
"Slytherin!" rief der Hut. Alle Slytherins sprangen auf und jubelten dem jungen Mädchen zu.  
  
Hermine stupste Severus an "Hey, die sieht dir aber ähnlich."  
  
"Das ist die Tochter eines Todesser," Severus guckte Hermine beunruhig an, "In einigen Jahren wird sie wohl auch dabei sein"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermine wollte ihm eigentlich noch Antworten, aber als sie den Namen von ihrem Haus hörte musste sie mit jubeln.  
  
"Immer noch eine Gryffindor," flüsterte Severus ihr zu.  
  
"Einmal Gryffindor, immer Gryffindor." Sie zwinkerte ihn frech an, "Ach ja und was das Mädchen betrifft, sie tut mir wirklich leid. Glaubst du nicht, dass sie das vielleicht nicht tun wird?"  
  
"Bei den Eltern."  
  
Nachdenklich drehte Hermine ihren Kopf wieder zu dem Hocker und beobachtete , wie die Schüler in die Häuser eingeteilt wurden. Immer wieder wurde die Halle von Applaus und Gejubel durchflutet und jedes Mal , wenn jemand nach Gryffindor kam jubelte Hermine mit.  
  
"Luke Crawford"  
  
Kaum hatte der Junge den Hut aufgesetzt kam schon die Antwort  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
Nach einer Stunde waren alle neuen Schüler in die Häuser eingeteilt. Viele kamen nach Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Albus Dumbledore erhob sich und klopfte mit einer Gabel an sein Glas.  
  
"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, Liebe Lehrerinnen und Lehrer. Ich darf sie zu einem weiteren Schuljahr in Hogwarts begrüßen. Ich habe dann noch ein paar Anmerkungen, bevor das Essen beginnt. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht umsonst Verbotener Wald heißt und dieser nicht zu betreten ist. In zwei Wochen wird dann das Auswahlverfahren für die Qudditch-Team statt finden. Wir haben auch einen Neuzugang an unserer Schule: Wir heißen Professor Hermine Granger herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Sie wird den Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht übernehmen und Professor Snape in Zaubertränke assistieren. "  
  
Bei den Schülern brach allgemeines Getuschel aus, bei Albus letztem Satz.  
  
Severus sah Hermine an und musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken und er sah, dass es ihr nicht anders erging.  
  
"Und nun", erklang wieder Albus Stimme. "Wünsche ich allen einen guten Appetit."  
  
Bei diesen Worten füllten sich die Tische mit einem leckerem Festmahl.  
  
Alle Anwesenden machten sich über die Köstlichkeiten her.  
  
Das Essern ging schnell vorüber, und die Vertrauensschüler brachten die Erstklässler in ihre verschiedenen Häuser.  
  
Als die Schüler sich daran machten die Halle zu verlassen, flüsterte Severus Hermine zu: " Ich werde jetzt gehen. Treffen wir uns später draußen am See? In einer Stunde? Ich würde gern noch einen Augenblick mit dir spazieren gehen."  
  
Hermine nickte. "Ja, ist gut. Bis später."  
  
Severus stand auf, und verließ die große Halle. Hermine blickte ihm hinterher und verspürte eine Gänsehaut, als sie ihn beim gehen beobachtete. Sie liebte ihn so sehr.  
  
Hermine guckte auf dir Uhr und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihre Räume.  
  
Immer wieder kamen ihr Schüler entgegen, die tuschelten.  
  
"Denken sie dran, in einer Stunde müssen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein."  
  
Hermine erkannte sich kaum selber wieder, mit finsteren Blick guckte sie die Schüler an, die sie erschrocken ansahen.  
  
"Ähm ja Professor, wir denken dran." Schnell huschten die Schüler an ihr vorbei.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermine setzte sich an ihre und Severus Lieblings Stelle am See, sie guckte auf das Wasser, auf dem sich der Mond spiegelte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Engel, ich bin es." Severus setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Du siehst so nachdenklich aus, was ist denn?"  
  
"Nichts," sie gab ihm einen Kuss, "Ich finde diese Nacht einfach wunderschön. Ich muss dir was erzählen."  
  
Severus guckte Hermine besorgt an, er wusste nicht was er denken sollte.  
  
" Nachdem ich die Halle verlassen habe, kamen mir zwei Schüler entgegen und ich meinte nur, dass sie dran denken sollen, dass sie in einer Stunde wieder in den Räumen sein müssen."  
  
Severus guckte sie verwundert an, er verstand nicht, was Hermine von ihm wollte.  
  
"Und? das ist doch nichts besonderes."  
  
"Ja, aber ich habe gesprochen wie du und hatte deinen Blick aufgelegt."  
  
Jetzt musste Severus lachen, denn Hermine mit einem so finsteren Gesicht konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.  
  
"Das hätte ich gerne gesehen , und wie haben die Schüler reagiert."  
  
"Fast wie bei dir! Mit gesenkten Kopf gingen sie so schnell weiter, wie sie konnten."  
  
"Das ist doch gut, wenn du dir gleich Respekt verschafft hast, Liebes."  
  
"Och Sev, natürlich will ich ,dass sie Respekt vor mir haben, aber sie sahen eher ängstlich aus. Ich will ihnen doch keine Angst machen. Das ist doch deine Aufgabe."  
  
Severus sah sie etwas böse an.  
  
"Severus, nun guck nicht so. Es ist doch nun mal so, oder nicht?"  
  
Er gab nur ein genervtes Grummeln von sich, und nuschelte: "Ich hasse es, wenn man meine Unterrichtsweise kritisiert."  
  
"Das tue ich doch gar nicht!"  
  
"Es hörte sich aber so an, und außerdem..." Abrupt brach er ab, und umklammerte mit seiner rechten Hand plötzlich krampfhaft seinen linken Unterarm.  
  
"Oh verdammt!", fluchte er, und sprang auf.  
  
"Severus, was...?"  
  
"Er scheint es sich anders überlegt zu haben.", sagte er schnell und rannte dann auf den Weg zu, der zur Grenze Hogwarts führte, während er Hermine noch zurief: "Ich komme später zu dir!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Er apparierte in einen alten Schlosshof, dessen Mauern aussahen, als würden sie jeden Augenblick zusammen stürzen.  
  
"Severus," erklang eine kalte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, und Voldemort trat auf ihn zu. Wieder waren sie allein.  
  
"Eure Lordschaft.", Snape verbeugte sich.  
  
"Mir sind da wundersame Dinge zu Ohren gekommen. Malfoy sagt, er hätte dich mit einer jungen Frau gesehen, und das diese Junge Frau ein Schlammblut sei. Nun, er hatte behauptet, dass du mit ihr ein Verhältnis hast. Aber ich glaube nicht daran. Severus Snape mit einem Schlammblut? Nein, das passt nicht zusammen."  
  
Der dunkle Lord lachte bitter, was Severus eine Gänsehaut einflösste.  
  
'Sag jetzt nur nichts falsches,' dachte er bei sich.  
  
"Mir ist aber auch zu Ohren gekommen," fuhr er fort. "Das sie eine sehr begabte Hexe ist, und dass sie... dass sie die beste Freundin von Harry Potter ist. Stimmt das?"  
  
Severus schluckte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, mein Lord. Früher mag es so gewesen sein... aber so viel ich weiß, hat sie den Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen."  
  
Severus hoffte, das Voldemort ihm das glauben möge.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Severus fiel auf den Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an, Severus! Denkst du nicht auch, dass sie interessant für uns wäre?"  
  
Severus wollte etwas sagen, doch hatte keine Kraft. Als Voldemort den Fluch wieder von ihm nahm, war der dunkle Lord schon verschwunden.  
  
Severus raffte sich wieder auf und desapparierte. So schnell wie es seine Schmerzen zu ließen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Albus.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ja bitte," Albus saß mit den anderen Lehrern in seinem Wohnzimmer. Keuchend ging Severus ein Stück in den Raum.  
  
"Albus ich muss mit ihnen reden."  
  
"Ja, gehen sie schon mal in mein Büro, ich komm gleich nach."  
  
Severus drehte sich wieder um und ging die Treppe zu Albus Büro hinauf. Er setzte sich dann hin und wartete bis Albus kam.  
  
Ruckartig öffnete sich die Tür und Albus kam hinein gestürmt.  
  
"Mein Gott, Severus. Wie sehen sie denn aus? Sie gehören auf die Krankenstation. Kommen sie, ich werde sie dort hin bringen."  
  
Albus trat besorgt auf ihn zu.  
  
"Nein," wehrte Severus ihn panisch ab. "Ich muss mit ihnen reden! Jetzt!" Severus taumelte rückwärts. Der Weg zurück nach Hogwarts hatte ihn mehr verausgabt als, er es zugeben wollte.  
  
"Sie können auch mit mir reden, aber sie müssen jetzt erst zu Madam Pomfrey. Mit dem Cruciatusfluch ist nicht zu spaßen. Sein sie doch vernünftig."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Plötzlich wurde Severus unterbrochen. Hermine stürzte in den Raum.  
  
"Professor Dum ... Severus! Du bist ja hier!"  
  
Sie lief sofort zu ihm hinüber und nahm ihn in ihre Arme, wobei er erneut rückwärts taumelte.  
  
Albus eilte zur Hilfe um ihn zu stützen.  
  
"Nicht so stürmisch Miss Granger," ermahnte Dumbledore sie sanft.  
  
Severus ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
  
"Ich habe in den Mund der Schlange gesehen, Severus. Du hast so einen furchtbaren Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, dass mir sofort klar wurde, dass du leidest. Darum bin ich her gekommen, um Professor Dumbledore zu bitten, er möge dir helfen."  
  
"Danke, Hermine. Es ist vielleicht auch besser, wenn du hier bist, ich... was ich jetzt zu sagen habe, geht dich schliesslich auch etwas an."  
  
Albus setzte sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch und deutete Hermine mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie sich auch setzten sollte.  
  
"Ich war bei Voldemort und er hat, zu unserem Glück," Severus nahm Hermines Hand, "Malfoy nicht geglaubt."  
  
"Gott sei Dank." Hermine guckte Severus erleichtert an.  
  
"Ja, das ist aber noch etwas ... Er meinte, dass du ja eine recht begabte Hexe bist und , dass du für uns auch von Interesse wärst."  
  
Entsetzten spiegelte sich in Hermines Gesicht wieder.  
  
"Was soll denn das heißen , Sev? Soll ich etwa ein Todesser werden?"  
  
"Miss Granger, wir wollen mal nicht zu voreilig sein. Er hat ihm ja keinen Auftrag geben sie zu holen. Aber wir sollten in den nächsten Tagen die Augen offen halten."  
  
"Mach die keine Sorgen," Severus drehte sich zu Hermine, "Er wird dir nichts antun!"  
  
"Das hoffe ich ja"  
  
Sie sah ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an.  
  
"Ich würde sagen," Albus guckte Severus an, " sie gehen jetzt erst mal zu Madame Pomfrey und lassen sich versorgen, danach gehen sie in ihre Räume und ruhen sich aus."  
  
"Albus," sagte Severus mit erschöpfter Stimme. "Bitte, versprechen sie mir, dass Hermine nichts passieren wird."  
  
Albus holte tief Luft und sah zu den beiden hinüber.  
  
"Sie wissen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende, tun werde, Severus."  
  
Severus nickte und stand langsam auf.  
  
"Ich bringe dich zu Madam Pomfrey, Sev."  
  
Er lächelte nur, und schwankte dann zur Tür hinaus, wobei er noch: "Gute Nacht, Albus.", nuschelte. 


	16. Kapitel

Kapitel 16  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine vor Severus auf, weil sie noch vor dem Frühstück die Unterlagen für den Unterricht zusammen suchen wollte.  
  
Sie legte einen kleinen Zettel auf den Nachttisch neben Severus.  
  
Guten Morgen mein Liebling  
  
Ich bin schon mal zu mir gegangen. Wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück.  
  
Ich liebe dich!  
  
Kuss, deine Hermine  
  
  
  
Hermine öffnete die Tür und betrat ihr Büro. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein großer Stapel mit den Unterrichtsunterlagen. Sie suchte die für die 1.Klasse in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und die für den Zaubertrankunterricht der 7.Klasse. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf den Unterricht zusammen mit Severus.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging sie in ihr Wohnzimmer und packte die Unterlagen in ihre Tasche.  
  
Sie hatte noch eine Stunde Zeit um sich fertig zu machen. Immer wieder guckte sie ungeduldig auf die Uhr, nachdem sie sich geduscht und angezogen hatte. Sie setzte sich auf den Sessel und las noch eine viertel Stunde vor dem Kamin, bis sie zur großen Halle ging.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz  
  
Gerade, als sie Severus erblickte, der die große Halle betrat, flog eine Eule zu den oberen Fenstern hinein, und landete genau vor Hermine auf dem Tisch.  
  
Verwundert, sah sie die Eule an, und nahm den kleinen Zettel vom Bein der Eule.  
  
  
  
Hallo Hermine,  
  
mir ist etwas ganz schreckliches passiert. Ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden. Können wir uns kurz am Rande des verbotenen Waldes treffen? Ich bin im Moment bei Hagrid. Bitte komm schnell, es ist wichtig. Es wird auch nicht lange dauern.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Hermine faltete den Brief zusammen, und stand auf, als Severus sich gerade neben sie setzte.  
  
"Ich komme gleich wieder.", flüsterte sie.  
  
Und bevor Severus sie fragen konnte, wo sie denn hin wolle, war sie schon auf dem Weg die große Halle zu verlassen.  
  
Nachdenklich setzte sich Severus hin.  
  
"Ich wünsche ihnen allen einen guten Morgen und einen schönen ersten Schultag. Guten Appetit."  
  
Nachdem Albus sich nach diesen Worten wieder gesetzt hatte, stand auf den Tischen das Frühstück.  
  
Severus nahm sich einen Toast, aß es aber nicht auf, weil er immer wieder an Hermine denken musste.  
  
' Warum hatte sie es nur plötzlich so eilig`?'  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn, kam aber dann zu dem Entschluss, dass es wohl noch mit den Nachfolgen vom Cruciatusfluch zu tun hatte. Er biss noch einmal von seinem Toast ab, und spülte die Trockenheit in seinem Mund mit einem Schluck Tee hinunter.  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Kerker, fragte er sich langsam, wo Hermine geblieben war, doch er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, in dem er sich einredete, dass sie sicher gleich kommen würde, aber vielleicht war sie auch schon im Klassenraum?  
  
Unbewusst beschleunigte er seine Schritte, wurde aber dann von der Enttäuschung heimgesucht, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat.  
  
' Wo steckt sie nur?'  
  
Er konnte Stimmen auf dem Gang zum Kerker hören. Die Schüler, waren jeden Augenblick hier, also setzte er sich an sein Lehrerpult und wartete.  
  
Die Schüler betraten den Klassenraum und stellten ihr Gespräche ein. Sie kannten Snape gut genug.  
  
Severus überprüfte erst einmal, ob alle Schüler anwesend waren. Eine Person fehlte aber noch immer, Hermine.  
  
Die Schüler warteten schon ungeduldig auf den Beginn der Stunde, sonst fing er immer überpünktlich an.  
  
"Ja, guten Morgen. Eigentlich sollte Professor Granger auch noch kommen, "Er blickte zur Tür, " dann werden wir mal ohne sie anfangen."  
  
Eigentlich hasste er es, wenn jemand zu spät kam, aber irgendwie war er beunruhigt, denn er hatte Hermine in der Großen Halle zum letzten Mal gesehen.  
  
Er erzählte den Schülern als erstes , was sie dieses Schuljahr zu erwarten hätten.  
  
Nach dreißig Minuten war Hermine immer noch nicht da, und er machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen.  
  
"Das war es dann für Heute. Wie machen etwas früher Schluss. Bis morgen schreiben sie bitte einen Aufsatz über die Gefahren des Vergessentranks. Ich erwarte mindestens 4 Rollen Pergament. "  
  
"Ähm Professor, ich habe Miss Granger vor dem Frühstück aus dem Schloss gehen sehen."  
  
Sagte eine Schülerin in der ersten Reihe.  
  
'Sie wusste doch, dass wir zusammen Unterricht haben.'  
  
Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, stürmte er aus dem Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Albus.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro, und war gerade dabei einen Brief an das Ministerium zu schreiben, als Snape einfach durch die Tür stürmte.  
  
"Albus! Ich glaube es ist etwas passiert."  
  
"Setzen sie doch erst mal. Was ist denn los, haben sie denn keinen Unterricht?"  
  
"Doch, aber ich habe früher Schluss gemacht. Hermine sollte heute mit mir zusammen den Zaubertrankunterricht abhalten, aber sie war nicht da."  
  
Er rutschte nervös auf seinen Stuhl herum.  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie es einfach nur vergessen."  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht, wir reden doch schon seit Tagen darüber. Eine Schülerin meinte, dass sie Hermine vorhin aus dem Schloss gehen gesehen hat. Was wollte sie nur da?"  
  
"Heute früh, als sie noch nicht da waren, bekam sie einen Brief und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Ich dachte mir natürlich nichts dabei." Albus legte seinen Stift beiseite.  
  
"Ich glaube sie wurde von jemanden rausgelockt." Severus dachte einen Moment nach ,  
  
"VOLDEMORT" Severus sprangt sofort auf, "Ich muss zu ihm."  
  
"Severus setzten sie sich hin. Was soll er denn von ihnen denken, wenn sie plötzlich auftauchen und nichts ist . Und wenn er wirklich Hermine hat, dann wird er Malfoy doch glauben." Jetzt wirkte Albus auch besorgt.  
  
"Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach nur hier herum sitzen und abwarten."  
  
"Sie sagten , mir das er Hermine für interessant hält. Also wird er ihr sicher nichts antun, da er sonst nichts von ihren Fähigkeiten hat."  
  
"Aber wir müssen sie da trotzdem rausholen !", schrie Severus.  
  
"Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, das ich Hermine allein in den Klauen dieses Ungeheuers lasse, Albus?! Wir müssen ihr helfen, und zwar sofort! Und wenn sie mir nicht beistehen, dann werde ich es eben allein tun!"  
  
Er stürmte schon Richtung Tür, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn auf.  
  
"Verdammt, Severus! Nun warten sie doch. Sie können doch gar nicht zu ihm gelangen. Das wissen sie doch. Sie werden sogar warten müssen, bis er sie ruft. Sie wissen doch gar nicht wo er sich im Moment aufhält. Ihnen bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten."  
  
Severus sah den alten Mann an, und spürte, das sich langsam in seinen Augen Tränen bildeten.  
  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?", flüsterte er. "Sie wird sicher furchtbare Angst haben."  
  
Albus legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Auch wenn alles dafür spricht, dass er sie entführt hat, ist es noch nicht bewiesen. Wir können nur abwarten, bis er sie ruft. Und in der Zwischenzeit, werde ich das Ministerium davon unterrichten, dass sie verschwunden ist. Sie sollten jetzt in ihre Räume gehen, und sich erst mal einen Beruhigungstrank genehmigen, mein Lieber. Ich komme später zu ihnen."  
  
"Und der Unterricht?"  
  
"Fühlen sie sich denn in der Lage zu unterrichten?"  
  
"Ich denke, "sagte Severus müde." Dass das eine gute Ablenkung für mich ist. Bis später Albus."  
  
Albus nickte und sah seinem Meister der Zaubertränke mitleidig hinterher, als er sein Büro verließ.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ein eigenartiger Geruch stieg Hermine in die Nase. Es roch so sehr nach Tod, wie in einer Gruft.  
  
Ihre Augen waren noch geschlossen, was war passiert? Sie wagte es nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen und sich zu regen. Sie fühlte, das sie auf einem harten, kalten, feuchten Untergrund lag. Und sie musste sich beherrschen nicht zu zittern.  
  
Da war ein Geräusch, wie das Tropfen eines Wasserhahns. Wo war sie nur?  
  
Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick.  
  
In dem matten Licht konnte sie eine Art riesige Höhle erkennen. Es war feucht und kalt. An den Wänden tropfte Wasser hinab. Einige Fackeln brannten, und ermöglichten ihr den Anblick in einen dunklen Gang, der in einem schwarzen Nichts zu enden schien.  
  
Instinktiv, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, sich nicht zu bewegen, tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
  
"Suchst du vielleicht den hier?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Sie erschrak, nun war es zwecklos, so zu tun, als wäre sie noch immer bewusstlos.  
  
Langsam richtete sie sich auf, wobei ihr Kopf schmerzte.  
  
Sie erblickte einen Mann, in einem weiten Umhang, und einer großen Kapuze, die sein Gesicht verdeckte.  
  
"Seine Lordschaft wird erfreut sein, dich zu sehen, Schlammblut."  
  
Hermine traf es wie ein Schlag. 'Seine Lordschaft? Oh Gott, doch nicht etwa . .'  
  
"Das also, ist Hermine Granger."  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, so eine kalte grausame Stimme hatte sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gehört. Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen wer das war, denn sie konnte es schon fast spüren, was für eine Macht und schwarze Magie von diesem großen dünnen Mann ausging, der gerade aus einem der dunklen Gänge hinaus kam, und auf sie zu schlich.  
  
"Das hast du gut gemacht Lucius," Voldemort nahm seinen Blick wieder von Hermine, die zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag, "Du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich werde dich zusammen mit den anderen heute gegen Mitternacht rufen."  
  
"Ja meine Lordschaft." Lucius verbeugte sich einmal und verschwand im Dunkeln.  
  
"Was wollen sie von mir?" Hermine starrte in die rot, leuchtenden Augen.  
  
"Hab ich gesagt, dass du sprechen darfst?" zischte er zurück.  
  
Hermine erschrak, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf sie richtete.  
  
"Du musst noch vieles lernen! ," er nahm sich einen Stuhl aus der dunklen Ecke und setzt sich auf ihn, "Unterbreche mich niemals und rede nicht, wenn ich es nicht von dir verlange."  
  
Hermine nickt nur leicht. Sie zog ihre Knie an den Körper und umklammerte sie.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde dir nichts tun, wenn du das machst was ich von dir verlange."  
  
Hermine rollten Tränen über die Wange.  
  
"Also, Malfoy hatte mir erzählt, dass du seinen Sohn schlimm zugerichtet hast. Er lag eine Woche lang verstört in seinem Zimmer," Sein schreckliches Lachen erfüllte den Raum, "Das hat dieser kleine Bastrad verdient. Du hast großes Talent ."  
  
Der dunkle Lord stand auf und kniete sich vor Hermine, die immer noch verstört in der Ecke saß.  
  
"Und ich will dich in meinen Reihen sehen," Er hob mit seinem kalten, knochigen Finger Hermines Kinn an, "So ein hübsches Kind wie dich, habe ich noch nie gesehen."  
  
Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite aber Voldemort packte sie an den Haaren und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu ihm.  
  
"Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste du kommst in meine Reihen oder du stirbst heute Abend. Also, denk darüber nach!"  
  
Er erhob sich und rauschte in einem der vielen dunklen Gänge, die in diese Höhle führten, davon.  
  
Hermine begann zu schluchzen, sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
  
'Ich habe solche Angst, was soll ich nur tun. Ich kann doch nur eins machen ich ... ich werde ein Todesser.' Hermine konnte sich mit dem Gedanken gar nicht anfreunden, aber es war ihre einzigste Möglichkeit zu leben und was sollte denn dann mit Severus passieren. Sie liebte ihn doch, für ihn würde sie alles tun, sogar ein Anhänger Voldemorts werden.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Severus kam grade vom Unterricht der 2. Klasse, als Albus ihm entgegen kam.  
  
"Severus, ich habe dem Ministerium eine Eule geschickt. Gerade kam sie Antwort, wir sollen abwarten. Und wenn es wirklich", Albus guckte sich um, aber niemand war zu sehen, "Voldemort ist, dann wird sie wohl das richtige tun. Ich glaube wir sollten in ihr Büro gehen."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore setzte sich auf den einen Sessel neben dem Kamin, den Severus ihm anbot.  
  
"Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, wenn ich glaube, dass Voldemort Hermine zu einem Todesser machen will?"  
  
"Ja," Severus nickte, mit einem schlechten Gefühl in seinem Bauch,  
  
"Ich denke, genau das selbe. Aber das wird sie kaputt machen, Albus. Sie ist eine starke Frau, aber ist sie auch so stark um diese Last auf ihren zarten Schultern zu tragen? Ich mag gar nicht daran denken. Ich hoffe nur, dass Voldemort mich heute Abend ruft, und ich sie zu Gesicht bekommen werde."  
  
Seine Stimme klang sehr müde und schleppend, während er sprach. Langsam stand er auf und ging hinüber zu seinem Regal, das an der Wand hing. Er nahm eine kleine Phiole von dem Bord, und trank den Inhalt, ganz lehr.  
  
Dumbledore beobachtete ihn genau.  
  
"Wie viel haben sie schon von diesem Beruhigungstrank getrunken, Severus?"  
  
"Drei vor dem Unterricht, das ist die vierte Flasche."  
  
Albus stand auf, und nahm ihm die Phiole aus der Hand.  
  
"Als ich sagte sie sollen was zur Beruhigung nehmen, meinte ich nicht damit, dass sie ihre Sinne betäuben sollen."  
  
Dumbledore legte seine Hände väterlich auf Severus Schultern, und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Wir werden es schaffen, ihre Hermine da wieder rauszuholen. Wir werden es schaffen, Severus. Egal was passieren wird, wir werden eine Lösung finden. ich gebe ihnen mein Wort, versprochen."  
  
Severus sah ihn dankend an.  
  
Und doch wandte er sich wieder von Dumbledore ab, da er sonst noch angefangen hätte zu weinen, und er wollte sich vor Albus nicht seinen Gefühlen so sehr hingeben. Wut, waren bis jetzt immer die einzigen Gefühle denen er es erlaubte an die Oberfläche zu dringen, wenn andere dabei waren.  
  
Doch nicht so bei Hermine, bei ihr hatte er schon einmal geweint, und es tat ihm gut. Er liebte sie und er wusste ,dass auch sie ihn liebte, und darum würde er alles dafür geben, um ihr zu helfen. Aber er wahr machtlos, er konnte im Augenblick einfach nichts tun, und es tat ihm sehr weh, sich das eingestehen zu müssen.  
  
"Sie legen sich erst mal hin und ich lass ihnen etwas zu essen von den Hauselfen bringen."  
  
Albus legte ihm seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter "Es wird alles gut." Dann drehte er sich um, und verließ Snapes Büro.  
  
Severus ging in sein Bad und nahm eine kalte Dusche. Immer wieder musste er an Hermine denken, wie es ihr wohl ging. Er hoffte eigentlich, dass sie einfach nur einen Termin irgendwo hatte, aber insgeheim wusste er, dass sie bei Voldemort war.  
  
Nachdem er sich wieder angezogen hatte, suchte er sich ein Buch und setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Dobby mit einem großen Tablett an und stellte es auf den Tisch in seinem Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Dobby hat Essen für Professor Snape gebracht, Dobby hofft das es Professor Snape schmecken wird."  
  
"Danke" murmelte Severus, bevor Dobby wieder verschwand.  
  
Severus stand auf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er stocherte eine Weile in seinem Essen herum, bis er aufstand und seinen Räume verließ.  
  
Er ging durch die dunkeln Kerkergänge und dann nach Draußen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen.  
  
Er ging den Weg zu dem Verbotenen Wald entlang und versuchte sie abzulenken. Er dachte über die Themen der nächsten Unterrichtsstunden nach, aber immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab und waren dann bei Hermine.  
  
Er schlich an der Grenze des Waldes entlang und ging dann wieder in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Er hatte noch zwei Stunden Zeit, bevor es Abendessen gab. Severus setzte sich nur kurz an den See, an IHRE Stelle.  
  
'Hoffentlich geh es ihr gut. Ich werde dieses Schwein umbringen, wenn er ihr etwas angetan hat.'  
  
Die Sonne ging schon langsam unter, als Severus ins Schloss zurück ging.  
  
Zurück in seinen Räumen nahm er sich das Buch von vorhin und wollte weiter lesen, aber er konnte nicht, kein einziges Wort konnte er behalten.  
  
Severus legte das Buch beiseite und nickte ein.  
  
  
  
......  
  
"Nein hör auf! Ich kann nicht mehr" Hermine schrie.  
  
"Voldemort lass sie!"  
  
Sein Lachen war nicht zu überhören.  
  
"Hast du etwa Mitleid für das kleine Schlammblut? Hatte Malfoy doch recht damit?"  
  
"Lass sie ... Lass sie" .......  
  
"Severus, wachen sie auf", Albus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn.  
  
"NEIN, fass sie nicht an," Severus schlug plötzlich seine Augen auf und guckte Albus mit einem entsetzen Blick an, "Albus, was ist passiert.?"  
  
"Sie sind eingeschlafen und haben schlecht geträumt," Dumbledore setzte sich neben seinen Schützling auf den anderen Sessel.  
  
"Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht. Sie sind nicht zum Abendessen gekommen."  
  
"Was es ist schon so spät?!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Kurze Stille entstand zwischen den beiden Männern, als Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen begann und leise fragte:  
  
"Haben sie schon irgendetwas von Voldemort gehört?"  
  
"Nein, leider. Ich werde wohl die ganz Nacht wach bleiben und warten." Severus ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und atmete tief ein.  
  
"Ich habe von ihr und Voldemort geträumt und .. und er hat sie gequält." Er strich sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ihr geht es bestimmt gut."  
  
"Sie haben leicht reden Albus. Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was Voldemort alles macht."  
  
Snape ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen und konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
  
"Warten sie einen Augenblick, ich komme gleich wieder." Albus stand auf und verließ Severus Räume.  
  
  
  
Draußen war es schon dunkel, als Albus zurück kam.  
  
"Ich habe mir von Professor Sprout ein Kraut geben lassen, dass etwas beruhigt. Sie sollten sich daraus einen Tee machen."  
  
"Ähm ... ja danke." Severus nahm etwas wiederwillig das Kraut und rief nach Dobby, der ihm eine Kanne heißes Wasser und eine Tasse bringen sollte.  
  
"Dobby, bringst du mir bitte einen Kaffee?"  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid Albus. Ich habe sie gar nicht gefragt, ob sie auch etwas wollen."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Severus, sie haben anderes im Kopf."  
  
Die beiden Männer schwiegen sich eine Weile an und starrten ins Feuer.  
  
"Noch zwei Stunden, dann ist Mitternacht. Und dann wissen wir vielleicht mehr" Severus sah wieder zu Albus hinüber.  
  
  
  
"Wenn wir einen neuen Todesser in unseren Reihen aufnehmen geschieht das meistens um Mitternacht." , sagte er gedankenverloren und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Feuer.  
  
Albus versuchte immer wieder Severus in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber Severus hatte keine Lust zu reden.  
  
"Albus, bitte ich möchte nicht reden. Meine Gedanken sind ganz allein bei Hermine."  
  
"Ich verstehe sie schon, aber sie sollten etwas reden das lenkt ab."  
  
Severus guckte immer wieder auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt halb zwölf und Severus wurde immer nervöser.  
  
"Wie ist das eigentlich mit ihnen und Hermine passiert."  
  
"Wie meinen sie das?" Severus blickte Albus verwirrt an.  
  
"Ich meine, wie sie sich kennen beziehungsweise lieben gelernt haben."  
  
"Wie kommen sie denn jetzt darauf? Na ja sie hatte einen Streit mir dem einen Weasley und dann ist sie mir in die Arme gelaufen und wir haben uns unterhalten. Ist alles etwas kompliziert, aber sie hat mir etwas im Leben geben, das ich gebraucht habe und das wird mir dieses Schwein nicht wegnehmen."  
  
"Ich werde ihnen beiden helfen. Sie können auch immer mit mir reden Severus."  
  
"Danke Albus."  
  
Plötzlich griff sich Severus an seinen Unterarm.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" Als Albus diese Worte hörte stockte ihm der Atem.  
  
"Gehen sie so schnell wie möglich und wenn sie wieder da sind kommen sie sofort in mein Büro."  
  
"Das heißt, wenn ich überhaupt zurück komme." Severus stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer um seinen Umhang zu holen. 


	17. Kapitel

Kapitel 17  
  
Hermine lag immer noch in einer Ecke des dunklen Raums, als die Tür aufging und zwei Männer mit langen Umhängen und großen Kapuzen den Raum betraten.  
  
"Steh auf!" Der Mann ging auf Hermine zu , packte sie am Arm und zog sie unsanft hoch. "Der dunkle Lord erwartet dich."  
  
Hermine stand unsicher auf ihren Beinen, da sie die ganz Zeit gesessen und gezittert hatte.  
  
Der eine der beiden ging vor und sie sollte ihm folgen.  
  
Der Mann führte sie durch ein verwirrendes Tunnelsystem. Die Gänge waren dunkel und nur einige Fackeln hingen an den Wänden.  
  
Sie hörte von weitem ein Gewirr aus Stimmen, das abrupt stoppte. Dann vernahm sie eine Stimmte, die ihr sehr bekannt war, es war Voldemort, der zu seinen Anhängern sprach.  
  
Hermine und der Todesser blieben vor einer großen, schweren Tür stehen.  
  
Sie hörte genau, was gesprochen wurde.  
  
"Meine treuen Anhänger. Mir sind so einige Sachen zu Ohren gekommen, die mich veranlasst haben früher wiederzukommen als erwartet." Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen.  
  
Severus Herz klopfte bis zu seinem Hals.  
  
"Thomson, trete bitte vor." Voldemorts Blick wurde finster.  
  
Als der hochgewachsene Mann auf ihn zu trat, zückte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn.  
  
"Avada Kedavra " sagte er gelassen und der Mann sackte tot zusammen.  
  
"Aus sicheren Quellen habe ich erfahren, dass er ein Spion war." Der dunkle Lord sagte das so gelassen, dass Hermine , die immer noch hinter der Tür stand ,fast zusammen brach. Sie hatte nicht gesehen was geschehen war, aber was sie gehört hatte reichte ihr.  
  
"Dann werden wir mal fortfahren. Ich hatte dem jungen Malfoy die Aufgabe gegeben, Minerva McGonagall und Hermine Granger zu töten. Ja, das ist auch einiges schief gelaufen. Beide leben noch. Severus, trittst du bitte einmal vor."  
  
Hermine zitterten die Knie. Was ist, wenn er das gleiche wie eben mit Severus macht? Die Kälte in Vodemorts Stimme war grauenvoll.  
  
Severus trat vor ihn und verneigte sich.  
  
"CRUCIO" ,Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, "Das ist dafür, dass Minerva noch lebt."  
  
Er nahm den Fluch wieder von ihm , aber Severus krümmte sich immer noch vor Schmerzen.  
  
"Steh auf!", zischte Voldemort, Severus versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm aber nur mühsam gelang. Dann verschwand er wieder hinter den anderen Todessern.  
  
"Was Hermine Granger angeht." Voldemort drehte sich zur Tür, die ein Todesser öffnete, "die hat uns jetzt eine Entscheidung mitzuteilen."  
  
Der Mann, der Hermine mit zur Tür begleitet hatte, packte sie und zerrte sie in den Raum aus dem sie die Stimmen gehört hatte. "Die ist doch ein Schlammblut!" brüllte einer der Todesser.  
  
"Schweig! Ein Schlammblut, das mehr kann als ihr! Der junge Malfoy hat schon Bekanntschaft mit ihr gemacht. Wenn einer von euch noch einen Einwand hat soll er vortreten!"  
  
Stille herrschte in der Höhle, kein Anwesender wagte es ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
"Wie hast du dich nun entschieden mein schönes Kind?"  
  
Severus konnte es kaum glauben, was Voldemort eben gesagt hatte.  
  
'Dieses Schwein soll bloß seine Finger von ihr lassen.' Er ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust.  
  
"Ich ... ich werde mich euch anschliessen und ... euch dienen, meine Lordschaft." Hermine war selber überrascht davon, was sie eben gesagt hatte, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie hätte Severus nur unglücklicher gemacht, wenn sie jetzt gestorben wäre.  
  
Man sah deutlich die Freude in Voldemorts Gesicht.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, du hast die Ehre ihr das Mal zu geben."  
  
Malfoy trat aus der Menge heraus und stelle sich neben Hermine. Voldemort winkte zwei weitere Todesser dazu. Malfoy krempelte Hermine den linken Ärmel hoch und umfasste ihren Unterarm.  
  
Dann begann er einen Zauberspruch, den Hermine nicht verstand, zu murmeln.  
  
Hermine wollte nur noch schreien, aber sie wollte stark sein, als sich das Mal in ihren Arm einbrannte.  
  
Als Malfoy ihren Arm wieder los ließ, sah sie sich das Mal an. Dann zog sie ihren Ärmel wieder runter.  
  
'Was habe ich nur getan?'  
  
"Ihr dürft jetzt gehen. Severus und Hermine, ihr bleibt hier."  
  
Der Raum leerte sich langsam.  
  
"Severus, du wirst Hermine helfen und wehe es passiert ihr irgendetwas" Voldemorts Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
"Ja mein Lord, ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen." Severus verbeugte sich vor ihm.  
  
"Das hoffe ich auch. Seit aber beide vorsichtig. Nicht das Albus Verdacht schöpft. In den nächsten Tagen werdet ihr dann eure Aufträge bekommen. Ihr dürft jetzt gehen."  
  
Hermine und Severus verbeugten sich noch einmal, bevor sie beide desapparierten  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!" Severus ging auf Hermine zu und umarmte sie, als sie vor der Grenze von Hogwarts ankamen.  
  
"Ich dachte ich sterbe. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich dich nie wieder sehe.Ich.... ich konnte einfach nichts anders, Sev. Ich wollte dich doch nicht allein lassen. Bitte, verzeih mir, ich..."  
  
"Schh, beruhige dich. Wir kriegen das schon hin, hauptsache du bist am Leben." Hermine klammerte sich an ihn, und umarmte ihn nur noch mehr, was Severus aufstöhnen lies. "Bitte... Liebes, nicht so doll, es... es tut noch ein wenig weh." Da fiel es Hermine wieder ein, dass Severus mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gequält wurde. Sie lockerte ihre Umarmung, und schluchzte in seinen Umhang. "Tut mir leid..."  
  
Sie wollten sich gar nicht mehr los lassen, aber sie mussten zu Albus.  
  
"Albus macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Severus gab Hermine noch einen Kuss, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in Albus Büro machten.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ja bitte."  
  
Severus öffnete die Tür und ging , von Hermine gefolgt, in den Raum. Dumbledore sprang sofort auf und umarmte Hermine.  
  
"Gott, bin ich froh, dass sie wieder hier sind." Er deutete beiden, dass sie sich setzten sollten.  
  
"Was ist passiert Miss Granger?" Albus guckte sich Severus und Hermine an, sie sahen geschafft aus.  
  
"Heute früh bekam ich einen Brief von Harry, also ich dachte er sei von Harry, er meinte, dass ich zum verbotenen Wald kommen soll, weil er mir etwas wichtiges zu sagen hat. Ich ging hin und dann verblassen meine Erinnerungen. Ich wachte dann in einem dunklen Raum auf, also es war mehr eine Höhle,"  
  
Sie strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und griff nach Severus Hand. "Ich glaube es war Lucius Malfoy der mich dort hingebracht hat, er war auch in dem Raum als ich aufwachte.Voldemort kam um mir zwei Möglichkeiten zu sagte, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Todesser oder Tod. Er ist dann wieder verschwunden und nach Stunden kamen zwei Männer und holten mich."  
  
"Was geschah nachdem er verschwunden war??"  
  
"Nachdem mich diese Männer geholt haben stand ich vor einer großen Tür, hinter dieser war Voldemort und die anderen. Ich konnte ihn sprechen hören."  
  
"Er hat erfahren, dass Thomson ein Spion ist. Er hat ihn getötet."  
  
Albus sah besorgt zu Severus hinüber, als er dies hörte, doch wandte sich dann wieder an Hermine.  
  
"Miss Granger fahren sie fort."  
  
"Es war so schrecklich, ich habe es eigentlich nur gehört, aber das reichte schon. Dann wurde ich hinein gebracht und ..." Sie krempelte ihren linken Ärmel hoch und Albus sah das dunkle Mal.  
  
"Mein Gott...."  
  
"Ich wüsste gerne, was Voldemort mit ihr vorhat. Er meinte zu mir, dass ich gut auf sie aufpassen soll. Sie scheint sehr wichtig für ihn zu sein." Severus streichelte vorsichtig Hermines Hand.  
  
"Hmm ... " Albus lehnte sich zurück, "Ich würde sagen, sie gehen jetzt in ihre Räume und warten dann ab, bis sie Voldemort wieder ruft. Und Miss Granger, noch etwas, ich denke, wir werden sie nun ebenfalls als Spion einsetzen müssen. Denken sie, sie schaffen das?"  
  
Hermine zog ihren Ärmel wieder runter und stand auf. "Ich... mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, nicht wahr?" "Albus!", protestierte Snape. "Wissen sie was sie da von ihr verlangen?!" "Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Severus. Aber uns bleibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie ist jetzt ein Todesser, und das Minestterium muss davon erfahren, und damit sie nicht nach Askaban gebracht wird, muss sie sogar ein Spion werden. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Ich glaube nicht, das Miss Granger auf der dunklen Seite stehen will, und nicht für uns spionieren wird." "Ja," flüsterte Severus leise. "Vielleicht haben sie Recht." Traurig sah er auf Hermine herab, und reichte ihr seine Hand, an der er sie aus Dumbledores Büro zog.  
  
"Kommst du mit zu mir?" fragte Severus vorsichtig, wobei er ihre Hand drückte.  
  
"Ja. Ich will heute Nacht nicht allein sein."  
  
Die beiden schwiegen sich den Rest des Weges an. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Bitte" Er hielt höflich die Tür für sie auf.  
  
Als Hermine im Wohnzimmer ankam, zog sie sofort ihren Umhang und ihr Oberteil aus.  
  
Severus guckte ihr irritiert zu, "Sag mal, was machst du da?"  
  
"Ich kann mir dieses Ding nicht genau angucken, wenn ich die Sachen an habe. Hmm ... weißt du, dass es mir nie richtig bei dir aufgefallen ist?"  
  
Sie sah sich ihren Arm ganz genau an und dann kamen ihr die Tränen. Severus ging sofort auf sie zu und umarmte sie von hinten.  
  
"Hey Kleines, alles wird wieder gut."  
  
Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt, Sev. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Bitte lass mich nie mehr allein."  
  
"Ich werde dich niemals allein lassen. Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett."  
  
Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wobei sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte.  
  
Behutsam legte er sie auf das Bett, wobei sie ihn mit einem Blick ansah, der Severus einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Langsam knöpfte er ihre Hose auf, und zog sie aus. Wenig später flogen ihre Socken und ihr BH durch das Zimmer.  
  
Er holte ihr ein schwarzes T-Shirt aus seinem Schrank, das er ihr überzog, was Hermine allerdings viel zu groß war.  
  
"Du versinkst ja regelrecht in meinem T-Shirt," lächelte er sanft.  
  
Hermine gab nur ein erschöpftes ausatmen von sich.  
  
"Legst du dich zu mir? Mir ist so kalt."  
  
"Natürlich, Liebes."  
  
Er zog sich in Windeseile, bis auf seine schwarze Shorts aus, und legte sich neben sie, in das große Bett, wobei er die Decke über sie beide rüber zog.  
  
Beide genossen diese Nähe und kuschelten sich eng aneinander.  
  
Severus hielt sie fest im Arm, und merkte, wie sie noch vor ihm einschlief.  
  
Für eine Weile beobachtete er noch ihren Schlaf und streichelte ihr über ihr Haar, bis er schließlich die Kerze auf dem Nachttisch auslöschte, und selbst in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es Hermine die zu erst aufwachte.  
  
Sie drehte sich zu Severus um und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie aufstand.  
  
"Wo gehst du denn hin?", fragte er noch völlig verschlafen.  
  
"Ich geh zu mir. Ich hab keine Sachen hier." Sie schickte ihm einen Luftkuss. "Ich liebe dich, bis später."  
  
Hermine öffnete dir Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu Severus um, bevor sie im Wohnzimmer ihre Sachen zusammen sammelte und sich den Umhang umwarf.  
  
Es war kalt in den Kerkergängen und Hermine kamen die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht wieder.  
  
Sie musste an den Mann denken, der ein Spion war und dafür starb und an die feuchte Höhle, in der sie Stunden lang allein im dunkeln lag.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Guten Morgen Miss Granger," Albus kam grade aus seinem Büro, "Wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
"Den Umständen entsprechend, eigentlich recht gut. Ich habe nur wenig geschlafen."  
  
Hermine und Albus setzten ihren Weg zur großen Halle gemeinsam fort.  
  
"Wenn irgendetwas ist, sie können immer zu mir kommen." Albus lächelte die freundlich an, als er ihr die Tür aufhielt.  
  
Hermine ging an den Tischen der Schüler vorbei, die ihr interessiert hinterher sahen.  
  
"Muss ich etwa eifersüchtig sein?" Severus drehte seinen Kopf nur leicht zu Hermine,als sie sich neben ihn setze.  
  
"Nein, musst du nicht mein Lieber." Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm sich etwas zu essen.  
  
"Kommst du gleich nach dem Essen mit in den Unterrichtsraum?"  
  
"Ähm ... also ich muss vorher noch meine Unterlagen holen, ich komme dann nach."  
  
"Wenn ich noch nicht da bin, komme einfach in mein Büro" Severus wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.  
  
Hermine hatte gar keinen Hunger, sie stocherte nur in ihrem Essen herum.  
  
"Ich geh schon mal. Ich hol meine Unterlagen und komm dann gleich zu dir. Dann haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit."  
  
"Ja, ich freu mich." Severus konnte kaum reden, da er grade ein Stück Toast im Mund hatte.  
  
Hermine stand auf und Severus guckte ihr unbemerkt hinterher.  
  
'Sie sieht so süß aus, wie sie die Halle mir wehendem Umhang verlässt.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Die ganzen Gläser in Severus Büro, riefen Ekel in Hermine hervor, als sie dort an seinem Schreibtisch saß und auf ihn wartete.  
  
Doch dann dachte sie daran, wie ihr einmal ein Glas runtergefallen war, und sie dann durch dieses Geschehnis den ersten richtigen Blickkontakt hatten. Sie konnte sich noch genau an dieses warme Gefühl erinnern, das durch ihren Körper glitt, als sie seine Augen zum ersten Mal richtig beachtete.  
  
Severus hatte wundervolle Augen.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf, doch es war nicht Severus der eintrat.  
  
Und es schien Hermine, als würde dieser junge Mann, ohne Zweifel ein Schüler, nicht freiwillig hier in diesem Raum gelandet sein. Es sah mehr danach aus, als sei er geschupst worden, denn man konnte draußen auf dem Flur das Gelächter seiner Mitschüler hören.  
  
Der Junge, er muss um die 17 gewesen sein, schien sehr unsicher, ja sogar schüchtern.  
  
"Kann ich ihnen helfen, Mister . . .?"  
  
"Irons, Professor," stammelte er. "Jason Irons."  
  
Hermine lächelte, über diese zarte Stimme des Jungen.  
  
"Nun, Mister Irons, kann ich ihnen helfen? Professor Snape ist nicht da, er müsste aber gleich kommen, wenn sie zu ihm wollten, müssen sie einen Augenblick warten."  
  
"Nein!", sagte der Junge schnell. "Ich wollte gar nicht zu Professor Snape, ich wollte . . . ach, gar nichts. Schönen Tag noch."  
  
So schnell wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Hermine lachte über diese süße Art des Jungen.  
  
"Was ist so lustig?"  
  
"Sev!"  
  
Severus kam auf sie zu, und reichte ihr die Hand.  
  
"Sollen wir noch einen Augenblick in mein Wohnzimmer gehen? Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde bis Unterrichtbeginn.  
  
"Gerne."  
  
Im Wohnzimmer setzen sie sich auf die gemütliche Couch, und Hermine lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an Severus, und ließ die Beine über die Lehne baumeln.  
  
"Und?", fragte er. "Warum hast du denn nun so gelacht?"  
  
"Ach, wegen diesem einen Jungen. Jason Irons, war sein Name. Er war so niedlich, er stand auf einmal in deinem Büro und hat mich so komisch angestarrt, und mir schien, als würde er sich jedes Wort aus sich herausquälen müssen.  
  
"Mister Irons, also? Eigenartig, normalerweise, kann man ihn gar nicht zum schweigen bringen."  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, und schmiegte sich noch enger an Severus heran.  
  
Er war froh darüber, dass sie für einen Moment vergessen konnte, und das tat sie auch.  
  
Sie vergas den Vorfall von gestern, und dachte nur an das Hier und Jetzt, nur daran, wie sie gerade in Severus Armen lag, und seine Wärme spüren konnte. Sanft streichelte Severus über Hermines Wange.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!" hauchte er in ihr Ohr. Dabei lief Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Ich dich auch." Hermine schloss wieder ihre Augen und wollte seine Nähe genießen, als Severus plötzlich aufsprang und sie unsanft nach hinten fiel.  
  
"Mist! Es ist schon seit 5 Minuten Unterricht!"  
  
"Oh nein! Das ist alles meine Schuld." Hermine stand auf und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Ja, Ja!" Severus rauschte an Hermine vorbei ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Geknickt ging sie hinter her. Die Tür zur Klasse stand noch offen.  
  
" Bitte schlagen sie Buch Seite 10 auf und lesen sie den Text ... schön, dass sie doch noch kommen Miss Granger, nächstes mal kommen sie bitte etwas früher! Ich warte nicht gerne."  
  
"Professor Granger, bitte!" Eigentlich war es Hermine egal, ob er oder andere sie Professor nannten, aber dieses mal wollte sie es Severus zeigen. Er hatte sie wirklich verletzt, als er ihr keinen Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Sie wusste nur zu genau, das er ihr jetzt die Schuld an der Verspätung gab.  
  
Severus legte seinen fiesesten Blick auf und drehte sich beleidigt zu seinem Pult.  
  
'Warum hat er denn nur "ja ja "gesagt und mich noch nicht einmal angeguckt?? Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt.' Traurig setzte sie sich in die letzte Reihe und schrieb einiges mit. Zum Glück hatte sie heute nur diese Stunde mit Severus, danach hatte sie noch eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit der 3.Klasse und eine Doppelstunde mit der 5.Klasse.  
  
"Bis morgen lesen sie sich bitte das 3.Kapitel durch und schreiben eine Zusammenfassung. Professor Granger bleiben sie bitte noch einen Moment?"  
  
"Nein!" Einige Schüler waren noch in der Klasse und guckten Hermine unglaubwürdig an. "Ich habe jetzt auch noch Unterricht und möchte nicht zu spät kommen. Wenn sie etwas wollen, können sie das heute beim Abendessen noch mit mir besprechen." Nach diesen Worten drehte sie sich einfach um, und ging.  
  
"Glotzen sie nicht so blöde! 20 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!" schrie Severus durch die Klasse. Schnell huschten die letzten Schüler aus dem Raum und Severus ließ sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Pult fallen.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nach dem Unterricht ging Hermine noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts spazieren, bis sie beschloss, nach Hogesmeade zu laufen.  
  
Sie schlenderte an den Läden vorbei und blieb an einigen Schaufenstern stehen.  
  
Dann kam sie an einem kleinen Laden mit wunderschönen Kleidern vorbei. Im Schaufenster hing ein etwa Knielanges Kleid mit Spagetti Träger. Enttäuscht ging Hermine weiter und fasste sich an den linken Unterarm.  
  
'Dieses verdammte Mal. Ich kann nur noch langärmlige Sachen tragen.'  
  
Nach einiger Zeit bekam sie Hunger, so machte sie sich auf den Weg in die drei Besen. Sie hatte keine Lust heute noch mit Severus zu reden.  
  
Sie setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch in der dunkelsten Ecke.  
  
" Na Kind, was darf ich dir bringen?" fragte Rosmerta freundlich.  
  
"Ich hätte gerne ein Wasser und dann noch das Abendmenü."  
  
"Ja gerne."  
  
'Warum bist du nur so gemein zu ihm? Du liebst ihn doch?'  
  
Hermine holte einige Hausaufgaben aus ihrer Tasche und korrigierte sie, bis ihr Essen endlich kam.  
  
Viel aß sie dann doch nicht, sie stocherte nur in ihrem Essen herum.  
  
"Schmeckt es nicht?" Man hörte ein leichte Enttäuschung in Madame Rosmertas Stimme.  
  
"Nein es schmeckt schon, aber mir ist eben den Appetit vergangen."  
  
Nachdem Sie bezahlt hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Die Sonne ging schon unter, als sie Hogwarts erreichte. Sie setzte sich noch für eine halbe Stunde an den See und betrachtete das Wasser. Unbewusst fasste sie sich an den Hals und dann fiel ihr Severus Kette ein.  
  
Sie nahm die Kette in die Hand und guckte der Schlange in den Mund. Severus sah traurig aus. Sofort sprang sie auf und lief zu seinen Räumen.  
  
Sie klopfte an, aber niemand machte auf. Vorsichtig öffnete sie dir Tür und ging hinein. Niemand war da, wo war Severus?  
  
Hermine machte sich Sorgen und Vorwürfe.  
  
"Das ist alle meine Schuld" Sie begann zu weinen. Sie suchte im Badezimmer ein Taschentuch und dann ging sie wieder. Auf dem Weg hoffte sie, dass kein Schüler sie jetzt so sah.  
  
Achtlos schmiss sie ihre Tasche in die Ecke des Büros und ging in ihr Wohnzimmer.  
  
'Warum ist denn der Kamin an?' Verwundert blickte Hermine sich um, sie ging einige Schritte weiter in den Raum hinein.  
  
"Ist hier jemand?"  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür vom Badezimmer auf und Severus kam heraus.  
  
"Hallo Hermine" mir gesenkten Kopf ging er auf sie zu, "ich wollte ..."  
  
"Was willst du?" Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
  
"Ich ... ich wollte," Severus hob seinen Kopf wieder und griff nach Hermines Hand. "Ich will mich entschuldigen. Ich kann es nun mal nicht leiden zu spät zu kommen und schon gar nicht zum Unterricht. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen mit meinem Verhalten. Und ausserdem hast du mich vor den Schülern lächerlich gemacht, mit deinem 'Prifessor Granger, bitte.' "  
  
Hermine ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf den Sessel vor den Kamin.  
  
"Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du nicht zum essen gekommen bist." Severus setzte sich neben sie und guckte sie an, aber Hermine guckte starr auf das Feuer im Kamin.  
  
"Ich hatte keinen Hunger mehr."  
  
"Liebes, bitte. Mach es mir nicht so schwer."  
  
"Was soll ich denn machen?" Hermine drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu Severus, "Ich kann dir nicht böse sein, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr. "  
  
Severus stand auf und setzte sich vor sie.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch! Ich will nicht, dass wir uns dauernd wegen solchen dummen Sachen streiten. "  
  
Hermine beugte sich zu ihm vor und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Was meinst du Engel, wollen wir noch was Essen gehen?"  
  
"Wenn du meinst. Wollen wir uns etwas von den Hauselfen bringen lassen?"  
  
"Hm ... eigentlich habe ich da an ein nettes Restaurant gedacht. Lass dich überraschen." 


	18. Kapitel

**Kapitel 18**

" Brauche ich eine Robe, Sev?", rief Hermine aus dem Badezimmer, da sie beschlossen hatte sich noch etwas frisch zu machen, bevor sie mit Severus ausging.  
"Nein! Wir werden nach London gehen, es würde nur unnötig auffallen, Liebes."  
"Gut," sagte Hermine während sie aus dem Badezimmer kam. "Dann können wir ja jetzt los."

  
Severus starrte sie an, und konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden.  
Sie trug ein hübsches beiges Sommerkleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Darüber hatte sie ein dünnes rötliches Jäckchen an, mit langen Ärmeln, ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, und doch hatte sie einige widerspenstige Haare nicht bändigen können, denn sie fielen in Strähnchen in ihr hübsches Gesicht.

  
"Du siehst bezaubernd aus," flüsterte er.  
Sie lächelte verlegen. "Danke."  
Severus legte nur seine Robe ab, und reichte ihr den Arm.  
"Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir nichts anderes anziehe, dass habe ich schon einmal für dich getan, und ich muss dir leider sagen, dass ich mich in meiner schwarzen Kleidung einfach wohler fühle."  
Hermine lachte.  
"Ist schon gut. Ich finde dich sogar sehr attraktiv, so ganz in schwarz, und ohne Robe."  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und sah auf sie herab.  
"Ach wirklich? Wie wäre es, wenn wir vielleicht doch hier bleiben?"

Er lächelte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, dass Hermine seine Hintergedanken förmlich lesen konnte.  
"Hm, sehr verlockend das Angebot ..." Hermine küsste ihn auf den Mund, "Aber ich habe jetzt Hunger."  
"Du bist so fies zu mir." 

Snape versuchte beleidigt zu wirken, aber das schaffte er nicht, da er sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
"Du musst wirklich öfters mal Lächeln." Hermine nahm Severus Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, er wäre natürlich viel lieber da geblieben, aber Hermine konnte er nichts abschlagen.

* * * * * *   
  
"Wir müssen da lang!" 

Er deutete mit seinem Finger die Straße runter. Hermine hackte sich bei ihm ein und beide gingen dann durch die schwach beleuchteten Straßen Londons.

  
"Hier ist es." Er öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für Hermine offen.  
Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke des Restaurants und bestellten als erstes eine Flasche Wein.  
"Dieses Mal haben wir ja einen Kellner für _dich_" Severus stupste Hermine frech an.  
"Rede bloß nicht davon! Diese Frau war wirklich schrecklich."

  
Der Kellner kam und goss beiden etwas in ihre Weingläser ein.  
"Möchten sie schon etwas bestellen?"  
"Ich gucke noch," bemerkte Hermine, ganz vertieft in die Speisekarte.  
"Ich komme dann gleich noch mal wieder." 

Der etwas ältere Kellner verschwand wieder in Richtung Küche.

  
"Mein kleiner Engel," Severus rutschte näher an sie ran und umarmte sie, "Ich will mich nicht noch mal streiten oder der gleichen."  
Plötzlich fasste sich Hermine an den linken Unterarm. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Severus sie schockiert an, doch dann verspürte auch er diesen unerträglichen Schmerz.  
"Verdammt," fluchte er leise. "Komm, Kleines. Wir müssen gehen. Jetzt!"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, packte er sie am Arm und riss sie mit raus auf die Straße, wo er sie in eine kleine Seitenstraße zog.  
"Egal was passiert, vergiss nie das ich die liebe.", flüsterte er mit ernster Stimme. "Und hab keine Angst, ich bin bei dir."  
Hermine sah ihn beunruhigt an.  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"  
"Du musst apparieren, er wird dir den Weg zeigen, dadurch das er durch das Mal Kontakt zu dir hat. Apparier einfach, er erledigt den Rest."  
Hermine schluckte, und apparierte. Severus schloss die Augen und tat es ihr gleich.

* * * * * *  
  
Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete stand sie in dem selben Raum wie das letzte Mal, es waren nur deutlich weniger Leute anwesend, es waren nur noch drei andere da. 

Wenige Sekunden später stand dann auch Severus neben ihr. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Voldemort kam hinein.  
Sofort fiel sein Blick auf Hermine und Severus.

  
"Wo sind eure Umhänge?!" fauchte er sie an.  
"Ähm es tut uns leid, wir waren gerade unterwegs und ..."  
"Crucio" 

Der dunkle Lord richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus, der dann zusammen brach.  
Hermine wollte ihm beistehen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sie dann auch bestrafen würde.  
"Es ist meine Schuld eure Lordschaft. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er mitkommt nach London."  
"Interessant" Er nahm den Fluch wieder von Severus und richtete den Stab auf sie, "Und was wolltet ihr dort?"  
"Wir . . ." 

Ihr stockte der Atem, als Voldemort mit seinem Zauberstab immer näher auf sie zu kam.

  
Doch dann senkte er seinen Zauberstab und blieb direkt vor Hermine stehen und sie konnte hören wie er ihren Geruch einatmete.  
Und dann zu ihrem größten Entsetzten hob er seine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange.  
"Du bist wunderschön.", flüsterte er.  
Sie war so erschrocken über seine Worte, dass sie wie eingefroren da stand. Severus bekam alles mit, aber er konnte nichts tun, die Schmerzen waren zu schlimm.

  
Voldemort trat ein Schritt zurück und wandte sich an die anderen Todesser, denen er Aufträge gab und sie dann entließ.  
"Finde ich wirklich interessant." Voldemort guckte zu Severus runter und wieder zu Hermine.  
"Also, was wolltet ihr da?"  
"Wir hatten etwas Schulisches zu besprechen.", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Und das konnte man nicht in Hogwarts tun?" fragte Voldemort kalt.  
"Wir wollten einfach nur mal raus aus der Schule, mein Lord," flüsterte sie mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie konnte diesem Monster einfach nicht mehr länger in die Augen sehen.  
"Verstehe," bemerkte er leise, als er wieder einen Schritt auf Hermine zu ging. 

Erneut hob sich seine Hand, doch diesmal nicht um ihr über die Wange zu streicheln.  
Hermine stockte der Atem als er nach ihrer Kette griff, und sie sich ansah. 

  
'Nein, bitte nicht!', flehte sie innerlich.

  
Doch zu spät, die kleine Schlange öffnete ihr Maul und Voldemort erblickte Severus's Gesicht das ihn unglücklich ansah.  
Der dunkle Lord ließ die Kette wieder seinen Fingern entgleiten, und zischte mit knirschenden Zähnen.  
"Ihr wagt es mich anzulügen?"  
Er trat einen Schritt von Hermine zurück, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.  
"Ich gehe, davon aus, dass du noch nie auf den Geschmack von diesem Fluch gekommen bist, mein schönes Kind, aber Strafe muss sein," flüsterte er mit einem Unterton, der sogar in der Wüste das Wasser zum erfrieren gebracht hätte.  
"Crucio!"  
Hermine warf sich zu Boden. Nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie solche Schmerzen gehabt. Alles um sie herum schien so undeutlich, doch sie konnte erkennen, dass auch Severus von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. 

  
Sie konnte diese Schmerzen nicht mehr aushalten. Sie weinte und schrie, spürte wie ihre dünnen Adern in ihren Augen platzen, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Mund lief, und es fühlte sich so an, als würden sich ihre Rippen biegen und brechen.  
"Na, Gefällt es dir?" Sein Lachen schallte durch die ganze Höhle.

  
Voldemort erlöste Severus von dem Fluch, aber Hermine ließ er noch leiden.  
"Hör ... Hör auf ..." keuchte Snape. 

Der dunkle Lord drehte sich ruckartig zu Severus um und guckte ihn mit seinen rot, leuchtenden Augen an.

  
"Willst du etwa noch mehr, mein Lieber?" 

Er nahm den Fluch von Hermine und richtete seinen Stab auf ihn. 

"Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust mehr euch zu quälen. Ich bin nicht besonders erfreut darüber, dass du mich angelogen hast... Ich werde mir noch etwas für dich überlegen."

Mit diesen zischend gesprochenen Worten schritt er davon.

  
Severus lag noch eine Weile benommen auf dem Boden, er hatte nicht so viel von dem Fluch abbekommen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine. Sie sah schrecklich aus, das Blut lief ihr aus dem Mund und ihr Kleid war zum Teil zerrissen, darunter sah man ihren Körper, der mit Blutergüssen übersäht war.   
Severus kroch zu Hermine fasste sie am Arm, und desapparierte mir ihr.  
Mit letzter Kraft raffte er sich auf und nahm Hermine auf den Arm. Seine Beine konnten ihn kaum noch tragen, aber er musste sie zu Madame Pomfrey bringen.  
Als er am See vorbei kam verließ ihn seine Kraft und er brach bewusstlos zusammen.

* * * * * *  
  
"Severus, es ist alles in Ordnung" 

Dumbledore redete leise und mit seiner sanften Stimme zu ihm.  
"Was ist mit ..."  
"Nicht reden! Miss Granger, ja es sah nicht gut aus, aber sie hat es geschafft. Sie wird wohl einige Zeit auf der Krankenstation bleiben müssen." 

Albus sah besorgt auf seinen Zaubertrankmeister hinab.

  
Snape sah sich um, auch er lag in einem Krankenzimmer, doch Hermine konnte er nicht erblicken.  
"Wo ist sie?", fragte er besorgt.  
"Sie ist in einem anderen Zimmer, da sie viel Ruhe braucht. Kommen sie, ich werde sie in ihre Räume bringen. Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass sie nicht hier bleiben müssen, sich aber trotzdem hinlegen sollten."  
"Nein, ich will zu ihr, Sofort!"  
Severus wollte sich aufrichten um aufzustehen, doch er fiel in die Kissen zurück.  
"Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen. Aber nur kurz, sonst bekomme ich von Poppy nur wieder Ärger. Sie wissen ja, wie sie ist."

  
Albus half Severus beim aufstehen und stütze ihn beim gehen. Sie betraten einen dunklen Raum, in dem nur ein mattes Licht brannte.  
Hermine lag dort in dem Bett, völlig bewegungslos, und der Länge nach ausgestreckt.  
Sie sah furchtbar aus, sie war blass, und ihre Lippen waren blau. Ihre kleinen Hände lagen auf der Bettdecke, vollkommen entspannt, und ... so leblos.  
Severus setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand des Bettes, und nahm ihre eiskalte Hand in seine.  
Er sah lange auf sie herab und kämpfte mit seinen Tränen, dass war alles bloß seine Schuld, hätte er doch nie seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben, dann wäre all das nicht so weit gekommen, dann wären sie jetzt beide nicht zusammen, und sie wäre kein Todesser geworden.

  
"Kommen sie Severus," flüsterte Albus. "Sie schläft."  
Doch da spürte Severus plötzlich, wie Hermine kraftlos seine Hand drückte.  
"Sev?", sagte sie kaum hörbar.  
"Pssst.. es wir alles wieder gut" flüsterte er ihr zu.  
"Ich ... ich will dich nicht ... verlieren", Hermine öffnete langsam ihr Augen, aber viel konnte sie nicht sehen, es war zu dunkel, "Bitte, geh nicht! Ich will dich nicht verlieren."  
Severus stand wieder auf und beugte sich über das Bett.  
"Ich komme bald wieder, meine Kleine. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor Dumbledore, ihn sanft aus dem Zimmer zog.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nach 3 Tagen ging es Hermine besser, und sie durfte die Krankenstation verlassen, sie wollte gerade aufstehen, und hatte sich vorgenommen ihren Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen, als Dumbledore das Krankenzimmer betrat und sie freundlich anlächelte.  
"Hallo Miss Granger, es ist schön zu sehen, dass es ihnen schon besser geht." 

Er reichte ihr einen Brief, "Der kam heute früh für sie an."

Sie nahm den Brief schnell entgegen und öffnete ihn, da sie schon sehen konnte, von wem er war.  
  
  
_Hallo Schatz,  
  
Ich weiß, es ist vielleicht ein bisschen kurzfristig, aber ich dachte es würde dich freuen. Am Samstag, also morgen, wollen Oma, Opa und Tante Vivien vorbei kommen.  
Ich würde mich freuen wenn du kommst natürlich mit deinem Freund.  
  
Alles Liebe Mum  
_  
"Professor Dumbledore?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Könnte ich mit Severus vielleicht das Wochenende nach London? Meine Eltern haben uns eingeladen."  
"Meinen sie, sie schaffen das?" Albus sah sie besorgt an.  
"Ja" Hermine sprang aus dem Bett, aber war noch recht unsicher auf den Beinen.  
"Langsam, langsam. Seien sie nicht so voreilig."  
"Keine Sorge es geht mir gut. Ich will nur schnell zu Severus."  
Albus lächelte.  
"Verstehe."

  
Albus ging, als Hermine ihn darum bat, da sie sich anziehen wollte. 

Plötzlich spürte sie, jemanden hinter sich und sofort wurden ihr die Augen zugehalten.

  
Im ersten Moment bekam sie einen Schreck, doch dann roch sie diesen bestimmten Duft. Der Duft von intensiver Männlichkeit mit einer Mischung aus Kräutern und warmer Sommerluft.  
"Severus, "stellte sie mit einem Lächeln fest, und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Hallo Liebes, Wie geht's dir? Fühlst du dich besser?"  
"Ja, es geht schon. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich nie wieder in den Genuss dieses Fluches komme."  
Severus seufzte.  
"Das hoffe ich jeden Tag. Also tat es dir doch ganz gut, heute auszuschlafen."

  
Hermine erschrak. Ausschlafen? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Sie hatte sich darauf eingestellt gleich in den Unterricht zu gehen.  
"Wie spät ist es denn?"  
"Es ist schon gleich vier. Der Unterricht ist gerade vorbei."  
Hermine war etwas enttäuscht, aber andererseits, wusste sie, dass es für ihre Gesundheit nur besser war ausgeschlafen zu haben.

  
"Übrigens habe ich einen Brief von meinen Eltern bekommen. Sie haben uns für morgen eingeladen. Meine Großeltern und meine Tante kommen auch. Sie würden sich sehr freuen, wenn du mitkommst. Meinst du, du wirst dich dazu durchringen können?"  
Severus verzog das Gesicht.  
"Muss ich?"  
"Och Sev, ich würde mich so sehr freuen."  
Er seufzte.  
"Naja... gut, meinetwegen."  
Hermine zog sich schnell an und ging dann mit Severus zusammen in ihre Räume.

  
"Vergiss aber bitte nicht deinen Todesser Umhang, falls Voldemort uns ruft, aber ich glaube nicht er wartet meistens eine Woche, nachdem er einen so zugerichtet hat," rief Snape ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer zu.  
"Ja, hab ihn schon eingepackt," rief sie aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück. 

"Willst du nicht schon mal zu dir gehen und packen? Ich komm dann später nach."  
Severus kam ins Schlafzimmer und umarmte Hermine, dabei hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
"Ich liebe dich, bis gleich."   
Hermine erschrak, als Severus die Tür zuschmiss. 'Muss er immer die Türen so knallen?'  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie alles eingepackt und mit der Reisetasche über der Schulter, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Severus.  
  
"Hallo? Schatz?" Hermine stellte ihre Tasche am Sofa ab und suchte nach ihm.  
"Ich bin im Schlafzimmer"  
"Soll ich dir helfen? Hermine guckte auf die Reisetasche und auf die Klamotten, die immer noch daneben lagen.  
"Ja, gerne." Severus kramte immer noch in seinem Schrank herum, "Wo sind denn nur die ganzen Muggelsachen?," murmelte er.  
"Vielleicht solltest du mal da drüben in der Kommode gucken?"  
"Oh, stimmt ja, die sind ja da gelandet."

  
Nachdem Severus endlich alles gefunden hatte und Hermine es eingepackt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg. 

"Willst du eigentlich mit dem Zug?", fragte er sie. 

"Naja, ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir apparieren, oder nicht?" 

"Doch, ich bin dafür. Ich hasse es Zug zu fahren, oder was auch immer."  
Sie gingen mit ihrem kleinen Gepäck zur Grenze von Hogwarts, und apparierten in den Garten, von Hermines Eltern, der Gott sei Dank von hohen Bäumen umringt war, so das die Nachbarn es nicht sehen konnten.

* * * * * * *

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Sjofna und ich geben uns die größte Mühe euch so schnell wie möglich ein neues Kapitel zu liefern!!!

Danke für die lieben Reviews 

Chino & Sjofna


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19  
  
Hermine und Severus gingen zum Hintereingang des Hauses und sie klopfte an. Severus guckte unsicher zu ihr rüber.  
  
"Brauchst doch keine Angst haben. Mit meinem Dad hast du dich doch bestens verstanden."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
"Hallo Kleines" , Carol ging zu ihrer Tochter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, danach reichte sie Severus freundlich die Hand, "Hallo Severus. Kommt rein, ihr müsst doch eine lange Fahrt hinter euch haben. Warum kommt ihr eigentlich durch den Hintereingang?"  
  
Hermine musste Lachen "Na ja, wie sind appariert, hab ich dir doch schon einmal erzählt was das ist, wir wollten nun mal nicht plötzlich auf der Strasse stehen."  
  
"Ach so", Carol guckte so, als ob sie eigentlich kein Wort verstanden hatte.  
  
Sie folgten Hermines Mutter, ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon ihr Vater saß.  
  
"Severus! Wie schön sie schon so schnell wieder zu sehen? Wollen sie einen Whisky?"  
  
"Danke, Dad, dass du mich auch beachtest."  
  
Kevin lachte.  
  
"Oh, hallo Schatz. Dich habe ich ja noch gar nicht gesehen," scherzte er.  
  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen, und ließ sich von ihrem Vater in die Arme nehmen, als er aufstand, um seine Tochter zu begrüßen.  
  
"Und, wollen sie nun einen Whisky?", fragte er Severus erneut, als er sich wieder von seiner Tochter löste.  
  
"Kevin!", ermahnte ihn seine Frau. "Wir wollen gleich Tee trinken."  
  
"Ja ja. Aber einen vorweg, nicht wahr Severus?"  
  
Severus kam sich etwas hilflos vor, doch dann stimmte er schließlich ein.  
  
Nach Tee und Kuchen, schlug Carol vor, einen Spaziergang zu machen.  
  
"Dann können sie sehen, wo Hermine früher immer gespielt hat, Severus."  
  
"Mum," stöhnte Hermine. "Muss das sein?"  
  
"Ja, das muss sein, mein Kind."  
  
"Mum!", protestierte sie. "Nenn mich nicht immer Kind!"  
  
Severus musste den Impuls laut los zu lachen unterdrücken.  
  
"Also, ich würde gerne ein wenig spazieren gehen."  
  
Hermine und ihre Mutter standen auf und räumten den Tisch auf. In der Zeit saßen Severus und Kevin im Wohnzimmer und sprachen über alle möglichen Themen.  
  
"Wir können dann los Dad"  
  
"Hier ist Hermine früher immer schwimmen gegangen." Severus, Hermine und ihre Eltern liefen einen kleinen Weg entlang, der an einem See vorbei führte.  
  
"Wollen wir langsam wieder zurück," nervös guckte Hermines Vater auf seine Uhr.  
  
"Schatz, du musst doch nicht jeden Abend Fußball gucken. Aber wir sollten wirklich langsam zurück, es wird schon spät und ihr bekommt doch sicher auch langsam Hunger."  
  
"Vielen Dank Mrs Granger, aber ich bin noch satt von dem Kuchen."  
  
"Sie sehen mir aber ganz danach aus, als wenn sie mal etwas mehr zu essen vertragen könnten, mein Lieber. Und nennen sie mich bitte Carol."  
  
"Mum!", flüsterte Hermine.  
  
Severus lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung, Liebes. Deine Mutter hat ja eigentlich Recht."  
  
Auf dem Rückweg, fragte Kevin Severus, ob er mit ihm Fußball gucken wolle.  
  
"Fußball? Ich muss sie da leider enttäuschen, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich keine Ahnung von diesem Sport habe."  
  
Kevin klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"Das kommt mit der Zeit."  
  
Severus wusste, dass es nun beschlossene Sache war, mit Hermines Vater Fernsehen zu gucken, auch wenn er es nicht unbedingt wollte, tat er es Hermine zu Liebe.  
  
Das Fußballspiel war grade zu Ende, als Carol die Männer zum Essen rief.  
  
Severus und Kevin standen auf und gingen in das Esszimmer. Der Tisch war liebevoll gedeckt.  
  
"Setzt euch." Mrs Granger verließ das Essenzimmer wieder und kam mit einem großen Tablett wieder hinein.  
  
Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, kam Hermine mit zwei Schüsseln in der Hand in den Raum und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
Sie setzten sich dann neben Severus und alle begannen sich etwas aufzutun.  
  
"Das Essen war hervorragend, Carol" bedankte sich Severus. "Oh, vielen Dank, das bekomme ich nicht oft zu hören", sie warf ihrem Mann einen warnenden Blick zu.  
  
Hermine stand auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.  
  
"Lass das Liebes, du kannst schon mal mit den Männern ins Wohnzimmer gehen, Ich mache das alleine."  
  
"Wenn du meinst, Mum!" Hermine brachte die Teller, die sie in der Hand hatte noch in die Küche und dann ging sie zu Severus und ihrem Vater ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Wie läuft es denn bei euch in ähm ... Hogwarts?" Kevin guckte seine Tochter an , die sich grade neben Severus setzte.  
  
"Ja, ganz gut. Es macht auf jeden Fall Spaß." "Gut, es ist schön zu wissen, das meine Tochter sich wohl fühlt"  
  
Die drei unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Carol auch ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich neben ihren Mann setzte.  
  
"Wollen wir noch einen Wein trinken?" fragte Kevin.  
  
"Ja, gerne Dad."  
  
"Nein, du nicht. Du bist doch noch viel zu Jung dafür", scherzte Kevin.  
  
"DAD!" Hermine guckte ihren Vater leicht gereizt an.  
  
Mrs Granger stand auf und holte vier Weingläser aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch, wobei sie murmelte: "Reg dich doch nicht immer so auf...Kind." Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen, und beschloss jetzt nichts zu sagen. Nach einigen Minuten kam Kevin mit einer Falsche Wein wieder und goss jedem etwas ein.  
  
"Auf meine Tochter und ihren netten Mann!" Kevin hob das Glas und alle stießen an. Es wurde ein langer Abend, der mehr als drei Weinflaschen leerte, die Zeit verging wie im Fluge.  
  
"Mum, ich glaube ich werde ins Bett gehen." Hermine musste gähnen, "Sev du kannst noch hier bleiben."  
  
"Nein, ich bin auch müde, die letzten Tage waren anstrengend."  
  
Hermine stand auf und gab ihren Eltern einen Kuss, danach ging sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch, gefolgt von Severus.  
  
"Aber nicht lachen, das Zimmer sieht immer noch so aus, wie früher."  
  
Hermine öffnete die Tür und beide traten ein.  
  
Das Zimmer was recht groß. Auf der einen Seite stand ein großes Bücherregal, daneben stand ein Schreibtisch und in der Ecke war Hermines nicht all zu großes Bett.  
  
"Das sind aber wirklich viele Bücher." Staunend guckte Severus das Regal an.  
  
"Ich liebe nun mal lesen, das sind aber nicht alle, auf dem Dachboden sind noch viel mehr."  
  
"Ich hätte mir dein Kinderzimmer anders vorgestellt!"  
  
"Wie den?" Hermine öffnete ihr Tasche und suchte nach ihren Schlafsachen.  
  
"Na ja, so mit Puppen uns so weiter, also ein richtiges Mädchen Zimmer."  
  
Hermine musste lachen, sie war grade dabei sich auszuziehen.  
  
"Aber mir gefällt es. Das Bett ist aber nicht besonders groß. Passen wir da beide eigentlich rein?" Severus guckte sich weiter um und drehte sich wieder zu Hermine.  
  
"Das muss gehen." Hermine zog gerade ihr kleines Nachtkleidchen an.  
  
"Du siehst richtig süß aus." Severus zog sich dann auch aus und stand in seiner schwarzen Boxershorts vor dem Bett, in dem Hermine schon lag.  
  
Mit blitzenden Augen sah er auf sie herab.  
  
'Wie wunderschön sie doch ist, sie macht mich ganz wahnsinnig bei ihrem Anblick. Oh mein Gott, ich brauche sie ja nur anzusehen und ich . . .'  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden von ihrer süßen Stimme unterbrochen.  
  
"Na na Severus. Was ist das denn?", sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
Severus wurde etwas rot, und sah instinktiv an sich hinunter.  
  
Er zog einen Mundwinkel hoch, und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Bei deiner Schönheit ist das kein Wunder, Liebes."  
  
Hermine streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und zog ihn auf das kleine Bett.  
  
Er lag auf ihr, und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
  
Ganz langsam kreiste er seine Hüfte, auf ihrem Schoß. Diese Reibung machte sie vollkommen wahnsinnig. Sie spürte, wie seine Männlichkeit bei jeder Bewegung noch ein bisschen mehr anschwoll. Sie zog ihn an sich, und beide gaben ein leises Stöhnen von sich.  
  
Doch da sagte Hermine keuchend: "Wir . . . wir müssen leise sein, Sev. Bitte versuch dich zusammen zu reißen, ja? Ich möchte . . . nicht unbedingt, dass meine Eltern  
  
. . . uns hören."  
  
Severus nickte nur, und versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, langsam rutsche er an ihrem Körper hinunter, und schob ihr wunderschönes leichtes Nachthemd nach oben, bis er ihr es sanft über den Kopf streifte, und es dann durch den Raum fliegen ließ.  
  
Sanft und mit äußerster Zärtlichkeit, berührte er ihre Brüste, und knabberte und saugte sanft an ihren Brustwarzen.  
  
Hermines Erregung, wurde durch ihre Selbstbeherrschung, nicht laut aufstöhnen zu dürfen, nur noch stärker. Sie wölbte ihren Rücken und streckte ihm ihren Körper entgegen.  
  
Langsam wanderte er mit seinen Lippen hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel, und strich dann mit seiner Zunge weiter nach untern zu ihren Oberschenkeln.  
  
Er berührte mit seiner Zunge ihre zarte Haut, und glitt mit seinen Händen zu ihrem Slip, den er wenige Sekunden später gekonnt ausgezogen hatte.  
  
Seine Hände wanderten wieder hoch zu ihren Brüsten, während er sie mit seiner Zunge zärtlich in ihrem Schoß berührte.  
  
Er konnte sie schmecken, und spürte wie sie langsam zu explodieren drohte.  
  
Er spürte wie ihre kleinen Hände vergeblich versuchten ihn an den Schultern zu packen und ihn hoch zu ziehen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft, sie gab sich ihren Gefühlen hin, und konnte nichts mehr tun, außer zu genießen.  
  
Sie krallte sich an der Bettdecke fest, und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut los zu schreien.  
  
Langsam glitt Severus mit seinem Mund wieder an ihr hoch, wobei er nicht aufhörte, ihre Brüste zärtlich zu massieren.  
  
Ihre Hände wanderten an seinem Körper hinunter, und griffen nach dem Bund seiner Shorts, die sie dann versuchte in Windeseile auszuziehen, doch es ging nicht, ihre Arme waren nicht lang genug.  
  
Severus sah sie an, und lächelte, als er seine Hände von ihren Brüsten löste, und sich selbst sein letztes Stück Stoff von seinem wunderschönen schlanken Körper streifte.  
  
"Nimm mich . . .", flüsterte sie. "Zeig mir . . ."  
  
Severus' Körper durchlief ein Schauer, sie sprach diese Worte mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihm die Sinne raubten.  
  
Langsam und liebevoll drang er ihn sie ein, wobei sie beide leise aufstöhnten.  
  
Seine Bewegungen waren zaghaft, und vorsichtig, und er merkte, dass sie mehr wollte, immer mehr . . .  
  
"Ich werde . . . dich wahnsinnig machen, Hermine . . . bis du . . . um Erlösung bettelst."  
  
Hermine streckte sich ihm entgegen.  
  
"Severus . . . bitte, ich . . . oh Gott, ich . . ."  
  
Er lächelte sie an, sie sahen sich in die Augen und genossen diese vollkommene Nähe, näher konnten sie sich schon gar nicht mehr sein.  
  
"Bitte, Sev . . . erlöse mich . . ."  
  
Mit der Zeit konnte er sich schon gar nicht mehr zurück halten und bewegte sich immer schneller, und schneller.  
  
Hermine bäumte sich auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, sie wollte all diese Gefühle aus sich heraus schreien, sie wollte diesen Druck los werden . . .  
  
Severus umklammerte sie, drückte sich noch tiefer in sie hinein, hielt sie ganz fest in den Armen.  
  
"Hermine . . .,"flüsterte er. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.  
  
"Hermine, ich wollte nur noch schnell . . ."  
  
Severus und Hermine sahen erschrocken zur Tür, das Licht aus dem Flur schien in das dunkle Zimmer und spendete noch mehr Licht als die kleine Kerze die im Raum stand.  
  
Blitzschnell löste Severus sich von Hermine, was ihrem Gesicht einen schmerzhaften Ausdruck verlieh, doch der Schmerz verschwand, als sie ein lautes RUMS hörte.  
  
Severus war aus dem Bett gefallen, als er von Hermine regelrecht runtersprang.  
  
Sie sah zur Seite und entdeckte ihn auf dem Fußboden liegend, wie er ihre Mutter anstarrte.  
  
Sofort griff er nach seinem Hemd, das über dem Stuhl hing, und warf es sich über seine, noch immer von Lust pulsierende Männlichkeit.  
  
Carol schoss das Blut in den Kopf, als sie sah, wobei sie ihre Tochter und Severus gestört hatte.  
  
"Ich, oh mein Gott . . . es tut mir leid . . . ich. . . war auch nicht so wichtig, gute Nacht."  
  
Schnell schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, und Hermine konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
  
"Was ist so lustig?", fragte Severus mit gereizter Stimme. "Ich finde das nicht komisch. Ich werde deiner Mutter nie mehr in die Augen sehen können. Oh mein Gott, sie hat mich vollkommen nackt gesehen, wie peinlich."  
  
Hermine krabbelte zu ihm auf den Fußboden, und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, wobei sie die Beine um seinen Oberkörper schlang.  
  
"Peinlich? Wieso peinlich? Nichts an deinem Körper braucht dir peinlich zu sein, Severus. Du bist so wunderschön."  
  
Sie küsste ihn, doch er zog seinen Kopf ein Stück zurück.  
  
"Es hat nichts damit zu tun, das mein Körper peinlich aussieht, sondern die ganze Situation ist peinlich Hermine."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
"Nun komm schon. So schlimm war es doch nicht. Glaubst du nicht, das meine Eltern miteinander schlafen? Das ist doch etwas vollkommen normales."  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Du verstehst mich einfach nicht."  
  
"Liebling, was soll ich denn verstehen! Meiner Mutter ist es peinlicher, als dir." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, "Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen."  
  
Etwas wiederwillig stand Severus auf und legte sich wieder neben Hermine in das Bett.  
  
"Hey Süßer, sei wieder nen bisschen fröhlich." Hermine drehte sich auf den Bauch und legte einen Arm um ihn.  
  
Severus zog Hermine auf sich rauf und küsste sie auf den Mund.  
  
"Na so schlimm kann es ja auch nicht gewesen sein. "Hermine strich Severus eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Lass uns nicht darüber reden." Severus verschloss Hermines Mund mit einem Kuss und streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Rücken.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Guten Morgen mein Schatz," Hermine küsste Severus auf die Wange.  
  
Verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Die letzte Nacht war wunderschön, mein Engel." Severus setzte sich auf.  
  
"Ja, fand ich auch, obwohl wir einmal gestört wurden, aber egal," sie lächelte. "Was danach folgte war einfach unbeschreiblich."  
  
"Na ja, so egal nun auch nicht. Ich glaube ich kann deiner Mutter nie mehr in die Augen gucken, ohne rot zu werden." Severus blickte nicht sonderlich erfreut.  
  
Hermine kletterte über ihn rüber und holte aus dem Schrank einen Morgenmantel.  
  
"Nimm es einfach mit Humor Severus.Ich geh ins Bad. Danach kannst du dann rein." Hermine öffnete die Tür und ging den kleinen Flur zum Badezimmer entlang.  
  
Hermine stand gerade unter der Dusche, als sich die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Möchtest du mit duschen, Schatz?."  
  
"Ich bin es, Mum!"  
  
"Oh. Hi Mum." Hermine öffnete die Tür der Dusche und stellte sich auf die kleine Matte vor der Dusche, "Ich dachte, dass du Sev bist."  
  
"Ist doch nicht schlimm liebes. Mir ist das alles ja so unangenehm !" Carol sah auf den Rücken ihrer Tochter und erschrack plötzlich. "Schlägt er dich?"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Hermine rum und blickte in das entsetzte Gesicht ihrer Mutter. "Nein, er schlägt mich nicht, das würde er nie tun! Wie kommst du auf so einen Blödsinn?"  
  
"Guck dich doch mal an Kind. Dein ganzer Körper ist mit Blutergüssen übersäht!"  
  
"Mum, bitte glaub mir. Ich kann dir nicht sagen warum ich das habe, du würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen." Hermine schnappte sich ein Handtuch und verließ fluchtartig das Badezimmer.  
  
"Sev, wie soll ich meiner Mutter das nur erklären?", sie stürzte in ihr Zimmer hinein.  
  
"Was ist denn Schatz? Es ist doch nicht etwa wegen letzter Nacht?" Severus setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch und drehte sich zu ihr.  
  
"Meine Mutter kam eben ins Badezimmer und hat mich nackt gesehen," Hermine ließ ihr Handtuch zu Boden fallen, "Uns sie hat meine Blutergüsse gesehen und denkt jetzt, dass du mich geschlagen hast!"  
  
Hermine sah deutlich Severus's Entsetzen im Gesicht. "Verdammt, denkt sie das wirklich von mir?"  
  
"Ich glaube, mir wird gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben ihr alles zu erklären," sie seufzte: "Kommst du mit?"  
  
"Nein lieber nicht. Du kannst mich später dazu holen. Ich geh erst einmal ins Bad."  
  
"Mum?" Hermine ging durch die geöffnete Tür des Wohnzimmers. "Kann ich mal mit dir reden?"  
  
"Ja, Schatz." Carol deutete ihr, dass sie sich neben sie setzten solle, "Also? Ich höre."  
  
"Die Blutergüsse kommen ... kommen nicht von Sev .... ähm also ich muss anders anfangen. Weißt du noch, als ich dir erzählt habe, dass Cedric von einem bestimmten Mann getötet wurde?"  
  
"War das der Junge mit dem Harry bei diesem wie hieß das noch mal Tiigamischen Turnier mit gemacht hat?"  
  
"Ja, Trigmaischen-Tunier. Jedenfalls ist Severus ein Spion. Er arbeitet für das Ministerium und findet Sachen über diesen Mann heraus."  
  
" Aber was hat das mit dir zu tun?"  
  
"Er setzt immer wieder sein Leben für andere aufs Spiel, viele Leben hat er schon damit gerettet. Jetzt zu mir, also dieser Mann hat mitbekommen, dass es mich gibt und ...," Hermine musste schlucken, " Entweder hätte er mich getötet oder ich hätte auch ein Anhänger, wie Sev werden müssen.... und das bin ich auch!" Hermine kamen die Tränen.  
  
"Liebes, ich ... ich kann es kaum glauben. Meine kleine Hermine ... muss Menschen töten!" Carol wusste nicht recht was sie machen sollte, sollte sie ihre Tochter in den Arm nehmen oder sie verabscheuen, aber sie wusste Hermine hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt.  
  
"Und dieser Mann war das?"  
  
"Ja, am liebsten quält er Leute mit dem Crucio-Fluch, und vor ein paar Tagen ... hat es mich auch erwischt. Ich dachte ich sterbe."  
  
Severus betrat den Raum und Carol guckte ihn finster an.  
  
"Wie konnten sie das meiner Kleinen nur antun?" Carol drückte Hermine ganz fest an sich.  
  
"Ich ... ich ähm.."  
  
"Mum, ihn trifft keine Schuld. Auch wenn es Sev nicht geben würde, Voldemort hätte mich trotzdem zu sich geholt!" Hermine löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter und ging zu Severus rüber.  
  
"Ich dulde sie keine Minute länger in diesem Haus!"  
  
Severus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, trat dann aber ein Schritt vor, wobei Hermines Mutter einen Schritt zurückwich, vor diesem großen, respekteinflössenden Mann.  
  
"Mrs Granger," sagte er mit ruhiger tiefer Stimme. "Ich bitte sie, hören sie mir zu. Wenn ich könnte würde ich ihre Tochter da sofort raus holen, doch ich kann nicht. Voldemort hat zu viel Macht. Ich habe genau so viel Angst um ihre Tochter, wie sie. Und sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich ihre Tochter von ganzem Herzen liebe und sie beschützen werde, auch mit meinem Leben."  
  
Carol kamen die Tränen.  
  
"Aber . . . aber was ist mit . . . Dumbledore?"  
  
"Auch er tut alles in seiner Macht stehende, Mrs Granger. Doch auch er kann keine Wunder vollbringen. Haben sie Geduld, wir sind uns sicher, dass wir bald gegen Voldemort gesiegt haben."  
  
Ungläubig sah sie zu Hermine.  
  
"Aber sie wird gezwungen Menschen zu töten . . .", ihre Stimme klang leise und zittrig.  
  
"Ja," flüsterte Severus. "Das ist leider wahr. Auch diese Grausamkeiten werden noch auf sie zukommen."  
  
Carol sah zu Severus hoch, und verlor dann das Gleichgewicht.  
  
"Mum!!", schrie Hermine.  
  
Severus reagierte sofort, und fing Hermines Mutter auf, als ihre Beine versagten.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Carol die Augen geschlossen, und schien nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein.  
  
Hermine kam besorgt auf sie zu, als Severus Carol auf den Arm nahm und sie behutsam auf die Couch legte.  
  
"Mum? Oh mein Gott, Severus . . ."  
  
Severus wollte ihr gerade einen sanften Klaps auf die Wange geben, als Carol die Augen aufschlug.  
  
"Hermine ... mir geht es gut ... ich fühle mich nicht so besonders ... es hat sich auf einmal alles gedreht."  
  
Severus ging aus dem Wohnzimmer und holte ein kaltes Tuch aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
"Miss Granger, bitte bleiben sie liegen." Severus legte ihre das Tuch auf die Stirn und wandte sich zu Hermine, "Ich geh in dein Zimmer."  
  
"Mum?" Hermine kniete sich vor die Couch, "Geht es dir wieder ein bisschen besser?"  
  
"Ja, wo ist denn Severus, er ist doch nicht etwa gegangen?"  
  
"Nein, er ist oben."  
  
"Könntest du ihm bitte sagen, wenn du hoch gehst, dass es mir leid tut und , dass ich glücklich bin einen Schwiegersohn in Spee zu haben, der sein Leben für meine Kleine Opfern würde." 


	20. 20 Kapitel

Kapitel 20  
  
"Ach Severus, warum ist alles nur so kompliziert?" Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel.  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber ich bin froh, dass deine Mutter mich doch noch mag." Liebevoll strich er über Hermines Wange.  
  
"Es war nun mal ein Schock für sie. Aber sie hat es ja überlebt und muss es nun mal akzeptieren, so hart wie es klingt."  
  
Es klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
Hermine setzte sich wieder aufrecht auf das Bett und Severus blätterte weiter in dem Buch.  
  
"Ich hoffe ,ich störe euch nicht," mit leicht gesenkten Kopf betrat Carol das Zimmer.  
  
"Nein Mum, du störst nicht. Was ist denn?"  
  
"Dad holt jetzt Oma und Opa vom Bahnhof ab und ich wollte euch nur Beschied sagen."  
  
"Danke, wir kommen gleich runter."  
  
Carol schloss dir Tür wieder und ging runter in die Küche.  
  
"Sag mal Schatz, bleiben wir diese Nacht noch hier?" Severus legte sein Buch wieder zur Seite und legte seinen Arm um Hermine.  
  
"Meine Eltern haben nur die letzte Nacht eingeplant. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ein Hotelzimmer in London nehmen und heute Abend noch Essen gehen." Hermine kuschelte sich an Severus ran.  
  
"Hört sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an."  
  
"Ich such dann später ein nettes Hotel raus. Ich zieh mich jetzt noch um und dann sollten wir runter gehen." Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zu Severus und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Severus umarmte Hermine immer mehr und wollte sie gar nicht mehr los lassen.  
  
Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und Severus legte sich auf sie.  
  
"Meine ... Großeltern ... kommen gleich!"  
  
"Hm . . ."  
  
Severus wollte einfach nicht von ihr lassen, doch Hermine schob ihn sanft weg.  
  
"Severus bitte, hör auf. Heute Abend, ja?"  
  
Etwas geknickt sah er sie an, doch stand dann schließlich auf, und lächelte auf sie herab.  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
Hermine lachte.  
  
"Du tust ja fast so, als würdest du unter sexuellem Notstand leiden, mein Lieber. Nun reiß dich mal zusammen."  
  
Severus grummelte nur und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes.  
  
"Wir sollten runter gehen, "sagte Hermine. "Vielleicht können wir Mum noch was helfen."  
  
"Wenn du meinst, Liebes. Dann lass uns gehen."  
  
Sie verließen beide das Zimmer, als Hermine ihm sagte, sie wolle noch mal eben ins Badezimmer.  
  
Severus ging schon nach unten, und betrat die Küche, in der Carol schon fleißig herum hantierte.  
  
"Kann ich ihnen helfen, Carol?"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und dabei flog ihr ein Teller aus der Hand.  
  
Blitzschnell, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab, und brachte den Teller in der Luft zum schweben.  
  
Er nahm ihn aus der Luft, und reichte ihn Hermines Mutter.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken."  
  
"Ist schon ok. Ist gar nicht mal so unpraktisch Zauberer in der Familie zu haben." Carol lachte das erste mal, seit heute früh.  
  
"Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?" Severus guckte sich in der Küche um.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich na ja es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich, aber ich wollte mich noch einmal für heute Nacht entschuldigen." Ihr Gesicht wurde leicht rot, daher drehte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
  
"Ich glaube mir ist das genauso peinlich wie ihnen."  
  
Severus und Carol unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über alles mögliche, bis Hermine die Küche betrat.  
  
"Ihr scheint euch ja richtig gut zu verstehen." Hermine ging mit einem Lächeln auf ihre Mutter zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, "Ich glaube Dad kommt gerade die Auffahrt hoch."  
  
"Hallo Hermine meine Kleine," begrüßte ihr Vater Hermine, als er in die Küche kam und drückte ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. Hinter ihrem Vater betraten ihre Großeltern die Küche.  
  
"Hallo Oma, Hallo Opa." Hermine gab beiden ein kleinen Kuss,"Das ist Severus, mein Freund."  
  
Etwas skeptisch begutachtete Hermines Oma Severus.  
  
"Hallo, freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Ja mich auch," Er reichte der Oma und dem Opa die Hand.  
  
"Oma, wo ist denn Tante Vivien?"  
  
"Sie kommt etwas später. Deine Cousine wollte noch unbedingt die neueste Puppe haben. Und du kennst ja deine Tante, sie kann ihr nichts ausschlagen. "  
  
Etwas später saßen sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer. Hermines Oma sah immer wieder zu Severus hinüber, was ihn etwas verunsicherte. Er wusste auch nicht Recht was er sagen sollte, und als es plötzlich an der Haustür läutete war er froh, das die Aufmerksamkeit der alten Frau, die die meiste Zeit ihm galt, auf etwas anderes gelenkt wurde.  
  
"Ich geh schon" Hermine stand von der Couch auf und ging zur Tür, "Hallo Vivien. Na Julie du hast aber eine schöne Puppe."  
  
Stolz streckte Julie ihre Puppe Hermine entgegen und lächelte sie breit an.  
  
"Wir sind im Wohnzimmer." Hermine schloss hinter den beiden die Tür und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, dort setzte sie sich dann wieder neben Severus.  
  
Nachdem Vivien alle begrüßt hat, setzte sie sich neben Carol.  
  
"Severus, wo haben sie denn Hermine kennen gelernt?" fragte Hermines Großmutter neugierig.  
  
"Wir haben uns ..."  
  
"In der Schule kennen gelernt." Unterbrach Hermine ihn, "Also nichts besonderes. Mum dein Kuchen ist wirklich klasse." Hermine drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter.  
  
"Danke Hermine, aber warum bist du denn so schlecht gelaunt?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt. Ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass wir uns in der Schule kennen gelernt haben. Möchte noch jemand etwas? Ich geh in die Küche." Hermine stand auf und beugte sich noch einmal zu Severus, "Meine Oma und mein Opa wissen nicht, dass ich eine Hexe bin, also nichts der gleichen erwähnen.", flüsterte sie ihm kaum hörbar ins Ohr.  
  
"Ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee, aber ich komme mit in die Küche." Sagte ihre Tante.  
  
"Dein Severus sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus."  
  
"Beherrsch dich" Hermine piekste Vivien in die Seite, "Er gehört mir!"  
  
"Wo habt ihr euch denn nun wirklich kennen gelernt?" Sie füllte Kaffee in die Maschine.  
  
"Wir haben uns wirklich in der Schule kennen gelernt. Er war einmal mein Lehrer!"  
  
"Was?!?" Vivien ließ den Löffel auf den Boden fallen, "Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"  
  
"Doch," Hermine bückte sich und reichte ihr den Löffel, " Vor drei Jahren habe ich Hogwarts verlassen, und da hatte sich schon was angebahnt, aber er hat dann Schluss gemacht. Tja, und jetzt bin ich wieder in Hogwarts. "  
  
"Wie romantisch!" Hermines Tante ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und stützte ihren Kopf auf der Handfläche ab, "Und ihr habt gemerkt, dass ihr den anderen immer noch liebt?"  
  
"Ja," Hermine hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
"Er scheint mir aber sehr viel älter als du zu sein, Hermine."  
  
"Na ja, ", begann sie. "Er ist 42, aber das stört mich nicht. Was machen schon diese 20 Jahre für einen Unterschied?"  
  
Vivien sah sie überrascht an.  
  
"Also ich denke, dass das schon einen gewaltigen Unterschied macht, aber wenn ihr euch liebt, ist das Alter natürlich überflüssig."  
  
"Mir scheint, als wird gerade über mich gesprochen?"  
  
"Sev!"  
  
Severus betrat vorsichtig die Küche.  
  
"Ich möchte nicht stören," sagte er höflich zu Hermines Tante, die ungefähr in seinem Alter war, und die ihn mit großem Interesse beobachtete.  
  
"Ich wollte nur einmal kurz raus gehen, etwas frische Luft schnappen, dein Großvater raucht sehr viel, Hermine."  
  
Vivien und Hermine lachten auf.  
  
"Da vorne ist die Hintertür, aber das wissen sie ja sicher. Soll ich sie vielleicht begleiten, Severus?"  
  
"Ähm . . . also, ja wenn sie möchten, gerne."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Sofort sprang Vivien auf, harkte sich bei ihm ein, und schleifte ihn aus der Küche.  
  
Severus war erst etwas verdutzt, aber in dieser Familie konnte ihn nichts mehr verwundern.  
  
Draußen zündete Vivien sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
"Ich hoffe es stört sie nicht, das sie schließlich aus diesem Grund aus dem Wohnzimmer geflohen sind."  
  
Severus lachte.  
  
"Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich geflohen, um mich diesen bohrenden Fragen nicht länger stellen zu müssen."  
  
Vivien lachte nun auch.  
  
Kurzes Schweigen.  
  
"Sie sind also mal Hermines Lehrer gewesen? Was haben sie denn unterrichtet?"  
  
Severus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, da er nicht wusste ob Hermines Tante auch nicht wissen sollte, dass sie eine Hexe und er ein Zauberer ist.  
  
"Ähm . . . also . . ."  
  
"Keine Sorge," unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich weiß, dass Hermine eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer besucht hat, und da jetzt unterrichtet."  
  
"Ich habe sie in Zaubertränke unterrichtet, und ich bin immer noch Lehrer in Hogwarts in diesem Fach."  
  
"Hm, ich glaube Hermine hat mir einmal von einem Lehrer erzählt, der sie in Zaubertränke unterrichtet hat, aber von dem hat sie nicht gerade nett gesprochen."  
  
"Ach, hat sie?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musste leicht lächeln.  
  
"Nein oder? Das sind doch nicht sie gewesen, so hätte ich mir aber einen fiesen, gemeinen Lehrer nicht vorgestellt"  
  
"Anscheinend hat sie ihre Meinung über mich geändert, aber lassen sie uns nicht über die Vergangenheit reden."  
  
Plötzlich wurde Severus von hinten umarmt, ruckartig drehte er sich um.  
  
"Na, werden wieder die Storys über den alten Zaubertranklehrer von mir herausgekramt." Hermine stelle sich vor Severus und er umarmte sie. Sie ging ihm grade mal bis zum Anfang vom Hals und so konnte Severus gut über sie rüber gucken.  
  
"Es ist wirklich interessant mit deiner Familie zu reden, da erfährt man eine Menge darüber, wie du über mich gedacht hast." Severus lehnte sich leicht nach links und guckte Hermine an.  
  
"Jetzt ist es ja anders. Wie du schon gesagt hast, nicht über die Vergangenheit reden," Hermine drehte sich wieder ihrer Tante zu, "Wie geht es denn David?"  
  
"Lass mich nur mit dem in Ruhe, der hatte voll den Knall weg. Ich treffe bestimmt nie den Richtigen."  
  
"Vivien sein sie nicht so niedergeschlagen, sie finden bestimmt auch noch jemanden."  
  
Vivien ging einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Severus von oben bis unten.  
  
"Na ja, wie wäre es denn mit ihnen?"  
  
"Vivien!", ermahnte Hermine sie.  
  
Ihre Tante lachte.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, das war doch nur ein Scherz, ich nehme ihn dir schon nicht weg, Hermine."  
  
Die drei standen noch eine halbe Stunde vor der Tür und Vivien rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen.  
  
"Sie sollten nicht so viel rauchen," sagte Severus.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, dass sagt mein Arzt auch immer, aber man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts im Leben."  
  
Plötzlich nahm Viviens Gesicht ein strahlendes Lächeln an.  
  
"Heute ist Samstag! Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Abend nach London reinfahren und in den Club gehen, habt ihr Lust? Julie kann ich sicher bei Carol und Kevin lassen."  
  
Hermine war begeistert, sie war schon so lange nicht mehr dort gewesen, doch dann sah sie zu Severus hinüber, und es schien ihr ganz so, als würde er keine große Lust dazu haben.  
  
"Möchtest du lieber nicht Sev?", fragte sie ihn.  
  
"Nicht unbedingt, aber du kannst gerne mitgehen. Ich brauche doch auch nicht unbedingt mitkommen."  
  
"Och Severus," beschwerte sich Vivien. "Nun seien sie doch nicht so."  
  
Severus sah beide Frauen etwas genervt an, er hatte einfach keine Lust auf so einen idiotischen Muggelkram.  
  
"Lass ihn einfach, er mag so etwas nicht besonders. Aber ich glaube ich werde auch nicht mitkommen. Ich muss noch etwas für den Unterricht vorbereiten."  
  
"Diese Hermine, sie muss immer arbeiten" etwas enttäuscht öffnete Vivien die Tür und ging wieder ins Haus.  
  
"Ach Hermine" Severus schlang seine Arme um ihren Hals, "Danke, dass du so süß bist. Ich würde auch viel lieber mit dir allein sein."  
  
"Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass es dir unangenehm ist unter Muggeln zu sein."  
  
"Na ja, unangenehm war deine Tante." Severus drückte Hermine näher an sich ran und sein Mund ging an ihr Ohr, "Ich freu mich schon auf heute Abend."  
  
Hermines Herz klopfte immer schneller, ein angenehmer Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Seine Stimme, sein Geruch, einfach alles brachte sie zur Extase.  
  
"Ich mich auch." Sie hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Hals und löste sich dann aus der Umarmung, "Lass uns wieder rein gehen. Kommst du kurz mit nach oben? Ich will schon mal ein paar Sachen zusammen packen."  
  
Hermine öffnete die Tür und Severus folgte ihr.  
  
"Mum, wir kommen gleich wieder runter, wir packen schon mal." brüllte Hermine durch den Flur, man hörte aus dem Wohnzimmer nur ein schwaches okay.  
  
"Wolltest du wirklich nur hoch um zu packen?" Severus zwinkerte ihr frech zu.  
  
"Du hast immer nur Hintergedanken," Hermine ging zu Severus und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Hintern, "Ich bin doch nicht wie du."  
  
Severus beugte sich ein bisschen zu Hermine runter und küsste sie.  
  
"Hilfst du mir beim packen?", fragte Hermine.  
  
Severus grummelte.  
  
"Wenn es sein muss."  
  
Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen, und stellten dann die Taschen vor Hermines Bett.  
  
nach etwa einer viertel Stunde, gingen sie wieder nach unten ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Vivien sah sofort auf, als Severus den Raum betrat, und starrte ihn regelrecht an, und auch als er sich auf die Couch neben Kevin setzte, sah sie immer wieder mit einem verstohlenem Blick zu ihm hinüber.  
  
"Severus ist übrigens ein wunderbarer Mann," verkündetet Carol Hermines Großeltern.  
  
"Er würde einfach alles für unsere kleine Hermine tun, nicht wahr, Severus?"  
  
Hermine drehte mit den Augen, und flüsterte: "Mum, bitte."  
  
"Ja, ich würde alles für Hermine tun." Severus drehte sich zu Hermine und lächelte ihr zu.  
  
Vivien guckte enttäuscht zu Severus rüber. 'Mal sehen, ob er sie immer noch liebt, wenn ich ihm zeige, wie nett ich bin' ihre Gedanken ließen sie lächeln.  
  
"Wollt ihr nicht doch noch heute Abend mit in einen Club kommen? Ihr könntet dann bei mir übernachten? "  
  
"Sev, was meinst du? Ich kann auch noch später arbeiten."  
  
"Na ja, wenn du unbedingt willst. Also ich werde mir dann ein Hotelzimmer nehmen und dort auf dich warten."  
  
"Severus, warum wollen sie denn nicht mitkommen, es wird bestimmt lustig." Vivian bettelte wie ein Hund, dass Severus mit kommt.  
  
Nach einer Weile gab Severus genervt auf, er hatte sich überreden lassen heute Abend mit in einen Club zu gehen und dann auch noch bei Vivian zu übernachten.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hier ist euer Zimmer." Vivian öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht ein, "gehen wir in einer halben Stunde los?"  
  
"Ja, wir kommen dann runter."  
  
Hermine schloss hinter Severus die Tür und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
"Ich finde es total süß von dir, dass du mit kommst. Unser Abendessen holen wir dann nächstes Wochenende nach."  
  
"Jaja, Ich wäre so gerne alleine mit dir." Severus legte seine Hand in Hermines Nacken und küsste sie. Langsam nahm er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, vorsichtig legte er sie hin und legte sich auf sie, dabei trennten sich ihre Lippen nicht. Hermine begann Severus T-Shirt auszuziehen, achtlos ließ sie es auf den Boden fallen.  
  
Beide gaben sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.  
  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass " Vivien konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, sie guckte auf Severus und Hermine, wie die beiden nur noch in Unterwäsche da lagen.  
  
"RAUS!!!" Hermine erschrak, als Severus Vivien anbrüllte, "Haben sie mich nicht verstanden? Ich sagte raus!"  
  
Vivian starrte Severus an, der gerade aufgesprungen war, und in voller Größe vor ihr stand.  
  
Sie blickte an ihm hinunter, wie er , nur mit Shorts bekleidet, vor ihr stand.  
  
Siw machte große Augen, und konnte den Gedanken nicht mehr vertreiben, dass sie ihn unheimlich attraktiv fand.  
  
Er ging auf sie zu, wobei sie zurück wich, dann knallte er die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu.  
  
"Hermine," wandte er sich mit gedämpfter Stimme an Hermine. "Deine Tante ist unmöglich. Außerdem ist sie mir unsympathisch, sie hat mich schon den ganzen Tag so angestarrt, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich gar keine Lust mit ihr in einen Club zu gehen."  
  
Hermine erhob sich vom Bett, und zog sich an.  
  
"Ach Sev. Meine Tante ist schon in Ordnung. Sie konnte doch auch nicht wissen, dass wir gerade auf dem Bett lagen. Bitte komm mit, ich würde mich so sehr freuen."  
  
Er grummelte.  
  
"Ich hoffe du weißt das zu schätzen, Liebes, Das tue ich nur dir zu Liebe."  
  
Hermine lächelte.  
  
"Ich weiß Severus und dass finde ich auch richtig lieb von dir."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile im Club. Hermine tanzte viel, und Severus verbrachte den Abend mürrisch an der Bar und trank einen Whisky nach dem anderen.  
  
" Hermine, ich ... ich glaube , dass ich zu viel getrunken habe." Severus lallte nur noch vor sich hin, er hatte zu viel Whisky getrunken. Den beiden erging es auch nicht besser, Hermine und Vivien haben den Abend lang nur Caipirinha getrunken und auch nicht grade wenig.  
  
"Schatz ... ich werde dann schon mal gehen." Severus stand auf und schwankte leicht hin und her, "ich glaube ... den Weg finde ich!"  
  
"Okay, ich werde dann auch bald kommen."  
  
Severus torkelte aus der Bar und ging dann zu Viviens Haus, mit einem kleinen Umweg, aber er hatte es schließlich doch noch gefunden.  
  
Hermine blieb noch etwas im Club, sie wollte zumindest noch einmal tanzen, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde.  
  
"Hallo Hermine, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Was?" Hermine drehte sich um und konnte gar nicht glauben, wer vor ihr stand, "Ginny! Was machst du denn Hier? Setz dich."  
  
"Ich wollte meine Eltern besuchen." Ginny setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Hermine.  
  
"Sorry, ich bin schon etwas angetrunken, also nicht wundern, wenn ich totalen Mist rede. Wie geht es den Neville?"  
  
"Dem geht es richtig gut, der hat gerade seinen Doktor gemacht. Ich fahr morgen wieder zu ihm nach Neu Seeland."  
  
"Hermine, entschuldige, wenn ich euer Gespräch störe, aber ich geh dann auch mal. Ich bin müde." Vivien stand auf und stellte sich neben Hermine.  
  
"Mach das. Sagst du Sev, dass ich auch bald komme?" Hermine guckte zu ihr hoch.  
  
"Mach ich. Gute Nacht Ginny."  
  
Vivian verließ den Club, und beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen. Sie hatte ein fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit sie haben würde, für das was sie vor hatte, aber sie war sich sicher, das es reichen würde. Schließlich war Hermine jetzt mit ihrer Freundin beschäftigt...  
  
Hey ihr da draußen!!!!  
  
Ich weiß, ihr musstet lange warten,. Aber ich werde diese Geschichte jetzt alleine weiter schreiben, also habt ein wenig Mitleid mit mir! ;-) Die letzten beiden Kapitel gefallen mir persönlich nicht so gut, aber es wird wieder besser werden! Versprochen!  
  
Chino 


End file.
